Happiness' End
by Miroku-dono
Summary: AU. What if Keiichi had an accident while racing Sora? What if Mara came back? What if another demon was assigned with her? What will happen to Keiichi and Belldandy? Reading up to AND past volume 19 are advised for certain parts. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

**Happiness' End**

Prologue

Sora Hasegawa, new candidate for the NIT:MCC director position, could only watch in utter amazement and fear at the scene before her.

Keiichi, under the influence of Urd's 'Guts Booster' was driving along the sloping wall that surrounded the campus, not even aware of the obvious danger that it presented.

It was at the upcoming turn that her fear was realized. She easily saw the block of concrete on the wall sticking out about a good two inches as it drew nearer to the bottom, a result of the tree roots that grew out instead of down. She watched as her Morisato-sempai drove straight to it, not paying any attention to his current situation, until the dreaded moment arrived.

The right side tire connected with the protruding block and sent Keiichi in a dead spin right in front of her, his head falling straight for the concrete path they were traveling. Belldandy, too, was watching the entire race in her size reduced ward state and quickly cast one of her many wind spells, fearing Keiichi's safety and life were at risk.

As a result, the burst of wind knocked Keiichi out of the roll, but he still was headed for the ground head first. A few seconds later, a sickening crack could be heard as the upper side of his head connected slightly with the edge of the concrete, while the rest hit the soft dirt and grass around it. After that, the tumble continued down the slope to a waiting trash heap that was at the bottom, surrounded by several metal gates.

From the initial shock and blow, Keiichi had lost a little grip and was tossed around quite a large amount, but he had also lost footing on his mini racing board andhis legs were now dangling over the side. The final ascent and crash, which involved the board landing heavily on Keiichi's right leg, caused a break of the bone slightly above Keiichi's ankle.

Hasegawa was amazed to see him climb back to his feet, still under the influence of Urd's medicine, but watched in horror as he slowly collapsed face first in the ground beside the vehicle he was racing.

Only one thing raced through her mind at the time: Get help, now. As she pulled away, the mirror attached to the lightpost just above the disposal area flashed, and a fully grown Belldandy appeared, immediately running to the prone form of Keiichi on the ground.

She quickly examined him and could find two major injuries that scared her. One, the obviously large crack and gash on the upper side of his head, the other was the broken leg. She quickly cast a spell and healed his leg before anyone arrived, since no one was sure if it had happened. However, that was all she could do, or it would become very suspicious that he fully recovered with no one but Belldandy around him.

As the thought of not being able to help Keiichi in his time of need and great pain entered her mind, she began to weep. She was unsure of what to do, but she knew that she didn't like this feeling of hopelessness.

About a minute after Belldandy began to cry, several people from the motor club could be seen running towards them, along with Urd and Skuld. As they arrived, they noticed the scene, which wasn't a good one. Keiichi lay on the ground with a good size gash on his head that was even visible through his black hair, and blood poured from the wound. Next, was the physical appearance of Keiichi. He looked battered and bruised from the long tumble from the top of the hill from which they were racing to the bottom.

Keiichi's condition and appearance made a decent amount of people feel depressed as it was, but Belldandy crying over him completed the scene of utter despair.

Some four or five minutes later, sirens could be heard in the background, signaling the arrival of the ambulance. When it arrived, the medical team quickly scanned the victim and gave commands to each other to prepare the victim for transportation. As Keiichi was loaded into the ambulance, people could only watch with a look of pain and sadness, while Belldandy was crying into Urd's shoulder.

She cried for two reasons, and two alone. The first, she had been unable to save Keiichi from the pain he experienced. The second, she wasn't there in his time of need, and that deeply hurt her. She'd always been there for him, and the one time she wasn't, something terrible had happened.

"I'm sorry Keiichi-san," she whispered quietly in between sobs.

As the vehicle took off out of sight, the remaining auto club members along with her sisters were trying to comfort Belldandy, while a great deal of the students who had heard or seen the entire incident looked on in mourning and pity.


	2. Chapter 1: Initial Shock & Recovery

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

**Happiness' End**

Chapter 1: Initial Shock & Recovery

It had been a day and a half after the accident, but no one was allowed to visit the patient at the Nekomi Medical Centre. Even Megumi, who had caught wind of what happened only minutes of the incident, was refused, and she was a relative. Belldandy had refused to even get a wink of sleep, saying she wouldn't until she was able to see Keiichi.

Everyone in the waiting room was apprehensive, not knowing what to expect from the doctor as he was seen walking down the hall.

"Megumi Morisato? Belldandy Morisato?" he called from the doorway.

Belldandy blushed slightly and stood with Megumi as their friends looked on with a look of confusion and surprise on their faces. Megumi had lied to the doctor for Belldandy and said that she was Keiichi's fiancée to get her easier access to her brother.

As they arrived at the room he was being help in, the doctor warned them both about his appearance. As they moved into the room, Keiichi could be seen lying on the bed by the window, a small amount of light pushing through to light his form.

Both Megumi and Belldandy looked surprised to see he looked almost normal aside from the various patched scratches on his arms and face, as well as the two most unsightly objects that appeared near his face. There was a neck brace around his neck to keep his head in place. The doctor noticed them both looking at it and explained that in addition to the injury on his head, the impact had also cracked a few of his neck vertebrae, thus the need for the brace until they were sure that they were healed.

Next, was the huge bandage on his upper head that was covered in blood. Everyone visibly winced, Megumi and Belldandy at the sight of it, the doctor at the fact that the nurses had allowed it to become so bad.

As the doctor cleared his throat, he began to speak to the two young ladies.

"I'm afraid we've done all we can for him physically at the moment. There are some times when he regains consciousness for short periods of time, but those are hardly longer than a minute and he always seems delirious," he stated. "At the moment, he is in no physical harm or pain, but his mind seems to have suffered a major blow. The impact and effect of the blow seems to have messed up a few of his neural interfaces, meaning he is a bit off balance and has problems with any other body function related to movement. In addition, he seems to be in a state of constant confusion. The outcome may be temporary amnesia."

Both ladies looked at him with sullen looks and nodded. He told them that if they needed anything else to just use the call button at the head of the bed for a nurse and ask for his presence.

As the doctor left, both girls turned back and faced Keiichi. Both looked depressed, but Belldandy began to sob once again. Megumi pulled her into a hug and let her go on for a few minutes before asking her what was wrong.

"I couldn't be there for him…this is all my fault," she whispered sadly.

"Belldandy, no one can be there all the time, some things are bound to go wrong in the future, and you can't be by his side to make sure nothing ever hurts him" Megumi said, trying to support her friend. "If that were possible, it would also be very dulled for Kei-chan."

Belldandy looked at her in a bit of surprise, "What?"

"You know him Belldandy, he loves to take risks, he loves the thrill, and believe it or not, he loves the fall," she stated looking over at Keiichi. "He would think it was too boring or not worth it if he did everything right the first time. He wants to make things as real as they can be, pain included if need be."

Belldandy wiped away a few of her tears and smiled slightly, "I'd never though about it that way…"

"C'mon, let's go tell the gang he seems to be alright," Megumi grabbed Belldandy's hand, and was surprised when she shrugged it off.

"No. I wish to stay here with him for a while longer…" she stated as she started walking over to the bed and a chair near the foot of it.

"Alright Bell, but let us know if anything changes with him 'k?"

"Of course, you'll be the first to know," she said as she moved the chair towards the head of the bed.

With that, Megumi turned and walked from the room leaving Belldandy to herself with Keiichi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she exited the room, Megumi was greeted by a chorus of questions from the motor club.

She raised her hands for quiet and motioned for everyone to move outside. "This is a hospital after all," she muttered, looking back at everyone.

As soon as everyone was outside, Chihiro was the first to speak. "So what happened, is he alright?"

For the next almost half hour, Megumi stood answering questions as best she could form what the doctor had told her. At the mention of possible amnesia from the accident, everyone looked a bit disheartened.

As everyone slowly turned to leave, Chihiro looked back at Megumi.

"Can you give me a call when he gets better? I know he will, he's got that fight inside of him."

Megumi smiled a little, "Sure Chihiro, but don't count on him remembering who you are if it does happen."

Chihiro nodded and walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy stayed by Keiichi's side for the next 2 days without heading home, but she did keep in contact with her sisters.

She quietly mentioned to Urd that she had been slowly healing him through both days in hopes that he might recover quicker. Urd just sighed and warned her about the consequences of those actions if they were found, but Belldandy didn't care. She wanted her Keiichi to feel better as soon as possible.

Megumi had popped in periodically throughout both days to check how he was doing, as well as a majority of the motor club and Chihiro. Sayoko and Aoshima even came for a short visit, but Aoshima was more concerned in trying to win Miss Belldandy's attention than to feel pity for Keiichi or wish him getting well.

It was at the end of the second day that Belldandy had asked the doctor if she could take him to their home in order for him to relax. She was convinced that maybe time in surrounding environments that he knew would somewhat help. The doctor was against it initially, but looked at the charts of his patient and hesitantly agreed, since he could find nothing more that could be done. He gave her instructions on how to handle certain situations should they arise and signed Keiichi out to Belldandy's care.

She let everyone she could think of know about the change of scenery and asked for her sister's help in moving him back.

As everything returned to somewhat normal around the temple, Belldandy had decided that it would be best for her to sleep with Keiichi, in case something went wrong and he needed her help. Skuld was against it initially, but relented in the reassurances from Belldandy that she would be in a separate futon and that Keiichi was still in no condition to do anything to "harm" her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at the end of the second day at the temple when Keiichi began to move around a little and mumble in his sleep like trance.

None of the Goddesses paid heed, due to the fact they knew he sometimes did both of those in his sleep. None of them also took the clue that he did that when he was getting very restless.

The afternoon of the third day approached and Belldandy was sitting by her Keiichi's side when he started to mumble her name in broken syllables. She gently shook him to see if he would respond, but nothing happened. About 15 minutes later, the calling of her again played out, but after the gentle shake, he slowly opened his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi didn't know where he was when he saw the strange ceiling, nor did he know why his head hurt so bad. What seemed to scare him even more was when a beautiful face appeared above him and gently smiled.

He quickly got up and looked around and then noticed the young lady with a look of confusion on her face.

"Ummm…miss? Would you be able to tell me what's going on?" he asked a bit apprehensively.

"Keiichi-san? Don't you recognize me?" Belldandy asked a bit confused.

He shook his head, albeit slowly, due to the throbbing going through the upper right side of it. "No, I've never met you before…could you tell me where we are? And how did you know my name?"

At that point, it had dawned on Belldandy that the possible amnesia the doctor was talking about had indeed occurred. Keiichi noticed the look of confusion and hope turn to one of sadness as the young lady seemed to realize something.

"I'm sorry, but could you excuse me for a moment?" she asked politely. "I need to call Megumi."

"Megumi? How do you know my sister?" Keiichi asked her as she left.

"She's a good friend that I've known ever since…" she trailed off and bowed slightly, "Please excuse me, I need to contact her."

Keiichi could only look on in utter confusion as she left. He then turned his glances to the room he was in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy waited politely as the phone rang before hearing someone pick it up.

"Hello? Megumi here," said a voice from the other side of the receiver.

"Megumi, it's Belldandy…Keiichi-san just woke up."

"That's great news! I'll be right over!" she chimed.

"However…" Belldandy said after a slight pause.

"What? What is it Belldandy?"

She took a deep and somewhat troubled breath and whispered almost non-audibly, "He has lost most of his memories…"


	3. Chapter 2: What was Lost, Now is Found

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 1:

Belldandy waited politely as the phone rang before hearing someone pick it up.

"Hello? Megumi here," said a voice from the other side of the receiver.

"Megumi, it's Belldandy…Keiichi-san just woke up."

"That's great news! I'll be right over!" she chimed.

"However…" Belldandy said after a slight pause.

"What? What is it Belldandy?"

She took a deep and somewhat troubled breath and whispered almost non-audibly, "He has lost most of his memories…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: What was Lost, Now is Found

Within ten minutes, Megumi was already at the temple. She was out of breath at the front door, but there none-the-less.

The first thing she noticed when she was let in by Belldandy was that she was on the verge of crying. Many times had Keiichi told her that he could never be angry with her or forget her, but all of that was gone now.

When Megumi was shown in, Keiichi was sitting on the couch in the temple living room looking rather annoyed and very confused. As soon as he saw Megumi, he relaxed a little and was at least relieved to see someone he knew.

"Megumi, what's going on? Where am I and who are these people?" he asked motioning towards Urd, Skuld and Belldandy. Urd seemed rather shaken from what had taken place before Megumi got there, and Skuld was glaring at Keiichi since he had said something to upset her.

"Kei-chan, first things first, what can you remember doing last?" asked Megumi with a straight face.

Keiichi looked to be in thought before responding with, "I think it was a few days ago that I was trying to convince Keima-san and Takano-san to let me come out here for college…"

At that, Megumi looked a bit shaken and Keiichi asked her what was wrong.

"Kei-chan…you might find this hard to believe…but that was almost five years ago now," she replied solemnly.

Keiichi looked a bit confused then shook his head and smiled, "Nice prank Megumi, now can you answer my questions?"

After that, all Megumi did was walk to his room, bring back a calendar and show him the current date. He sat there for a little while looking at the calendar and then at the four ladies gathered around him.

"So…I've lost my memory of the past five years? Why? What happened?"

The other three girls looked towards Belldandy sitting in front of Keiichi. Taking the hint, Keiichi looked to her as well. Over the next few hours, the temple was filled with a rather still air as the four ladies tried to describe what it was like and how they met. Picture albums and even some secret videos Urd had made were shown to him in hopes to get him at least remember something were brought out.

After their efforts, Belldandy proceeded to call everyone that had asked her to when Keiichi had recovered. Within half the hour, everyone from the motor club and Chihiro were there to show support.

Keiichi looked around in amazement, "These are all people I know and are friends with?"

Megumi nodded along with everyone else. Keiichi, along with everyone else, seemed a bit shocked about it until Megumi had said that he had no real friends or acquaintances in high school.

A party was then thrown to celebrate Keiichi's successful recovery, even though he hadn't retained his memory. After about an hour, Keiichi was on the back porch of the temple looking at the stars. He'd been so busy the last few years that he rarely had this chance, not that he remembered.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a quiet voice from behind him. He turned to see Belldandy standing in front of the closed door.

He shook his head and asked, "Belldandy right?"

She grimaced a little with a slight frown and nodded slowly as she sat down near him. A few moments passed by in silence before something was said.

"I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble…it must be hard for you," Keiichi said as he looked at her sadly. She seemed fairly depressed, and it hurt him to see her like that, even though he had supposedly never met her.

She shook her head, "It's alright, I just hope you can recover soon."

What followed were quiet talks about various things, which seemed to brighten her mood a little. They both grew to know each other a little more from the small talk until a certain question was brought up.

"I know this must sound odd…but…were we…ahh you know…together before? Everyone seems to be looking and apologizing to you for something…" he asked looking at her with a serious expression.

Belldandy looked back at him with a hint of sadness, "Yes…we were. I promised that as long as you wanted me by your side, that I would be here for you."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know that I hurt you," he apologized and hugged her slightly. She sighed lightly and returned the slight embrace.

As the night went on, everyone soon left, wishing Keiichi well and sympathizing with Belldandy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had slowly passed around the temple, yet nothing had really changed. Peorth had caught wind of what had happened and sent her sympathies along with a bouquet of roses.

Keiichi tried learning more and more about his past from the three Goddesses. Some progress was made, as he could remember certain things and places, but nothing more.

One thing had remained a constant, however, and that was the nightly alone time that Keiichi had with Belldandy on the back porch. They sometimes talked about certain things, others they had just sat and relaxed in each others company. Even though everyone had told him that he had fallen in love with the beauty known as Belldandy, he doubted it. Now, however, the same manifestation was taking place. Slowly over the period of a week, he was developing the same feelings he had before.

It was at the end of that very week that he'd done something that surprised him. As they were talking on the porch as usual, Keiichi had moved over slightly and put his arm around Belldandy. She seemed a bit startled, but sighed and put her head against his shoulder and hugged him a little. He felt a little nervous, but enjoyed the way they were.

Urd and Skuld were watching from somewhere outside, as they usually had. Skuld was fuming, but Urd was holding her back, saying it was a good thing for Belldandy since the entire mess started a while ago. Half a month with no real interaction had gotten Belldandy a bit upset. This way, it was at least a little relief from the stress and depression that was riddling her.

They sat that way for a bit longer before a small conversation about their relationship started again. Belldandy was trying to fill in what she could for him while he listened carefully. He learned that on several occasions that they were pushed apart by an unknown whenever something intimate was going to happen. He also learned that they both had admitted to each other the love they felt.

"I can see why I would fall in love with a beautiful and caring lady such as yourself," he admitted, "but why me? I don't have anything that I can offer you for staying with me…"

She seemed a bit shocked by his confession and smiled, "I feel that way because of your heart. You are a good person, Keiichi-san. One who always tries his best and tries not to hurt others. That is what I love about you."

Urd seemed a bit content while Skuld was trying her hardest not to do something to upset Belldandy, and that meant breaking them up and smacking Keiichi a few times.

What happened next, surprised everyone present. Keiichi slowly moved close to Belldandy and made contact. They shared a gentle kiss that seemed to surprise Belldandy, but she enjoyed it. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around him, he pulled back sharply and grabbed his head. He tossed around a bit and grunted and shouted a little in pain. Belldandy tried to calm him, but it had no effect.

"Nee-san!" she called out hoping Urd would hear. Suddenly Urd appeared next to them and grabbed his arms while Skuld grabbed his legs. Belldandy and Urd gave him a short examination, but could find nothing wrong physically.

"It must be that he's getting a rapid dose of his memory all at once, causing a small mental distortion," Urd guessed. They lead him back to his room and on the futon. Belldandy began a sleep spell that would last two days, but paused slightly and looked at Urd as she heard the phone ring in the background before continuing.

Keiichi fell asleep and Belldandy was content, but little did she know that the spell had not given her the original length of time that she wanted.

When Urd returned, she had a rather unreadable look on her face and looked at both her sisters.

"It was Him," she said simply, "He wants to meet with all of us in a discussion immediately."

Belldandy looked surprised, but quickly settled down into a serious look.

"Let me leave Keiichi-san a note, and we'll go."

She quickly wrote a small note that stated:

Keiichi-san,

Kami-sama has requested our presence in a short meeting. Please be careful, we shall return as soon as we can.

Love, Belldandy

After that, she put it on the small coffee table next to the couch in the living room and met with her sisters.

As all three of them left via their transportation methods, the wind picked up. The window left open on the opposite side of the room carried the heavy spring winds into the house.

The consequences of which involved a small note, slowly being blown under the couch.


	4. Chapter 3: Love Lost

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 2:

She quickly wrote a small note that stated:

Keiichi-san,

Kami-sama has requested our presence in a short meeting. Please be careful, we shall return as soon as we can.

Love, Belldandy

After that, she put it on the small coffee table next to the couch in the living room and met with her sisters.

As all three of them left via their transportation methods, the wind picked up. The window left open on the opposite side of the room carried the heavy spring winds into the house.

The consequences of which involved a small note, slowly being blown under the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Love Lost

When the three sisters had arrived in Heaven, they were greeted by the sight of Peorth standing and waiting for them with a large grin.

She gave each of them a hug and then stood back, "It's been a while, ne l'a-t-pas?"

Urd looked at her with a smile grin, "I'll say, last time we were together you were trying to drag Keiichi away from Belldandy to get your own date."

Peorth seemed a bit flustered and shook her head, "If he had only made his demande sooner, that never would have happened."

"I suppose that's true, isn't it?" Urd replied looking a bit thoughtful. Skuld and Belldandy simply watched as the two talked for a little while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi was seeing flashes of everything he'd done for the past 5 years. It was like watching a fast-forwarded recording of his entire life as each image sped by him. He saw all the races, all his friends, all the time he spent at the temple with Belldandy and at work with Chihiro. The one thing that made him pause was all the events and times where Urd and Skuld seemed to interrupt what he was doing with his love.

He woke up rather suddenly and looked around. It was about noon the next day, around 16 hours after he had his headache and time alone with Belldandy. That was when he remembered actually being able to get close enough to actually kiss her without any interruptions, at the temple no less. It was a miracle among miracles that the moment happened, let alone peacefully.

"Belldandy?" he called, looking for the person who might be able to help him. He walked to the kitchen, holding his head, as it still hurt slightly. However, Belldandy wasn't in the kitchen. He moved to the tea room, her second favorite spot to be when she wasn't outside enjoying the weather. "Belldandy?" he asked again, knocking on the door and sliding it open slightly. Nothing.

When he checked her other usual spots and no sign of her could be seen, he began to worry. He was going to consult Urd and Skuld about what happened, only to find them missing as well. The temple was neatly organized and strangely clean; it was as if no one aside from him had ever been there. The only evidence that disproved that was Banpei-kun at the entrance and all of Urd's medicine and Skuld's machines hadn't been moved or touched.

He began to worry about what had happened, but calmed down and decided to call Megumi about it before jumping to conclusions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! They're all gone? Why?" Megumi asked from her side.

"I don't know, I was hoping they said something to you about it…but I guess not," he replied. Megumi had been happy to know that his memory was back, for the most part; but now those that had taken care of him had disappeared.

"Well thanks anyway Megumi, I'm sure I'll hear from them soon."

"Take care of yourself bro, don't push it too hard," she warned him.

"Yea, yea. See you tomorrow 'k?"

"Sure, how about lunch?"

"Sounds great, see you then." With that, Keiichi put the phone on the receiver and went back to worrying about what had happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy had failed to realize it at the time, but Heaven's time rate was drastically faster than the Earths. Granted it could be slowed down or sped up further, but a person would have to request it. And to request that it happen, they'd have to know about it.

Currently, the time difference was roughly one hour of Heaven's time equated to a week on the Earth.

She was just leaving the Almighty's office with her sisters. After the initial "meeting" which was a short explanation of modifications made in Heaven along with a warning of having to go through training simulations and learn the new code (short being 2 ½ hours), the formality had left and it was some alone time between a parent and His children. Each one had interesting tales to tell and all of them got caught up with their Father. After everything was said and done, almost a total of five hours had already passed.

Belldandy still thought she had enough time to relax and talk with all the friends she hadn't seen in almost 4 years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi had already gone past getting worried, and was beyond frantic. He hadn't managed to get in touch with any of the Goddesses and was left alone for a little over a month.

He'd been beyond depressed as well. He'd asked Megumi if she would consider letting him move in for a while if they didn't show soon, and she had agreed. He'd continued on with what he normally had done, but with the lack of energy and drive he used to have before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peorth, Ex, Erie, Chrono as well as several other of the gods and goddesses were waiting for Belldandy to come back from the meeting. Most of them were uneasy. None of them knew any meeting that had lasted this long.

They were put to rest, however, as Belldandy came walking down the hallway with a rather pleasant smile on her face with Urd and Skuld behind her. Many of the gods and goddesses swarmed all three of them and had given them welcome backs. Many of them also asked questions as to how they were and what they had been doing.

The conversations and questions carried over to dinner, which lasted easily the rest of the day in Heaven. All three Goddesses enjoyed the company they had since long missed. Belldandy would never admit it, but she also missed being with her friends. Even though most of her time was devoted to Keiichi, which she didn't mind at all, she still missed being with her old friends she'd known growing up.

A small party followed the dinner and soon everyone was either asleep or went home.

As Belldandy began to drift off to sleep, she wondered how Keiichi was doing under her sleep spell, hoping to make it back in time before he woke up so as not to worry him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at that point that Keiichi had moved in with Megumi about a month ago. Spending 3 ½ months alone in such a large and empty place had worn him out a good degree.

During the 5 odd months in which Belldandy had just suddenly left him, many of his friends came to his aide. A majority of the time for the first 3 months, he wasn't alone in his old home at the temple. He either stayed there with friends or slept at 'Whirlwind' in sleeping bag on the floor.

Megumi had been a real help in dealing with his loss. She'd always been there for him any time he needed someone to talk to or to be with. It was at that point that he realized just how much she did care for him, and he had vowed to help her if she ever needed it in the future.

It was after 5 ½ months that he before he went to sleep, he asked the simple question that had always haunted him.

"Belldandy…why did you leave?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning in Heaven was nothing less than perfect. Belldandy had enjoyed a good nights sleep in her original room; the room where she had grown up.

It was today that she had agreed to go on a little shopping expedition with Peorth and her friends at the mall before returning home to be with Keiichi. She had to admit that she felt guilty about leaving him alone in the temple for the night, but if she got back in time, he'd never know.

After preparations were complete, everyone set off for shopping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi had just moved back into an apartment off of campus. He looked around at all the boxes that needed to be unpacked and sighed.

He'd just finished his last language course and graduated from Nekomi Tech 2 months ago. Even though it had been almost a year since he'd been introduced to the head of the Wyvern Motorcycle Store that Imai worked at, Imai's boss remembered Keiichi and agreed to the old agreement that they had made about hiring him after he graduated.

After getting tired of bothering his sister, even though she insisted he wasn't, due to his work, he moved out into an apartment area that was about a 15 minute walk from his workplace.

He enjoyed working in the environment and had made several new friends after only a month and a half of being there. Imai was disappointed to learn that his lady escorts had left him almost 8 months ago, but sent his condolences to Keiichi, since he knew that he cared for the girls.

Keiichi shook his head and sighed again, "Look's like it'll take a while to get everything set."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy had just finished her rounds in the mall with her friends before heading to dinner with them. None of the goddesses had really bought anything, they just enjoyed their time together and continued to chat about the past.

When asked about her return, Belldandy had said she planned on leaving later that night to be sure to get back to Keiichi before her spell had run out. This was met with loud protests from a few gods that were at dinner with them. They had no idea why she would care so much about a mortal who didn't seem to have anything decent about him.

Belldandy had gotten a bit upset from what they were saying and was calmed down by Peorth and her sisters. Peorth was one of the other few goddesses that had visited the mortal and knew just what he was and how much he was worth. A mortal like him was a rare find among all the corruption and self-centered people on the Earth.

Peorth had convinced Belldandy to stay the night and relax before she went down. She was worried that if Keiichi had seen Belldandy upset after being asleep for two days he might feel responsible and guilty.

Belldandy had relented and agreed. She and Peorth had stayed and talked for a while before she had turned in. Almost a full 48 hours had passed since her arrival, and she still didn't know the consequences of what had happened in her absence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi sat on the ledge just above Nekomi. He had found this ledge early one morning while taking Marron out for a walk with Belldandy.

Since then, he had often come here at night to just relax and think about the past and his future.

'It's been almost a year,' he mused to himself and sighed. 'I guess it just wasn't meant to happen.'

He had often wondered why she had left him without reason or notice. He had often wondered what he could've done to make her stay. The night before she vanished flashed in his mind as he kissed her.

'Maybe that was it,' he thought, 'maybe she realized that I wasn't worth anything without my memories or love for her. Maybe she never intended to keep her promise after all…'

It was at that point that he had said something that he never thought he would ever say, or Belldandy would even dream of him saying.

"I guess she doesn't want to be here. Ah well, she's probably moved on and I don't need her anymore…I guess she's happy since she left."

Suddenly, a rather odd feeling went through him and caused him a slight jolt. He'd looked around, but couldn't see anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Belldandy had been awake, she would've immediately felt the mental snap that had implied her contract was broken.

She woke up the next morning and felt a bit odd, but couldn't place it. She passed it off as the after effect of her anger towards the gods that had said her Keiichi was worthless.

It was around 9 am in Heaven according to the clock on her night stand. She prepared everything and waited for her sisters as they prepared as well.

The entire time she was in Heaven, Belldandy had rarely seen either of her siblings. They were being trained and given the new manuals and had gone through several simulations. Since the effect of the new system was more prominent on gods and goddesses lower than 1st class, Belldandy had little work to do, and what work she did have could be done on Earth with her Keiichi.

As all three were ready to depart, clearance was given to Urd and Skuld, but not to Belldandy. Urd, still being suspended, had decided to go back rather than waste time trying to work it off; although the new training had knocked off a full 10 years off her suspension. Skuld was still a surface world trainee, so she was allowed to pass as she pleased.

The puzzle remained with why Yggdrasil wouldn't allow Belldandy to pass. When asked about it, the super computer had one easy response.

- No active contracts. No proper summons. Goddess First Class Belldandy restricted from passing to the surface world -

"No active contracts? But…I have my contract with Keiichi-san!" she pleaded.

Urd had a sinking feeling as she called out, "Yggdrasil show status of the last contract made with First Class Goddess Belldandy."

As the display popped up, Urd looked in shock at what it said.

The display did in fact show the status on her contract, but it was what the contract status had shown that was a shock.

- Goddess First Class Belldandy -

CWCN #2577495672

Recipient: Keiichi Morisato

Status: Unfulfilled – Broken

Wish: For a Goddess like Belldandy to be with him forever

Cause of broken contract: Mortal broke contract by his own words 2 ½ months ago Earth time

Belldandy paled as she read the last line, "2 ½ months ago? But we've only been gone two days!"

Urd then spoke up again, "Yggdrasil, current Heaven time passage rate in comparison to Earth."

- Time Passage -

One week in Earthen time is equated to be One hour in Heaven's time

Belldandy nearly fainted as she asked, "How many hours have we been here?" as she looked at Urd.

Urd then looked at what was a sort of time display available, "According to this…56 hours, 24 minutes and 15 seconds."

"Oh no…" was all a sick looking Belldandy could manage.


	5. Chapter 4: Reconciliation

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 3:

Urd then spoke up again, "Yggdrasil, current Heaven time passage rate in comparison to Earth."

- Time Passage -

One week in Earthen time is equated to be One hour in Heaven's time

Belldandy nearly fainted as she asked, "How many hours have we been here?" as she looked at Urd.

Urd then looked at what was a sort of time display available, "According to this…56 hours, 24 minutes and 15 seconds."

"Oh no…" was all a sick looking Belldandy could manage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Reconciliation

Belldandy looked like she was going to be visibly sick. According to her senses and math, it had just hit one year and one month since she had left Keiichi under the influence of her sleep spell and returned to Heaven to discuss certain issues with Kami-sama.

She then realized why she felt that odd way she did when she woke up. It wasn't because of what had happened the previous night, it was because Keiichi had broken their contract in her sleep.

She had gained permission from Kami-sama himself to talk to Keiichi about what had happened, since this was a rare case and deserved to be sorted out quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Belldandy and her sisters appeared in the temple, all of them looked around in shock.

It looked like it hadn't been used or lived in for quite some time. Dust almost an inch think covered everything in sight. All the furniture was covered in tarps and everything that they had known Keiichi to possess was gone.

He had left the three of their rooms almost completely as they were as a memorial to them, and what he had thought he lost. He had also taken a small memento from each room to remember them.

Belldandy immediately began to panic, even with reassurances from both Urd and Skuld. Both of them were giving suggestions that seemed logical to try, until one in particular hit home.

"Why don't we go see Megumi? I'm sure she would know something…" Skuld said quietly.

Belldandy's eyes widened a little bit and she kissed her sister gently on the forehead and ran outside to her bike that she ran errands with.

Urd watched as Belldandy left the temple in a hurry. She turned to Skuld and said, "I thought you didn't like the idea of them getting together? What's up?"

"I don't like seeing Onee-sama depressed and sad like this…it's not who she is."

Urd grinned and patted her on the head, "I guess you're right kiddo. Seeing Belldandy like this makes me feel uncomfortable too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy only took about five minutes to get to Megumi's apartment with the help of a small wind and speed spell she cast to help her ride the bike.

When she arrived, nothing seemed to have changed in her time away. As she knocked on the door, she could hear movement inside and a rather tired voice that said, "Coming!"

As the door slowly opened, it revealed a rather tired and worn out looking Megumi. As soon as she noticed who it was, Megumi glared at Belldandy coldly and seemed to straighten a little with anger, "What do you want? Come back to torment my brother again?"

"Torment Keiichi-san? No! I wanted to ask you if you knew where he was now, I need to explain something to him!" she said begging Megumi.

Megumi seemed to look at her uncaringly and replied sarcastically, "Oh I bet! You sure showed how much you cared for him before, vanishing for a year! Why should you care now?"

"It's all a misunderstanding, please! Can you tell me where he is so I can speak with him?" she pleaded with tears in her eyes. Belldandy slumped to her knees and asked again "Please? Can you tell me where he is?"

Megumi sighed and looked at the woman who once was her brother's love. "Alright…you didn't hear this from me but he's…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi was at his apartment with Sayoko enjoying a quiet conversation and sipping at some tea that served as a sort of after dinner drink. Both of them had started going out recently due to Belldandy's mysterious disappearance. Although Sayoko could tell that Keiichi had thoughts about her all the time, he was trying to move on.

That's when the surprises started coming one by one.

There was a knock on the door and Sayoko stood first, telling Keiichi she would get it. She received the shock of her life when she opened the door to see an emotionally unstable Belldandy standing at its entrance.

"Belldandy?" she asked in utter disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry…I'm looking for Keiichi-san. I must have the wrong apartment," she said as she started to walk away.

"No, this is the place, but why are you here?" Sayoko asked once again.

That's when they both heard a call of "Sayoko, who's there?" and footsteps headed for the door.

As Keiichi turned the corner, he looked on in shock as Belldandy and Sayoko both stood in the doorway. He looked at his past love and current love interest in confusion, "What's going on?"

Sayoko quickly walked back to gather her personal affects and moved to pass through the door. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner Keiichi," she said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He grinned a little and muttered, "Any time." After the small exchange, Keiichi looked back to Belldandy and waved a hand motioning her to come in.

As she came in, she could hear some sounds coming from the kitchen. She turned the corner to see Keiichi pouring two fresh cups of tea. She also noticed that his apartment seemed was in a mess of organized chaos. He had plans for bikes and even some parts laying around in boxes.

Keiichi motioned to the cleared off table in the middle of the room next to the kitchen and she sat down with him. He handed her a cup of tea and looked at her rather oddly.

"So what made you decide to come back after a year of vanishing without a trace?" he asked after taking a sip of tea.

Belldandy looked at him in silence before answering slowly, "I…I had thought you got my note that I left for you on the table before we left…"

"Note? What note? I woke up to an empty temple with no one in it and no warning of why it happened. Not only that, you vanished for an entire year without calling or even letting me know!" He stated bluntly. "I figured that you weren't serious with your promise about wanting to be with me, since it was so obvious you didn't; that's why the contract was broken almost 3 months ago."

"But I was serious! I want to be by your side as long as you want me there…" she trailed off looking at the table.

"You goddesses sure have a weird way of showing that. What do you do? Stay with the person you supposedly love for a certain amount of time before vanishing for a year, or longer, and then come back?"

"No! We were called back on urgent news by Kami-sama…he wanted to speak with all of us directly," Belldandy said while looking back at him. "Believe me when I say that if I would've known this would happen, I wouldn't have gone until I knew you were awake…"

Keiichi scoffed, "Yeah…sure. How is it supposed to look when I kiss someone I thought loved me and whom I loved and she vanishes the morning after? Pretty bad wouldn't you say? Do you know how that made me feel?"

Belldandy could sense his anger and frustration easily, but tried to keep calm. "No…I don't know how you feel…and I don't know why you didn't get my message that I left you with…it should've been on the table when you woke up!" She shook her head and continued, "I should've been there when you woke up…but my own ability to notice things was off. I only thought I was gone two days…"

"Two days? You thought you were gone for two days? Why would you think something absurd like that? You didn't bother looking in on me?"

Belldandy slowly shook her head and sighed sadly, "When we left…it was just after I'd put you under a sleep spell that should've lasted 2 whole days…but I guess I was wrong."

"I'll say…I woke up the next morning around noon to a deserted temple and had no clue why any of you left. I called Megumi to ask if you'd left a message with her but she didn't know about this either. It was about 3 months after you three left me that I moved in with Megumi at her place and continued on…"

After that Keiichi, sat there describing what he'd gone through, thought and did while all of them were away for the year while Belldandy listened in silence.

"And then you show up here tonight and expect everything to be alright? What gave you that idea?" he said as he concluded.

Belldandy then filled him in on what had happened while she was called away and why she was gone that long. "…Heaven sometimes runs on different time spans…and when I left originally it was one hour there to one week down here…" she stated as Keiichi gawked at her. "So when I found out about what happened I tried rushing down here, but couldn't…so I had to ask for Kami-sama to grant me a short reprieve to the surface in order to straighten things out with you…" She sighed heavily, "I'm terribly sorry about what has happened to you, and I wish I could make it right, but I cannot. I also don't understand why you didn't get my note that I left you…"

"Did you at least have fun in your little 2 day romp in Heaven? I bet you were glad to get away from me for a while. I bet a greater deal of the gods were happy to see you again."

She nodded slightly, "Yes…I did have fun visiting with my friends and family, but I also had my fair share of problems…like Urd getting out of control at the parties and several gods insulting you…"

"Insulting me? I bet they have every right to. Not every day that a low-life mortal gets to fall in love with a goddess just to have it ripped away," he stated a bit sarcastically.

Belldandy sighed and her eyes began to tear up slightly, "So you don't want me by your side anymore?" she asked almost breaking down.

Keiichi looked at her with pain in his eyes and began, "Belldandy…I don't know how you could love someone as simple and plain as me…I can't give you anything special nor can I compare to what the gods can offer…" He sighed and shook his head slowly, "I know you can't lie to me, but that doesn't make things any less difficult for either of us."

Belldandy seemed a bit upset from what he had said. "What does it matter if you're plain and simple? I don't want anything extravagant nor lovely, I just want to be with you…be with you when you have fun or be with you in times of pain and sorrow. I love you for who you are, not what you can give…"

Keiichi nodded and looked back to her, "So is this all you came for? Or is there a bit more?"

Belldandy looked at him in shock. She'd always been able to hide some small things from him, but it seemed that after nearly a year apart that he'd grown to see past a great deal of things.

"Kami-sama has given me one chance…"

"One chance at what?" Keiichi was interested in what she had to say.

"One chance at having the contract reinstated…and us going back to what we were," she replied without looking at him. She heard him sigh, but couldn't bear to look at him. She also heard the sound of the chair he was sitting in being pushed back and steps. She had assumed that he was pacing around the area they were sitting.

To her surprise, and somewhat delight, Keiichi walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

She then heard him whisper, "I'd like to go back to what we had. It would mean the world to have you back with me again."

She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and love. She got up and embraced him in a giant hug. Both smiled, but Belldandy was crying tears of joy at being united with the one she loved.

The one she would never leave again.


	6. Chapter 5: Age old Tradition

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I also took inspiration from this next part from one of Slayer6's fiction crossovers known as "Neon Genesis: Goddess – Return of the Red Haired Devil" as well as the AMG TV series from an episode based off of Hasegawa's trials.

Side note – Ghost in the Machine: Thanks for the reviews. I know it's a bit rushed and things don't make sense in some parts, but I can sort of explain some of the questions you have, As for the note, no he doesn't find it as he moves out after 3 ½ months, not the full year. Plus, it sort of falls into the sort of groove I needed it to, granted it may be pushing the envelope a bit.

As per violating the contract, it simply states that they are to be together. Plus, from what I've read up till the recent volumes, the Ultimate Force system still isn't operational (for what reason? I have no idea), so I'm rather going by what I've read. With Kami-sama never getting involved, and the UF system down, Bell would have no real warning of a contract violation.

The first 4 chapters are a sort of set up for what I have planned, although it may be a bit corny to you as well. I'm honestly not sure what I'm going to do after I finish this other side story to the series.

Also, Belldandy will be very OOC in the next few parts…and I mean very.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 4:

To her surprise, and somewhat delight, Keiichi walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

She then heard him whisper, "I'd like to go back to what we had. It would mean the world to have you back with me again."

She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and love. She got up and embraced him in a giant hug. Both smiled, but Belldandy was crying tears of joy at being united with the one she loved.

The one she would never leave again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Age Old Tradition – Spike the Tea

After about a month and a half, things were slowly turning back to what was considered normal. It had taken almost a week for Keiichi to move back into the temple with the trio of Goddesses with all the new clutter he had gained after almost a year alone and working at Wyvern for 6 months as well.

However, things were changing slowly, and for the better. It was after the little experience that Keiichi had learned that perhaps Belldandy wouldn't always be there for him if she had to return home again for any length of time. This, along with what had happened in the year she was gone, had opened him up a little more to showing affection to her. In similar contrasts, Belldandy had learned just how important a part of her life being with Keiichi was. Things seemed to heat up a little bit between the two much to Urd's delight and against Skuld's wishes.

Skuld was not alone in the contempt towards the mortal and goddess bonding. From her watch, Mara had found the entire scenario rather disgusting. She had also returned a month ago after she had heard Belldandy had still been with the mortal.

She had been observing them since, and had a few ideas, but only one stuck in her mind. She had watched the daily repetition of the small 'family' and had observed a few points in which she could take advantage. She didn't necessarily want to kill any of the beings for two reasons. One, the doublet system would take out one of their demons if she happened to kill a goddess; and two, killing a mortal without reason was strictly forbidden and punishable by reincarnation as a lower life form.

After all, Mara simply wanted the pair to be miserable and to separate. She had almost succeeded twice, but it had only made their relationship stronger. This last test, it appeared, had also done so on a grander scale. Both individuals had opened up a little more and showed their affection openly instead of hiding it.

Mara grimaced as she watched Belldandy and Keiichi kiss before he headed to his job. His job; that was the key in her little plot.

And tomorrow, she would make it known.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Keiichi called as he slowly took off his work shoes covered in oil and other fluids of machines. He'd just gotten back from work to the smell of a wonderful dinner and the sound of Urd and Skuld arguing.

'Some things never change,' he thought glumly. As soon as he stepped in, Belldandy walked out of the kitchen and gave him a kiss and embraced him.

"Welcome home, Keiichi-san," she said quietly before turning back to the kitchen to finish dinner with a smile on her face.

'And yet, some changes are well worth it,' he though, also wearing a smile.

Urd and Skuld continued bickering over who would watch TV until they were summoned for dinner by Belldandy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Keiichi helped Belldandy clean up and then went to sit outside on the porch of the temple to look at the stars. He had developed the habit when he had originally lost his memory, and only reinforced it after Belldandy had disappeared. It seemed to calm him and he enjoyed the quiet dark of night, lit by the specks of stars.

He often enjoyed the smell of spring time at night when it was in season. Most days and evenings, Keiichi still had the smell of petroleum and motor oil in his nostrils from work. He didn't mind though, since it was a wonderful job. He was first introduced by Imai to the director of the establishment the year he was supposed to graduate, but ended up taking one more unit for a foreign language.

As he was thinking back about his college life and first work experiences in the industry with Chihiro, a second figure slid the door open silently and walked out. Belldandy watched Keiichi from behind, trying not to disturb him just yet. When he was reminiscing, she noted, his face seemed a bit more relaxed and had a wistful look on it. She found that face to be rather cute.

After watching Keiichi for a few minutes, Belldandy silently walked over and sat next to Keiichi. He looked a bit disturbed, but realized it was only Belldandy and smiled. This was another custom that was formed when she returned from her one year hiatus in his life. They often spent time alone on the back porch star gazing.

Skuld was told not to interrupt by Urd, but she seemed rather indignant about it, claiming Keiichi wasn't good enough for a goddess, let alone her sister. Urd had warned her about that train of thought, but Skuld kept it. Urd knew Skuld tried to separate them for her own unpleasant agenda, which was to get Belldandy's attention in full. She also knew that if Skuld had told Belldandy to make a choice between her and Keiichi, it would tear Belldandy apart, but she would eventually go with the mortal whom she loved dearly. Even though Urd believe Skuld was a brat at times, she never wanted to see her in pain, especially not after being rejected by Belldandy.

Thus, Urd had to distract Skuld in the evenings to allow the two some private time, which they were grateful for.

Keiichi put his arm gently around Belldandy's waist and pulled her closer to him while still smiling. Belldandy smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. She enjoyed these evenings as much as Keiichi did, if not more. She had wanted a little more out of the relationship they had before the misunderstanding and her hiatus. After she had come back and Keiichi had agreed to reinstate the contract they had once shared, she had gotten what she desired from their relationship.

Belldandy was snapped out of her train of thought when she felt Keiichi running his fingers through her hair. She lifted her chin a little to look at him. She barely had time to catch a smile on his face before he stopped his hand and gently kissed her. She sighed again and moved into the kiss. Before their actions could get any deeper, the kiss was broken by Keiichi.

He looked to Belldandy, "Belldandy…I know we both want to get a little further in to what we do now…but not yet. I don't think I'm ready for that physical of a relationship yet…"

Belldandy looked at him and nodded in understanding. She had told him the same thing in the past and it seemed to have calmed him a little. Although it was a bit disappointing, she could wait. She loved him for who he was and his heart, not how well he treated her physically.

They both went back to their previous positions for a while longer before Keiichi shifted slightly and spoke.

"I have to be in early tomorrow, since it's the opening shift. I should get some sleep. Good night Belldandy," he said as he kissed her before getting up and walking to his room in the temple.

Belldandy watched him walk inside and looked back at the stars for a while longer before retiring as well.

Little did she know, a small figure sat and watched from a well shadowed area. The figure had watched the exchange of emotion and almost gagged.

Tomorrow was soon approaching, putting her plan into action.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 5:30 am, Keiichi arose to the alarm next to him and quickly turned it off, as not to disturb the sleeping goddesses. Keiichi knew that Belldandy usually got up by the time he was at work on Wednesdays.

As he quickly got ready and ate a quick breakfast after heating up some leftovers from the dinner last night, he also had a cup of Darjeeling tea. He always made extra and put the remains of his exploits in a small thermos for Belldandy when she woke up. It may have been a small gesture, but he had learned she enjoyed it immensely.

He finished off his cup quickly and grabbed his shoulder bag with a change of clothes and various work related things and his helmet before heading out. He moved his trusty BMW a bit away from the temple before starting it, as to try to not startle or wake up the temple's occupants.

That was when Mara struck.

Mara quickly and quietly floated down into the temple and pulled out a small vial. She grinned evilly as she opened the thermos Keiichi had prepared for Belldandy and poured the liquid contained in the vial into the thermos. She replaced the lid and tightened it again. Before leaving, she made sure the mixture was fully integrated with the tea by swirling the thermos in a clockwise motion before setting it back down.

With a snicker and evil grin, she left in the manner she had entered. After she was outside, she reverted back to her normal form and sat in a tree while laughing.

Soon, very soon, the fireworks would begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy woke up shortly after the unknown incident in the kitchen and got ready. Her morning ritual was to clean her room a little, pet Welsper and bathe.

After her morning bath, she moved into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her sisters. She noticed the thermos on the counter and smiled, Keiichi had made her Darjeeling tea again before he had left.

She went and prepared herself a cup of tea and slowly drank it. It tasted a bit bitter that morning, perhaps Keiichi was in a bit of a hurry.

As she finished off her second cup and got to work on breakfast, things were set in motion.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Belldandy's mood began to change from bright and cheery to something else.


	7. Chapter 6: The Trials of Pain

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I also took inspiration from this next part from one of Slayer6's fiction crossovers known as "Neon Genesis: Goddess – Return of the Red Haired Devil" as well as the AMG TV series from an episode based off of Hasegawa's trials.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 5:

After her morning bath, she moved into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her sisters. She noticed the thermos on the counter and smiled, Keiichi had made her Darjeeling tea again before he had left.

She went and prepared herself a cup of tea and slowly drank it. It tasted a bit bitter that morning, perhaps Keiichi was in a bit of a hurry.

As she finished off her second cup and got to work on breakfast, things were set in motion.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Belldandy's mood began to change from bright and cheery to something else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Trials of Pain

As the day progressed, things seemed normal around the temple. Belldandy spent some alone time in the forest around the temple and in her little garden that she kept off to the side. Urd and Skuld were in their ever present mood of constant bickering about certain privileges.

The day passed quickly and a little quietly, as Belldandy had implored help from her siblings doing various chores and just relaxing. Everything was clean and orderly and Belldandy had dinner already prepared for the four of them. She kept getting a strange feeling while doing her chores and what she loved and she couldn't quite place it.

A little after 5 pm, a voice rang through the temple as usual.

"I'm home!" Keiichi called as he removed his soiled work shoes. 'I need to get another pair soon, those are wearing out,' he thought to himself as he heard the usual footsteps. He turned and looked at Belldandy, who was wearing a smile with her hand against the doorway staring at him.

Belldandy was watching him with a rather intense look on her face, as well as a strange and almost primal feeling that was building in her. She slowly walked to Keiichi and embraced him and sighed. He grinned and returned the embrace, but before he could say anything, Belldandy had caught him in a rather odd kiss. She kissed him with an unusual aggression, which made him a little startled, but he soon returned her affection. What surprised him even more was when he could feel a bit of tongue enter the kiss, which he immediately pulled away from. He looked at her in confusion as she smiled rather seductively.

"Welcome home, Keiichi-san," she said rather lustfully.

Almost immediately, he looked to Urd and asked, "Alright Urd, what'd you do to or give her now?"

Urd looked at him rather indignantly, "Why? Surprised you got a little more than you bargained for? It's not my fault, so don't go pointing fingers at me."

Skuld just sat there and stared at what her favorite sister had done with a mortal. She was still in denial about their feelings for each other and still tried to break them up as often as possible. A few times she had interrupted certain special moments between the two, and to her surprise received displeased looks from her sister.

"Dinner will be ready shortly ok?" Belldandy said gently as she walked away with a slight spring in her step. All three room occupants just stared at where she walked off to. To them it was a bit of a surprise, albeit a welcome one in Keiichi's case.

Soon, all four sat down to the usual wonderful dinner prepared by Belldandy. Numerous times Keiichi had joked with her saying she was also the Goddess of Good Food in addition to her status as a Norn. She just shook her head and smiled, saying it would look bad for her if she tried to take someone else's job.

The usual dinner talk prompted the usual arguments between the eldest and the youngest of the three sisters with the middle trying to calm them both down. Keiichi usually watched these skirmishes with amusement, but tonight was different. Instead of her immediately stopping it, Belldandy was looking at him rather oddly for a while before turning her attention to her sisters. The fight was all but stopped and things continued on the course of the evening.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Keiichi was seen sitting on the back porch looking at the stars. Although tonight, he had different thoughts on his mind. His mind wandering back to what Belldandy had done that day; the kiss, the looks and probably more to come.

As he was deep in thought a figure slowly and quietly walked outside and watched him for a while, as she always did. A small smile that looked more like a mischievous grin graced her countenance. She slowly floated over behind Keiichi as to gain the element of surprise, something she rarely did. He was disturbed from his thoughts as a pair of small, silky arms wrapped around his chest and he felt warmth on his neck.

He turned his head slightly to see Belldandy starting to kneel behind him with her head on his shoulder and smiling. He grinned back and stated to stroke her hair gently. He was surprised how open she'd been, and now it seemed she was a bit more aggressive, and dare he say it, passionate towards him.

Both stayed in the position for a while without saying anything. He soon noticed that she was kissing and somewhat licking his neck. It almost made him jump, but he also noticed how good it felt. Things continued on this pattern before he turned around and things progressed to further stages of kissing.

After about a minute of 'making out,' Keiichi broke their actions and looked at Belldandy rather surprised.

"What happened to taking it a little slow?" he asked in curiosity. What she did next surprised him even further. She sort of got a hurt look in her eyes and pouted. Normally, he would've been helpless against that look, but he thought it was strange she would use it now.

Keiichi leaned over and felt her forehead with his hand and shook his head. She didn't have a fever and didn't seem to feel clammy, so what was going on?

"Is everything alright Belldandy? I mean, do you feel well?"

She nodded curtly and looked over at him, "Why would you ask Keiichi-san?"

"Well…It just seems surprising that you would try to do this after we had agreed to take it a little slowly last night," he said thoughtfully.

She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I want to be as close as I can get with my Keiichi-san."

He grinned a little and thought of something slightly fun he could do to her. He'd only done it once, but he could see the look in Belldandy's eyes when it was all said and done, and she had enjoyed it.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist again and waited to see if she suspected anything. After a few seconds, he realized she wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary, so he continued with his plot. He slowly started to rub her side and then tickle it lightly.

Almost immediately, Belldandy's eyes snapped open and she giggled and looked at him, "Keiichi-san?"

Her response was another vault of tickling, except a little bit heavier and with both hands. She cried softly in surprised and started laughing harder. This only encouraged Keiichi to press his attack forward. After a few minutes of this, he had stopped and looked at Belldandy with a sly grin. She looked rather tired and was breathing heavily from their little encounter. She smiled back at him and seemed to blush a little.

Keiichi helped her up and started walking into the temple. She looked at him in confusion.

"Keiichi-san? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing Belldandy. It is getting rather late though, so we should turn in, don't you think?" he replied casually. She nodded and followed him.

Both were still smiling and parted their separate ways to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara watched and smiled. She hadn't expected this from her concoction, but it was quite interesting. She knew what it contained, but it was interesting that that specific part came out first. Perhaps it went in order of her traits she showed the most.

The next few days would be wonderful moments. The potion worked each night when Belldandy would go to sleep, in addition to whom she concentrated on most.

Soon, very soon Mara would try to take advantage of the situation and have them break the contract.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days passed with no real incident, although Keiichi did notice a few things, but nothing major. Each time he left and came home, the kiss his beloved Belldandy would give him would be short and almost hold no emotion in it.

He thought it was paying him back for tickling her the other night so he shrugged it off and passed it off as nothing.

What really seemed to worry him was that Belldandy would rarely look at him and seemed to be avoiding him recently. He'd confronted Urd about it but she told him she had nothing to do with it.

He only hoped it would end soon, he enjoyed spending time with her and it made him sad to see her avoiding him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the third morning approached, Keiichi awoke to the smell of usual breakfast. He smiled and realized what day it was and decided he would ask Belldandy if she would like to go on a short walk on this lovely Saturday morning. It was still in the middle of spring and Belldandy usually enjoyed looking at the beautiful scenery around the parks near the city.

He rose from his slumber feeling a little refreshed. He always felt a little better after good nights sleep. He'd gotten used to the schedule he kept repeating day after day.

He slowly walked to the kitchen after washing his face off with cold water to wake him up a bit more.

Belldandy turned around smiling to the kitchen door as it opened, only to see Keiichi. The smile quickly faded and she seemed to scowl at him. He looked back at her and backed away a little, "Is anything wrong Belldandy?"

"Not really, nothing important," she replied briskly to the question and moved to set everything on the table. After setting everything on the table, Keiichi began to eat, as was the ritual on Saturday. Both the other goddesses were still asleep, and they usually slept a good two hours longer than Keiichi. As he ate, he noticed Belldandy was still avoiding his gaze and seemed a bit upset.

As he finished and cleaned his area, he came back and sat next to Belldandy. To his shock and dismay, she moved further away as he was about to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was wondering…would you like to take a walk before the others wake up, and before I have to go to work, and talk a little about what's bothering you?" Keiichi knew something was wrong, but he didn't know why. She'd never reacted this way before.

"No thank you, I'd prefer to spend some time talking to my sisters," she replied and finished her cup of Darjeeling tea.

As she cleared her area she noticed Keiichi looking at her in confusion. She frowned slightly and continued her work. As she was about to leave the kitchen to check on her sisters, Keiichi grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"What's wrong Belldandy? Why won't you talk about anything with me? Why won't you even look at me?"

Belldandy looked away and pushed herself away from Keiichi again, "It's nothing really, I just want to be alone right now, please."

She started to move away again, but Keiichi grabbed her hand again. What happened next was a total shock. Belldandy quickly turned and slapped him, which made him release her hand and back away.

"I told you I want to be alone, quit trying to stop me and acting like you care," she said venomously as she glared at him and walked out of the room.

Keiichi could only watch in utter shock and fear as she left. He moved his hand to the right side of his face, which was where she had slapped him. Something definitely was not right, and he was determined to find out what was wrong when he got home from work.

As he left, a third figure that had watched the entire exchange smiled evilly. It was working at last.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy had spent the majority of the day with her sisters. They had to admit it was a bit of a shock that she was suddenly so one sided when it came to them. She was even pushing Keiichi away to be with them. Urd was suspicious of something happening, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to upset Belldandy in any way.

Skuld, on the other hand, enjoyed spending the time with her sister and was completely oblivious to what was happening. She had noticed that Belldandy seemed to be a little bit less inclined to do chores and care for the house, but otherwise she was the same loving sister she knew as her own. Skuld had just figured Belldandy was getting tired of doing them and would pick up in a few days. In the mean time, she would enjoy herself with whatever would happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi cursed his lousy luck as he pulled into the temple area almost at midnight. He had called ahead and told them that he'd be late, but it didn't seem to bother Belldandy, who had answered the phone.

In addition to the one he loved now all but avoiding him completely; his rotten luck seemed to return at the worst time. He was caught in the crossfire in a joint project with another company. They had wanted him to stay and help them finish as much of the project that was their part as they could, which resulted in his coming home late.

Everybody seemed to be asleep, so he silently ate a quick dinner made of leftovers and went to bed. He would have to talk to Belldandy tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi woke up a bit late on that Sunday morning, almost the same time Skuld and Urd. He hated working six days a week, but it was still rather fun. Sunday was his only day off, but he usually used it to spend the day with Belldandy.

His mind immediately shifted to what had happened yesterday and what he wanted to talk to her about. He slowly rose and walked to the bathroom. He prepared himself for what was about to happen, or so he thought. In reality, nothing could prepare him for what was about to take place.


	8. Chapter 7: Anger Personified

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I also took inspiration from this next part from one of Slayer6's fiction crossovers known as "Neon Genesis: Goddess – Return of the Red Haired Devil" as well as the AMG TV series from an episode based off of Hasegawa's trials.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 6:

Keiichi woke up a bit late on that Sunday morning, almost the same time Skuld and Urd. He hated working six days a week, but it was still rather fun. Sunday was his only day off, but he usually used it to spend the day with Belldandy.

His mind immediately shifted to what had happened yesterday and what he wanted to talk to her about. He slowly rose and walked to the bathroom. He prepared himself for what was about to happen, or so he thought. In reality, nothing could prepare him for what was about to take place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Anger Personified

Keiichi slowly walked into the kitchen, only to be glared at by Belldandy. He winced and sat down. She slowly and carefully walked over to the other side of the table and placed his serving of breakfast in the middle.

Keiichi sighed and looked at her as she prepared her sisters' meals, who would be up shortly. Keiichi ate his breakfast as usual and thanked her, only to receive a curt nod.

She kept her distance as Keiichi washed his dirty dishes after eating. Finally, after cleaning everything up and moved to talk to Belldandy.

He moved behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and quietly asked, "What's wrong Belldandy?"

She shrugged his arm off quickly and only grunted. Keiichi sighed as she passed him to clean off the table before her meal with her sisters. Keiichi could only watch with a feeling of utter loss and sadness as Belldandy continued her life day by day. Only now, it seemed she didn't care if he was there or not.

As she was about to walk outside to wake her sisters, Keiichi grabbed her hand in a repeat of yesterday morning and started to speak.

"Belldandy, please tell me wh—" but never finished his sentence as Belldandy screamed and turned around.

He could see the angry and almost burning contempt and hatred in her face and eyes. He didn't have time to react as she brought a fist up and connected with his face, sending him back towards the breakfast table. As he fell, Keiichi gashed his forehead rather heavily as he hit his head on the corner of the table before passing out.

Urd and Skuld came running into the kitchen to ask what was wrong, being awoken by the scream that was let out. They both stopped and stared as Belldandy lowered her fist, looking extremely mad. But what made both of them worry was the limp form of Keiichi on the floor next to the table with signs of blood coming out from his body.

"Skuld, you try to calm Bell, I'm going to make sure he's alright…alone." Urd quickly walked to Keiichi, picked him up effortlessly and moved him to her room. Skuld was still frozen in shock from all that had happened. She had never seen her onee-sama that mad before in her life, let alone towards the one person she cared for most.

"Would you like some breakfast now Skuld?" Belldandy asked with a smile on her face, "I'm terribly sorry you had to see that."

Skuld looked at Belldandy oddly and noticed she was back to her normal self, whatever that was nowadays.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd looked at Keiichi and shook her head. He was going to have a black eye for sure, unless Belldandy had helped to heal him, which she knew was a bad idea to ask.

She quickly dressed and cleaned the gash on his forehead. The ointment she used to clean it though would also help the regenerative process, thus healing it quicker than normal. Although Urd had done that, the bandage soon had a bloody counterpart to the gash it covered.

Urd only sighed and shook her head, as she didn't understand what was going on.

She left the unconscious Keiichi alone in her room while she went to get herself a serving of breakfast before the brat ate it all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi groaned and slowly opened his eyes to look around. He was in a room that he distinctly recognized as Urd's room, due to the potions and other ingredients everywhere.

"About time you woke up," a voice from behind he stated. He looked over to see Urd reading a book that he didn't recognize.

"What hit me? And why does my head hurt so bad?" Keiichi obviously didn't remember what had happened that morning.

"Belldandy decked you good. Even made you hit the table after she punched you. What did you do to her to make her so mad?" Urd sounded a bit irritated as she asked him the last part.

"I don't remember doing anything…I haven't even really been able to talk to her after Thursday…it's like she's avoiding me," he stated while rubbing his head.

"Well it's just after three here, you were out for a few hours after what happened. If I may make a suggestion, get out now. I'll look into what's bugging her since she seems to act normally around me and the brat."

"Get out to where?" Keiichi asked sarcastically.

Urd shrugged, "Call Megumi and ask her if you could stay there a couple days until things cool off."

"I guess that would be best…thanks for the warning Urd," he said as he slowly stood and got used to the dizzy feeling. He walked to the phone and called his sister.

After explaining that a few things were going on between the sisters and that he needed to leave them alone for a day or two, she accepted and told him to come on over.

"Alright, thanks Megumi. I'll be over in about 10 minutes," he said as he hung up the phone.

Keiichi sighed and looked at the closed kitchen door, where he could still hear the voices of the three goddesses discussing something.

He hoped everything would be alright when he returned. He quickly packed a few changes of clothes, grabbed his essentials and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The conversation was interrupted as Keiichi left on his BMW.

"Where's Keiichi going?" Skuld asked.

"He's going to stay with Megumi a few days until we can sort this out," Urd replied looking at Belldandy.

"What's there to sort out? I don't want to be here or with him. He mistreats all of us and acts like he cares when he doesn't," Belldandy replied.

Urd shook her head and sighed again, "Why do you say that Bell? You know that's not true. He tries to help all of us as best he can."

"I'd rather not talk about it, please," Belldandy stated as she turned and walked away from the table.

"Something's definitely wrong here kiddo…I know she wouldn't do any of this unless she's under the influence of something or someone…"

"Do you think she's being controlled by someone?" Skuld asked a bit apprehensively, "If so, how do we break it?"

"I don't know Skuld, I just don't know," Urd admitted rather sullenly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi had freaked as soon as she saw Keiichi when he arrived. He had a bloody bandage on his head and a shiner than could make even professional boxers wince.

"What the hell happened to you!"

"Ah…erm…well…Skuld kinda surprised me when I was working on the beemer, and when I jumped, I sorta made contact with the side of the chassis and when I went to hold my eye, scratched myself with a stupid socket wrench I was holding," he 'admitted' to his sister. He had always hated lying to anyone, especially over something like this.

Megumi immediately dragged him in and had him ice the sore bruise on his face while she checked the cut.

"It doesn't look so bad, at least that's good," she noted while she changed the bandage on it.

"Yea, Urd fixed it up for me with some of her medicine. It stings a little, but most of the time feels numb."

Megumi then proceeded to ask how long he'd be staying with her here.

"Not more than two or three days I hope," he said quietly, "I already sorta miss all three of them."

"Well now we can spend some quality time together eh bro?" she asked while nudging his sides.

Keiichi smiled and replied, "Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? Ever since I moved out after they had to leave for a year."

Megumi then dragged him to his room and told him to get ready to go out to eat. Apparently, she was wasting no time in spending time with her brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara watched everything with a huge smile.

Everything would draw to a finish, very soon.

Her patience and observations had paid off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Keiichi was at Megumi's apartment, things never changed from their schedule. Although now he had to make breakfast for himself before leaving for work. Instead, he woke up a little earlier than normal and made breakfast for the both of them while Megumi still slept. He figured it was the least he could do for her while using her services.

On the other side of town around noon, Urd had been trying to get Belldandy to talk, but to no avail. She simply wanted to enjoy herself without any mention of the mortal that she had once adored.

Urd had a sinking suspicion of what was going on, but needed to confirm it first. She had called the offices in Heaven and asked for a short reprieve to go home so she could find out what was wrong with her sister. They had agreed and told her that the return gate would be ready by tomorrow at the earliest. Urd had agreed, but she wanted answers now. It was getting irritating how something so perfect could deteriorate that fast.

She had also left a message with Megumi to tell Keiichi to stay away until Friday, which was when she would return from doing her assignment.

She left a note for Keiichi before she left for her classes at Nekomi Tech, telling him what Urd had suggested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi had returned home to see the note Megumi had left for him from Urd. He shook his head and sighed. He hated being away from the trio, it was hard to do. Against his better judgment though, he decided to visit them on Thursday. It would at least give him a chance to apologize.

Keiichi had cleaned up and was in the middle of making a small dinner for himself and Megumi when his sister had arrived home.

"Did you see the note?" she asked a bit curiously.

"Yes Megumi, thanks. Urd should come up with a solution after she gets back, she usually does," he said while grinning a little.

As the night fell and dinner was eaten, Keiichi soon found himself in a usual position. After everything had been cleared, he resumed his hobby of watching the stars. It was a nice view from Megumi's place, but not as beautiful or nice as the temple.

Megumi had seen his little action, but decided to leave him to his thoughts.

Soon after, he retired to bed and advised her to do the same, since she had early classes. Megumi couldn't help but smile at that comment.

'Still thinking of others over yourself Kei-chan. That's why everyone loves you," she thought.

"Night Kei-chan," she called.

"Night Megumi, sweet dreams," was the reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed quickly, but to Keiichi it seemed forever. It seemed so long to him due to not seeing the familiar faces of his family, his trio of goddesses that had grown on him.

He was glad it was Thursday though. He usually tried to get off work a bit earlier than normal on Thursdays, plus he wanted to check on how Skuld and Belldandy were doing.

At about 4 pm, he came around the corner at the temple and parked his bike. He'd removed the sidecar before he left. He knew there was no reason to use it, so it was unnecessary.

He moved quietly to the entrance and opened the door to look around. He noticed it was quiet, very quiet.

As he removed his shoes, he noticed Belldandy sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position on the couch. He smiled and quietly moved over to her.

As he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, she stirred a little a mumbled something inaudible. Keiichi still held the smile he had as he slowly watched her awaken.

She smiled back slightly, not realizing who it was before she became fully awake.

As she opened she eyes even more and noticed Keiichi standing there touching her cheek, she growled.

That's when everything went wrong.


	9. Chapter 8: Pain Unending

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I also took inspiration from this next part from one of Slayer6's fiction crossovers known as "Neon Genesis: Goddess – Return of the Red Haired Devil" as well as the AMG TV series from an episode based off of Hasegawa's trials.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 7:

As he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, she stirred a little a mumbled something inaudible. Keiichi still held the smile he had as he slowly watched her awaken.

She smiled back slightly, not realizing who it was before she became fully awake.

As she opened she eyes even more and noticed Keiichi standing there touching her cheek, she growled.

That's when everything went wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Pain Unending

Keiichi was surprised at Belldandy's initial reaction to his presence, but he was even more surprised at what happened after that.

"Don't touch me!" Belldandy screamed and flung her arm out.

Not realizing she also put some power into it, she sent Keiichi sliding across the room and back first into the wall, but not before his arm impacted on the corner of the TV. The unknown effect of what happened was that Keiichi broke his arm just shallow of the shoulder.

He was in so much pain he couldn't tell what was wrong. His back hurt from the impact, his arm hurt from hitting the TV and his front area hurt where Belldandy had initially swiped him. Soon, he collapsed and passed out from the pain his body was writhing with.

Skuld ran out to see what the screaming and the loud noises were, only to find an enraged Belldandy and KO-ed Keiichi against the wall. She immediately ran to Keiichi's side to check if he was alright. At least there was no blood this time, just some severe bruises. She then noticed his arm had an odd color to it, which looked more like his skin was deteriorating rather than a bruise.

Skuld panicked and ran to the phone to call Megumi, who had probably just got out of class. When she got no response from the number, she called the paramedics. Thus began Keiichi's trip to Nekomi Medical Centre for the second time in just a little more than a year.

After Belldandy had calmed down and left, the paramedics came to inspect Keiichi. They started talking medical terms to each other that Skuld had no idea what they meant. Soon, one of them approached her.

"We need to get him to the medical centre soon, or else he may lose use of his arm," he stated with a rather grim look. "He's broken his arm just shallow of the shoulder and also torn a few muscles away from the upper arm in the process."

Skuld just nodded and watched them place Keiichi onto a stretcher. As soon as they loaded him inside the emergency vehicle, they asked Skuld if she would like to come along, but she shook her head and told them she had to inform Keiichi's sister about what happened.

As soon as they left, Skuld collapsed. She knew something was wrong if Belldandy was upset enough to physically attack Keiichi the first time, but now she doubted her sister was her sister anymore. She seemed to have lost the spark in her eyes and also seemed rather lazy, which never happened with her sister.

She wondered if their little family would ever be just a normal family again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd was in the middle of scanning through the system and Belldandy's signature when she caught alert of something happening on her view screen. She watched in horror as Belldandy did the dirty deed to Keiichi once again and the aftermath that followed.

She cursed mentally and ran a different scan on Belldandy's signature. It had been three days and so far she only had a hint of what had infected her sister, but needed solid proof on it before she could make an antidote to it.

And she still had another couple hundred thousand potion and control signatures to run through before this would come to a close.

She sighed quietly and continued her work. Luckily her status of former Ultimate Force sys admin had given her the privileges to do this, or else things might start to get really ugly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld finally got a hold of Megumi and told her of what had happened. Megumi couldn't believe that Belldandy, of all people, could do something like that, but Keiichi had told her she was going through a rather tough time.

Megumi swung by the temple to pick Skuld up and immediately when to the medical centre to visit her brother.

'This better not get to be a habit,' she thought to herself, 'Or else we're going to be in a bit of trouble.'

As the party of two arrived, they were directed to the room that held one: Keiichi Morisato. They quickly made their way to the room and both were somewhat relieved to see Keiichi resting peacefully with a cast over the entire length of his right arm.

The doctor stepped in to tell both girls what had been done for him and what should be done for him in the future.

"It's going to take about six to eight months before the cast can come off. His front seems to be alright, just a few bruises. His back, however, seems to have a little bit wrong with it. He's pulled a few of his muscles that were too tense on the impact with the surface, so he's going to be tender in that area for a while whilst the muscles heal." Both girls nodded and he continued, "I can sign him out as soon as Saturday, but that's it. We want to keep him here at least the span of one day to make sure we didn't miss anything. Is that alright?"

Both girls nodded again and the doctor bid them a good day and left them to be with the young man.

Both females looked rather sad that it happened, before Megumi remembered he had work in the morning. She called in for Keiichi and told his boss that he had broken his arm in an accident and probably wouldn't make it into work for the next week or so while he recovered enough to learn not to use it. His boss understood quite well and told Megumi to tell him to get better soon and to not push himself. After the conversation was over, she returned to the room to find Skuld still watching a sleeping Keiichi.

"We should get going, leave him to rest a bit and we'll come back tomorrow, whadya say?" Megumi asked as she nudged Skuld with her elbow.

Skuld only nodded and slowly walked to the door of the room while Megumi gave Keiichi a small kiss on his forehead and wished him well. Both girls left the room and shut the door so Keiichi could get his rest.

Tomorrow would be the hard part, explaining what had happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd rubbed her temple as she heard what had happened to Keiichi according to the doctor. So far, she had only found half of the problem.

A mood adjuster. A drug often used to switch moods or reactions a person felt. Often used as a sort of temporary calming drug to calm those that were agitated or angry.

But against Belldandy, who felt neither of those emotions before she had taken them, it did just the opposite. Turning her mood into a quicker to anger and very agitated person.

Urd sighed as she knew what would amplify those side effects the way they were at the moment, but she needed to confirm it.

Urd shut off her terminal and left, calling it a day. Tomorrow would definitely yield the second piece of the puzzle, as well as be the day she would return home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Friday came and soon passed, most of the day yielded nothing special.

Keiichi was visited by Skuld and Megumi while still in his bed, but he was sitting up and even complaining a little, which was a good sign.

"Can't I get another pillow please?" was the question both girls heard as the came to the doorway.

"I'm sorry sir, but you already have three additional pillows for your back, we can't get you anymore."

The nurse walked out and the girls entered Keiichi's room to hear him mumbling about the service of the place. He had woken up almost around noon and was in constant discomfort due to his back. His mood left him as soon as both his guests entered though, smiling as he saw them.

"Hey ladies, what's going on? How are you feeling?" he asked as they both got to his bed.

Megumi laughed and poked his chest, "That's something WE should be asking YOU. How do you feel Kei-chan? You seem better."

"Aside from the fact that I feel like Belldandy dropped the temple on me? Alright I guess," he said as his smiled wavered a little.

"So you remember yesterday in its entirety?" Skuld asked pensively.

Keiichi nodded with a sort of grim look. He could hardly believe what had happened, but it had. The pain in his arm and constant aching in his back were reminders of that.

"Urd should be home later today Keiichi, I have a feeling this is all going to be wrapped up quickly," Skuld said in a matter-of-fact tone. He couldn't help but grin at her reaction. A year ago she wouldn't have cared at all if he was hurt, and now she was standing in front of him with Megumi giving him reassurances that everything would turn out alright.

As the day wore on, the three chatted about various mechanical things. Skuld had brought along a few blueprints and wanted both Keiichi and Megumi's opinions on one of her latest projects. It was going to be a super bike that she planned on building out of various parts she could make and dig up wherever she found any.

All three of them enjoyed themselves quite a bit before they said they should leave to get dinner. It was almost 7 pm and Belldandy would probably be worried about Skuld and Urd should be returning home soon.

"We'll be here tomorrow to pick you up Kei-chan, 'k?" Megumi said in a cheery tone. She always had that sort of out of place optimism that avoided Keiichi for most of his life.

He simply nodded, "Alright, take care you two. Try not to get into too much trouble."

They both laughed and waved at him at the door and left.

With that, Keiichi also received his dinner from the nurse. And oh the joys of hospital food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Skuld got home, dinner was ready and waiting, along with Belldandy.

She seemed annoyed by the fact that Skuld had gone to see Keiichi, but didn't let Skuld know.

It was almost like a normal dinner back home in Heaven, aside from missing Urd.

Urd soon reappeared after dinner, but didn't say a thing and simply went straight to her room. She had to make an antidote and quickly. She wanted things to be back to normal as soon as possible.

By her calculations, it would take almost 12 hours to make, placing the time of completion sometime after 10 am on Saturday.

She had to get everything assembled and ready. Lord only knew she wasn't willing to see the aftermath of another beating Keiichi took, as they were slowly getting more violent. She could only guess how the next outburst would affect him.

For his sake and for Belldandy's, she had to fix everything or else the outcome could be horrible.


	10. Chapter 9: Actions & Consequences

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I also took inspiration from this next part from one of Slayer6's fiction crossovers known as "Neon Genesis: Goddess – Return of the Red Haired Devil" as well as the AMG TV series from an episode based off of Hasegawa's trials.

Warning – Dark nature ahead. If you don't like dark stuff, don't read on. Also, OOC may apply.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 8:

Urd soon reappeared after dinner, but didn't say a thing and simply went straight to her room. She had to make an antidote and quickly. She wanted things to be back to normal as soon as possible.

By her calculations, it would take almost 12 hours to make, placing the time of completion sometime after 10 am on Saturday.

She had to get everything assembled and ready. Lord only knew she wasn't willing to see the aftermath of another beating Keiichi took, as they were slowly getting more violent. She could only guess how the next outburst would affect him.

For his sake and for Belldandy's, she had to fix everything or else the outcome could be horrible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Actions and Consequences

As Keiichi sat back and contemplated all that had happened in the past two months, he couldn't help but sigh. He'd been thrilled when Belldandy had returned and things had returned to as normal as they could be. Skuld, from what he had heard, was starting to accept and possibly like him, feeling upset at how she saw Belldandy react to the broken contract. Urd had remained pretty much the same in her small schemes. Belldandy had grown even closer to him, but now that was ending.

He sighed once again as the thought of his former love entered his mind. He knew something was deathly wrong, but dared not get close to her anymore. She had attacked him not once, not twice, but thrice. He had not really considered the first act of violence an "attack," but it fell into trend. He also thought of how violent they were getting each time he tried to approach and talk to her. He could only guess that in a few more attempts, he would either be paralyzed in some parts of the body, be a complete vegetable, or possibly die from the violence of the attacks. Neither of the options sounded appealing to the young man, so he had thought it would be best to completely avoid Belldandy when he got back.

With that thought, he turned as best he could onto his side and started to doze off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy was apprehensive about tomorrow. Urd had not since left her room as soon as she had come in and Skuld told her something rather large was going to happen. Her mind wandered off to an unconscious thought of Keiichi, which made her mouth twist into a snarl.

He had treated her as a slave and had taken advantage of her for far too long. She was sick of they way she had to act. She would be gone that very second if the contract they held hadn't been holding her here. She had to wonder why she'd ever agreed to having it reinstated in the first place.

Belldandy quickly got up and headed to her room, checking on her younger sister on the way. Skuld had already drifted off to slumber. Belldandy couldn't check on Urd, she seemed to have placed a locking field around her room that didn't allow anyone but herself to open it.

After her check was complete, Belldandy went into her room and promptly started reading a book she thought was interesting and somewhat followed her life. 1984 by George Orwell depicted a story of a society constantly under the eyes of a dictator named "Big Brother." They obeyed his orders absolutely, for fear of termination. Her life was similar to the book in certain facts; she was forced to stay here with a mortal and obey her duties of the contract, even if her feelings contradicted the fact. She was forced to live a life she did not want. No mortal could match a god; she had wondered why she hadn't seen that before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd came out of her room at 9 am on Saturday morning, large bags blatantly apparent under her eyes. She quietly and quickly moved to Skuld's room and woke her youngest sibling. She had to inform her of the plan and giving her the medication to fix the problem.

"What do you want Urd?" asked a rather grumpy and still sleepy Skuld.

"Listen kiddo, I need you to call Megumi and tell her to pick Keiichi up around half past ten. That will give me some time to slip Bell the antidote."

"What! You found a solution?"

"Shhhhhhh! Quiet! Or she'll hear you and we're both screwed!" Urd was getting rather annoyed at her youngest sister's inability to keep things quiet. "I have to spike her tea and give her a cup so she drinks it before you get back. She'll never believe me that she's been 'poisoned' so to speak and drink it normally."

"Do you want me to distract her now so you can do it? It would be better that way," asked a very eager Skuld. She wanted things to go back to normal for her dysfunctional family.

"Sure, that would make things a bit easier. Look, call Megumi and tell her. I have a feeling we'll have to tell her what we are before long to explain Bell's sudden extreme change in personality and temperament." Urd sat down beside Skuld, "I want things to be normal too, but something tells me Keiichi won't buy into it that easily…his trust and feelings are probably far out the window right now. I'm not sure he'll want Belldandy around much longer, but we'll have to wait and see."

"He better not hurt Onee-sama or he'll be sorry!" Skuld had a rather determined look as she thought of a crushed Belldandy. She couldn't bear to see her precious older sister like that, not again.

"I honestly wouldn't blame him," Urd muttered. "Ok, just get ready as you normally do, act like nothing big is going on and make small talk. Then call Megumi and tell her about picking K-boy up. After that, we'll stall as much as possible before we have to give her the stuff."

Skuld nodded in agreement, "I can make up the distraction as I leave and ask onee-sama if she can bring me my helmet, since I forgot it in my room."

"Good thinking, then I'll put the stuff in her tea and watch her drink it myself. After you get back, we have to warn the both of them about what will happen," Urd spoken rather slowly at the end. "Get ready, we have to move soon."

Skuld nodded and watched Urd leave her room before bathing and getting everything ready.

After breakfast, she quickly called Megumi and told her Urd's plan of action. She agreed to pick her up around half past ten, but she also told her that they'd need to take Keiichi's BMW. Skuld hadn't thought of the fact that Keiichi's right arm was as stiff as a rod, but it made sense.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi walked in, quickly exchanged pleasantries and pulled Skuld out back with her brother's bike keys in hand.

Skuld stopped and called, "Onee-sama, can you grab my helmet for me? It should be on the stool in the corner of my room!"

Belldandy called back, "I'll be out there in a minute with it Skuld." That was Urd's key line. As Belldandy left the kitchen, Urd quickly pulled a vial of medicine that she had completed concocting just before Belldandy served a late breakfast. She poured the contents into Belldandy's half full cup of tea and put the vial back in her robe before her sister could find out. As Belldandy returned after seeing the girls off, Urd watched her come and sit down at the table.

As she took another sip, Belldandy made a rather odd face, "Oh my. I didn't realize the tea was this sweet…"

"Waste not, want not Belldandy," Urd said with a sly smile as she watched her sister nod and continue downing the antidote.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara cursed as she saw the scene play out. She had known it would take them a while to figure out what was wrong, but she was also hoping that it would have happened after the mortal Keiichi had broken the contract.

She could only guess if Urd knew it was her that had made the potion, but she would have to wait and see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd sat with an unconscious Belldandy as she heard the familiar sound of one BMW motorcycle pull next to the temple. She also heard a bit of laughter and a yelp as she could only imagine what it had to be like for Keiichi to get out of the side car of the bike he normally drove.

Urd left Belldandy's side and closed the door behind her to greet the incoming possie. She smiled as she saw Skuld and Megumi laughing at a somewhat frustrated Keiichi. He wasn't used to being doted on.

"Alright you three, we have to talk. Now." Urd stated in a rather cool and low key voice. Keiichi looked a bit nervous, Megumi looked confused and Skuld nodded.

As all four occupants made themselves comfortable, Urd began to explain.

"Keiichi, you know you have to talk to her," a brief nod from the young man made her continue, "let me warn you, she doesn't remember anything. She was under the influence of an outside potion concocted probably to split you two up. I doubt that will ease your mind, but it should at least help a little." Urd looked to Keiichi again who seemed to be thinking, but he nodded to show he understood.

"Which now brings us to you," she said while leveling a look at Megumi. "What we are about to tell you, you must not relate to anyone else, understood?"

A confused Megumi nodded before Urd continued, "It may be very hard to believe, but the three of us are from Heaven."

Megumi laughed, "Is that the name of the country you come from? Rather odd name don't you think? A bit religious for my tastes."

"No Megumi, I mean THE Heaven. The residence of all that is Holy and then some. The place where Kami-sama lives, resides and controls. Do you understand?"

A very baffled and bemused Megumi looked at Urd, "So…you're from up there?" She pointed to the ceiling for a dramatic effect. Both Urd and Skuld nodded. "Belldandy too?" Again with a nod.

"There are also instances of Hell that you personally have seen Megumi. Do you remember the strange dream in which you thought you were a car?" Megumi nodded, "That wasn't a dream. A demon, Mara, changed you into a car since she couldn't get to Keiichi because of Belldandy. She wanted to torment someone close to the family, and you were nearby."

"I guess that does explain some of the weird things that happen between all of you, but why wasn't I alerted sooner?"

This time, Keiichi spoke rather softly, "We weren't sure how to tell you…Belldandy came to me to grant my wish, which I wished for her to be with me forever. Urd and Skuld followed after suit to keep an eye on us for different reasons. We didn't know if you would believe them or just think we were all insane. After some of the things that have happened, we decided to tell you soon. I guess soon means 'now.'"

Megumi turned to Urd, "So Belldandy was under some sort of demon influence? That was what was making her so violent and grouchy towards Kei-chan?" Megumi's question was awarded with a nod from all three. "Where is Belldandy now?"

"She's currently asleep. The antidote I made will keep her knocked out for about an hour and she took it close to 45 minutes ago," Urd looked to Keiichi again. "You, K-boy, need to figure out what you're going to say to her. I know this will be hard, but Belldandy is the normal Belldandy now, not some crazy Bell that will try to kill you."

"If I need to talk to her, I need to think about what to say. Alone." Everyone nodded and watched as he tenderly and slowly rose from his spot and went to his room.

"What's going to happen now?" Megumi inquired of Urd.

"I don't know Megumi, I just don't know. One of two things could happen: one," Urd raised a finger, "Keiichi could reject her and call off the contract, which would mean she would have to return to the Heavens immediately. Two," she held up another, "things will continue as the way they were, but we won't know the side effects of what Keiichi went through. It may take him a very long time to open back up to Bell, or it may take hardly any time at all. It honestly is up to Keiichi at this point, everything rides on his decision."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi was alone in his darkened room as Belldandy slowly began to awaken. She noticed that she was in Urd's room and also noticed she had no recollection of the last two weeks. It disturbed her profoundly, making her worry about Keiichi.

Just then, Urd walked in and looked at Belldandy, "Ah, you're up. Good, we have a great deal to talk about before you see Keiichi."

"Keiichi-san? What happened? What's wrong?" she asked urgently, "What's happened to my Keiichi Urd? Tell me!"

Urd sighed and sat next to Belldandy, "Belldandy, you'd better prepare yourself for the worst…something terrible could happen tonight."

Belldandy could only look at her sister in confusion, "What ever do you mean Nee-san?"

"Well Belldandy, it's like this…" and thus Urd began to recount the entire last two weeks to a rather intent looking Belldandy.


	11. Chapter 10: Better To Have Loved

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

Warning – Dark nature ahead. If you don't like dark stuff, don't read on. Also, OOC may apply.

I appreciate the comments and somewhat side support from honto and Ghost. It appears at least some people enjoy a rather half-arsed fic with a few plot holes and glitches in it.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 9:

Just then, Urd walked in and looked at Belldandy, "Ah, you're up. Good, we have a great deal to talk about before you see Keiichi."

"Keiichi-san? What happened? What's wrong?" she asked urgently, "What's happened to my Keiichi Urd? Tell me!"

Urd sighed and sat next to Belldandy, "Belldandy, you'd better prepare yourself for the worst…something terrible could happen tonight.

Belldandy could only look at her sister in confusion, "What ever do you mean Nee-san?"

"Well Belldandy, it's like this…" and thus Urd began to recount the entire last two weeks to a rather intent looking Belldandy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Better to Have Loved and Almost Lost

Belldandy sat in utter horror and shock as she listened to her sister explain everything that had happened over the last two weeks. She couldn't believe that she had hurt Keiichi so badly. She would never raise her voice at him, let alone try to hurt him physically.

"And that's about it Bell. He's waiting and thinking in his room about what to say to you, he isn't thrilled about everything but at least understands that you weren't in control."

Belldandy could only shake her head and try to deny it, "No! I would never do something like that! Not ever to my Keiichi!"

She was stopped cold as a bright light entered the room and a message appeared on the floor in the language of the Gods.

Both Urd and Belldandy quickly read it over, and two different reactions were accounted for. Belldandy just stared at it and turned to cry into her sister's shoulder while Urd sighed and tried to comfort Belldandy.

She looked again over at the message and muttered what it had stated:

"To the Goddess First class Belldandy –

Your fate right now is in the hand of the mortal Keiichi Morisato. If he holds true to the contract, your punishment will be living with him and trying to help him cope with what has happened. If the contract is cancelled, you will immediately return to the Heavens. There will be no exception this time in trying to reinstate the contract in full. Also, you will not be permitted to return to the surface of Earth at any time. Your punishment will be decided if you return by Me. So I speak."

Soon the text faded and left both sisters alone in Urd's room, pondering about what would happen. Urd knew that if the contract was kept, Belldandy would only be depressed for a short time, but she would still feel guilty. If Keiichi broke the contract…she would never forgive herself and probably be a complete and total wreck. For Belldandy's sake, Urd hoped Keiichi wouldn't wish that kind of torment on her.

Urd tried to calm Belldandy down enough to have the talk she and Keiichi needed to have if things were going to be resolved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi sat alone in his darkened room, unaware of the awaking of Belldandy. His room was dark due to the shades being pulled over the windows and several blankets covering the wall and door facing outside. It was rather gloomy, just like his mood.

He was going over his feelings, thoughts and remembering the last two weeks. He constantly tried to remind himself that Belldandy wasn't herself, but it did little to comfort his raging emotions.

He knew telling her to go home was just another form of him running away. He didn't want that, and he didn't want her to leave either. It would take time, but he hoped they could recover.

Keiichi was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open, someone step in and the door close again.

"Keiichi-san?" came Belldandy's sweet and melodic voice, although it sounded sad. He didn't look up or stir. Belldandy slowly and carefully walked over to the young man.

"Keiichi-san?" she asked again, this time putting her hand on his cheek. His reaction surprised her, and made her want to cry. He suddenly was pulled out of his thoughts and immediately shied away from her touch and backed away from her. She noticed the look of utmost fear on his face for just a second before it was replaced with a grimace and look of pain. He had forgotten about the current state of his back, and his back had made him painfully obvious about it when he moved. She began to tear up at the sight of her love being scared of her, but tried to stay strong.

Keiichi noticed the unshed tears mounting in the corners of her eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry Belldandy…I guess I'm not used to being near you without being beaten…" This comment alone made the tear wells overflow as she slowly started to weep, covering her face with her hands. He cursed himself for being insensitive and slowly stood up. He walked over to where she was and sat next to her and started rubbing her back. She immediately turned and latched onto him and continued crying. He winced in pain, due to his back again, but said nothing and tried to console her.

As Belldandy continued to cry, Keiichi spoke to the vulnerable goddess. "I'm sorry Belldandy…I wasn't thinking before I spoke…I know you weren't in control, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." Keiichi sighed as he rubbed her back and rocked her slightly from side to side.

After a while, Belldandy had calmed down enough to talk. "I'm so so sorry Keiichi-san! I never meant to hurt you in any way…yet look at what I've done to you," she said as she traced his arm and the still visible gash on his forehead with her eyes.

"Wounds of flesh will heal Belldandy…it's the wounds to both of us emotionally that I'm worried about. I thought I had lost you and that you had detested me, it was a shock and relief when Urd and Skuld had told me about what happened. I don't want to lose you again…especially not like this."

Belldandy looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "You don't want me to go after all that has happened?"

He grinned at her, "If this is all that I have to put up with for a goddess, I'd gladly take it."

She tightened her grip on him slightly, but a grunt and a smothered wheeze stopped her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot about your other non-visible injuries…" she looked like she was about to start crying again.

"It's alright Belldandy, I'm fine. A little weather worn, but otherwise alright."

"Let me fix things for you," she closed her eyes, brought her hands together and slowly started chanting below her breath. When her eyes opened again, she placed one hand on his stomach and the other on his back. After a few moments, any and all visible bruises were gone, as well as the dull throbbing pain in his back.

He smiled at her again, "Good as new, now you can be as rough as you want, as long as it doesn't hurt this," he said patting his full arm cast.

She giggled a little and slowly went up to kiss him. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the door.

"Well now, despite all this, I'm surprised to see you two still at it this much," came a familiar voice belonging to one platinum haired goddess. Both looked at the doorway to see Urd grinning at them, "Come on you two, the brat and Megumi want to know how you are."

Keiichi got up rather quickly and stopped from the slight dizzy spell that caught him; as it passed he helped Belldandy to her feet. They both walked into the living room arm in arm to see Skuld and Megumi waiting for them with unreadable looks.

"Onee-sama!" Skuld cried as she saw Belldandy, "Are you alright onee-sama? Keiichi didn't hurt you did he?"

Belldandy shook her head and smiled, "On the contrary Skuld, Keiichi-san has made me very happy with our little talk."

Keiichi looked to Megumi with a rather sheepish look, "Uhhh…I guess they told you everything then?" She curtly nodded, "Sorry for not telling you sooner…we didn't want to get you involved, but it happened anyway."

Megumi stood up and slowly walked over to Keiichi. She hugged him, let go and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For making me worry about you and for what has happened. I'm glad you didn't want to get me involved, but I'm still your sister you know!"

Keiichi smiled and grumbled, "Yea, yea," before turning to Skuld who was clinging to Belldandy. "Thanks for all your help Skuld, I don't think we would be here now without you."

Skuld stuck her tongue out at Keiichi, "As long as you don't hurt onee-sama, you can be with her, that's the only condition!" Belldandy smiled at Skuld, who seemed to be accepting Keiichi.

Keiichi gave her a goofy grin and looked to Urd, "So what caused all this to happen?"

Urd looked at everyone and motioned for them to sit down while she paced around the room. After everyone was seated, she began.

"First off, mood adjuster," she stated with confused looks from Skuld and the Morisato siblings, but Belldandy understood. "It's a drug used to alter or rather exchange the emotions of the person it affects. Normally it would be given to angry or tense people to calm them, but in Belldandy's case, it made her go haywire." She stopped and looked at everyone again before continuing, "Second, hate potion," everyone could guess what it was, but Belldandy visibly paled, "With Bell's new mood, it boosted her feels of contempt and hatred to the person she felt was closest to her; that person being you, Keiichi." Urd pointed a finger at him.

"Well that explains why it happened, but how did it happen? When did it happen?" Keiichi asked.

Remember two weeks ago when you asked me why Bell was acting differently?" Keiichi nodded, "I'm guessing it was either that morning or the day before, but I don't know how. Is there any time when Belldandy leaves food or drink alone before getting around to it?"

"Well…"Keiichi seemed to fidget, "On Wednesday mornings, I usually make a cup of tea for myself and prepare a thermos for Belldandy…since I have to wake up earlier than all of you to get to work for the opening shift."

"There you go then, there's your answer. Someone slipped the potion into that thermos before Belldandy drank it. Now the last question is who? Who would want to and why? It's obvious no mortal could do this, so that gives us two sides: divinity and devilry."

"A great deal of the male gods seem rather upset at Keiichi-san…at least from what I gathered by them insulting him when we went back up a while ago," Belldandy seemed thoughtful for a moment, "But almost all gods know to inadvertently hurt a mortal is against the code, and I doubt they would do something so vile to me…"

"That leaves us with demons. Who do we all know that wants Keiichi and Belldandy apart? Who knows that they have a sort of contract that is keeping Belldandy on the surface?"

Suddenly all faces seemed to darken, with Megumi as an exception.

"Mara…" everyone seemed to mutter at the same time.

"Doesn't she ever give up? She always gets foiled, and was just foiled again," Skuld said. She was getting irritated at Mara's constant attacks on her family.

"Don't know kiddo, but it's time to give her a taste of her own medicine; Urd style," Urd had a sly grin on her face and began to think over a small plan she had developed to upset even the dirtiest and foulest of demons.

Only one emotion made them all sick: Love.

A/N: Don't shoot me for minor spelling and grammatical errors, sometimes I can't help it. Typing fast is both a blessing and a curse.


	12. Chapter 11: Reconciliation Part II

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

honto: still reading but im kinda dissapointed that it went back to happy-go-lucky K!&Bell so easily

That sort of follows in the trend of the manga, don't you think? No matter the situation (ex: Lord of Terror, Ninja Masters, any events involving Mara, etc.), things for some reason always come out for the best for them both. Granted I knew people would be disappointed about what I wrote about, but I wasn't finished with my idea with Bell and Kei just yet. I have a few ideas for the next few chapters, but I'm not really sure how to word them.

Anyway, on with the show!

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 10:

Suddenly all faces seemed to darken, with Megumi as an exception.

"Mara…" everyone seemed to mutter at the same time.

"Doesn't she ever give up? She always gets foiled, and was foiled again," Skuld said. She was getting irritated at Mara's constant attacks on her family.

"Don't know kiddo, but it's time to give her a taste of her own medicine; Urd style," Urd had a sly grin on her face and began to think over a small plan she had developed to upset even the dirtiest and foulest of demons.

Only one emotion made them all sick: Love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Reconciliation Part II

It had been a week after everything had supposedly been resolved, but things seemed different at the temple. For one, Keiichi was more secluded and seemed rather fidgety than normal. The latter seemed to be expected, since he was put off work for a month due to his broken arm. In addition, he was not allowed back until the doctor had examined him and gave him the ok to start working with one hand without putting too much stress on the cast and his right arm.

Everyone seemed rather mystified that Keiichi would suddenly seclude himself though. He didn't seem like that kind of person, yet here it was. Whenever Belldandy had tried to sit and talk with him, he withdrew himself from any conversation and seemed like he was thinking or he zoned out. After that first night, he hadn't opened up to her again. Even Megumi couldn't get Keiichi to open up to her, which was a rarity in itself.

For all intents and purposes, it seemed like Keiichi was trying to readjust to everything that happened once again. It wasn't common, but had happened to him twice in less than a year and a half. He seemed reluctant to share any emotions at all, let alone trust. That was understandable. The one person whom he loved dearly had betrayed his emotions and trust on three occasions. He had tried to remind himself that it wasn't her fault, but it did little to calm his mind or quell his raging emotions.

He had rarely seen Urd or Skuld in the week that had passed. It seemed as though both were working together to form some semblance of a plan to counter Mara. They wanted payback for what had happened, but weren't sure about how to go about it.

Keiichi sighed and shook his head. A little over a year ago, his life was almost perfect. With the accident during the race against Hasegawa, things seemed to just fall out of alignment. First, it was them returning home for what they thought was two days, but ended up being a year and a month. Next, was the recent event that was still the focus of his mind. Keiichi could only wonder what would happen next. He hated avoiding everyone, but he didn't know how he felt anymore. His pleasant and almost naïve behavior of before was now mostly gone. He wondered if anyone could like him as he was now. When drastic things happen, the mood of a person or people involved is changed.

Keiichi shook his head, 'I need to talk to Belldandy about this after dinner…'

With that final thought, he stared at the wall and let his mind wander as it pleased.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd and Skuld were outside the temple wearing construction helmets and both viewing what looked like a blueprint.

"Alright, so you've got the sensors running on the back and left side of the temple already right?" asked Urd as she glanced over the plans.

"Yea, we just need to get the sensors in and activated around the front area here," she said pointing to an area on the blueprint, "and here," she said pointing to another area.

"Alright, after you get those in, we can put up a weak barrier that will notify us if anyone with powers as so much as steps a foot or flies within ten meters of the temple in any direction," Urd looked over the plans again. "After that, we can reinforce certain areas with Banpei and have mini-Banpei scouts in other areas as well." Skuld nodded.

"After this time next week, no one will be able to breathe inside this temple's property without us knowing about it!" Urd seemed rather eager to get everything done, which confused Skuld. Usually she was lazy and watched TV all day, but it seemed like she really wanted to get Mara back.

"Alright kiddo, let's do it to it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi had little of an appetite over the last week, which worried Belldandy. She was worried about his well being and what was wrong with him. She was also depressed at the fact that he wouldn't really talk to her, let alone stay in her presence for an extended period of time. Instead of being the open and honest man that he was before, Keiichi had built a sort of mental wall around himself, making him secluded and sneaky.

Belldandy knew that he was just trying to cope with what had happened, but that didn't ease her feelings. As she approached his room with a small lunch, she lightly knocked on the door. She soon opened it and went inside, looking at Keiichi as she placed his lunch on the drafting desk in his room.

"Keiichi-san? Lunch is here for you," she said rather quietly.

She noticed a slight nod and a mumbled, "Thanks Belldandy," before she left. She hated seeing him like that, but there was nothing she could do. She sighed sadly and quickly left him alone. As she shut the door, she hoped that he would snap out of his trance soon.

'I wonder if Nee-san and Skuld are done with the preparations,' she thought as she walked out the front door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the hours passed, things fell into a rhythm that had been considered normal over the past week at the temple. Urd and Skuld only picked up a quick dinner before returning to their work on setting up the sensors around the perimeter of the temple. They wanted to get it done as soon as possible so that the three goddesses could put up a weak energy barrier that would alert them to any person with a magical presence.

Belldandy was getting ready to take a small tray that held Keiichi's dinner on it to his room when she heard a hint of movement behind her.

She quickly turned to see the man she still loved with all her being slowly walking to the table. He looked a bit weary, but determined about something. She was surprised to say the least, he rarely came out of his seclusion, let alone when it meant being alone with her. She knew how he felt, but couldn't help but feel depressed and guilty over the entire matter.

She continued watching him until he slowly came and sat down at the table across from her. He sighed quietly and looked straight at Belldandy.

"Belldandy…we need to talk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright kiddo, let's call it a day," said Urd as she looked at how far they had progressed. So far, they were able to cover half of the side of the temple that still needed scanners. At this pace, tomorrow they could finish the side completely. After another four or five days, everything would be set to trap Mara.

"Alright Urd, I'll set Banpei to scout the front end of the temple since there aren't any scanners there yet. I can set him on rounds to look over the other unguarded side as well if it's needed." Although they had originally thought Banpei was a piece of junk, the occupants of the house grew used to his constant watch and appreciated what he did for them.

"Why just Banpei? Why not Sigel too?" Urd asked her sister.

"She still takes things too seriously and ends up damaging herself, I have to repair her further before she can run more efficiently."

"Whatever, let's get some rest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Keiichi-san?" Belldandy was very surprised. He wanted to talk to her? But something inside her gave her a sinking feeling.

"Do you…do you like it here Belldandy?"

"Yes, I love being here with you and my sisters, why?"

"I can't help but think that I'm forcing you to be here and you don't really want to…" Keiichi sighed again and looked at her, "I just don't know anymore Belldandy…"

"What are you saying Keiichi-san? Are you saying you don't want me here?" Belldandy was tearing up as she looked at him, "You're taking back what you said after what happened?"

"No Belldandy…I still want you to be here with me, but I can't help but think that this is a burden on you…you deserve so much better than this pathetic and menial life style that I've thrown you into."

Belldandy seemed to straighten a little and become a bit rigid, "No! You will not demean yourself as others have done so to you! I've told you before that I don't care about this life style or what you can or can't give me. I just want to be with you Keiichi-san…as long as I can."

Keiichi seemed a bit relieved, but still continued on, "But Belldandy…what of all your friends and family in the heavens? I'm sure you'd rather be with them instead of down here."

Belldandy shook her head fiercely, "No, my family is here, and you are here. I do miss the heavens, but I love this place just as much. It is my new home, where I belong now."

Those words struck a chord in Keiichi's memory. He suddenly remembered the last time any of them had seen Mara. She had thought she had succeeded in getting Belldandy to return home by controlling Sayoko and telling her to "go home" to "where she belonged." Keiichi, too, had thought she had succeeded, but returned home only to have Belldandy greet him at the door as usual. He was overjoyed that she had not returned to the heavens and that she considered this her new home.

Keiichi briefly grinned at the memory and looked back at Belldandy, who seemed puzzled.

"So there really is nothing more that you could want from being here? Even if it is dull and boring?"

"Nothing is dull or boring with you, Keiichi-san. I enjoy every moment we spend together, you always make me happy."

Keiichi sighed again and hung his head, "Except for now…I'm sorry I brought this up Belldandy, it's done nothing but hurt you further…"

Belldandy stood and moved next to him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his midsection and pulled him into a light embrace, "I can understand your feelings, Keiichi-san. Please do not be upset with yourself, I am not upset at you. As long as you wish me to remain by your side, I shall be here for you."

Keiichi truly smiled for the first time in a week. "Thank you," he whispered as he pulled her into an embrace as best he could with one arm.

Urd and Skuld stood at the door, looking at the two. Both smiled at the scene. Keiichi had finally opened back up to Belldandy and apologized for everything. Belldandy had restated her promise to Keiichi, which she meant to keep with all her heart.

Things were finally looking up in the temple. Not only had the two love birds made up, but soon a plan to pay Mara back for what she did would be ready.


	13. Chapter 12: Calm Before the Storm

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

honto: Don't worry about a lemon fic, this has nothing to do with it. And as for you ideas and plots, I have a few ideas that I've been jotting down when they just randomly come to me. You may see what you want, you may not. As for being rushed, I sort of needed that chapter to set up what happens next. To the point that Bell/K1 get along a little better. Consider it one of the dreaded "Naruto/DBZ filler eps" that happens way too often.

Main stream anime is more for the "American" audiences than for the original purposes. Naruto is becoming another DBZ and Bebop is old.

But once again: That sort of follows in the trend of the manga, don't you think? No matter the situation (ex: Lord of Terror, Ninja Masters, any events involving Mara, etc.), things for some reason always come out for the best for them both.

This chapter is a set up for things to happen in the future.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 11:

Keiichi sighed again and hung his head, "Except for now…I'm sorry I brought this up Belldandy, it's done nothing but hurt you further…"

Belldandy stood and moved next to him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his midsection and pulled him into a light embrace, "I can understand your feelings, Keiichi-san. Please do not be upset with yourself, I am not upset at you. As long as you wish me to remain by your side, I shall be here for you."

Keiichi truly smiled for the first time in a week. "Thank you," he whispered as he pulled her into an embrace as best he could with one arm.

Urd and Skuld stood at the door, looking at the two. Both smiled at the scene. Keiichi had finally opened back up to Belldandy and apologized for everything. Belldandy had restated her promise to Keiichi, which she meant to keep with all her heart.

Things were finally looking up in the temple. Not only had the two love birds made up, but soon a plan to pay Mara back for what she did would be ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Calm Before the Storm

Almost a month had passed after Keiichi had seemed to get back to normal, but nothing had happened. No appearance by Mara or any other being with powers occurred at the temple.

Keiichi had gone to the doctor about his arm and to get the ok to go back to work, but he found it a bit more difficult than that.

After the x-rays were taken, the doctor looked perplexed and confused, "Mr. Morisato, these show that your arm has made almost a full recovery. I just don't understand."

Keiichi grinned and fidgeted a little in his seat. He would have to ask Belldandy about it when he got home, and to thank her as well. She as just trying to help, after all.

"No kidding? That's strange…"

"Well at this rate, you can have the cast off in about another three weeks, but you must keep pressure off the arm as much as possible. It won't fully heal if an event reoccurs that could accent the break."

Keiichi nodded in understanding, but he was also glad. Next month would start the pre-summer rush that most businesses like Wyvern received. The few months before summer and summer itself were the busiest times of the year. All the customers wanted to get their bikes upgraded or adjusted, and some even came in for an entirely new bike. He was glad that he wouldn't be left out of it.

"Thank you doctor, so I take this as an ok for me to return to work on a reduced load?"

The doctor nodded at Keiichi's question, "As long as you want to go back, I have no intention of stopping you. Please come back in three weeks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi had a hard time understanding why Keiichi was grinning like a mad man after he exited the hospital, but soon found out why. He explained to her that he suspected Belldandy of slowly healing his arm rather than it healing itself.

Megumi too grinned and gave him an idea, "Maybe you should find a way to thank her Kei-chan?"

Keiichi looked at Megumi and noticed the mischievous look on her face and just shook his head.

"I swear, you and Urd are like sisters or something…"

"We would be if you and Bell got married you know," she glanced to see his reaction.

Instead of freaking out or blushing, Keiichi actually seemed to acknowledge her statement and was thinking about it.

"Guess you're right," was all he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi returned home with Megumi a bit later and stepped out of the side car. It was weird to him that he now had to get out of the little car that Belldandy usually sat in while they were out together.

As they trudged toward the front door, Keiichi still looked lost in thought as Megumi moved to open the door for him.

"We're home," came two weary voices from the door. They had been at the hospital far longer than either had realized; most of the time in the waiting room. Both slipped off their footwear and walked into the temple. Keiichi was immediately caught in a small hug and a kiss from Belldandy, which he gladly returned.

As they separated, Keiichi looked at Belldandy, "I want to thank you Belldandy."

"Whatever for Keiichi-san?"

He smiled, "Feigning ignorance eh? I want to thank you for what you did for my arm, the doctor said I probably will be at 100 in a few weeks."

She looked happy and then a little guilty. She had done it and hoped they wouldn't find out, but now she was caught.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before—" she started but was cut off.

"You have nothing to apologize for Belldandy, I wanted to thank you for helping me recover a bit more quickly."

She smiled at him again and made her way back to the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in an hour everyone."

A nod and grunt from Urd signaled that she had been heard as she vanished back into the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although everything had been set for almost three weeks, no signs of Mara came to any resident in the temple. Every day seemed to pass at a snails pace, but every night seemed a bit lively.

Most of that was due to Urd, who did something odd every night in one stage drunkenness or another. After each night, Urd would sleep through most of the day to get rid of her hangover.

Tonight was no exception. Urd had pretty much flung herself at Keiichi and tried to get him to do various things with her while all the young man could do was stutter and look for a chance of refuge from Belldandy or Skuld. Skuld was laughing at the scene, thus was no help at all. She often laughed at some of the predicaments that Keiichi had gotten himself into, but at least it was better than doing what she used to. Belldandy was trying desperately to control Urd, but was having little success. Urd had done this before, but she seemed a bit more adamant about it tonight.

Belldandy, after the point of half an hour, was getting very irritated at her elder sister, and it was showing. Although Belldandy rarely showed other emotions aside from happiness, when she did it was quite scary. Her glare could quiet anyone that was fighting, making them feel as though they just violated some sacred law.

Finally, Belldandy was able to physically pull Urd off of her Keiichi and he escaped quickly to his room and shut the door behind him, but Urd had tried to follow. Belldandy had to resort to locking it with a force field spell in order to keep Urd out. Urd had eventually given up and went to her room and promptly passed out.

After making sure that her sister was completely indisposed at the moment, Belldandy felt safe enough to undo the locking spell on Keiichi's door. She walked into the room to see it was completely empty and the window was open. Belldandy feared something terrible had happened to the young man, but decided to check everywhere around the temple first.

She checked all the rooms, the kitchen and living room first, but had no luck. It was when she decided to go outside to check his make shift garage when she saw him sitting on the porch leaning against the solid walls of the temple. She sighed in relief and remembered that this was the first time in quite a while that he had been out star gazing. He was either being harassed by one of her siblings or feeling a bit down; when he felt down he worked on some plans he was developing for a bike of his own design.

The night was beautiful and she sat out back with him to enjoy it. It had been quite a while indeed, as she rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Both smiled and turned back to the night sky, enjoying the night and each others company.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month passed, but still nothing happened. Keiichi had gotten his cast off and now enjoyed free reign of movement with his right arm. He really enjoyed being able to work again. After he had started work the day after the doctor told him the news, he was immediately relieved.

He felt bored and rather cooped at the temple. He enjoyed working with his hands on the machines he loved, but that joy itself was cut in half. He had been very down and out not being able to work for a month, but now that attitude was gone.

Keiichi was back to his rather carefree attitude, but people noticed that certain things about him had changed. He sometimes was a bit more secretive than before, and the biggest point was that it took a while to gain his trust if he hadn't already given it out. His ideals were shattered from the incident two months ago, and he still hadn't fully recovered from it in terms of his emotions. He still seemed like the normal person he was, but only those that knew him fairly well could place the odd feeling that the other workers got around him.

Keiichi now had full use of both hands, and was enjoying it every moment he was at work. He worked a few hours overtime each day to try to make up for his absence, even if the boss said it wasn't necessary.

Keiichi had gotten quite a large work load piled in his absence, but on the first day back he immediately sorted out the most important projects and went to work on them immediately. After those were finished, he worked from category to category in what he judged were tasks more important than the others. Even with the use of one arm, he was still as efficient as always. Within the first three weeks of being back, he had already been back on track.

All of the employees were glad to see him back, but he was even gladder to be back. Each day that passed, he wore a large smile while he worked, no matter how difficult the task. It was apparent that he had missed doing his fair share. His boss was glad to see that the month off hadn't really changed his work habits; he was still a very good and devoted worker.

As the work day drew to a close, Keiichi packed everything and got on his old BMW. That was another thing he was glad for. He was actually able to drive himself around now instead of rely on his friends and loved ones to transport him around. Although Megumi had admitted she enjoyed playing chauffer, he knew he didn't enjoy playing the passenger. He longed to be able to race down the streets as he always had.

Keiichi bid his co-workers farewell and took off out of the shop. Little did he know, something very strange was happening at the temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Keiichi rounded the corner to pull into the garage he left his motor vehicles in, he heard sounds of laughter and some odd sounds that sounded like fighting.

He parked his BMW and came around the corner to see Mara hugging a giant statue, but being electrocuted in the process. Urd and Skuld were rolling on the ground, faces beet red from laughing. Each was holding their sides in an attempt to stop because their sides hurt, but it was failing.

Belldandy looked like she was torn between laughing and feeling sorry for Mara. She had a rather neutral look on her face, but Keiichi could see from the look in her eyes that she was enjoying the demoness' pain. That in itself seemed odd, but he had no idea how any of the current scene had happened.

Belldandy saw Keiichi and welcomed him home with her traditional hug and kiss. He could never get tired of it, but he worried about the day she might be forced to leave him.

He looked over again at the sisters and Mara lying on the floor and shook his head.

"What's this all about? This seems pretty strange, even for some of the things that I've seen happen around here," Belldandy could see the confusion and worry in his eyes. She knew that he didn't like really hurting others, that was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"Come in Keiichi-san, all of us shall explain at dinner," she took his hand and led him into the temple. Urd and Skuld soon followed, wiping tears from there eyes.

As dinner was served, all of the goddesses soon told their story of what had happened while he was away.


	14. Chapter 13: Payback

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished, which may be soon.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 12:

Belldandy saw Keiichi and welcomed him home with her traditional hug and kiss. He could never get tired of it, but he worried about the day she might be forced to leave him.

He looked over again at the sisters and Mara lying on the floor and shook his head.

"What's this all about? This seems pretty strange, even for some of the things that I've seen happen around here," Belldandy could see the confusion and worry in his eyes. She knew that he didn't like really hurting others, that was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"Come in Keiichi-san, all of us shall explain at dinner," she took his hand and led him into the temple. Urd and Skuld soon followed, wiping tears from there eyes.

As dinner was served, all of the goddesses soon told their story of what had happened while he was away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Payback

Keiichi sat looking at the three goddesses he'd lived with for a while now with a look of utter confusion. Skuld and Urd had finally calmed down from their hysterical laughing fit at the expense of Mara.

Belldandy served each of them a cup of tea while Urd pulled out a bottle of saké and a cup.

"Well?" Keiichi wanted an explanation for the odd event that he witnessed after coming home.

"That was nee-san's idea of returning the favor of what Mara did to everyone, especially us," Belldandy answered quietly.

"You remember Peorth, right Keiichi?" He nodded. How could he forget such an odd time in his life. The fourth goddess was a handful. "Remember what I did after she messed with one of my potions?" Another nod. He remembered seeing Peorth fondly attached to a little garden gnome that was in the back. Suddenly, things seemed to click.

"And you did that to Mara?"

"Well…sort of. You see we did a few things differently, but the idea behind it is the same." With that sentence, Urd began to explain in detail about her plan and how it came to play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd and Skuld were bickering over the morning shows while Belldandy watched the two, sighing at their fight. Things had indeed returned to normal. The two hadn't argued in a while due to the specific situations, but now that seemed to be back to normal too. The bickering, the insults, and then the fighting with magic and machinery.

She wished she at least had someone to talk to when they were being irate like this. Maybe even Peorth. Of course she preferred to talk to her Keiichi, but he had to work. She also noticed that he seemed very happy to be working again. She knew that he was disheartened at not being able to use his hands, which he loved to do. She was happy that he was happy.

After a few more minutes of bickering, things between the eldest and youngest sister started to progress to the next stage, which was when Belldandy put her foot down. She told the two to play a game of Jan-Ken to decide who got the color and non-color televisions in the house. Urd won against Skuld, paper beating out rock. She, of course, claimed the color TV, making Skuld use the black and white set in Keiichi's room. A TV she should be very familiar with since she scrapped it for pieces for her inventions almost on a weekly basis.

Both seemed resigned to what they were forced to do, but Belldandy wouldn't budge in her stance against the violence they wrought upon each other.

The afternoon slowly passed and the three goddesses had a quick and light lunch prepared by Belldandy. She usually made light lunches in order to have them hungry for a larger dinner. Most of the time it worked, even with her Keiichi.

After lunch, things seemed to fall into routine as Urd began to drink and Skuld worked on fixing Sigel once again. Belldandy wished she would get Sigel running again, she enjoyed the little machines company. Her interactions with Banpei worried her though, she seemed a bit rough on him, even though she knew that he liked her.

It was shortly after 4 pm that all three immediately stopped what they were currently doing and went to the door. Each stepped outside and looked around the serene landscape, but each also knew that something evil lurked somewhere in the shadows.

"Come out Mara, we know that you're here," Belldandy said in a louder voice than normal, which also seemed a tad irritated. Suddenly, a small figure stepped out from the tree limb it was sitting on and grinned.

"My, my. Aren't we a bit worried about the appearance of lil ol' me?" Mara knew they were up to something to be so ready for her presence, but she had no idea of what they could be plotting.

Mara then noticed that all three of them were smiling rather warmly at her, which was confusing. "Come on out Mara, stay a while, pull up a bottle of saké."

She knew Urd and the kid were up to something, but she could never tell what Belldandy was thinking. She always seemed so carefree and thoughtless at times. Mara examined them warily. She didn't trust them, not one bit. She grew to her full size and floated to the middle of the temple grounds looking over the three in an attempt to grasp the situation. No use in hiding if the enemy knows where you are right?

Mara could've sworn she saw Urd's grin get bigger, but it was probably her eyes playing tricks on her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at them all again. She noticed that nothing had really changed around them, but she failed to notice the little machine behind her that was slowly walking towards them. She was thinking about how try to outsmart the three and soon took a fighting stance and put her hands up. That is, until she heard a certain kind of music playing behind her.

Mara froze as she realized the three had only been a slight distraction to get her full attention. Once again they had tricked her into a plan they had previously made. Why didn't she ever learn?

Mara soon couldn't control her body and began dancing to the beat of the disco music being played by Banpei. Belldandy looked to Urd and they both nodded. Both broke into a silent chant, and when it was finished Mara was surrounded in a small oval shield. She had no idea what they were planning to do, but it was starting to worry her.

After that process was complete, Urd once again summoned the giant statue of the six gods of poverty that she had made in the past for Keiichi. Although this time, it was for a greater purpose than to just bring some good luck. With a rather evil looking grin, Urd pulled out a vial and slowly started walking to were Mara was being held.

"Ha! What good is that going to do? You know I won't drink it, even if forced."

"Oh we know Mara, we know. That's why I made some corrections to it," Urd said as her smile grew. She was almost at the shield now, which worried Mara beyond belief. A few more steps, and Urd stopped right in front of Mara. She tapped a small space on the field and it opened slightly. She opened the vial, poured the contents in with Mara and sealed the hole again.

Soon, Mara was surrounded by a thick purple smoke. She shuddered as she realized that Urd had changed the oral medicine into a form of airborne drug. She knew it would be pointless to try to hold her breath, since after she would pass out, she would inhale the substance anyway. Resigned to her fate, Mara took a few deep breaths and choked a little. It smelled like a mix of lavender perfume and cow manure. As the smoke cleared, she opened her eyes and looked out from the field. Immediately, she beheld the figure of the massive statue.

The field shimmered out of view and Mara was about ready to take off, but she felt strange as she looked at the statue. It was as if it was calling to her. She felt odd and even sensed a hidden longing for the statue. She cursed under her breath as she realized what exactly was going to happen.

A few minutes later, the potion took full effect, which made a love stricken Mara run at the statue with open arms. As soon as she touched the large charm, however, electricity coursed through her body and she fell back, passing out.

Thus, was the beginning of a very long, arduous and repetitive process of continual touching of the statue, pain, and passing out.

Urd and Skuld were hooting and rolling around on the ground laughing at her the entire time. Belldandy seemed to be a bit saddened for Mara, but deep down she was glad the demon was getting her share of justice after what she had done to her family and loved ones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's about it K-boy. You came home about 50 or so minutes later and saw the scene."

Keiichi looked at the three rather shocked, "And you had this planned for how long? This surprises me that all three of you would work at something so diligently for having to wait an extended period of time."

Skuld looked thoughtful as she put a finger to her chin, "Hmmm…I think Urd came up with the idea sometime just after onee-sama was cured of what Mara gave her…"

Keiichi looked at her and then at Urd, "You mean, almost half a year ago now? Sheesh…you two must've been pretty angry."

"Oh, it was just a little form of payback we decided to give her. That week that you spent sulking around the place and avoiding all contact was when we added a few sensors to the temple. The brat said we'd be able to know if anything was moving in the temple, or around it by a good eight or so feet." Skuld glared at Urd and nodded.

Keiichi was utterly dumbfounded. They had went to such great lengths…for revenge?

"Say…isn't it your policy to forgive and forget?"

"Not always, Keiichi-san. We give forgiveness to those that seek it, and Mara will never ask us for it. My sisters decided to take things a bit further. I was only involved in the weak barrier and spells that they told you about earlier. Otherwise, this was all their doing," Belldandy looked at both of her sisters with a grin. While she was against it, she really appreciated it at heart. She knew that she would finally be able to rest a little bit easier knowing that Mara had paid for her crimes. She knew it was unbefitting for a goddess, but she didn't care.

Belldandy loved the man beside her and would never try to intentionally hurt him in any way. Mara had broken that part of her silent vow, which angered her tremendously, but also made her very depressed. She was happy that Keiichi had forgiven her, and was not a shallow person; but then again, he never was.

The temporary silence was broken by Keiichi, "So uh…how long are you going to leave her like that?"

"Oh, yea. We never thought of the time span now did we?" Urd looked thoughtful and grinned. "Let's just leave it until morning and tell her to beat it."

The others seemed to agree to that thought and finished dinner with various conversations. Thankfully, Urd was sober and not running herself silly trying to catch Keiichi and fight off Belldandy. The night seemed normal aside from the occasional otherworldly shriek of pain followed by a loud thud as Mara hit the ground yet again. The cycle was still continuing. The goddesses decided on putting a sound barrier on the house so they could get to sleep easily.

Things seemed to be looking up, as everyone went their separate ways around the house. About three hours later, everyone turned in, blissfully unaware of the demoness' predicament outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy couldn't sleep. She knew sleep was only a show, for she rarely needed it, but it helped her fall into the routine that Keiichi had followed all his life. It was only absolutely necessary when she used far too much energy and succumbed to the recharge state she goes into.

She quickly and quietly rose from her futon, left her room and entered Keiichi's room.

She enjoyed watching him sleep when she couldn't sleep. She always enjoyed being near him, for it seemed he had a calming affect on her. She smiled as she watched the young man sleep peacefully in the night. She had often wondered what it would be like to share his company at night, but she never really had the chance to experience it. The few times she had, Keiichi was always injured and she never really thought anything of it.

Belldandy slowly sat down next to his futon and gazed at his features. They seemed so peaceful and wonderful when he was asleep, almost like an angel. Belldandy smiled at that thought, for she truly knew what an angel looked like, but she couldn't help the comparison.

Whenever she came here to watch her loved one and reflect on certain things, she had always left before long, but this night was different. She wanted to be close to him, even if he didn't really approve of it.

'Grant me this one wish,' was all she thought as Belldandy slowly slid next to Keiichi in his futon. She rest her head on his shoulder area and smiled.

To her surprise and delight, his arm soon moved around her and she heard him mumble her name in sleep and smile. She, too, smiled and drew herself close to him before drifting off to sleep.

She knew answers would be wanted in the morning, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be close to the man she loved, her Keiichi.

A/N: Apologies for typos, etc etc. I have a good plot in store for the ending, but I'm having a hard time putting the idea into words. Updates may be far between, as class and being stumped at how to write this next passage plague me.

Thank you for the reviews the few of you that have first donated your opinions. It's interesting getting input from normal people or other authors about a story. Keep 'em coming if you read on.


	15. Chapter 14: Normality?

All major characters (c) 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at the beginning, that is all that will be related to it.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished, which may be soon.

I'm still having a hard time putting ideas into words, although I know what my overall plot will look like. I've had visions so to say --;

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 13:

Belldandy slowly sat down next to his futon and gazed at his features. They seemed so peaceful and wonderful when he was asleep, almost like an angel. Belldandy smiled at that thought, for she truly knew what an angel looked like, but she couldn't help the comparison.

Whenever she came here to watch her loved one and reflect on certain things, she had always left before long, but this night was different. She wanted to be close to him, even if he didn't really approve of it.

'Grant me this one wish,' was all she thought as Belldandy slowly slid next to Keiichi in his futon. She rest her head on his shoulder area and smiled.

To her surprise and delight, his arm soon moved around her and she heard him mumble her name in sleep and smile. She, too, smiled and drew herself close to him before drifting off to sleep.

She knew answers would be wanted in the morning, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be close to the man she loved, her Keiichi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Normality?

Keiichi stirred slightly at roughly six in the morning. He had to be at work rather early than most normal days would allow for. It wasn't a Wednesday, but he had agreed to the request from his boss that he would do so to help out. Keiichi still felt like he was slacking off at work and wanted to make up for the time he had lost.

As his mind cleared, he tried to rub his eyes with both hands, but felt a pressure at his left side. He looked a bit groggily over to the sleeping figure of Belldandy, who was laying next to him. He just smiled and turned to go back to sleep, thinking it was all a dream.

That was until he moved his one of his legs and it made contact with one of hers. His eyes flew open again and he started stuttering and moved back slightly. He kicked himself mentally to calm himself down and to prevent Belldandy from waking up. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, and he hated to wake her. He gently brushed a stray strand of her flowing hair away from her face and smiled.

No sooner had he done so, then had Belldandy's blue eyes slowly fluttered open to look at him smiling at her. She smiled back at him and slowly sat up.

"Good morning Keiichi-san," she stated in a rather light and hoarse voice. She covered her mouth and blushed slightly as he just chortled.

"Good morning Belldandy, did you sleep well?"

Belldandy shook her head, "Not until I came in to be with you…I had trouble sleeping until I was calmed by being with you as you slept. Is that alright? You aren't mad are you?" She finished her last question with a small pout and hurt look in her eyes.

Keiichi shook his head quickly, "No, no that's not it. I was just wondering. You never seem to have problems with sleeping so it's rather odd."

"No, I have problems sometimes, but I never voice them. I was too afraid to worry you and my sisters. I usually come to watch you before I go back to my room to sleep, but last night I just wanted to stay."

Keiichi nodded, "I understand. Sorry, but I should probably be getting ready for work now."

Belldandy glanced at the clock and nodded. She stood and walked to the door way before turning around, "I shall have breakfast ready for you by the time you get ready."

As Belldandy left, Keiichi couldn't help but smile. They were getting closer together, which he didn't mind at all. He loved her just as much as he always had. Their love had always been tested, but had pulled through all the time in the end.

Keiichi quickly stood and gathered his necessary clothing for work before heading to the bathroom to take a quick bath. He felt refreshed and somewhat relieved after the short bath, which always seemed to be the case. He moved to the hallway to hear gentle humming coming from the kitchen. He smiled and turned the corner just as Belldandy had finished making a small breakfast for him. He also noticed the rather large lunchbox sitting on the counter.

Keiichi knew how lucky he was, and thanked Kami-sama everyday for letting Belldandy stay with him; silent prayers and thanks that he knew that the elder god could hear quite easily.

He quietly walked up behind Belldandy and wrapped his arms around her waist, which caused her to jump slightly. She turned her head slightly to look at the young man.

"Thank you, Belldandy, for everything."

She smiled and quickly kissed his cheek, "You're quite welcome, Keiichi-san."

As they both sat down to breakfast, Keiichi ran over a few thoughts in his mind. He knew that he loved her, and that she loved him, of that he was sure. However, wouldn't it be better to rather openly express those emotions instead of trying to deny them or hide them?

"Belldandy…"

"Yes, Keiichi-san?"

It was now or never, he realized. This was pretty much his only chance.

"How would you feel…about…"

"Yes?"

"Moving in together?" Keiichi was talking rather slowly and turning a faint shade of red.

"But aren't we already together?" Belldandy asked looking rather confused.

"Well…I guess so yeah, but I mean…"

"Yes?"

"Into," he sighed and prayed silently, "you know…the same room?"

Belldandy looked rather surprised, but that soon turned to a look of warmth and affection, "If you would allow it, I would enjoy it very much, Keiichi-san."

He smiled at her reaction, "Then what about this evening when I get back? Then we could move what you want into my room and tell your sisters. I just hope Skuld doesn't kill one of us, namely me."

"I would never let either of them hurt you, Keiichi-san, not if I could help it."

He kept his smile and nodded, "Well, thank you for the breakfast, I should get going now."

She stood up and cleaned up quickly then walked him outside to his bike and gave him a kiss, which he, in turn, returned. She seemed especially happy that morning.

As Keiichi left and Belldandy started to walk back inside, she noticed the large statue in front of the temple. Lying at its base and sleeping soundly was the demoness whom they all had punished yesterday. She quickly cast a levitation spell and pulled Mara inside and set her on the couch. The least they could do after tormenting her so was to give her a nice meal and the antidote before she left.

Belldandy then walked to the bath to take her morning dip before starting her day in full.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Belldandy finished with her refreshing morning bath, she set to work on breakfast for the others. She made a little extra for Mara as she prepared everything. She also knew that everyone currently in the house would have to have a long talk before things could be set straight again.

After around 8:30 am, both her sisters started to stir. Belldandy knew the morning ritual by then. Both would come to eat, the Skuld would leave to work on a project and Urd would either claim the TV or go back to her room and do things, things which Belldandy had no inkling whatsoever to see or hear.

Soon, all three sisters were gathered, and while the other two ate, Belldandy sipped at her tea. She looked to both her sisters before getting to the subject.

"Shall we wake up our guest?" She asked sweetly.

"Huh? Who crashed here last night? Megumi?" Urd looked up from her breakfast with a bit of surprise etched in her still exhausted features. She had used a great deal of energy just laughing at Mara's expense.

"No, we must talk with Mara. I figured we could at least do so civilly," she stated as she looked to Urd. At the mention of that name, Urd had snapped fully awake and was looking around. "Please Urd, no fighting. I just want to talk to her and then we can give her some remedy and send her away."

Urd looked a tad concerned, but waved it off, she knew better than to argue with Belldandy. That didn't mean Skuld didn't though.

"But onee-sama! Why should we treat her special? She's done so much to hurt you and Keiichi! She should just be left that way."

Belldandy looked at Skuld sternly, "No, we will warn her about what further actions may implicate and if she precedes her course in the future, she will be properly dealt with."

Both Skuld and Urd stared at Belldandy. That was the first time either of them ever heard her say something like that before. They knew that she was getting a bit emotional and maybe even a little more human at times, but this was an interesting situation. Belldandy, the sweet, innocent and pacifistic goddess had just called in a threat, if need be, against someone, even if it was a demon.

They just nodded as Belldandy got up and retrieved the still prone form of the demoness from the couch. She laid her to rest on the floor in front of the table and slowly tried to rouse the sleeping demon. Mara just mumbled something no one could hear and turned sideways. Urd just grabbed a cup of water and tossed it on Mara. The demoness woke sputtering and looked around.

As Mara recognized her settings, she paled. She looked at all three goddesses and around the room in the temple, which appeared to be the kitchen. She was considering making a run for it when a voice interrupted her plans and thoughts.

"Fear not Mara, we simply wish to talk to you this morning. If you are hungry, there is breakfast in front of you at the table," Belldandy said gently as she sipped at her Darjeeling tea again.

Mara looked at all three of them rather oddly and warily, then at the food sitting in front of her. Her stomach growled and she gave in and began to eat quickly and ravenously, as a demon normally would have. After only a few short minutes, the demoness finished eating her meal with a look of contentment on her face. She remembered her situation and looked cautiously at all three.

"Now Mara, I can assume you know why what happened to you yesterday?" The demon nodded in response, figuring it had to do something with her little prank half a year ago that almost caused the mortal to let Belldandy go.

"I'd like to ask you to leave us be, but I know that won't happen will it?" A shake of blonde hair followed as a response. "Why Mara? Why must you constantly try to break things between all of us? Can't you just leave us be?"

Mara just kind of smiled mischievously, "You should know why. It's my job. I'm supposed to make life hell for people of your kind. Maybe even the morals too."

"I'm asking you nicely Mara, to please stop all of this. I would hate to have to act later if I find out you continued your little field work here," Belldandy looked coldly at her. Mara was surprised. Urd usually made the threats, but both she and Skuld were completely silent. Belldandy was doing all the talking and even trying to pressure Mara into submission.

"No chance girl, you know the rules. If I stop, my ass gets fried."

"And if you don't stop, you will be alone once again for 500 years in a very familiar seal," Belldandy snapped back. She was starting to become annoyed at the demoness, which was rare.

Mara snickered, "Yea, right. Is that what you're going to do miss goody-two-shoes? I doubt it, you couldn't even hurt a fly."

"You have harmed me and my family long enough Mara. With the last blunt of your actions, you have also hurt Keiichi-san severely, for that I guarantee you shall pay if you continue this course."

Urd leaned over, "You'd better watch it Mara, she's serious. I've never seen Bell this pissed before. Watch yourself."

Mara gulped and glanced over at Urd, then at Skuld who seemed to be watching the entire trade with boredom.

"I'll see what I can do, Belldandy. I'd hate to get on your bad side, especially after all that has happened," Mara soon stated with a small feral grin. "But if I can't stop it, what will happen?"

Belldandy shrugged and looked at her. Mara stared back in utter confusion and shock. Was this even the same person she had tried to torment in the past? She seemed so…so…different. Maybe it was all the influence of that mortal, Keiichi.

"Whatever, then I'm outta here," Mara began to rise, but was stopped by Urd.

"Not before the medicine you aren't; unless you want to walk outside and hug that thing again."

Mara shuddered and vaguely remembered the night before. All the pain. All the torture. Was that what she had put these people through? If so, she somewhat regretted it, but would never admit it. She loved causing mischief.

Both Urd and Mara left the room, leaving Skuld and Belldandy alone. Skuld was still surprised at how her precious onee-sama was acting, but she rather liked it. Now Belldandy wouldn't be pushed around by others. She never was in the past, really, but now she could, and even would, refuse some things that others had asked of her in the past.

Times were changing in the temple, but things seemed to be settling into a normal pace.

'Normal,' Skuld mused, 'this place hasn't been that word since…ever.'

She turned and left the room as Belldandy began to clean. Mara soon left as well, leaving only the three sisters alone in the temple to do as they pleased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day soon passed by, yielding to afternoon and slowly night. Keiichi had arrived about an hour later than normal. He said that his boss had a few things to talk to him about, which didn't really worry the others.

After a meaningful dinner, that seemed to have a slight sedative outcome on everyone, Keiichi nervously glanced at Belldandy. He knew what was coming and had to try to explain it while still getting out alive. He knew Urd wouldn't really care, but Skuld would try to skin him.

"Umm…I think we should talk," he started rather apprehensively.

Urd and Skuld looked at him oddly and nodded while Belldandy only smiled.

"I know this may be…sudden…but, uh…" he started to rub the back of his head and neck, "Belldandy…no, actually I wanted her…to, um…"

"Keiichi-san asked me if I would like to move in with him in his room," Belldandy finished for him. Urd looked like she was about to pass out while Skuld looked around for a weapon to use.

Skuld settled for a chopstick and raised it overhead and was about to go after Keiichi when Belldandy stopped her, "No Skuld. It was not only his decision to make, he asked me and I agreed."

"But, but onee-sama! That's not right! Not with a mortal!"

Belldandy's eyebrow twitched slightly at the mention of the word Skuld used to describe her Keiichi.

"Skuld, dear. Please tell me that you aren't siding with the other gods about this? If so, it is very disappointing. You know Keiichi-san very well, but still act like this?" Belldandy was staring rather intently at Skuld, her face showing many different emotions. The most prominent of which was disappointment and disapproval.

Skuld put down the chopstick and looked at the floor. She never expected that kind of reaction from her onee-sama, not directed at her. Urd was looking surprised at Belldandy, but smiled. It looked like her sister was starting to show her true colors. She absolutely refused to be separated from her man, even if it was one of her sisters that stood in the way.

Urd nodded, "Well it's about damn time if you ask me."

Keiichi looked over at her suspiciously.

Urd sighed, "No Keiichi, I won't try to pull anything. Not like you need my 'help' now anyway." She winked at him before turning to Belldandy. "Just remember Bell, he doesn't have the high endurance we have, so be careful with him."

Belldandy looked at her sister and blushed slightly. Keiichi was blushing furiously and looking at the table. Urd just laughed at them and excused herself, taking Skuld with her.

Urd knew she was going to have to have to talk to the pint size goddess, but she also knew that it would be best done alone.

Keiichi and Belldandy just kind of looked at each other a while before moving.

"Say, shouldn't we get ready to, uh…merge rooms?"

Belldandy looked back to Keiichi and smiled slightly, "Yes, now would be opportune would it not? We should get ready."

Both stood and nodded, then walked down the hall to Belldandy's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld was staring at Urd with almost no emotion in her eyes.

"Now didn't I warn you Skuld? That long long time ago? Do you remember what I said?"

Skuld idly shook her head.

Urd sighed, "I warned you not to make Belldandy choose between you and Keiichi. You just did and it came back to bite you in the ass didn't it?"

Skuld looked at her, "But how can onee-sama love someone like him? A mortal like him? I just don't understand!" Skuld covered the sides of her head with her arms and pulled herself into a ball.

"It doesn't matter does it Skuld? She cares for him because he cares for her. She also cares for him because, unlike most of this planet, he is a very good person. He's kind hearted, gentle, tries to help everyone. His only weakness is his damn shyness. Belldandy saw someone in him that she could never see in anyone in Heaven, why try to make her stop?"

"So we should just let onee-sama ruin herself? Is that what you're saying?"

"I don't see how you could think that. If anything, it's just the opposite. Keiichi is having a good affect on her, even if you may not think so," Urd shook her head, "It would be best if you didn't try to separate them anymore, lest you get on Belldandy's bad side. And I mean her real bad side."

Skuld didn't say anything, but slowly and slightly started rocking back and forth.

Urd sighed, "Look kiddo, I know you don't like this, but it's the best thing for Belldandy. You should be happy for her that Keiichi is finally starting to get some guts."

Skuld only nodded and looked back at the temple. She would have to deal with the new situation, no matter how hard it was. She didn't like it that Keiichi was slowly taking her precious onee-sama away from her, but she had to deal with it. Belldandy would always be there for her, just not as she wanted.

Both goddesses slowly got up from the porch and walked back in the temple and tried to make themselves comfortable. They also watched, with some amusement, Keiichi trying to move a few things for Belldandy. He would trip almost all the time, but regained his balance just before he fell face first into the ground.

From the outside of the temple wall sitting on a tree across the street, a dark figure sat and watched all that had happened. Things were definitely getting interesting.

**A/N**: Still rather stumped, but I'm working on it. Filler chapters like this one may be seen. I may or may not make a sequel, depending on one of the two endings I have picked out. Then again, this may run 40+ chapters as a few other fics have. I need to advance K1 and Bell's relationship a tad, but nothing even really limey will be seen, aside from one particular scene. Deciding what to write about will be rather hard.


	16. Chapter 15: Planning for Revenge

All major characters © 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

The character Xerangref was created and copyrighted by myself. If anyone wishes to use him in the future in any fanfic, you have permission to do so as long as credit is given.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at first that is all that will really be related to it. Certain plots and such may be hinted at or explained, but that is all.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations and ideas that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished, which may be soon.

Ghost: Hate to jump in just to be a grouch, but what of Skuld's feelings for Sentaro? K1 and Bell's relationship isn't the only one that got disrupted by their time compressed absence.

-Would you want me to answer that or Fujishima Kosuke? Sentaro hasn't been seen in the manga since…the Noble Scarlet arc. And that was before volume 14 in a series which now has 32 volumes up and running. So I'm either assuming that Fujishima killed him off in the series or something happened between the two and he never visits anymore. But hey, you know what they say about people who assume.

Writers block sucks. That is all.

Warning: Certain language may not be appropriate for people not used to it.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 14:

Urd sighed, "Look kiddo, I know you don't like this, but it's the best thing for Belldandy. You should be happy for her that Keiichi is finally starting to get some guts."

Skuld only nodded and looked back at the temple. She would have to deal with the new situation, no matter how hard it was. She didn't like it that Keiichi was slowly taking her precious onee-sama away from her, but she had to deal with it. Belldandy would always be there for her, just not as she wanted.

Both goddesses slowly got up from the porch and walked back in the temple and tried to make themselves comfortable. They also watched, with some amusement, Keiichi trying to move a few things for Belldandy. He would trip almost all the time, but regained his balance just before he fell face first into the ground.

From the outside of the temple wall sitting on a tree across the street, a dark figure sat and watched all that had happened. Things were definitely getting interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Planning for Revenge

Mara was rather pissed. She was mad at the fact that the goddesses had tricked her so easily, yes. But what made her furious was the fact she made a complete and utter fool of herself after she fell into their little trap. No demon known in history had to fall in love with something that revolting and disgusting. Yet she suffered an entire night enduring it.

She was moody and otherwise unpleasant. More so than normal. She had understood that they were just trying to protect and defend themselves, but they made a complete mockery of Mara in the underworld. They would have to pay dearly.

Mara lurked in the shadows of her run down arcade hideout with a viewing mirror. She could only view from outside the gates, due to a ward of some sorts. Nothing was really happening. She saw Urd and Skuld having a little heart to heart talk, which was odd. Mara knew Urd liked the kid, but they never really showed it. She knew a great deal of things from the past friendship she had with both of the elder goddesses, but she had become a demon and tried to make them miserable.

Mara sighed heavily. She was doing way too much thinking for her job description. It wasn't normal, but then again nothing about her situation was normal. She looked around for some kind of solace from the world, but could find none.

Mara was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by the presence of a massive power. She froze in her spot as she realized that the energy signature wasn't divine. That meant a demon was here on Earth, and to have that kind of power, he had to be a higher up.

Mara gulped as a shadowy figure appeared at the door and glared at her.

"Hello Mara," a voice said in a rather deep, menacing and raspy tone.

"Uh, hi?" Mara squeaked slightly.

"Her majesty, the Daimakaicho Hild, has sent me to ask you a question and review your progress," he continued.

'Oh crap, I'm toast,' was all Mara could think before she was pulled out of her train of thought by his voice again.

"Oh no, Mara, not quite yet. Although your progress has been slight, the Daimakaicho is pleased with you making the three goddesses and mortal miserable at certain points."

Mara looked at least a little bit hopeful, "Really?"

"Yes, but she has one question for you…"

"Uh, shoot."

The stranger took a rather large breath, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SITTING AROUND! YOU'VE BEEN LAZING ABOUT FOR ALMOST HALF A YEAR SO GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

Mara paled and sank away quickly as she heard the message. There was a low growl of laughter as the demon gauged her reaction.

"That, my dear Mara, is where I come into play," the figure stepped from the shadow to reveal a tall man. He had to have been close to six and a half feet. His forehead mark was that of a five-point star with the same cheek patterns as Mara. His skin was a lighter color than Urd's, but not by much. His spiked hair looked like a blooded morning star. His hair was a mixture of deep crimson red and dark black, giving him a rather odd look. His moustache matched his hair color with a rather odd twist of the two colors. Behind his spiked head dangled a waist length braid that was completely red. He was wearing what looked like a chest plate that was pitch black and outlined in red. He wore tan slacks underneath two dark black leg guards also outlined in red. At his left side, he carried what looked like a small dagger. Attached to the left side of the black belt he wore around his waist, a heavy, powerful and menacing looking mace dangled. She could also see what looked like a sheathed sword strapped to his back; a sword that ran almost the length of his frame. Flowing gently behind him was a black cape with blue trimming and trimmed on the inside with what looked like a vermilion color velvet.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Class 0, Type 0: Unlimited, Demon Xerangref. The council and the Daimakaicho herself have sent me to make sure your next attempt will not fail. You see, I have certain special…abilities that could be used to help."

Mara bowed and kneeled before the greater demon, "Of course, lord. Anything you can do will be greatly appreciated. This time around, our success will be ensured, for I have the beginnings of another plan."

Xerangref smiled wickedly and began a rather low round of menacing laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day had passed quickly. Urd and Skuld had seemed to reach somewhat of a reconciliation after what had happened the other day. Skuld also seemed to be opening up a bit more after what had happened as well. She had lost the idea that Keiichi would steal her sister away from her completely, and even began to see him as a sort of elder brother figure. She knew she would have to get used to the idea, because it may happen that one day in the future, he would become her elder brother of sorts.

Urd had mysteriously vanished from the house, no one really knowing where she had gotten off to.

Keiichi had long left for work. As it was summer time, Wyvern had been completely swamped with orders for parts or a complete bike every day. As a result, almost all the staff had to be in for the opening shift. There was a rotation developed to make sure that the employees were not completely overworked. At the start of each week, straws were drawn to see who would work the night and closing shifts as well. The work load seemed fairly balanced, but it was still extremely hectic.

Belldandy had left shortly before lunch, apologizing to her sisters. Even though she stayed at the temple most of the time, if Chihiro called and asked for her help, she would gladly agree. She enjoyed working with her long time friend and former boss. The only times Chihiro called were when she was completely swamped or needed help on a specialty of Bell's.

Skuld was left alone to ponder the recent turn of events in their abnormal house. Some quiet time was nice every now and then, but at the moment it was unnerving Skuld greatly.

"I wish someone would come back…this is just so creepy."

Skuld looked around and began to work on a new project. She knew Keiichi ran late a few times so she wanted to make him a remote starter for his BMW. It would at least help out a little.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Morisato!"

Keiichi turned around and saw a rather familiar face. He knew Imai from back in his NIT motor club days, but rarely got to see his elder. They either worked different shifts or Imai was stuck at a behind the desk job rather than being in the garage.

"Hello Imai, what's up?"

"Nothing much, man, nothing much. So how you been? Haven't seen you in a while. How are those babes you live with?"

"I've been good, a little tired but good. What about you? And Urd and Skuld still continue to make trouble as usual, but it's toned done a little at least."

"Still wild over there eh? Yea, sounds cool. Me? Bored out of my mind answering those phones. At least you get to have the fun out here with the guys," Imai motioned around them. "Alright man, I have to get back, breaks almost over. Nice talking to you, tell the girls I said hey."

After the pleasantries were exchanged, everything accelerated back to the clockwork pace of insanity.

Keiichi sighed and looked at his watch. Only another four hours and he would be done. He had the misfortune of getting the closing shift tonight. And it seemed things weren't going to slow down any time soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xerangref smiled as Mara concluded her explanation and overview of what she had seen in the last half year of observing the temple household.

"Interesting, quite interesting indeed. So Mara, you need a pawn for this to work out yes? Any idea where we can get one?"

"Not really sir. I've only really observed the life at the residence, not really anywhere else."

Xerangref nodded and stopped to think for a second, "Alright then, reconnaissance missions are needed. You are to observe them at any and all other wise social events that they go to and keep an eye out for any special targets."

Mara nodded, "Is there anything else needed to prepare sir?"

Xerangref looked down at the brief notes he had had Mara jot down, "No Mara, I can come up with something devious enough from the outline you've given me. All we need is the perfect candidate to be our control subject."

Mara nodded again and slowly melted into the shadows.

Xerangref liked the way this one thought, she was quite interesting. She had failed in the direct approach numerous times, so she tried the indirect. Her first plan had almost worked, but alas it did not work out in the end. This plan had much more promise, however. It was brilliant if it were to be tweaked just a little. And he was the demon to make sure it succeeded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy had just come home from working with Chihiro for a majority of the day. She looked at the clock and realized that Keiichi wouldn't be home for a while. He had told her that he was stuck on closing duty today and wouldn't be back towards the later part of the night.

She had free time to use, but wasn't sure how to use it. Normally about now she would be cooking dinner, and then afterward spend time with her Keiichi, but things were different tonight. She decided on making dinner at the usual time instead of delaying it. No sense in putting off what was normal routine. She could always just reheat Keiichi's meal when he came home from work, meaning more time for the both of them to be alone.

She smiled and put on her apron and looked around the kitchen before deciding on making a few roast fish with garlic vingerette sauce, a side of tempura and some rice balls. Simple and easy to make, but everyone enjoyed it nonetheless. Belldandy enjoyed cooking, but she also enjoyed the compliments she received, even though she would never admit to it.

Shortly after Belldandy had started dinner, Urd returned home from whatever adventure she had partaken of over the past day. She seemed tired and a little lacking in energy. She immediately flew to her room and had a couple glasses of saké before stepping out. She had to talk to Belldandy about what she had felt and what she suspected.

After a few glasses of her precious liquid power, Urd already looked a great deal better than she had before. She knew Keiichi would be at work probably for another two or three hours, since he had the closing shift. That meant she could talk with both her sisters about the feeling she had over dinner. If it was what she thought it was, then they would have to be fairly alert from then on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi sighed as he was finally able to leave. He was surprised that everyone was let off an hour early, since the customers had all but stopped almost 40 minutes ago. Keiichi looked at his watch and grumbled. It was just before 9 pm, meaning everyone would probably be waiting for him when he got back.

Without hesitation he signed out and quickly packed everything into his side car and left. He didn't want to take any chances that things might drag him back.

As he arrived at the temple, he could hear the clock inside ending its 9 pm chime. He heard the last two chimes and grinned. At least it wasn't too late. He parked, grabbed all of his belongings and began to walk to the temple when he had the strange feeling that something was watching him. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Shrugging, the young man walked inside the temple and took his shoes off.

"I'm home!"

The quiet whispering he had heard in the kitchen stopped for a second before he heard Belldandy's voice, "Please come join us Keiichi-san."

As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed the grave looks all three of his housemates had. Belldandy immediately got up and reheated his dinner and sat it before him.

"What's wrong? You three look like Hild visited this afternoon."

Urd shook her head, "No, but close enough. We may have another demon to deal with, unless Mara got a power upgrade."

Keiichi's eyes widened, "Another one?"

All three nodded. Things suddenly became deafly quiet inside the temple as all the occupants knew that they had some bearing in all that was happening.

Xerangref cursed as he heard this. This would complicate things greatly.

**A/N:** This may be a last installment for a while whilst I read Trial By Tenderness by Cevn, Slayer6's new fictions and read a few things for my classes. Also, I'm not too hot on how to continue at this point. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.


	17. Chapter 16: The Weasel

All major characters © 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

The character Xerangref was created and copyrighted by myself. If anyone wishes to use him in the future in any fanfic, you have permission to do so as long as credit is given.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at first that is all that will really be related to it. Certain plots and such may be hinted at or explained, but that is all.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations and ideas that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished, which may be soon.

And just so I say this…..I HATE MY SNES. I've tried playing through a couple of old games that I never really finished just to relax after reading and classes and such. Yet no matter how I try it seems the damn thing tries to spurn me constantly by erasing all my data off one certain game. Playing through 3 times just to try to beat one game SUCKS.

My SNES and writers block suck…that is all.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 15:

As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed the grave looks all three of his housemates had. Belldandy immediately got up and reheated his dinner and sat it before him.

"What's wrong? You three look like Hild visited this afternoon."

Urd shook her head, "No, but close enough. We may have another demon to deal with, unless Mara got a power upgrade."

Keiichi's eyes widened, "Another one?"

All three nodded. Things suddenly became deafly quiet inside the temple as all the occupants knew that they had some bearing in all that was happening.

Xerangref cursed as he heard this. This would complicate things greatly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: The Weasel

"MARA!" Xerangref barked as he entered her 'lair.'

Mara appeared quickly from a game she was playing in the back as soon as she heard her elders call that ran throughout the entire building.

"Yes lord?" Mara quickly bowed and then took a look at him again, but this time in closer detail. He seemed quite pissed off.

"We need a foolish human to use as a subject quickly! I've been discovered by the sisters and things may get difficult. The sooner we find a human worm to do our bidding, the faster we can plan. We need to plan out for this attack to happen in several months so that they let their guards down. We prepare quickly and work out any and all mishaps and mistakes along the way while waiting for the opportune moment to strike."

"Yes, I'll get back out immediately, lord," Mara said with another bow and then slowly vanished from sight.

Xerangref sighed. The demon girl was quite eager to please him so they could extract revenge on the goddesses for causing her so much grief over four years. He would be quite glad to help such a promising one as her. She had interesting plans to separate the man and goddess, but none of them ever seemed to work. Her last effort had almost scored before the elder of the goddesses figured things out.

He looked outside a broken and dust laden window to see that the sun had already set. He knew Mara wouldn't find anyone looking out this late at night, despite her best efforts. From observation and instincts, he knew that none of the family in the temple would venture outside to be 'social' at this time of night.

At least Mara was trying hard. She really seemed like a slacker at first, but that attitude changed when she realized this plan might just work with his abilities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week at Whirlwind, Chihiro was once again swarmed. She called Belldandy over and asked her to keep track of inventory and look at the books to make sure that they were balanced while she and a few hired hands worked on everything that was piling up.

Whirlwind had gained a small name for itself for its service. The staff was always friendly and helpful, the owner was a former circuit racer and the ever lovely Belldandy dropped by to help once in a while, drawing even more attention to the place.

The attention of one such 'customer' was not needed on a busy day like today.

As Belldandy finished making a quick snack tray with sweets and tea to take to the members in the back, Aoshima walked in through the door.

At the sound of the chine at the door, Belldandy turned and smiled, "Welcome to Whirlwind! I'll be with you shortly."

Being in a hurry to deliver the break time snacks, Belldandy paid no heed that it was Aoshima who had walked in.

She quickly dropped off her load for the workers and returned to see Aoshima holding a bouquet of roses for her.

"My fair lady Belldandy, these are for you as a token of my affection," he replied while handing her the roses and performing a curt mid-section bow.

"Oh, why thank you Aoshima," she said while taking the roses and smelling them slightly. "But I'm afraid that I cannot respond in turn, for my heart lies with another."

"Keiichi-san yes? What do you see in that droll of a person?"

Belldandy straightened her back and frowned at Aoshima letting him know her apparent dislike for the insult directed at Keiichi.

"He is always kind and caring and tries his best for everyone around him, including me. He is not droll or any other word in the same category. Please refrain from using insults or something bad may happen," she stated while putting the flowers on the counter.

"Something bad? My fine lady, I do not intend to fight nor do I wish to argue. I wanted to come and try to convince you to leave the poor fool who you're currently residing with," Aoshima responded while adjusting his glasses.

A larger frown appeared on Belldandy's face. It seemed so out of place on such a beautiful face with such a radiant smile. Before he could continue, Aoshima felt two hands grab him by the shoulders. He turned his head to look back at both Tamiya and Ootaki who had unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Aoshima…are you interrupting and bothering Miss Belldandy?" Ootaki asked, being the first to speak.

"Ya, ta think you woulda got it through ya think head that she dun want nuthin' to do with ya," Tamiya continued. "Since yous disturbin' Miss Belldandy, wes gonna ask ya ta leave…NOW!"

Each man took a hold of one of Aoshima's arms, dragged him over to the door and threw him out face first into the dirt. Both turned to receive a grateful smile from Belldandy.

"Thank you Tamiya-san, Ootaki-san. Although I don't know if that much force was necessary…"

"Naw, dun worry about that loser Miss Belldandy. He's jus a punk that never lissens to what others tell 'im," Tamiya replied. Ootaki slapped him on the shoulder and both men waved slightly then moved out back to talk to Chihiro.

Belldandy took the rose bouquet in the back and put them in a vase with plenty of water. She brought the flower vase out and set the roses on the back counter. At least Aoshima's little gift would serve to bring a little color to the mostly white and gray shop.

As Belldandy went back to work after a small cup a tea, a small figure emerged from a shadowy area in the shop. Mara's eyes thinned a little as she looked at the vase of roses, but she soon laughed. She had a target that would greatly please her master. After a little over a week of looking, things could be put into motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy returned to the temple to find her siblings bickering once again. As she entered the front door, she sighed and shook her head.

"Nee-san, Skuld, what is it now?"

"We were trying to figure out a way to bump up security around here, but the brat thinks everything would be fine if things were just upgraded a little more," Urd replied while crossing her arms.

"Everything IS fine, you floozy!" Skuld seemed a bit irate at the point when Belldandy had returned. "The sensors can be upgraded to cover more ground and air space and Banpei-kun already has everything we need to ward off demons."

Urd's eyebrow twitched slightly, gaining a smile out of Skuld. Urd had always called her a brat or kid, so she had come up with some pet names for her eldest sister in return.

Belldandy, not wanting anything to progress further than an argument made a quick suggestion, "Why don't we upgrade the sensors, increase power to the barrier field and add a more powerful ward? That would solve everything both of you are complaining about."

Urd put a finger on her chin and tilted her head a little, "I guess that would work. When should we start with the ward and field? The sensors are the brat's specialty."

"We could adjust the barrier spell now and work on the ward tomorrow?" Belldandy suggested raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Sure, whatever you say Bell. You hear that brat? Do whatever you want to the sensors you have out whenever you want, but do it soon."

Skuld stuck her tongue out at her sister and moved to her 'Skuld Labs' room.

"Well Belldandy, shall we?" Urd asked as she turned to look at her younger sister and walked outside. Belldandy nodded and followed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord, I've found a suitable target for the plan we have in mind," Mara said as she appeared before Xerangref and bowed slightly.

"Excellent Mara, who is this maggot?"

"He seems to be a close rival of the mortal Keiichi, and has feelings for Belldandy. Earlier today he was trying to swoon her to his side with gifts and flattery that had little sway over her," Mara held out a small folder. "I gathered as much information I could from a small tap on the mainframe."

Xerangref took the folder and browsed through its contents before looking up while a smile, revealing his fangs. Fangs that were larger than Mara's set.

"Most excellent Mara, you have chosen a good candidate for out little operation," he said while placing the folder down on a broken counter top that served as his desk. "Now then, all we need to figure out is a weakness in the household and exploit it."

"How, lord? We can't even get near the complex without them being alerted by that stupid barrier spell they have."

Xerangref thinned his eyes and glanced at her with a grin, "Oh really Mara? You may not be able to, but I can. Quite easily at that."

Mara raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at her demon elder, "How is that lord?"

"One of my abilities that gained me this position is the ability to alter a persons mind. I can do pretty much anything I please if I gain access to it. Scanning the temple and finding its inhabitants, I can alter all of their minds from outside their precious barrier quite easily. This includes turning off the little warning sense that clues them that a being with divine or demonic energies approaches. I can do much more, but for now this is all that is required."

"But what about the kid's sensor line?"

Xerangref shook his head slowly at her question, "Dear Mara, don't tell me you never took the time to learn your more advanced cloaking spells? Those will easily render those foolish machines useless."

Mara dropped her head and slouched slightly and replied in a quiet voice, "No sir…not the advanced spells. I never had use for them before."

Xerangref turned to look at her, "Fear not, Mara. We have time to teach you the necessary spells and techniques. While we wait for the opportune time, we shall both train to be ready if a battle ensues. I highly doubt that any fighting will follow this, but it just might."

Mara nodded and looked back at the elder demon. "Will you be looking in on them tonight, lord?"

Xerangref nodded, "Yes Mara, I will. Them knowing about me being here on the surface world may have given them the incentive to up 'security,' if you can call it that, around the temple."

He turned and walked into the shadows and began to fade out of sight, "Tomorrow Mara, the planning stages will take action. We will prepare as best as possible."

Mara nodded and watched the dark figure vanish from her sight before turning around. No sense in having a little fun before weeks of training and preparation right? She walked over to a still functioning game and sat down at the controls. This would be her haven for the last time in a long while.


	18. Chapter 17: Preparations

All major characters © 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

The character Xerangref was created and copyrighted by myself. If anyone wishes to use him in the future in any fanfic, you have permission to do so as long as credit is given.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at first that is all that will really be related to it. Certain plots and such may be hinted at or explained, but that is all.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations and ideas that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished, which may be soon.

Classes and essays and fun, oh my.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 16:

Mara nodded and looked back at the elder demon. "Will you be looking in on them tonight, lord?"

Xerangref nodded, "Yes Mara, I will. Them knowing about me being here on the surface world may have given them the incentive to up 'security,' if you can call it that, around the temple."

He turned and walked into the shadows and began to fade out of sight, "Tomorrow Mara, the planning stages will take action. We will prepare as best as possible."

Mara nodded and watched the dark figure vanish from her sight before turning around. No sense in having a little fun before weeks of training and preparation right? She walked over to a still functioning game and sat down at the controls. This would be her haven for the last time in a long while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Preparations

Xerangref had to admit that the newer updates to the temple grounds were quite intriguing. Last week he had gone to visit the temple residence and discovered that the barrier spell had been boosted slightly and there was now a warding shield outside the main entrance.

All the obstacles that the goddesses had presented him with had been easily countered with the necessary acts of intuition. The barrier spell required a small tweaking of each of the goddesses neural lapses to prevent them from feeling a tingle in their minds to signal an intruder. The warding spell only required a large energy output to cover it so that it didn't affect him or alert the goddesses. Luckily he was a Class 0 demon; otherwise around three-quarters of his power would go just to nullifying the ward if he were at the same level as Mara. The sensor line that the kid had set up required only a lower line of advanced cloaking spells, no big deal.

He easily made his way to the temple and looked in on its occupants. The strange thing was, he could almost guess that the mortal man knew he was there. Every time Xerangref came to watch them and Keiichi was either alone or outside, he would turn and stare in Xerangref's general position before shrugging and moving on.

After the of constant surveillance of five weekdays passed, Xerangref moved back into Mara's 'lair' and explained the details of what he saw and his plans to attack. He had to know the routine each person was in on a daily basis before coming up with the strike date.

The eldest and youngest of the three were the easiest. Both stayed home and usually bickered about the house televisions, or the youngest read manga novels while the eldest watched TV.

The hardest one to guess was the middle. She would go out on errands on seemingly random days and times. This, or she would be called in to help by a friend. He never knew what to expect with her, it would be hard to plan for.

The mortal was also relatively easy. From what Xerangref gathered, he worked six of the seven days and used Sunday as a day to relax and unwind. His work times usually started at 8 am and lasted until 5 or 6 pm varying on the days; with the exception of Wednesdays, when he would go to work at 6:00 am and come home at around 4 pm. Saturdays were also an exception, as he usually worked from 10:30 am to roughly 5 pm.

After giving Mara basic instructions on the cloaking spells he expected her to use, Xerangref began to further train the demoness in the art of combat. After the first day of instruction and partial sparring, he let her rest. Today, he was going to continue with the combat training, but instead of light sparring, things would go much further.

With a grin, Xerangref moved to inform his subordinate of her fate for the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi came home from work with a few scratches and a large gash on his cheek. Earlier that day, while trying to adjust everything in a new series of motorcycles, something bad had happened. The few nicks and bruises that came with the job was pretty much expected; he sometimes drew a bit to much energy or power behind a tool or moved too quickly inside the motor parts and cut his hands.

However, someone had unknowingly turned on the bike to test if Keiichi had finished its adjustments while Keiichi was on a quick water break. When he returned, Keiichi saw this and immediately ran over to try to stop his co-worker, as he had left a socket wrench and a pair of grip pliers inside of a motor pocket so they would be easy to access and help continue his work immediately when he returned. But as he ran to the bike, the pair of pliers loosened from where it was resting and got caught in one of the rotations of the bike.

Keiichi ducked quickly out of the way as the tool head flew past him, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid a large gash on the left side of his face. He ran over and stopped the bike and his co-worker, then quickly went and cleaned his wound and cover it.

He knew Belldandy would either be worried or upset at his mishap. She always tried to protect him to the best of her ability. He sighed and walked up to the front door of the temple to see the new slightly glowing ward that the sisters had placed there. He knew they were paranoid about the new arrival that was apparently demonic, but he thought this was a bit much. He shook his head and opened the door to the sight of a smiling Belldandy.

As soon as she saw his face, however, her smile disappeared and a worried mien came over her face.

"Keiichi-san? What happened to you?" Belldandy asked, clearly upset and worried at the same time.

"Just a little accident at work. Partly due to my own stupid acts and partly due to my co-workers curiosity. It's nothing to worry about Belldandy, really. It'll heal in a few days."

Belldandy seized him by the arm and forced him to take a seat upon the couch. "Stay here," was her command before she walked off in the direction of the bathroom and the med kit they had there.

Keiichi shook his head again. He was glad she was worried about his well being, but he knew she would baby him for a few days while the scratch healed. While he didn't mind her constant attention, it sometimes got a bit tiresome to be constantly and continually doted upon by Belldandy.

He looked up to see Belldandy return with the med kit and was rather disturbed by what he saw following her to his current position.

Floating behind Belldandy…was Urd in a low cut pink nurses outfit with a needle in one hand and a roll of gauze and ointment in the other.

"Oh boy…" was all Keiichi could mutter before the two sisters turned on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The routine continued week after week for the demoness. Mara was getting tired of the constant training and lessons her elder had imposed on her, but she had to admit she was getting better in wielding her energies and fighting in combat.

By the end of the second week after her training began, she had mastered the cloaking spell that he wished to teach her. After that, things got more difficult as he made her learn other, higher level cloaking spells that required tremendous amounts of energy.

At the end of the fourth week, she had mastered two other cloaking spells that were a higher rank than the original. In addition to mastering new spells, her energy output and total power had increased quite a bit. Although she was no where near having the energy of a Class 0 demon, she still had a substantial amount of power for a 1st Class demoness; more so than a normal 1st Class demon.

Training with Xerangref was definitely beginning to pay off. Now, at the end of the fifth week, they were planning to take small visits to the temple for another week or two before trying to put the final touches on their plans.

Mara had taken a liking to sparing with a kodachi, a short bladed sword that was known for its speed rather than power. However, with her strength as a demoness behind the blade, the lack of power from the blade was made up for with its user's strength. Xerangref usually sparred with the long bladed sword he carried on his back. Although the blade was extremely long, and heavy from what she gathered, he wielded it with great ease and finesse. It was obvious that Xerangref was a seasoned fighter.

Mara looked at her sheathed kodachi with interest. She knew that the Dark One forbade fighting with the other side unless a very good reason was given, so it made her curious as to why Xerangref was teaching her how to fight with a weapon instead of magic energies that would be less deadly. Mara had no idea if Belldandy or her sisters even had weapons to defend themselves against an armed assault. If they did have the means to defend themselves, their skills were unknown as well.

Things seemed to be getting interesting. Soon, the plan she had to punish all of the goddesses and the mortal Keiichi would be put into action not only by her, but by her and a demon with unimaginable power.

Only a few more days, if not a week or two, and things would be ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi lay on his back in his futon. Belldandy was sleeping next to him quietly. He smiled and lightly shook his head as the last few hours of her mothering him came back in a flash. She was either smiling or wore a worried look as she took care of whatever he needed. She had offered to simply heal the wound, but he refused, saying that it would be a reminder to be more careful while working.

Over the past few months, ever since they had shared the same room, Keiichi could feel something stirring in him again. His lust was starting to come back. He knew that he had rarely felt this part of him after he actually got to know and love Belldandy, but with her beside him like this every night, it was getting harder and harder to suppress.

He could tell that she was intrigued by his passion that was building in each of their kisses. He had told her that he wanted to take it slow, and maybe work up to being more and more physical, but his resolve to that thought was getting weaker.

Keiichi put his hand on his forehead and squeezed lightly. He needed to stop thinking about these things, lest they get him into trouble. He already had enough problems with Urd always on his tail about getting it on with Belldandy.

Keiichi looked to his side and saw his sleeping goddess. She wore a smile and had one hand clutched to her chest while her other was draped over his chest. He smiled and looked back to the ceiling, waiting only a few more minutes before sleep finally took a firm grip on his consciousness.

**A/N: **2 more chapters added, and more in the works. I'll be able to write a bit more freely after my midterms are complete. I'd write more tonight, but I want to watch 'The Mask of Zorro' on TV, so no more. I'll probably be able to write more on Monday or Tuesday of next week. Sorry this is shorter than normal, but I couldn't think of anything else to add.


	19. Chapter 18: Action?

All major characters © 1996 Kosuke Fujishima, meaning Urd, Skuld, Belldandy and K1 are not mine, just the situations they are thrown in.

The character Xerangref was created and copyrighted by myself. If anyone wishes to use him in the future in any fanfic, you have permission to do so as long as credit is given.

A/N: This is my first shot at an AMG related fic. Although the story line follows fairly closely to the manga at first that is all that will really be related to it. Certain plots and such may be hinted at or explained, but that is all.

Further notes that should be noted are that if you HAVE NOT read the manga past volume 19, you should NOT read this story, as it is a tangent off a major plot line in volumes 19 and 20, but involve different situations and ideas that didn't happen in the manga.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished, which may be soon.

Classes and essays and fun, oh my.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 17:

He could tell that she was intrigued by his passion that was building in each of their kisses. He had told her that he wanted to take it slow, and maybe work up to being more and more physical, but his resolve to that thought was getting weaker.

Keiichi put his hand on his forehead and squeezed lightly. He needed to stop thinking about these things, lest they get him into trouble. He already had enough problems with Urd always on his tail about getting it on with Belldandy.

Keiichi looked to his side and saw his sleeping goddess. She wore a smile and had one hand clutched to her chest while her other was draped over his chest. He smiled and looked back to the ceiling, waiting only a few more minutes before sleep finally took a firm grip on his consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Action?

It had been only two days after the incident at work when Keiichi got notice of a big project that the company was supposed to be working on.

His boss wanted to speak with him next week on Sunday about being the project manager, as he had the most racing experience and graduated from Nekomi Tech with outstanding grade marks in all of his engineering and mathematical classes. He was the prime candidate for being the supervisor over all the others, despite only working at Wyvern for about a year.

The only details he got from his boss were that the motorcycle they were being contracted to design and build was a top of the line pro-stock drag racing bike. Of course, before the conversation ensued about the details and the meeting in a week, his boss chewed him out for being reckless in the shop and quoted safety regulations to Keiichi and made sure he knew not to screw up again, lest someone get seriously injured.

Unknown to both parties, a certain demoness was cloaked in the office listened to the lecture and then the details about the meeting and bike. She allowed herself a quick feral grin and then vanished from the store to quickly relate her findings to Xerangref.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi arrived home later that day to inform Belldandy about the meeting that was scheduled for next Sunday afternoon. He knew she wouldn't mind, but she would be slightly depressed. Sundays were usually his only break from work and the days that they spent some alone time together without many interruptions.

He was still getting babied by Belldandy, but it was toned down from the original treatment he got two days ago.

He sighed and slid the shoji door open, "I'm home."

Belldandy was waiting for him with her usual smile and kiss. She noticed almost immediately that he was a bit tense. Even after work was over, he wasn't this tense unless he had something to share with her.

"What is the matter, Keiichi-san?"

"You know me too well Belldandy. Well…let's go sit down and I'll tell you about it," he replied while putting his arm around her waist and leading her to the kitchen table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Keiichi was disclosing his information to Belldandy, Mara was also explaining the situation to Xerangref.

"Most excellent Mara, most excellent," he replied, "We shall strike when he begins to return from that meeting."

"Yes, lord. But how are we going to get the fool Aoshima to play with this willingly?" Mara asked while looking at her demon superior.

"Why Mara, whoever said he was going to do this willingly? A little mind manipulation won't hurt anyone, especially in revenge. The ends justify the means," he replied while looking somewhat bored.

"Until then Mara, we will go over all the spells, moves and fighting routines you have been taught over the next week and three days. This way, things will be fresh in your mind and the chance for failure will be naught."

"Yes, lord," Mara replied with a slight bow.

"And there will be no holding back. The last two days will be only half the load; use it to regain your strength, because you will need it. You'll be pushed to the brink of your ability and back thrice over. Be prepared for a great deal of hard work, more than you've ever faced in your life."

Mara paled slightly, but nodded in return to show that she understood his commands. He was expecting nothing less than perfection from her. She'd have to give it everything she had just to satisfy him. If not, the punishments would be severe.

Xerangref's punishments were nothing like the playful annoyances that Urd forced upon the kid when she either upset her or screwed with her alchemy crap. These were much worse. Physical and mental beatings of the worst kind; use of ancient traditional Chinese torture instruments included. His punishments were borderline sadistic and satanic. Only something a true master of evil would conceive of.

Mara had received some of his lighter and heavier punishments. She doubted that even the Dark One would use a punishment technique so vile and bloody. Even though few demons knew of the Dark One, his legacy and powers were the things of mystery. It is said he possesses the powers equal to those of the Gods Kami-sama. His wife was Hild, the Daimakaicho and Queen of the Underworld.

Few 1st class demons knew of him, yet some were privileged with the knowledge. She was one of maybe a dozen that knew of the Dark One. Only Class 0 demons, the council and Hild knew of him; the information they possessed was far greater than she would ever know. Since there were only eight council members, three dozen or so Class 0 demons and Hild, that put the total count at just over or at 50 demons in the entire underworld that knew of his existence. They all believed Hild was the ruler and supreme commander, but few knew that she was just a figure head to a far greater power.

Mara had never been punished by Hild or the Dark One before, so she had to previous experience with just how disgusting true torture and discipline methods could be. After all, Class 0 demons were known to be quite ruthless. Xerangref proved that to be true to the letter. Hild was known for her cunning and deviousness with certain plans and actions. Although she was, at one time, very soft hearted towards the gods and Kami-sama, that had changed when she was forced to give up her daughter Urd to their side. Mara knew that she wasn't really forced, that Urd had gone willingly, but no one could really convince her of that; not even the Dark One.

Hild, in a way, was like Belldandy in Mara's mind. You could never tell what she was planning or what was on her mind. That made the Daimakaicho a very dangerous woman. No one knew her true motives until they were revealed. And only when she wanted them to be revealed did someone know.

Mara shivered slightly as she recalled some of the plans she had seen Hild whip up on a whim. Xerangref was just as bad in certain aspects, but paled in comparison to Hild in others.

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "Rest before the harder times descend upon you Mara, you'll need all the time to relax and rest that you can get."

Mara nodded again before turning away and continuing to the back of the run down arcade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy could sense that something was quite right. She knew everything appeared just as it normally would, but something just didn't _feel_ right.

She could sense small and almost unnoticeable bursts of demonic energy coming from a certain area in town. She was worried about Keiichi, her number one concern being his safety and well being.

Yet, the small bursts didn't seem to be anywhere near where she sensed him. It was either Mara getting upset over some failed plan or her being punished by a stronger force and trying to fight it off.

She turned her head in the general direction she felt the periodic bursts, but shook her head and sighed. Things were starting to get complicated around the house. Urd and Skuld had resumed their random bouts of bickering and arguments for some odd reason. They had both been so good until recently.

On the other side, was the odd feeling she was getting from Keiichi the past few weeks. He seemed to be a bit more passionate and possibly daring with her than in the past. Although she had rather enjoyed some parts of the experience, she was worried that something might be wrong with him. She understood that he wanted to take things a bit slowly, but the way he was acting now, it was as if he was disregarding his own words.

Getting more physical with Keiichi was something she had always wondered and, dare she say, dreamed about. She simply wanted Keiichi to be happy instead of trying to break him out of his comfort zone. It seemed he was slowly expanding his horizons, in a sense.

Belldandy sighed and looked in the direction of Wyvern hoping to catch a glimpse of the object of her thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the opposite end of town, Keiichi's mind was also wandering elsewhere; somewhere no where near where his current thought train was supposed to be.

His chin was resting on his palm as he looked in the general position of the temple. In recent days, he couldn't seem to get Belldandy out of his mind. She was already a permanent resident of his unconscious thoughts, but it seemed she now reigned of his conscious thoughts as well.

He wanted to progress to the 'next stage' of things, but he wasn't completely sure how far that stage meant going.

Keiichi sighed and rubbed his shoulder and worked out a few kinks from his neck before looking back at his current project. The owner of the bike wanted a total haul-over of the six year old bike. He was glad that some people still kept older bike models and just updated them with the times. Most others would've already sold their old bikes and bought newer models.

That train of thought got him thinking about checking on his BMW before heading home. He hadn't performed basic maintenance on his ancient bike in almost a month and a half.

He lost his train of thought with a sudden burst of loud heavy metal music that came from a stereo on the back counter. Most of the time, the stereo was off or had at least a j-pop station on. Keiichi had never considered heavy metal a type of music. All it was, was a person strumming out seemingly random chords on an amped up guitar and screaming over the loud noise. The music reminded him of Tamiya's attempts at karaoke, a bunch of howling banter.

Keiichi shook his head as he turned back to his work. It was going to be a long day yet, especially if the music kept playing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xerangref looked at the tired and worn Mara.

They had been training full out for the past three days since she had informed him of the meeting that Keiichi's superior had requested his presence at last Friday. He had run her ragged over the past three days, and it was now beginning to show. Her resilience was dying out and she seemed to drag around wherever she went.

While he was a tough instructor and ran a tight and flawless schedule, he was also wise enough to notice that he was far overworking Mara. He informed her that they would only run the simulations and bouts till mid afternoon before stopping.

Now, as the both sat back to relax, he could see that she was visibly picking up. She seemed to regain a little more strength by having a short rest period in the afternoons. He figured it would be better to run everything until about 5 pm then give her a breather in the evenings instead of working her late into the night. This way, she would at least be rested enough to do something useful during the actions this next weekend.

After their sessions together, both of them went and looked in on the temple house environment. Mara had little worry about with Xerangref there to cancel out the ward; she would've been toast if he wasn't there. Even the stupid robot Banpei couldn't detect them when both of them were using the higher level cloaking spells.

Mara could tell that something was wrong with both Belldandy and Keiichi. They seemed to be looking at each other a lot differently and acting like school children who had crushes on each other. She figured that both of them were trying to sort out how to move on.

This current course was almost too perfect for what would be happening in exactly a week. Both of them would be crushed even worse than she imagined.

Mara smiled. Soon, very soon, revenge would be hers at last. A grand finale to all her problems and struggles in the ultimate form of revenge. Success was only assured with Xerangref here.

Mara couldn't wait until next week. Then, the suffering would begin. If Senbei was still with her, he would be ecstatic.

Yes, soon all the damned goddesses and the mortal would pay dearly.

**A/N:** Against my better judgment, I wrote another chapter while procrastinating on my mid terms. Oh well. I completed this chapter while listening to the FMA 3rd OST and all of the openings and endings in full. It was quite nice. The story will soon continue!


	20. Chapter 19: Sweet sweet Revenge

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref (previous statements about using him stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

Mid terms are half done for now and I've been itching to continue with this story from where it was left off.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

And for those of you who didn't get the hint in last chapter, Keiichi's feelings on heavy metal are actually my own. I just invented them and put them in place since all his music selection seems to avoid the 'hardcore' stuff.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 18:

Mara could tell that something was wrong with both Belldandy and Keiichi. They seemed to be looking at each other a lot differently and acting like school children who had crushes on each other. She figured that both of them were trying to sort out how to move on.

This current course was almost too perfect for what would be happening in exactly a week. Both of them would be crushed even worse than she imagined.

Mara smiled. Soon, very soon, revenge would be hers at last. A grand finale to all her problems and struggles in the ultimate form of revenge. Success was only assured with Xerangref here.

Mara couldn't wait until next week. Then, the suffering would begin. If Senbei was still with her, he would be ecstatic.

Yes, soon all the damned goddesses and the mortal would pay dearly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Sweet sweet Revenge

Keiichi was at least somewhat relieved when he heard his boss telling his that he was giving him the day off on Saturday in compensation for taking his time on Sunday.

It was late Wednesday morning when he was scheduled for his lunch break that his boss informed him of his fortune. At least this news would please Belldandy. She always looked forward to being able to spend some time sitting and talking with him alone on Sundays. She was being robbed of that opportunity this weekend, but the day to be together and discuss was simply moved ahead by one.

Keiichi looked at his watch and noticed that it was already 4 pm. He'd been looking at numerous motor and frame blueprints for the better part of the afternoon. It really didn't even feel like it was already four in the afternoon. Only another hour till he could return home and give Belldandy the good news.

In a way, he was also greatly pleased. Saturday as a day off and then a meeting on Sunday was like a reduced load weekend from the company. It was almost like getting a day and a half off for doing absolutely nothing. Granted, he would have to be in somewhat early on Sunday, but he doubted that the meeting would last longer than 2 or 3 pm.

For the first time in a long time, Keiichi was actually greatly looking forward to his weekend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xerangref stood in a battle stance watching his opponent with a wary eye. Although Mara had originally been rather weak in armed combat a few weeks before, she was now deadly.

She gave up on the single kodachi and now held a pair of the two swords with the sheaths at her side. With one sword, Xerangref could easily take her in the past, as well as her having two a few days ago. But now that she wielded both swords with a complete mastery, he was finding it rather hard to break her fighting stance to score a blow. Several times, he had to use the sheathed dagger at his right side to ward off attacks that would have wounded him.

Mara was a very quick learner, and now had deadly precision wielding her two kodachi. Her power and strength had dramatically increased while he had been with her, taught her and trained her. He was amazed at how far she had progressed. She easily held enough power to take on all three goddesses alone.

In a moment of sheer speed, both met and swords clashed. While Mara had Xerangref's sword, the Mystletainn, pinned to his left, she made a swift movement to undermine the elder demon. He quickly jumped above her sweep and let go of his sword hilt and attacked her with his fists. He scored two quick hits on her chest and face before she pulled back and got into a defensive stance. He walked over and picked up Mystletainn before raising his hand to signal the end of their training session.

"You've done well Mara, however you must always expect that an opponent will drop his or her weapon if they are pinned down and attack you with their fists. Expect the unexpected."

Mara bowed and sheathed her swords, "Thank you lord, it was an honor and pleasure to fight with you."

Xerangref smiled at her before turning to walk away.

"Oh, and Mara?"

"Yes lord?"

"Saturday shall be a day of full rest, not partial as I said before. You will need your strength for the day after. Enjoy your time off before things get serious," he stated while glancing over his shoulder. He could see Mara trembling from the corner of his eye.

"Yes lord, thank you," was all Mara could squeak out, trying to hide her surprise and excitement.

"Take a 30 minute break and we'll meet in the back for a quick look over of the spells we'll need to use. Every day until Saturday, we will go over the temple layout, spells required and the escape route, is that understood?"

"Yes lord."

"Good," was all the taller demon said before walking into the shadows of the arcade and vanishing from sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday soon came upon both parties: the predators and the unsuspecting prey.

Keiichi and Mara were both excited to have the full day off to do whatever they pleased. Of course, Keiichi spent almost every waking moment with Belldandy, while Mara listened to some music and generally screwed around.

Keiichi was hesitant to talk to Belldandy about his little fascination with her, and vice versa. Both had the same feelings of love, adoration and a hint of vicious lust towards the other. Although Keiichi would never act on it, he had no idea if Belldandy was even willing to go that far yet.

On the other hand, Belldandy was wondering when to make her wants and needs known to him. She knew it would have to be alone, or Skuld would try to skewer him again. She didn't know what time or day though. She knew he was uncomfortable at times with how passionate things got, but he never tried to stop them willingly. Something almost always interrupted them, be it one of her sisters, Keiichi co-workers or someone or something else.

She knew she was becoming more and more 'human' as she spent more time on the mortal realm of Earth, but it didn't bother her. She had already felt an assortment of various human emotions after spending the first two years with Keiichi. Varying from anger to jealousy, from love to now lust. She knew that they both loved each other, but was the physical desire to be with him wrong?

She looked over to Keiichi who was looking at a few of his old blueprint of bike designs when he was at Nekomi Tech with the Motor Club.

She bit her lower lip and decided to try her luck with him. His reaction would more than likely tell her how he felt too.

She slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and pulled him back, "Keiichi-san?"

Keiichi was rather surprised as he felt her chest being pressed against his back. This scene was almost exactly like when Urd had given her a potion before. He gulped before answering her low whisper.

"Yes Belldandy?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Keiichi headed off to the meeting at Wyvern at roughly 9 am, he had to stop mentally and think about yesterday. He was rather surprised when Belldandy had approached him and told him pretty much the same things he was feeling.

He was at least glad that those feelings were out in the open. He was afraid to discuss them truly with Belldandy.

Keiichi put down his visor, started his trusty BMW and sped off to work without another thought or care in the world.

Little did he know, two visitors watched his leaving the premises. After a quick signal and nod to one of the figures, the smaller of the two departed to follow Keiichi to Wyvern.

Mara would act as a scout and send a mental message to him as soon as he was leaving the store, when he was half way there and when he was around the corner.

Things had to be flawless…a moment too early could ruin everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy sat and looked at the clock and then sighed. Keiichi would be home in roughly another three hours, but she was getting fidgety. She wanted to continue the talk that they had yesterday and wanted to ask him a few questions as well.

Belldandy looked towards her sibling's rooms with interest. Neither of them had shown or even made themselves heard at all so far today. It was intriguing that they would sleep till almost noon, even on a Sunday.

She shook her head and got up. As long as both of her sisters were still asleep, she would take the chance to relax in a nice hot bath before making lunch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshima awoke in his car at roughly 2 pm. He couldn't remember anything about last night. He remembered having a drink while in the company of a dashing blonde haired woman, but nothing more.

He couldn't remember anything more, not even her name. The name part being odd, due to the fact that he was very good with names and that the girl possessed a beauty close of that to the beautiful perfection of Belldandy.

Belldandy. That sudden thought triggered a strange urge to see the wonderful creature. He looked down to see that he was perfectly presentable to meeting her and looked in the mirror to check his hair and face. Both checked out well enough to leave immediately after buying another dozen roses.

While Aoshima stirred and planned, Xerangref smiled as he could sense the subject of their plot moving.

Soon, very soon. The pieces were slowly falling into place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a simple matter of a small visual enhancement spell and the altering of Belldandy's vision perception, Xerangref would make this fool, Aoshima, look exactly like Keiichi to her. Not only look, but sound like Keiichi as well. He already knew the strong advancements that the man had made towards her in the past, thus it would only aid them further if she believed that Keiichi were making them.

As Aoshima pulled his car in front of the temple, parked and got out, Xerangref allowed himself a spare second or two to gloat to himself, for this was an obvious guarantee at the success of this operation.

Aoshima briskly walked up the temple steps and stopped at the door. For some strange reason, the door seemed to open by itself before he knocked, and no one was there.

"Miss Belldandy?" Aoshima called out as he slowly entered and took off his shoes.

Belldandy came running around the corner with a large smile. Aoshima didn't even have time to present her the roses he was carrying in his arms before she ran to him and kissed him.

"Welcome home! How did everything go?"

"Uhhh…great, everything went great," Aoshima replied rather confused. At this point, he felt rather dizzy and slowly began to slip from consciousness, but he was standing straight and narrow.

"I brought these for you, dearest Belldandy," Aoshima said while holding out the roses. Xerangref was in full control now. Mara had just informed him that Keiichi had left the shop, thus things were going to be perfectly on time.

Belldandy covered her mouth and gasped as she took the roses from Aoshima, "Why, thank you."

Her gratitude was punctuated by another kiss before she turned towards the kitchen to put the delicate flowers in a vase.

At this time, Xerangref put a small sound barrier around most of the living room. This would be necessary for when the real Keiichi returned so that the actions going on were not impeded.

Belldandy returned with a small vase that the roses were now in. She set them on a small end table by the kitchen door and walked back over to Aoshima.

Aoshima, still under the influence of Xerangref, wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. To her, she was seeing the person that she loved, but that was what they wanted. A slight optic interference with the signals she received easily made it look as if Keiichi were truly standing in front of her. A simple matter of mind manipulation.

Aoshima leaned forward and kissed Belldandy gently. As the first kiss broke, Belldandy smiled at him. The following kiss held much more passion, as both members were slowly getting into it.

Things were running the needed course perfectly. Keiichi was half way home. Soon he could release control over all four temple occupants as soon as the young man walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi pulled into his usual spot at the temple. He dismounted his bike with a large sigh. The meeting had gone well, but the designs that the company had preferred and set up were extremely complex. The bike they were building wouldn't look like a motorcycle when they had it completed, it would look more like a miniature car.

He walked to the front door and heard something that sounded like a giggle. He looked around, but saw no one near him. He shrugged and continued on; maybe it was Belldandy inside watching something that caused her to be amused.

He slid the front door open, "I'm home!"

He took off his shoes and took two steps inside before freezing in his tracks.

Lying on the sofa, in various points of undress were Belldandy and Aoshima. Aoshima was lying down with his back on the sofa cushions while Belldandy was on her hands and knees, straddling him in an odd position. Both were locked at the mouth and making strange animalistic noises. The passion present was extremely intense.

Keiichi fell to his knees with an audible thumping sound and continued to stare at the scene, "Belldandy…" was all a shocked Keiichi could utter.

At that moment, Urd came out of her room rubbing the side of her head, "Geez, can't anyone sleep in around here without being awakened by som-"

She was cut of as she saw the scene taking place on the couch. She could see Belldandy's back and a pair of male hands messing with the clasps to her bra. Both parties were making strangely erotic noises as they kissed and did other things.

Urd was about to smile and say, "Well it's about damn time." But one other thing caught her eye.

Keiichi was on his knees in the front hallway staring at the entire scene in front of them both. She could easily sense and see the betrayal on the young mans face and in his heart. Urd could only shake her head and stare back at the couch with her mouth agape.

"Oh shit…this is bad…this is really, really bad…" Urd said before starting to slowly walk towards Belldandy.

The shit was just about to hit the fan…and hard.

**A/N:** Ha! Finally done! The entire planning stage and that other crap was basically for this moment. What'll happen next? Wait and find out! I'm the one who knows.

Here's to your craving for action Eddie!


	21. Chapter 20: Recall

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref (previous statements about using him stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

Mid terms are half done for now and I've been itching to continue with this story from where it was left off.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 19:

Urd was about to smile and say, "Well it's about damn time." But one other thing caught her eye.

Keiichi was on his knees in the front hallway staring at the entire scene in front of them both. She could easily sense and see the betrayal on the young mans face and in his heart. Urd could only shake her head and stare back at the couch with her mouth agape.

"Oh shit…this is bad…this is really, really bad…" Urd said before starting to slowly walk towards Belldandy.

The shit was just about to hit the fan…and hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: Recall

Urd grabbed Belldandy's shoulder and pulled her back from Aoshima.

"Belldandy! What the freaking hell do you think you're doing!" Urd shouted while shaking her sister.

Belldandy looked slightly dazed and extremely confused at Urd's actions. Urd simply pointed to 'Keiichi' that was under her and then to the entrance to the hallway. Following her elder sister's commands, Belldandy looked in both places.

At first, shock and disgust registered as she looked down to see an almost nude Aoshima looking at her with lust in his eyes and holding her now undone bra in his hands. She quickly grabbed her undergarment, got off of the couch, and him, and quickly put her bra back on and tried to cover herself. The lack of clothing was very disconcerting, but she could see where it had been flung in the moments of passion. What confused her was she believed she was doing all of this with Keiichi, but when she looked back at her memory, the person she could clearly see was Aoshima, not her Keiichi.

Suddenly, Belldandy was scared to look at the entryway. She knew what was coming, but wanted to avoid it at all costs.

Her worst fears were realized as she turned and looked at the form in the entryway. Keiichi was on his knees; he had seen the entire scene and was staring into the room with tears running down the side of his face. She couldn't tell if the tears had been willingly cried, or had appeared unconsciously. He wasn't moving at all. His face was void of all color and looked extremely thin and frail. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were clearly fogged over and unfocused.

Belldandy immediately ran to his side and clung to him. She started crying into his shoulder, but he still made no movements. After a minute of releasing her stress she looked up to gaze into his facial features. Nothing had changed in the slightest.

While this was going on, Urd had put Aoshima under the influence of a sleep spell and practically dragged him outside and left him on the porch way that surrounded the temple. He deserved to be tossed around like a sack of trash after what he had taken part in. And it was apparent that Belldandy had almost done the nasty with him on her own accord. That thought scared the shit out of Urd.

Urd came back to see Belldandy caressing Keiichi's face gently with her right hand while whispering things to him, trying to get at least some rise out of him. Tears were sliding down her delicate cheeks continually throughout the entire process.

Urd didn't understand what the hell was going on. She'd woken up, walked outside her room and already the day was turning out to be the shittiest day ever in her sister's life.

It seemed that she not only willingly gave herself to Aoshima, but she did so in a passionate and erotic way. The worst part of it, was that it was right in front of Keiichi as he had returned home from his meeting.

Now he was acting like a vegetable. He was barely only breathing and blinking. Urd came over and told Belldandy to move him into a chair. After placing him in one of the two comfy chairs they had in the living room, Urd started her checkup of Keiichi. First, she would run through the physical routines to make sure he hadn't somehow hurt himself. Second, would be the mental routine, which she was dreading.

After a few minutes, she informed Belldandy nothing was wrong with him, at least physically. Then told her to be ready for the worst after the next part of her exam.

It only took another 20 or 30 seconds before Urd just finally stopped trying. She sighed sadly and shook her head.

"Nee-san? What is it? What's wrong with my Keiichi?"

Urd look at her sister sadly. She could see the pain and confusion in her eyes, "I told you to be ready for the worst Bell…and you need to be. His mind is just…gone. He has the brain and neural waves of a patient in a coma."

Belldandy covered her mouth with a hand. The entire time, the steady stream of tears had never stopped.

"He's…He's…gone?" Urd nodded and looked at Keiichi again before sighing heavily.

"NO! It can't be! But it was…it was with…with Keiichi-san that I…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the young man again before clinging onto his chest and crying into him once again.

Urd got up and started walking to her room to leave the gloom in the living room behind. She needed a couple bottles of sake after this ordeal. It could take Keiichi a very long time before any sort of recovery steps could be taken or made.

Urd looked back at the two and shook her head, then turned back to the hallway.

She paused, then scratched her head while looking confused. She was here, Belldandy and Keiichi were in the living room.

So where the hell was Skuld when all this hit?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicious and roaring laughter from two people could be heard ringing throughout the old abandoned arcade.

Mara and Xerangref had stayed and watched the aftermath of their plans for at least ten minutes before taking leave to avoid being caught. Both were having a hard time controlling their emotions, especially the happiness and laughter part of it.

Things had gone far better than they planned!

The goddess Belldandy was in an immense amount of pain and sadness. The mortal to whom the goddess was attached was even worse. What he had seen and heard had seemingly shut down his mind. It was as if he just lost his entire thought process associated with the human brain.

They didn't even know if he could move at all. He seemed to have lost any and all will to live at that point.

Xerangref was proud of Mara for hatching the scheme and Mara was eternally grateful that his participation had brought about its major success.

They both knew Hild and the council would want a report, and they would soon have one.

The laughter died down and they wiped a few tears from the corners of their eyes from laughing so hard before settling down into the proper routine of finishing a grief plan.

Xerangref nodded to Mara and she left the room, only to appear soon after with an arm load of paper work. They both sighed as she put the load onto a counter.

It was going to be a very long night…but the recent events were well worth it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the aftermath of what had happened, Urd had figured out that he at least obeyed vocal commands and followed them. He seemingly ignored Belldandy, only listening to Urd when Belldandy was present.

She had thought it was rather odd until the obvious had struck her. He was devastated by Belldandy's actions, and was probably tuning out her voice. His eyes were still somewhat fogged and unfocused. His face showed no emotion. If he had any response to pain, he didn't show it either.

She had ordered Keiichi to get some rest for the next day, as it would be very trying. Urd had decided to put off her interrogation of Belldandy for the rest of the day. It would help if she cleared her mind first. Although, if her mind was clear, she wasn't at all sure. She had heard Belldandy crying all last night over what had happened, terrified of what might happen as a result. Urd had also ordered her to stay away from Keiichi, which Belldandy had heatedly protested against.

That morning, things had almost seemed normal. Urd hadn't gotten any sleep at all after yesterdays incident. Skuld, for some odd reason, had slept the entire day without even waking. Urd thought she might've been under the influence of something for her to sleep that long, but ignored it when Skuld got up at her usual time that next morning. She, too, seemed shocked to learn she had slept an entire day without waking once.

Urd and Skuld had walked into the kitchen to see Belldandy looking very sad and upset. Her usual grace and fluid motions were sharp and edgy. Skuld could tell she was extremely upset, but had no idea why.

"Keiichi, get up, get dressed and come eat breakfast!" Urd called out. Skuld looked extremely confused after that. Normally, Keiichi was the first one up aside from onee-sama.

"Onee-sama? What's wrong onee-sama?"

Belldandy looked at Skuld, and Skuld could see the sadness and fear in her eyes. Fear? Sadness? What the hell was going on?

"I…have done something horrible, Skuld…" was all Belldandy said before turning back to breakfast.

"Damn, I'll say…" Urd snorted as she turned to Skuld, "She had a make out session with Aoshima, and a whole lot more in front of Keiichi yesterday."

"Nee-san! Do you have to use such language and be so blunt!"

"What the hell do you want me to do Belldandy! Wave my hands and pretend nothing ever happened?" Urd jumped up at that point. "Look, you and I both know something really bad could come of this, but don't go off trying to make yourself look innocent! What you did was fucked up!"

"Urd! Watch your mouth, Skuld is present!" Skuld just stared in utter amazement. This was the first time ever she had seen both her older sisters go at it so violently and profanely. But…Aoshima? 'Make out session?' What was Urd getting at?

"Oh sure, whatever! Change the subject again!" Urd threw her hands in the air in annoyance just as Keiichi turned the corner and entered the kitchen. He caught one of Urd's elbows to the face and fell down, stiff as a board. Skuld looked on in amazement as Keiichi just laid there on the floor without moving or reacting.

What the hell was going on? Things were getting so confusing!

Belldandy looked shocked and horrified at what had just happened while Urd grimaced.

Urd looked straight at Belldandy with a warning in her eyes telling her to back off and stay away from the young man while she took care of things. Belldandy had dropped all she was doing to prepare to run to his side. She quickly resumed cooking breakfast while glancing over in disapproval and anger.

"Sorry Keiichi…didn't expect you to come so quickly. C'mon, get up and lets get ready to eat."

Keiichi slowly rose to his feet and Skuld caught her first look of him as he walked over to the table. His face was pale and showed no emotion. His eyes were fogged over slightly and unfocused, staring out at something unseen. She gasped as she realized what must have happened.

Onee-sama had betrayed Keiichi? But why? For what possible reason? She knew they both cared for each other greatly, so what had really happened?

Keiichi looked like a walking corpse that followed commands. He was nothing more than a doll, in a sense. He did whatever he was told with no fuss, no questions and no feelings. Skuld shivered as she looked at Keiichi. She didn't like this at all.

Belldandy turned at set everything on the table. Breakfast was ready. Urd looked over at Skuld.

"Look kiddo, both of us will explain what happened after breakfast, so just chill till then."

Skuld nodded and looked at her morning meal. She had a very bad feeling about the rest of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld was in her room in utter shock. After both parties had described what each had seen and, in Belldandy's case, experienced, she was mortified. Skuld had checked on her computer console for anything that was registered by her sensors, but only Aoshima's movements were posted.

She pulled up footage from a mini-camera she had installed just above the hallway entrance and had watched everything happen just as it was described. She had installed that camera for a safety measure for intruders and for her sister. She was both glad and upset that she had done so now.

When Skuld had shown Belldandy the footage, Belldandy was terrified. She had told both her sisters that she had seen and heard Keiichi in front of her the entire time. His touch and scent even seemed to be normal. But there, standing in front of her image on the video, was Aoshima. He had been there the entire time, so it was not some demon swap trick.

None of them had bothered to do a profile search on Belldandy from Yggdrasil during that time. The video and Urd's witness accounts had seemingly shut that option out of mind.

All three sisters came out of Skuld's Lab area and sat with Keiichi in the living room. Urd had called his boss and informed him of Keiichi's 'accident' and his current state. He had understood and told her he expected to see Keiichi back at work as soon as he was ready and willing. Urd had thanked him generously and left it at that.

All three looked at Keiichi's prone and fragile form from a distance. All of what had happened seemed so surreal. But Keiichi sitting on the couch, and the still sleeping Aoshima lying on the floor in the corner were proof that it was real. Urd had pity on Aoshima and dragged Aoshima indoors to prevent him from sleeping outside. Even though he deserved no pity, she gave it to him anyway.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light and a clap of thunder signaled a divine message.

Urd was the first to notice that it was inscribed on the spot where Keiichi had been paralyzed yesterday.

She walked over and started to read it aloud to her sisters.

"It says…'To the Goddess First Class Belldandy –

This situation is most problematic, but must be resolved. It is the first time any goddess has such betrayed this serious of a contract. Thus, as punishment for being with one man while under a solemn oath and promise to another, your contract with the mortal, Keiichi Morisato, is being broken. You are to be recalled promptly at 3 pm. This is not up for debate. Further more, you are banned from any further visits to the Earth while your trial and sentence are pending.

To Urd and Skuld, Goddesses Second Class –

You are to remain under the roof of this mortal man while he recovers from his experience. His hurt is deep, and further problems may arise if he is left unguarded. Urd, your license restriction is being released as a precaution that you may have to use your power for protection. Sadly, this is the first time in a very long time a goddess has violated such a powerful contract. So I speak.'"

Urd turned to look both at Belldandy and Skuld to see Belldandy looking at the message and shaking her head while crying; Skuld was looking between both her sisters, looking confused and upset.

Belldandy flew past Urd and latched onto Keiichi and cried into his chest. This was the last time Belldandy would be able to touch him, let alone see him in person, for a very long time.

Urd had been right. The shit had indeed hit the fan…far harder than she could have possibly imagined.


	22. Chapter 21: Unexpected Visitor

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref (previous statements about using him stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

And Blind-Thaylien, be my guest. It would be an honor to have someone else use a character of my creation in the writings of a fic as great as yours.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 20:

Urd turned to look both at Belldandy and Skuld to see Belldandy looking at the message and shaking her head while crying; Skuld was looking between both her sisters, looking confused and upset.

Belldandy flew past Urd and latched onto Keiichi and cried into his chest. This was the last time Belldandy would be able to touch him, let alone see him in person, for a very long time.

Urd had been right. The shit had indeed hit the fan…far harder than she could have possibly imagined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21: Unexpected Visitor

It was now roughly 2:45 pm. After the sisters received the message from Kami-sama demanding Belldandy's return promptly at 3 pm, none of the household could rest quietly.

Belldandy hadn't left Keiichi's side at all since that time. She constantly talked to him, apologized for all that happened and tried to reassure him that she would come back as quickly as possible. Urd could've guessed it was more reassurance for herself than Keiichi.

Skuld was in her lab area, constantly trying to gain access to Yggdrasil via her computer workstation, but was having little success. She wanted to hack the system to see what was going to happen to her onee-sama, but was having no luck at it.

Urd had been carrying out her normal routine of a half a bottle of sake and watching TV for the day. A person could've looked at her and seen a nonchalant attitude, but in reality she was hiding her feelings. She was deeply scared for Belldandy and what might happen to her.

Urd had glanced over at the clock at a quarter till. She rose from her spot and floated out to the living room area, where both Belldandy and Keiichi sat. Belldandy was stroking his facial features gently. Urd sighed as she watched what appeared to be the last meeting of an unlikely pairing: goddess and mortal lovers who were about to be separated.

Urd walked over and patted Belldandy on the shoulder to at least warn her that her time with Keiichi was drawing near. Belldandy looked up, and Urd could see the tears running down her cheeks, and the still unshed ones being held back.

She pointed over to the clock and Belldandy looked over at it. She sighed sadly and nodded once to signify she knew what was about to happen. Belldandy clung to Keiichi tightly for a second, before letting go and standing up. It was ten minutes before the recall gate would come and retrieve her.

Those few minutes seemed to fly as Belldandy found herself standing in the middle of the temple courtyard. The temple that had served as her home for the past four years. The temple that her precious Keiichi was still inside…alone…without her.

She had tried to hold back her tears, but was unsuccessful. Her sisters were watching her with sad and solemn faces as a pentagram shape with ancient writing appeared beneath her. She started to float and began to glow an off white color as the recall gate activated.

It was at this point that, somehow, Keiichi had come to the doorway. Both her sisters looked surprised at this, apparently neither had summoned him. Belldandy looked over at Keiichi longingly to see that he had tears running down his face. A face which held the emotion of sadness and pain. His eyes were still unfocused, but now were cleared of the fog that had claimed them over the past day.

Belldandy cried his name and tried to reach out to him, but was transported away before anything could happen.

It was over…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara and Xerangref both jerked their heads towards the direction of a sudden heavenly power surge. It seemed interesting that it would happen rather suddenly. Perhaps the heavens had found out about their little plan and decided to send reinforcements?

After the surge died out there was a very noticeable difference. The strongest power from the temple area had suddenly disappeared. Xerangref was confused, also noticing that Mara seemed confused as well.

Was it a masking shield? No…couldn't have been, he'd still be able to sense something. What the hell happened? There were only two ways a deity's power signature and presence could just vanish like that…one was death, the other was…

Xerangref paused and smiled, "Well Mara, it seems that we have one less goddess to worry about in our future plans…"

Mara looked at him blankly.

"It seems that the most powerful of the three has…returned home. Or perhaps recalled." Xerangref glanced at Mara, "That means one less obstacle in the future, yes?"

He started in on a round of laughter. It was interesting how much the elder demon was laughing these days. Things just seemed to get worse and worse for the trio, now duo, of goddesses, whilst things kept getting better and better for them.

With the middle goddess gone, that left everyone wide open. She had the most power and greatest perception. With her gone, there was almost no threat to their plans.

This was easy…almost too easy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy was kneeling before a grand figure in a room of indescribable light. Immediately after returning to the heavens, she was summoned by Kami-sama himself. This worried her deeply. She was still emotionally torn and battered from forcibly being separated from Keiichi.

"**Rise, Belldandy,"** the figured stated. His voice was deep and regal. It had a tone of grandeur that no one had ever heard before, aside from in His presence.

"You wished to speak with me Father?"

"**Yes, Belldandy. We have seen your actions on the Earth, and therefore you are to be placed under probation and observation by the Council of the Heavens. There will be a short hearing to determine your fate for betraying not only the contract, but the mortal with whom you lived."**

"But…but Father! I swear to you that I would not willingly hurt Keiichi ever! I would stake my life on it! There…there must have been something that was done! A trick! The demons, the sent another representative, that person must have—"

"**Enough excuses, Belldandy! There can be no atonement for what has transpired! You will do as I say, is that clear?"**

Belldandy started to sob lightly, but nodded her head to show she understood.

"**You may take your leave of this meeting. You are constantly being monitored here, so do not try to sneak back to the Earth to visit the one whom you have hurt so deeply. It was obvious that you had feelings for this young mortal, but you have undone those feelings of trust that were once harbored between you. Your sisters will take care of him in your absence. Now leave."**

Belldandy nodded and turned to the door.

"**I am sorry things must end this way, Belldandy. What you had was truly amazing, even to many up here."**

Tears fell to the floor as she nodded again and walked out of the room. Kami-sama sighed. As ruler of the heavens, he was assigned to spell out punishments for those that broke codes and conduct or those that misbehaved.

Sometimes, like today, He disliked that job.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days…that was the date set for her hearing. Belldandy had called her sisters to inform them of her fate.

Of course, there had been several instances of contracts called off by Kami-sama, but those were within reason. The wish recipient turned sour and hurt many people after receiving his or her wish, thus it was called off by the heads of heaven.

However, there had been no instance in which Kami-sama had cancelled a contract for unwarranted reasons. That was known to everyone. Urd sighed, she guessed that what Belldandy had done was hardly an instance in which it was unwarranted.

Urd had informed Belldandy about Keiichi, that he continued his coma-like consciousness after she had left. Belldandy was at least glad he could have seen her off, even if he was still in that odd state.

Meanwhile, Urd was trying not to worry about the possible punishments Belldandy could receive. The worst of which she highly doubted would be administered, but it was possible. The most obvious was a demotion and a license reduction, but things could get as bad as a memory wipe or worse.

Even though Belldandy was in emotional despair, Urd knew that she would want to hold on to her memories of Keiichi. She loved him a great deal, and losing not only him, but all memories of him would kill her. Granted she wouldn't remember, but it would also hurt both Urd and Skuld unless they consented to a memory wipe as well. This option wasn't plausible, due to their current situation of watching over Keiichi.

Urd shook her head and sighed. They would just have to wait and see.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everything seemed normal aside from the fact that Belldandy was gone. It was going to be the first 24 hours that she hadn't been in the temple residence, and it was already getting insane.

Urd and Skuld were constantly bickering and fighting, while Keiichi didn't do anything at all. Urd could sense a little improvement in his condition, but it was so small that it didn't warrant any hope at all.

At roughly noon, a loud call rang through the temple. A call neither Urd nor Skuld had expected at all.

"Bonour, mes amis! It is I, Peorth, here to visit you!"

Urd groaned and Skuld looked irritated as Peorth flew in to stand next to them.

"What the hell do you want Peorth? The past few days have been pretty bad to all of us, especially Keiichi."

"Oh Urd, how are you, mon ami? I've heard what happened to Belldandy and came to offer mes excuses to her sisters and Keiichi-san," Peorth replied with a curt bow.

Urd rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Okay Peorth, now that you've put up the fake charade of coming here to console us, you can drop it. You're here to see Keiichi aren't you?"

"Oui, oui. I am here to see Keiichi-san. Is he in? Is he feeling malade?"

"I'm telling you now Peorth, you wont like what you see. It's hard for us to deal with it. He's in his room, try not to get too loud."

"Ah, tres bien! I shall see how he is myself," Peorth nodded as she flew off to see Keiichi.

Urd looked at Skuld oddly, "You sure were quiet this entire time. Mad that Peorth is here?"

Skuld shook her head, "I'm not mad at her, I just don't want her here in the first place."

Urd raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

Before Skuld could answer, Peorth could be heard from down the hall.

"Merde! Keiichi-san, what has happened to you? You are like une marionette the way you are!" Peorth appeared back in the hallway and looked at both Urd and Skuld.

"What have have you done to mon amoureux! He is just a living doll!"

Urd glared over at Peorth, "First off, he was never your lover. Second, we had nothing to do with it. He saw what Belldandy did and has been like that since."

"Pauvre Keiichi-san…that is not tres bien at all…"

"Look Peorth, he isn't in any condition to try to take you over Belldandy. Hell, we both think he still cares for her a great deal since he moved on his own when she was recalled, so don't try to screw things up!"

"Moi? What do you take me for Urd, I wouldn't attack a wounded man. It is not my style."

Urd raised her eyebrow again and muttered, "Yea right."

"If you wouldn't mind explaining what exactly happened, si vous ple?"

"I guess you deserve to know…since you sort of like Keiichi too," Urd motioned for Peorth to come into the kitchen and pushed Skuld along with her. It was going to get very interesting after Peorth learned of what happened.

Urd only hoped that Peorth would leave Keiichi alone for a while before trying to worm her way into his broken heart.


	23. Chapter 22: Trial, Sentence: Love?

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref (previous statements about using him stand). Not sure who owns s-CRY-ed, but Kazuma, Kanami and Ryuho are the property of whoever does.

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 21:

"Moi? What do you take me for Urd, I wouldn't attack a wounded man. It is not my style."

Urd raised her eyebrow again and muttered, "Yea right."

"If you wouldn't mind explaining what exactly happened, si vous ple?"

"I guess you deserve to know…since you sort of like Keiichi too," Urd motioned for Peorth to come into the kitchen and pushed Skuld along with her. It was going to get very interesting after Peorth learned of what happened.

Urd only hoped that Peorth would leave Keiichi alone for a while before trying to worm her way into his broken heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: Trial, Sentence: Love?

Two days had passed since Peorth had arrived. That meant one more day till Belldandy's hearing with the Council of the Heavens and Kami-sama. Apparently, there was more to it than that, according to Peorth.

"I will be leaving demain to be present at Belldandy's hearing."

"Huh? I thought it was only the council and Kami-sama overseeing it?" Urd asked while looking at her with suspicion.

"Normally, yes it would be. But under these terrible circumstances, things have been altered. No goddess has broken a contract as revered as Belldandy's in all of Heaven's history. Thus, Kami-sama has asked that all goddesses under wish-granting duty attend to give input. It's tres mavais, non?"

Urd just stared at her while Skuld was fidgeting. If all of the personnel of both the Goddess Relief Office and the Earth Help Office were going to be there, it was bound to be a huge ordeal. Not only would those people witness all of what happened, rumors would soon spread about Belldandy.

Things could get out of hand after everything was said and done. Nasty and untrue rumors could be passed around about Belldandy. Belldandy was highly praised in the heavens as being one of their best, but how would that hold up after this? Not only against Belldandy, but against her sisters as well.

It was then that Skuld decided to exhaust all she could before fully giving in to letting Belldandy be publicly humiliated.

"Peorth, take me with you tomorrow! I want to run some scans and tests that cover the temple ground and onee-sama before the hearing. It might help if something else is found that everyone overlooked."

Now, Urd turned to stare at Skuld. Even though both of them had seen what Belldandy had done, Urd twice, Skuld still harbored hope that something must have been wrong with Belldandy at the time. That gave rise to certain questions Urd had locked away as well. Maybe something was wrong that day…maybe Belldandy was under the influence of something, like with Mara's last attempt to split them.

At least with that train of thought, things seemed to be more logical than with Belldandy just up and betraying Keiichi.

"Ah, oui le petie, I will take with me if you so desire. Something important is on your mind, non?"

Skuld nodded and looked at Keiichi. Even though she still disliked him to some degree, she hated seeing him like this. It was as if he lost any and all desire to live after he had seen Belldandy.

Urd nodded at Skuld, "Look kiddo, if you find anything, let me know too. I want to see this stupid thing resolved as quickly as possible."

Skuld looked at her sister and nodded again. She was going to at least try to make things right again.

For Belldandy's sake…and for Keiichi's sake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day, Skuld was still trying to gather information from her small console computer, which was her private link to Yggdrasil.

During this time, Urd was no where to be seen. However, a certain goddess was having the time of her life.

Peorth was ecstatic when she had found out that Keiichi would obey her every command and whim. She made him do various chores; cater to her needs and much, much more. She had stopped at the brink of getting sexual though, not wanting to take advantage of the state the young man was in.

That didn't include massages though. She had him work on her neck, back and even legs and feet while as the day progressed. Even if he was out of his mind, literally, he still had a gentle and caring touch, trying not to hurt Peorth while he was working.

Nothing any of the goddesses did would snap him out of his funk. He had showed small progress with each passing day, but it was very slight.

Peorth had called him off and was now resting in what was formerly the Tea Room. She also had to respect the privacy of Keiichi, even if she didn't want to.

Peorth sighed. Tomorrow was the last day she would see Keiichi in a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld hadn't slept a wink last night. She felt fine in the morning, urged to try to find a plausible explanation for Belldandy's actions. She couldn't find any information on her console, due to not being anywhere near Yggdrasil with her outrageous link-up.

Skuld walked around before making a small breakfast of eggs and toast, with a scoop of ice cream on the side.

Skuld was going to talk to both Urd and Peorth when she heard a low moan and thump come from Keiichi's room.

Fearing the worst, she ran into his room to check on him. What she saw disturbed her greatly.

"BIG SISTER URD!"

Urd came running into the room looking around suspiciously, she was about to say something when she noticed the panicked look on Skuld's face and where she was looking.

Urd followed her eyes to see Keiichi laying on his futon, as normal. Then only problem was that there was blood everywhere.

His pillow was soaked with blood that was slowly dripping and oozing out of his ears, nose and the corners of his mouth. In addition, he was crying what seemed to be tears of blood. His face was contorted in a look of anger, sadness and pain as he let loose another low moan.

Urd was immediately at his side.

"Skuld, get something to clean all this up, I'm going to try to figure out what's wrong."

Skuld nodded and ran out of the room to the kitchen looking for a cloth to wet down and clean Keiichi with.

Urd began her scan and check up of Keiichi and found something odd. She could sense part of Belldandy within him. An empathic link. He was feeling everything she was. Urd could also sense a strong feeling of adoration and love from within Keiichi.

The feelings radiating from the young man were the only good news she had. Looking past those, she could sense something happening within Keiichi. Something that many goddesses did not see in the past, or wished to witness at all.

A war with the mind, body and soul.

Keiichi was at his moment of 'Awakening.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld left with Peorth on time at roughly 8 am, despite what she had seen in Keiichi's room. Urd had insisted that it was better for her to try to go to Yggdrasil and find a solution rather than sit at the temple and worry about Keiichi.

Urd had claimed she had experience with what Keiichi was suffering from, but Skuld doubted it. What she had called it… 'The Awakening' …had made Skuld doubtful. She had heard very little about the topic, but knew that it was quite dangerous to any being that went through it. It was a struggle between the mind, body, and soul after something had shocked the human body so badly that it threw it out of whack. Few survived the ending process, because the parts did not become the whole again. A person would lose his or her mind or soul in the process.

It was too late for any regrets now, as Skuld sat at her private console in her quarters typing away like a madwoman.

She had to find a cause, and the easiest way would be to look at Belldandy's overall profile from the last week. That would give her all her physical and mental patterns as well as magical and non-magical.

In there, somewhere, Skuld had a hunch that something would show itself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peorth arrived at the Great Hall shortly after making sure Skuld was situated in to her search.

She sighed as she knew what was coming. Hearings and trials both tended to be very long winded, political and formal. It was an annoyance whenever a single god or goddess was called into one.

Now, with one standing on charges, both full staff listings of the GRO and EHO there, which was the most unheard of in history. Trials and hearings were supposed to be private and intricate matters.

Peorth took a seat and looked towards the center of the auditorium. Belldandy was already standing on the pedestal, waiting for things to get underway. Peorth could sense and see that Belldandy was both nervous and upset. Both were obvious emotions for her; nervous, because nothing like this had ever happened before; upset, because she had not been permitted to be near, touch or even to watch Keiichi while waiting for her hearing.

Peorth felt a twang of compassion and fear for Belldandy as the meeting was called to order.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black. Pitch Black.

That was all Keiichi could see as he came to. He felt odd, and then noticed he was floating. Looking around, he could also see two other figures in the darkness with him. Barely outlines in the vast realm of darkness.

He turned his head to one as it seemed to moan and shake its head. The figure also followed the steps Keiichi had taken when he first awoke in the odd place, then saw Keiichi and seemingly floated over to him.

Keiichi received the shock of his life as he saw himself. Both looked surprised. What was even odder about it was that the figure in front of him had a strange symbol on his forehead. 心 was clearly visible above the other Keiichi's eyebrows; the kanji script for 'mind.'

"What the hell is going on here, and why do you have the kanji script for 'body' on your forehead?"

Keiichi looked at the mirror image of himself, "That's what I would like to know, you have the same thing for 'mind' on yours."

Both of them looked at each other with confusing while the third figure seemed to stir and join them, "That's because you both are the embodiments of the mind and body. For what it's worth, I'm betting that I'm soul, right?"

Both of the other Keiichi figures turned to look at the newcomer, and nodded in assessment to his question.

"Well, we're all Keiichi, or he's all us. So why are we here? What purpose does this serve?" Keiichi's Soul spoke.

"Well, I'm sure we all remember what happened when he," Keiichi's Body pointed to his Mind, "seemingly shut down and left."

"Hey, what the hell was I supposed to do, eh! We all saw the woman we love almost getting it on with that dirt bag Aoshima, how else was I supposed to react?"

"Well, it's obvious that we're here to try to sort that out, don't you think? Can you feel Belldandy as well?" Both Mind and Body nodded, "I'm guessing she's pretty messed up right now, despite what happened."

"Yea, but what about her fear? I can feel that she's scared…really scared," Keiichi's Body noted.

"So what? You both saw along with me what happened, why should her feelings change anything? Of course she's going to be scared when we wake up and ask for an explanation—"

"If we wake up," Keiichi's Body noted.

"Yea, sure, whatever. All I know is that I feel pretty uncomfortable with what's been going on lately. And you," he pointed to Soul, "screwed things up when you took over and saw her off. What's she going to think now, that we're just a big push over? That we'll just completely forgive her?"

This soon sparked a rather heated debate between all three parts. Mind was dead set on trying to make everyone sweat it out while Body and Soul were both for stopping the foolishness that was going on and returning to Belldandy.

After what seemed like a long period of time, all three were just staring at each other. Mind refused to give in and change. He was always the most stubborn of the three.

Suddenly, a strange shadow appeared.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing, eh! Get off your ass and fight!"

All three figures turned to see a strange looking man with three horns on the right side of his head, and a strange looking device on his arm. His right eye was yellow while his left was an orange color. His auburn hair was up and spiked as he walked towards the three.

"I said, what the hell are you doing! Answer me, damnit! Are you just going to give up? Not going to fight at all, eh! What a waste of freaking time!"

"Uhhh…who the hell are you?" Mind spoke up for the three looking at the strange man oddly.

"What?" The strange figure looked at all three and then looked around, "Ah shit! Wrong freaking dream again! I have to get Kanami to be more accurate…or maybe she's stalling because she actually likes that bastard Ryuho."

All three looked at the man with confusion.

"Aye, sorry about this. I'm actually looking for someone else. Trying to get a friend of mine to transfer my feelings and thoughts to him via her dream links, but it seems she keeps screwing up. Either way, none of you back down from a fight! That isn't the way to live! Just giving up your desire and will is the cowardly and foolish way out. Later!"

As suddenly as he had appeared, the strange figure disappeared.

Both Body and Soul looked back at Mind, who had a thoughtful and strange expression on his face.

"You know what…he may be right…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd was suddenly pulled away from her program and thoughts as grunt came from behind her. She was watching TV in Keiichi's room, using his old black and white TV. It was some time around 10 pm, but she was determined to see it that he had company to see his trial through.

She turned and expected to see that Keiichi had just shifted slightly or had a pained look on his face.

However, she was shocked to see that Keiichi was sitting up, looking around his room. He heard the noises from the TV and turned to look at her.

For the first time in almost a week, Keiichi looked straight at Urd. She could see that things had obviously gone far better than hoped in his stage of 'Awakening.' His eyes were clear of any fog and completely focused on her with a look of determination.

"Urd, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Urd broke down and started to shed a few tears of happiness as she saw Keiichi back to the way he was. That, however, soon stopped with one simple question.

"Urd, where's Belldandy? I need to talk to her."

That simple line brought Urd back to reality. She was going to have to explain everything to the young man. And that meant even more pain.

He deserved to know, though. He needed to know. After all, his love was at risk.

**A/N:** I have no idea why I threw Kazuma in there at all…I just finished watching s-CRY-ed earlier today and the idea just came to me while I was eating dinner. What if an outside force unknowingly helped Keiichi? Well, there you have it.


	24. Chapter 23: Meeting Adjourned!

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref (previous statements about using him stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 22:

For the first time in almost a week, Keiichi looked straight at Urd. She could see that things had obviously gone far better than hoped in his stage of 'Awakening.' His eyes were clear of any fog and completely focused on her with a look of determination.

"Urd, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Urd broke down and started to shed a few tears of happiness as she saw Keiichi back to the way he was. That, however, soon stopped with one simple question.

"Urd, where's Belldandy? I need to talk to her."

That simple line brought Urd back to reality. She was going to have to explain everything to the young man. And that meant even more pain.

He deserved to know, though. He needed to know. After all, his love was at risk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: Meeting Adjourned!

Keiichi sat in the kitchen and stared blankly at Urd.

Over the past couple of hours, she had explained everything that had happened between the day they caught Belldandy with Aoshima up until the point he awakened.

"So…Belldandy is on trial?" Urd nodded. "What for? What she did?" Urd nodded again. "And they cancelled our contract and she is now prohibited from coming to Earth?" Again, a nod.

"This is insane! I just want to see her and talk to her! We have a great deal to discuss, and this isn't helping at all!"

"Look Keiichi, I can understand how you feel…Belldandy was heartbroken when all of this happened. For all I know, she's still in session with the council and Kami-sama right now," Urd replied with a sigh.

Keiichi blinked, "At midnight! Are you serious?"

Urd looked at Keiichi, "Unlike here, when there's a problem up there, they don't 'take ten' to relax. The matter is resolved as quickly as possible, no matter how long it takes. Belldandy could be in session with them for a very long time, or maybe a couple days, no one ever knows."

"Is there any way you could go up there and stop them? Or maybe break them out so I can at least talk to Belldandy?"

Urd shook her head, "No can do. The order from Kami-sama told both Skuld and me to watch over you; with her gone I can't abandon you. I could get in contact with the twerp and ask her for you."

Keiichi shook his head, "I doubt she would, she's wanted Belldandy up there all along, remember?"

"You seriously don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Keiichi asked with a questioning look.

"Look, the kid might not really like you, but she's learning to accept you. And she wanted Belldandy to go back with her on her own free will, not dragged like this. Skuld knows Belldandy is depressed and she wants to stop it," Urd explained while crossing her arms. "I may not like that you two are slower than hell, but I agree with her. Belldandy deserves someone nice for a change instead of someone looking to use her to boost their own self image."

Keiichi looked thoughtful for a few moments, and was about to respond when someone else interrupted.

"Oh please, what a load of crap that is! A goddess deserves better than a shit-for-brains mortal like Keiichi here." Keiichi felt a couple of pats on his head. He turned with an ire look to who insulted him. Who he saw frightened him.

"Mara…"

"How the hell did you get in here! I would've sensed it! Damnit!" Urd was on the verge of starting a fight when another figure appeared behind Mara. This one cloaked in a heavy black and red robe that hid his face.

Urd immediately froze in her tracks. The power this other figure was emitting was strong. Extremely strong.

"Oh shit…this isn't good…not good at all."

The tall and dark figure started to growl, but Urd realized that it was laughter that sounded like growling. Without Belldandy, Urd doubted she could take Mara alone. But Mara wasn't alone…she had a comrade with her that was far more powerful than both she and Mara combined.

"Keiichi…RUN!"

Keiichi tried to get up, but in an instant everything was over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After pulling an all-nighter, Skuld still hadn't found anything that was worthy as a breakthrough to help Belldandy.

Peorth had come to check on her a couple times over the past few hours and to give her a progress report on the trial. Of course, it was in a miniature clone copy of Peorth, since she was unable to fully leave the Great Hall.

From what Peorth had told her, many of onee-sama's co-workers and friends were trying to help her side with explanations and different scenarios. It was a normal tactic used to stall and try to give character to the person on trial, but Skuld doubted that it would work in this case.

Also, there were others that were trying to condemn her for falling in love with a mortal, and her contract assignee at that.

Skuld was running out of time. Stalling wouldn't last forever, so she decided to check over a few more things in lengthy detail before actually giving up. Maybe she overlooked something minor.

She pulled up various charts that registered Belldandy's body wavelengths, neural patterns and brain waves on the day that things had happened.

After a full day and a half of searching for a breakthrough, she found something. Something extremely small and almost insignificant, it was easy to see why it was overlooked.

Now she had her proof.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Are there any more accounts that would be spoken to help the Goddess First Class Belldandy?"**

Silence reigned among the crowd of hundreds of gods and goddesses.

"**Very well, before sentencing the goddess brought up on charges, I give the chance for the goddess under charges to plead her case. Then judgment shall be rendered."**

Every set of eyes turned to Belldandy in the middle of the vast room. Her head was bowed and she was obviously in the midst of an emotional breakdown.

Her pleas were but whispered words, "Please…please someone help me…I didn't do any of this of my own free will!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and an irate Skuld walked in.

"Geez! I tell them I have evidence to help out onee-sama and they try to restrain me! What jerks!" Skuld looked around and lost her look of anger. She was surprised to see this many deities in one spot. The last time this had happened was when…

"**Skuld! Do you dare to interrupt this hearing that only certain personnel are allowed to enter! Speak now to explain yourself or be punished!"**

Skuldsuddenly became very worried. Kami-sama sounded extremely irritated.

"Ah…yes, lord! I've found certain evidence that can prove my onee-sama was under control of her actions, but was being manipulated!"

A sudden round of whispering passed through the large hall as everyone in it began to wonder what it was that Skuld had under covered.

"**Speak, and show this so called 'evidence' you claim to have found."**

Skuld pulled out a mini-terminal that she had created a long time ago and began to type furiously on it. A small screen appeared, but then expanded to be fairly large in size.

"As everyone knows, Yggdrasil keeps close tabs on every god or goddess at all times. It records everything from thoughts to feelings to brain waves to physical condition, and a whole lot more!"

"We know this already, just get to the point!" A random god yelled out at Skuld. Her eyebrow twitched as she looked in the general direction.

"All right, all right! Geez…anyway…I went through all records and anything else I could find the day onee-sama was caught with that other human man." She tapped a few keys and two split screens appeared on the projection. "This," she said pointing to the left one, "is the record of normal neural lapses and waves that onee-sama have, as well as a few of her brain waves. This," she pointed to the figure on the right, "is the chart on the incident. It you look carefully, you can see a difference in a few areas."

Skuld enlarged three specific points on both charts and highlighted them.

"As you can see from these charts, her normal patterns are far less jagged or straight while the day that the incident occurred shows several changes to her pattern waves. Here, we see a small adjustment in her neural patterns. I went back and looked over that specific pattern and found it was the warning system onee-sama and Big sister Urd set up for all of us that would warn us if a figure with heavenly or demonic powers came within the temple grounds."

More whispering and objections could be heard, but Skuld ignored it and continued anyway.

"Unless one of you here, a Class 0 God or one of the council went down to Earth and manipulated my onee-sama, it would be safe to assume that it was the work of a demon who has done this." More murmuring. "And if you look at these other two adjustments, you can clearly see that they alter sight perception areas and the perception of sound that onee-sama saw and heard. If you think about it, her claims about being with Keiichi are true. She saw and heard Keiichi in her mind, but it was actually that jerk Aoshima. Further more—"

"**Enough. From the evidence and explanation of the Goddess of the Future, this hearing and charges are here by dismissed and dropped. The contract that Goddess First Class Belldandy previously held will be temporarily reinstated so she may visit the mortal to whom she was contracted with. If he wishes that the contract is to be continued, then it shall be. So I speak."**

Several cheers let loose throughout the hall and Skuld ran and hugged Belldandy. Both were crying happily.

A voice suddenly rang above the loud chatter that was going around.

"Oi! What about the demon that had the influencing effect on Belldandy! What are we going to do! A demon with the power to manipulate the mind is bound to be dangerous!"

"**Yes, this is most problematic. I will need to discuss with the council about how to deal with this matter. If it is seen fit, then several guardians will be sent to capture and banish the demon back to Nidhegg. That is all, everyone may leave."**

Belldandy was still clinging to Skuld and thanking her profusely when she suddenly stopped.

Something was terribly wrong, and she could feel it. Something was telling her that something terrible was about to happen to…

"KEIICHI!"

Skuld looked at her sister in confusion as Belldandy suddenly flew from the Great Hall in search of anything that could transport her back home immediately. She knew Keiichi was in trouble. She could sense his fear and pain.

She could almost hear his voice calling out for her desperately, looking for help and comfort.

Belldandy disappeared quickly into a mirror that was in the Hall of Transportation. She had flown there as fast as she possibly could without teleporting there.

Her final thought before passing through was, "Hang on Keiichi! I'm coming!"

**A/N:** Interesting no? Things will continue on in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for the reviews for those of you that have been reviewing and thanks to those of you that read. It helps me out to see that I at least have some sort of base 'fandom' going on.


	25. Chapter 24: Hindered Love

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 23:

Belldandy was still clinging to Skuld and thanking her profusely when she suddenly stopped.

Something was terribly wrong, and she could feel it. Something was telling her that something terrible was about to happen to…

"KEIICHI!"

Skuld looked at her sister in confusion as Belldandy suddenly flew from the Great Hall in search of anything that could transport her back home immediately. She knew Keiichi was in trouble. She could sense his fear and pain.

She could almost hear his voice calling out for her desperately, looking for help and comfort.

Belldandy disappeared quickly into a mirror that was in the Hall of Transportation. She had flown there as fast as she possibly could without teleporting there.

Her final thought before passing through was, "Hang on Keiichi! I'm coming!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24: Hindered Love

Belldandy appeared in the temple looking around in panic. She had sensed and felt Keiichi in pain, calling out to her.

To her shock and despair, she arrived to see the temple complex looking like a disaster area. Furniture was overturned, books and papers flung everywhere, and even a few scorch marks visible on certain walls.

"Keiichi! Keiichi! Where are you?"

Belldandy heard a groan from somewhere in the house. Hoping it was who she was looking for, she ran off in the general direction.

Movement beneath a pile of furniture and ruble caught her eye. Immediately, she ran over and began to unbury the figure underneath.

"Nee-san! What happened, where is my Keiichi!"

Urd looked at her in confusion, "Bell…dandy? But how? I thought, I mean…what are you doing here?"

"Skuld was able to find something to free me, but where is Keiichi! What happened here?" Belldandy was near hysterics as she looked at her sister and around the temple.

Urd groaned as she sat up, "Demons…Mara and…some other figure came and took Keiichi. I don't know where…I tried to stop them; but that other demon was incredibly strong…he had far more power than Mara. Maybe he was the one I sensed that while ago…"

After hearing this, Belldandy was already thinking about going back through the mirror. She had to speak with anyone that would listen that would be willing to help her. However, her common sense told her to make sure Urd was alright first, make sure she was comfortable and then leave immediately. After that was complete, she quickly moved through the mirror. As she reappeared in the heavens, Skuld rushed at her.

"Onee-sama! What's wrong? You were screaming about Keiichi and then just ran out! Did something happen?"

Belldandy looked at Skuld, trying not to choke on the fear and anger she was facing, "Keiichi was taken away by Mara and another demon from what Urd said…the other demon being a very powerful one."

Skuld just looked at her sister in shock and then shook her head to get her thoughts together.

"Let's go back to the Great Hall! There's still a good amount of gods and goddesses there. Kami-sama may still be there speaking in private to a few gods that had questions for him."

With that being said, both sisters flew in the direction of the building that had held Belldandy hostage for almost an entire day. Only this time, it was for a different reason.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the hearing was over, several gods and goddesses remained in the Great Hall to simply chatter. This after period was a chance for many goddesses to catch up on the latest gossip and the gods to talk about their recent victories or trophies they now had. All in all, it was a chance to relax and just converse with ones fellow god or goddess.

That is, until the chamber doors burst open again for a second time that day. Skuld was once again seen entering through the doors, but many were surprised to see a panicked Belldandy with her as well.

Belldandy ran to the center of the auditorium and stood on the pedestal she had previously stood on under trial.

"Please! Everyone listen!" Her pleas fell of deaf ears, however. The loud idle chatter and movements were making it impossible for her voice to encompass any semblance of range.

Skuld reached into her attire and pulled out what looked like a strange horn. She nodded to Belldandy, covered one of her ears, and when she saw that Belldandy had her ears covered she let loose with her invention.

An extremely loud wail and horn resounded throughout the auditorium as all present covered their ears to escape the pain of the sound. After Skuld stopped the sound, everyone turned to look at her in anger, but she simply pointed to Belldandy.

"Everyone, please listen! Something terrible has happened and I fear far worse may come of it. You see—"

"**What was that infernal noise that just disturbed a private meeting! I could hear that racket in the other room!**" Kami-sama's voice boomed throughout the area.

"Father, please! Something terrible has happened to Keiichi! He was abducted by two demons. Urd tried to fend them off, but one was far stronger than she or Mara. She thinks he may have been a higher up in the ranks of Nidhegg. Please! I need help to recover my Keiichi safely!" With that being said, Belldandy broke down in front of everyone. At first, no one knew how to react aside from Skuld. Skuld ran to her sister's side and tried to comfort her, but it did hardly anything to settle Belldandy down.

Peorth was the next to stand next to the two. She looked around at everyone and shook her head.

"Many of you would say this is a tres pitoyable sight non? I disagree whole-heartedly. This mortal, Keiichi Morisato, is an exemple fin of a good human being. He not only holds the contract with Belldandy, but loves her as well. Comme vous pouvez voir, Belldandy has the same feelings for him! We must help; it would be tres mauvais not to!"

Many of the gods and goddesses looked at both Peorth and Belldandy, but were interrupted from their thoughts.

"**This is an interesting situation…Not many contract holders have been abducted by the other side before. Are there any of you here that would wish to help Belldandy and her cause?"**

Peorth immediately stepped up, "I am."

After a period of silence, nothing else was said.

"**Are there no others that wish to help of their own accord? Speak now, or be left knowing that you refused to help one of your fellow members in her time of need."**

After another round of silence, a god in the back of the auditorium stood and spoke.

"I am also willing to participate." Everyone present turned to look at him. The tall god stood well over most of the others around him. He looked to be about six foot four or so. His small oval glasses were perched half way up his nose to partially cover his piercing yellow eyes. His build was muscular to fit his taller appearance. His long strawberry blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail that fell half way down his back. His markings were an odd silver color, but were in contrast with his eyes. There were two slashes under each eye, and his forehead ruin was of an odd four pointed star. He bowed and looked at Belldandy and Peorth. "Daisen, God 1st Class, Type 3: Unlimited; God of Actions, at your service."

If Peorth had met this young god anywhere but in the current circumstances, she would have had interesting thoughts on him. He looked like a major prize to be won.

"**God of Actions, come forward to stand with your colleagues."**

As Daisen was walking down towards Belldandy, he stopped, turned and stared in the general area he was standing before volunteering.

Suddenly, three other figures stood and followed him down.

Everyone looked at the four figures that walked and stood next to Belldandy and her sister, along with Peorth.

As they reached the group, the three newer gods bowed before Belldandy, Skuld and Peorth.

Daisen spoke first, "Allow me to introduce my friends and fellow fighters. This," he motioned to a tall god, not as tall as Daisen, but close, "Is my friend Shantar, God of Patience; 1st Class, Type 4: Unlimited. The two twins you see behind us as Kyuss and Kruss, the Gods of Acceptance and Ability. Both 1st Class and Unlimited, but Kyuss holds Type 1 and Kruss holds Type 3 extensions."

Peorth quickly looked over the other three. Shantar was also tall and muscular, like Daisen. However, his posture was much more relaxed. His purple eyes held a look of understanding and determination to help his friends. His short, spiked dark brown hair was the only sign of sorts of defiance or wildness within him.

Next were the twins, Kyuss and Kruss. Both were shorter, but more thin and lanky than muscular. They had some muscle tone, but not as much as Daisen or Shantar. They both had unruly and wild orange hair that gave them an exotic look. Kyuss had beautiful bark blue eyes that contrasted well with his hair color. He seemed more restrained and relaxed than Kruss. Kruss had dark brown eyes that seemed almost out of place with his hair color. He seemed to be more tense and wound up than his twin.

All the gods present wore traditional robes; however the ones with battle classes and types still wore armor. Peorth had wondered how these men had gotten in, as originally it was only under the observation of the GRO and EHO. Perhaps they had come in to converse with friends when they heard the hearing was over.

Shantar wore the typical white pants and top of the gods, but it was a combination of colors rather than just one. His baggy pants were mixed with the color of royal blue and purple in intricate patterns that looked very intriguing. His top was sleeveless, to allow for easier arm movement. Over the top was a purple vest with blue patterns running on its surface in many directions. Where the patterns hit his top, the lines suddenly turned to purple and continued to an end. Shantar's boots were a similar color to his hair, ending the entire ensemble of clothing.

Kyuss also wore robes similar to Shantar's. His styles and patterns were different than Shantar's, but the idea was the same. His colors were a mix of darker orange and blue, giving off a wonderful contrast. His vest was blue with patterns running around in orange. His sleeves ran to just above his elbows, but were loose rather than tight. His shorter posture made the robes look too big for him, but perhaps that was how he wished to wear them. His boots were a jade green color.

Next, both Daisen and Kruss stood in what seemed like body armor. Each had a chest plate with his ruin on the center inside of a clear domed structure; Daisen with his silver four pointed star and Kruss with what looked like a blue sword. The underlying fabrics and garments for each man was a combination of silver and blue. If Peorth had to guess, it was due to these two fighting together often. The armor plating on their legs was white. Each set outlined in the owners marking colors. The same idea was present for the chest plates. Shoulder guards could be seen, but nothing covered the arm area from the shoulder down on either man. Daisen's set of boots was silver while Kruss' was blue. Each of the two men held an air of confidence and readiness.

No weapons were allowed within the Great Hall at a time of meeting, so Peorth couldn't guess what each god would hold as a weapon to fight with. It was obvious that Daisen and Kruss were fighting gods, as they both held Type 3 extensions from their licenses.

Peorth's observations were cut short as she heard Kami-sama call for any others that were willing to journey with those who volunteered to help Belldandy. A surprisingly loud voice came booming in response.

"AH HA! A BATTLE IS IT? IF MY NEPHEW IS IN, AS AM I!" Everyone turned to see a large god standing in the doorway. His massive and bulky figure took up at least half of the space. His long hair was a mix of golden blonde and silver. His right eye was patched and scarred as he looked out over the crowd.

Several people gasped as they immediately recognized the figure. The figure earned continued gasps as he lumbered down the stairs to stand in front of the group. He clasped his hands on Daisen's shoulders and smiled.

"GOING OFF TO BATTLE WITHOUT YOUR DEAR UNCLE, HOW COULD YOU BOY!"

Daisen simply smiled at him, "If you are willing to come and help, Uncle Thor, how can we say no?"

Thor laughed at his nephew's response and turned to the females of the group who were staring at him wide eyed. He lowered his voice and kneeled down to them.

"Now ladies, you have nothing to fear. We shall find this young man of yours and return him to his rightful place at your side."

"**Are you sure about this Thor? You know your power and influence is needed here. Your standing as a current Council Member that has taken leave will slow the process down."**

Thor turned and bowed. "Yes, Lord. I am sure. I never miss out on a good fight!"

Thor turned to look at the little group in front of him, "As you have heard! I am Thor, Class 0 God, Type 0: Unlimited; Current seating on the Council of the Heavens as the Norse branch representative. At your service and whim, my ladies."

Thor bowed before Belldandy, Urd and Skuld, much to their surprise.

Things were looking up. With four First Class Gods, a First Class Goddess and a Class 0 God on their side, they were sure to be successful in bringing Keiichi back.

Belldandy got a sudden look of determination and nodded at everyone.

"I thank you for your help and determination. Now, for my Keiichi."

She turned and walked out of the Great Hall with the procession of gods and goddesses following.

Things were going to get rough for the demons.

**A/N:** For any of you that are interested in which classifications are which, I've posted at breakdown of what I believe they should be on SBA.

Here's the link: http/belldandy.us/showthread.php?t2995

And since this is being screwy, you need to put an equal sign in-between t and 2995.


	26. Chapter 25: Rescue

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

More new characters are always fun, eh?

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 24:

Thor turned to look at the little group in front of him, "As you have heard! I am Thor, Class 0 God, Type 0: Unlimited; Current seating on the Council of the Heavens as the Norse branch representative. At your service and whim, my ladies."

Thor bowed before Belldandy, Urd and Skuld, much to their surprise.

Things were looking up. With four First Class Gods, a First Class Goddess and a Class 0 God on their side, they were sure to be successful in bringing Keiichi back.

Belldandy got a sudden look of determination and nodded at everyone.

"I thank you for your help and determination. Now, for my Keiichi."

She turned and walked out of the Great Hall with the procession of gods and goddesses following.

Things were going to get rough for the demons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25: Rescue

In the temple, many people would think that a party was going on; if not a party, then a meeting. Arguing could be heard from the streets as two female voices were constantly bickering back and forth. On occasion, a third female voice would interrupt the two feuding.

No one could've possibly guessed what topic the meeting was on, or wanted to know how what was being discussed would get carried out.

Urd and Peorth were constantly fighting and bickering over various plans and ideas on how to rescue Keiichi from a demon's lair.

The main problem being was the location of said lair. If it was on the Earthrealm, then things would be a great deal easier. If the lair was in Nidhegg, Urd was going to have to pull some strings with a person she didn't like to associate with much.

Another problem was whether it was Mara's lair, or this other demon that had been introduced into the equation. If it was the other demon's lair, things were going to be fairly interesting, as he was a very powerful demon by Urd's standards.

The constant bickering and fighting stopped when Skuld suggested the most basic of all strategies: Confront, distract, retrieve and run.

She outlined a basic, but very thorough plan that utilized everyone they had access to. Of course, she would stay at the temple and supply small headsets for each person going on the mission. This would serve as the unification ideal for the team, all reporting back to one person and one person giving orders. Skuld also included small optical devices so she could see what was going on before giving the order to the next team.

The overall outline of the plan split the group of 3 goddesses and 5 gods into three groups.

First, the confrontation method would include Belldandy, Urd and Peorth. Mara knew that all three goddesses looked out for the mortal man, so this wouldn't be a surprise. They would try to negotiate and possibly arouse the cocky and arrogant side of the more powerful demon.

Next in line, the distraction would be provided by Thor, Daisen and Shantar. Shantar had the advantage of longer range, but was also skilled in close combat. His overall preferred weapon was a simple set of arrows with an ornate and powerful long bow. He would lay cover fire for Thor and Daisen to get close, if it was needed. They would cover the three goddesses and provide a distraction at the same time.

Lastly, Kyuss and Kruss, being the fastest and smallest of the entire group, would get Keiichi and get out as quickly as possible. They would wait at the temple until the distraction was in full motion, giving ample time and ease to sneak in and out. Both Mara and the other demon would probably be too busy worrying about their mystery guests rather than noticing energy signatures.

If surprise dictated an extreme advantage, Thor warned everyone present that he would try to banish the more powerful demon back to Nidhegg. Belldandy nodded and suggested bringing along the God's CD just in case, which seemed like a sound idea.

Although Belldandy had faced off against Mara in the recent past, she had only used the God's CD as leverage above Mara, since the Demon's CD was still missing. However, with her last two actions, Mara had severely angered Belldandy. If she was going to try to retaliate or run from them, Belldandy wouldn't hesitate to use the God's CD to seal Mara away for another long period of time.

Now, the only problem that remained was where the demons were hiding…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xerangref could feel another couple of divine signatures appear at the temple, including a familiar signature that had vanished only a week before.

Now, Belldandy had friends to help her reclaim this mortal man.

Xerangref looked over at the slumping figure that was tied to a beam with his hands above his head. His body was still swaying after the last bout of fun.

Blood splotches could be seen on the ground and cuts and bruises were easily visible on the young man's flesh.

He knew what was coming, the normal rescue attempt that the goddesses would make. First, the talking began. If things bored Xerangref, he was going to start a fight. He knew that the puny goddesses were no match for him, so he wasn't worried. It may have been overconfidence, but it was the truth. Even if they brought friends, the ones they brought would fall before him as well.

All they had to do was wait…and to avoid that little paradox, Xerangref decided to leave a little present to help the rescue party along, so that the fun could begin even sooner.

He lacked in patience when it came to the torture and humiliation of goddesses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While discussing certain escape routes that Kyuss and Kruss could take while fleeing the scene with Keiichi, things became eerily quiet in a very quick moment.

All the gods present and Belldandy immediately looked in one certain direction, their eyes seemed unfocused.

Skuld pulled on Belldandy's arm, "Onee-sama? What is it onee-sama?"

Belldandy looked at Skuld with an unreadable expression, "It seems that the demon knows of our presence and our ideas…he's baiting us to him by revealing a small part of his power as a beacon."

Thor just smiled, "Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth eh! This is wonderful! The sooner we get there, the sooner we fight!"

Daisen shook his head and sighed, "Uncle Thor, it isn't all about fighting you know…Sure I love the battles and fights as much as another warrior god, but aren't you going a bit too far?"

Thor grinned at Daisen's response, "Ah, dear nephew. You know I rarely get the chance to see much action anymore! This is exciting and top notch!"

Belldandy looked at the elder god with gratitude while Urd sighed and all the gods shook their heads.

"Well then, shall we be going?" Thor asked as he brought out Mjollner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xerangref wasn't disappointed as he felt three of the six energy signatures leave the temple shortly after he left the bait out for the goddesses. Soon he could sense the three women in front of the run down arcade. Soon after, the three appeared before he and Mara. Xerangref was surprised, as the third person was not the smallest of the three sisters, but a goddess he had never seen around before.

That meant she must be staying with the other two powers as the three goddesses before him came to negotiate.

Xerangref smiled as Urd shuddered at the sight of him. He had made sure that she remember, since he embarrassed her so easily and quickly at the temple when taking the weak mortal male.

Belldandy approached the two demons with a look of anger and determination on her face, "Where is my Keiichi? What have you done with him?"

As Xerangref spoke, he noticed a small look of surprise on the strange goddess' face, as well as on Belldandy's face. His voice had apparently had an impact on them.

"He's here with us, little goddess. But the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"We simply came to talk and try to claim his release. He has done nothing to either of you, so he should not be harmed."

Xerangref snapped his fingers and Keiichi appeared behind Mara. A single light turned on below the young man to let everyone present see his condition.

Belldandy and Peorth gasped while Urd growled. Despite her efforts, Urd still looked as if she were visibly ill. What they had subjected Keiichi to was horrible; horrible, but not uncommon from a more powerful and menacing demon.

With seeing Keiichi in his current condition, Belldandy had already made up her mind. Mara had gone far too far this time.

Belldandy, with tears running down her cheeks turned to look at Mara, "Why Mara? Why would you possibly do this?"

Mara sneered at Belldandy, "Why do you think? I'm sick and tired on dealing with all the crap that you and your sisters subjected me to. Now, it's my turn to get even."

That being said, Mara pulled out her dual kodachi blades and got in a fighting stance.

"If that is the way you wish things to be, Mara…"

"It is!" Mara shouted as she charged the trio of goddesses. She was surprised to suddenly be stopped by another blade. She looked at the new opponent, but only saw the blade of another sword coming at her.

Mara backed away as the pointed edge sliced through the area her head had been. She looked at the a tall and muscular god that was holding a strange jagged sword that resembled an epee in his right hand. Mounted on his left arm, covering up past his elbow, was a combination of a circular shield and a sword edge; the edge ran out another foot from the bottom of the shield and over his hand. It was an offensive and defensive weapon at the same time, and this god seemed fully aware and skilled in using it. He also wore another sheathed sword with his empty sheath at his left side, with an addition of sets of throwing daggers strapped to his right side and a longer dagger strapped to his left shin.

Mara was pulled from her observation and she was pulled aside by Xerangref as an arrow shot past her. Mara was again surprised. Things were going to be far more complicated than Xerangref had outlined.

The next figure that appeared was massive. His presence both shocked and horrified both demons, as they stood and stared at the tall figure.

"Thor! What the living hell are you doing here on Earth! You have far more power than most gods, and yet you're willing to help out one measly mortal?"

Thor responded by swinging his massive hammer at the two demons. Both split in separate directions, but Mara wasn't fast enough. Part of her left leg was crushed under the partial blow Thor had landed on her.

Trying to make an escape, Mara limped towards the back of the arcade base and tried to hide, but was soon confronted by an irate Belldandy, Peorth and Urd.

Belldandy held a circular object in her hands while Urd and Peorth held the object with one hand on each side.

"Look, he made me do it! I didn't want to get that bad! I only wanted to rough the kid up a little and scare him! Xerangref started the torture idea! Please! Get that thing away from me!"

All three goddesses simply looked at Mara and smiled as they poured a small amount of power into the seal. Mara was soon fighting against the suction of the God's CD, but was failing at holding her ground due to her maimed left leg.

The three goddesses watched with satisfied looks as Mara was soon dragged into the seal. Belldandy chanted the final line and the seal was complete. She was at least happy that Mara was no longer going to bother her.

Urd had turned and was watching the battle continue in the next room. Kyuss and Kruss had already come and gathered Keiichi and left, and it was a good thing too. Thor and this demon called Xerangref were really getting violent. Each was employing massive amounts of energy and brute strength behind each attack.

Daisen and Shantar stood off to the side, watching the violent exchange with awe. Apparently, this was the first time either of them had seen Thor fight. Urd had seen it once before, and it was indeed a grand and frightening sight to behold.

After a few more minutes, Xerangref was showing fatigue and a look of pain. Through the match, Thor had landed a glancing blow on his right side. Even though the blow was extremely insignificant, Thor's overall power and brute strength had made it a blow that would hinder him in the long run.

After all, the only demon that could stand up to a heavenly council member was a member of Hell's court. Even though the council members were Class 0 gods or goddesses, they were still far older and held far more power than normal Class 0 gods or goddesses.

Another few seconds and the demon was disarmed and trapped by Thor, Daisen and Shantar. Shantar had shouldered his bow to pull out the medium length sword that he kept at his right side.

"I will give you one chance, and one chance only demon! Leave this mortal plane for good on your own accord or be forced to leave!"

Xerangref panted a response, "If that is the choice given, then I choose to leave. Now let me regain my arms and I'll be on my way."

Xerangref stood, but swayed to his left; the pain in his right side still strong and burning. He turned, reclaimed and sheathed his Mystletainn and then turned back to the gods.

He stared and hissed at Daisen, "You will see me again, fools! Count on it!"

The demon then vanished into the shadows with a growl.

Thor turned to look at his nephew and his friend with a smile. The elder god was apparently unwinded and looked like he hadn't shed a drop of sweat at all.

"A bit disappointing, but still fun, eh lads!" Soon Thor's hearty laughter could be heard ringing throughout the arcade. He turned to his other comrades, only to find Urd remaining.

She looked at Thor and nodded, then smiled.

"To think that I would get to see you fight twice in my lifetime, Thor. It is honor, but also scares the crap out of me."

Thor laughed again at this, while the two other gods grinned at her response.

"Well, we're done here, let's go home," Urd said as she motioned out of the arcade and towards the temple.

**A/N:** A few of the newer god's characteristics and fighting styles emerge! Left in mystery are both Kyuss and Kruss. What do they wield? What is their style of fighting? What will become of Xerangref? What exactly happened to Keiichi?

All will be revealed!


	27. Chapter 26: Troubles in Recovery

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be, it depends on whether or not I believe it's finished.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

More new characters are always fun, eh?

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 25:

Thor turned to look at his nephew and his friend with a smile. The elder god was apparently unwinded and looked like he hadn't shed a drop of sweat at all.

"A bit disappointing, but still fun, eh lads!" Soon Thor's hearty laughter could be heard ringing throughout the arcade. He turned to his other comrades, only to find Urd remaining.

She looked at Thor and nodded, then smiled.

"To think that I would get to see you fight twice in my lifetime, Thor. It is honor, but also scares the crap out of me."

Thor laughed again at this, while the two other gods grinned at her response.

"Well, we're done here, let's go home," Urd said as she motioned out of the arcade and towards the temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: Troubles in Recovery

The three gods and Urd arrived at the temple to see something extremely disturbing going on. Skuld was running around yelling, trying to vent frustration while Peorth was just sitting on the newly restored couch with a grim look.

As soon as Skuld spotted Urd, she stopped her ranting, ran over, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to Keiichi's room.

The gods looked at this in confusion while Peorth watched the entire scene play out without raising an eyebrow.

"Venez, I will explain what is happening, since you missed out on the update," Peorth motioned for them to sit as she took a deep breath to calm herself before starting a most painful explanation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into the bedroom, but she knew Skuld was upset. But with Skuld, that could mean any number of things set her off.

As she opened the door, Urd could almost feel and taste the sadness and gloom that hung in the air.

Belldandy was kneeling next to Keiichi and crying, looking down at his still figure. Urd noticed that the young man seemed noticeably more pale than the last time they had seen him. He looked pained and weak as well.

Belldandy turned her head as she heard someone enter the room, "Nee-san! Please, help him!"

Urd looked confused at her for a moment, "Me? Why? Can't you just heal his wounds?"

Belldandy shook her head, "It seems that the other demon used some sort of poison on the blade he used for torture…I can't heal him at all with my powers, the wounds just reopen themselves! His life signs are slowly slipping further and further away! Please! You must help him!"

Urd walked over to look at Keiichi and check his wounds. The areas that were cut were still seeping out small amounts of blood, while the areas around the entry wounds were turning an odd shade of yellow.

"It's a poison that stops clotting from occurring, it's easy to fix if I can find the base ingredient in the poison. There could be several combinations. Give me a skin and blood sample and a couple minutes and I'll be able to tell what it is."

Urd quickly floated to her lab and came back with a small set of tools and slides. She carefully scratched a few flakes of the yellow skin off and took a drop of blood, then returned to her lab. Keiichi's breathing was becoming labored. If it had to be her guess, Urd would've said he had lost about maybe two full pints of blood over the past half a day of continuous torture and bleeding. The human body normally holds around eight pints of blood. She would have to work fast, as Keiichi had already lost a quarter of his blood supply. A human could live with up to three pints gone, but after that an immediate blood transfusion was needed. She hoped she could find a cure before that three pints ran out, as the only person she knew that was related to Keiichi or might have his blood type was Megumi.

Urd needed to get to work, and fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peorth had just finished explaining the problem when Skuld came back and told them that Urd was working on some sort of antidote for a poison she claimed was reversing the healings and making him bleed further.

Thor looked solemn while the four younger gods looked helpless. They were but mere friends in combat, not skilled in anything but fighting or negotiations.

Only a few minutes later, a scream emerged from Urd's room. Everyone rushed to her doorway to see what was going on. Everything appeared to be normal, aside from Urd slamming her fists against the table. She stopped as she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Oh…uh…hey guys. Just letting off some stress…this is really pissing me off!"

All of them looked in confusion at Urd. She pointed to the two empty jars on the table.

"What's so special about two fioles vides, Urd?" Peorth asked with irritation.

"Look, you dolt. That's exactly the problem! They're empty! How could I have missed it! I use Roots of Mandrake and Buds of the Honorflower all the time! Don't you think I would've noticed that they were getting low!"

"Well…can't you get more?"

"Well yea, but the needed supplies are stored in my personal sub-space dimension attached to my quarters in the heavens. Only I can get in."

"So? Just go and get it already, Urd!"

"It isn't that simple brat! Someone else would need to start the processing and mixing of ingredients, and unless any of you are inclined in the field of alchemy and potion making, then I'm the only one left to do it!"

Peorth started laughing at Urd, much to her dismay, "What the hell is so funny, Flower girl?"

"Ah, mes pauvres Urd…Are you really si bête as to forget your own abilities?"

Urd was glaring at her as she grinned back and simply made a small duplicate of herself. Urd stared at her for a moment, and then hit her forehead.

"God! I can be so dense sometimes! Alright, I'll leave a miniature version here to help guide one of you through setting up and mixing the basic ingredients while I go and get more of the needed items."

A mini-Urd appeared in her hand and the leapt off, perching itself on Peorth's shoulder.

"Since you seem to enjoy screwing with my potions Peorth, I've elected you to do the beginning stages for me!"

Peorth groaned as Urd exited her room and walked down the hall.

"Give me about ten minutes! I should be back and ready by then. And Skuld, tell Belldandy what's going on!"

A sudden flash of light later, the house was quiet. Then, a spew of instructions was issued at Peorth as she ran around Urd's Castle room to gather everything to prepare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy sat hoping for the best while Skuld was telling her what was going on; Urd had apparently found a cure for the poison, but needed ingredients from her storehouse in the heavens. Skuld said that she would be back soon with the necessary ingredients.

Belldandy had sat and watched Keiichi the entire time everyone was discussing what to do. His condition seemed to be slowly getting worse. His breathing more getting more labored and sweat was beading off of him rapidly. All Belldandy could do was try to comfort him as best she could, which she felt wasn't enough.

After a couple more minutes she could hear her older sister yelling out instructions to the people down the hall. There was a loud sound of people scrambling and then a thump and a yelp. From what Belldandy could guess, Urd had yelled at everyone to move and give her space, or to get out of her room. The resulting shuffle and scrambling had cause either Skuld or Peorth to fall over and hit something or someone.

After a series of chants, there was a slight explosion and a round of coughing from more than one person.

Soon after, Urd appeared with a pill and a glass of water in hand, "He needs to take this, but seeing as he's out, either you or I will have to give it to him."

Belldandy nodded and held out both hands, signaling she wished to be the one to give it to him, but in private knew that it was a selfish reason that she didn't want her sister to kiss Keiichi. She had never learned that Urd had done so a couple times in the past to give him 'medicine' to help out.

After placing the pill in Keiichi's mouth, Belldandy took a small amount of water in hers and leaned down. She gently placed her lips on his and separated them a little and pushed the water into his mouth and down his throat, along with the pill.

After Urd saw the bulge travel through Keiichi's throat, she pulled Belldandy back, as she suspected that Belldandy was getting a little too into giving Keiichi his medicine.

"We need to give it a while, and then you should be able to heal him. He also needs a lot of rest. After his rest, we need to find someone with the right blood type to donate to him, he lost a fair amount of blood, and it could cause problems if he doesn't have a transfusion."

Urd pulled Belldandy to her feet and pushed her out the door, despite her constant complaining and protests.

Urd looked back at Keiichi and sighed before shutting the door. The poor guy had definitely gone through hell and back in the past couple of months.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peorth, Urd and Skuld had tried to keep Belldandy preoccupied and busy to keep her mind off Keiichi, but it wasn't working. Belldandy was worrying herself sick while the others could only sit and watch.

It was then that Thor had told the four gods to spar to keep in practice. Skuld was excited about the prospect, as she had only seen the fighting second hand when everyone rescued Keiichi.

Peorth and Urd were both intrigued as well. They had seen the weapons that both Daisen and Shantar used, but not the twins, Kyuss and Kruss.

When the time came, Daisen challenged Kruss and Kyuss went up against Shantar. When all four gods were set in their battle attire with weapons, it looked like they were going to go to war.

Everyone had seen what Daisen's battle attire and weapons consisted of, so it wasn't much of a surprise. Kruss, however, proved to be a much different story.

Kruss was wielding dual clawed gauntlets, with four blades that extended out in front of his hand a good foot and a half. Attached to his chest in an X formation were two dark brown leather dagger holders. Each strap of leather carried two sets of small, sharpened throwing daggers. At his left side was a wakizashi sword; a sword slightly shorter than a kodachi, but still light and powerful. Strapped to his left side was a fairly long dagger.

Everyone turned to look at Kyuss, who also held his weapon and was observing his brother and Daisen. Kyuss seemed to only carry his long bo staff. It was very ornate and decorated, as well as colored a beautiful mahogany color. He appeared to be carrying no other weapons, but no one knew if he was or not. That was something that even his friends and brother didn't know either.

Shantar was also dressed as before. His robes flowing around him in the wind. He had his long bow shouldered and was watching as Kruss and Daisen took their places in the temple courtyard. At his left side was a katana in its sheath. He didn't seem to have any other weapons, but Daisen had hinted that he hid two small daggers somewhere on his person. Where exactly, no one could guess, as he rarely had to use them.

Everyone was outside as Daisen pulled on his shield-sword, which he named Unbesiegbar, meaning 'Invincible' in German. Although, his friends shortened the name to simply 'Siegbar.' Daisen was wielding his epee like sword in his right hand as the two began to spar. Their movements were extremely quick and fluid. It seemed like this was simply a dance that the two were taking part in as they attacked and countered each other with ease and finesse.

After about half an hour of watching the two young men fight, Urd brought Belldandy back into the house to check on Keiichi. Grunts and sounds of clashing metal could be heard, even inside the complex.

Inside, Keiichi seemed to be resting easily. It was a relief to see that his breathing had calmed down and that the sweat was gone. Color was returning to his face, as the cuts and slashes were finally starting to clot and mend. Belldandy rushed over to his side and immediately began healing the largest and most painful looking wound of all. There was a large gash on his stomach area, a gash that looked almost to have cut through all the layers of his skin and almost at the brink of hitting his stomach and intestines.

To Belldandy's delight, the wound healed quickly and vanished before her eyes. She turned around to look at her older sister to thank her, but Urd simply nodded her head.

"No need Belldandy, just take care of him. He's like family, right?"

Belldandy nodded and turned back to Keiichi to continue with his healing. Not long after, she was finished with her work and turned back to ask her sister a question, but Urd was gone.

Belldandy sat at Keiichi's side hoping for the best for the next few hours. Over the course of the first hour and a half, things seemed to get more violent and rowdy outside. To her astonishment, it seemed that Daisen and Kruss were still sparring with each other; neither able to score a hit on the other to end the match. It seemed that each god had his own little cheering section, as she could hear both her sisters cheering Kruss on, while Peorth and Thor were supporting Daisen.

After almost two and a half hours of dueling, Kruss finally managed to score a small hit on Daisen, ending the match. Both men were exhausted, but were heavily complimented for their skills as they sat down.

Next up were Kyuss and Shantar. It would be an interesting battle, as both men used long distance weapons to fight and for self defense. Shantar had the longer ranged weapon, however, giving him the slighter advantage.

As Thor signaled the start of the match, Belldandy was brought back to her current thoughts of Keiichi as she heard him groan and move slightly.

Belldandy looked at him hopefully as his eyes seemed to flutter open and focus. They still seemed rather fogged, but that was normal for someone who had just woken up.

She heard a hoarse whisper soon follow another groan, "Where…where am I?"

Belldandy leaned forward looking at him lovingly, "It's alright now Keiichi, you're safe at home."

He looked at her in surprise, "Belldandy?"

She nodded, "Yes, my dear, I'm here for you, now and always…I just hope that you feel the same."

Keiichi moved over slightly and rested his head on her lap and sighed, "We'll talk about it in…the…morning…"

As he trialed off, his consciousness left him again. As he slept with his head in Belldandy's lap, she was smiling down at him and running her hands through his hair and stroking his cheeks.

She hoped that things would return to normal in the morning. At least he was willing to hear everything out before judging her or labeling her.

That was what she loved about him; he always listened. Belldandy slowly bent over and kissed him gently on the forehead before finally allowing herself to sleep as well. Sleep she hadn't had in almost three entire days.

**A/N:** Man, has this been one weird weekend. Ideas just don't stop as I think about how to continue the story line. Look for more in the future!


	28. Chapter 27: Switch & Swap

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand). Pioneer and whoever created Tenchi Muyo! own all the characters.

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

I've gone back and edited about half of my previous chapters, getting rid of obvious mistakes that I found while re-reading them.

Eddie: Yes, yes I am. I have random ideas happen while doing any normal thing. Like walking to class, sometimes even IN class. Other times, I'll get ideas while writing. I try to keep things relatively short and cliff-hangy for a reason, since it's more fun to write that way (in my opinion).

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 26:

Keiichi moved over slightly and rested his head on her lap and sighed, "We'll talk about it in…the…morning…"

As he trialed off, his consciousness left him again. As he slept with his head in Belldandy's lap, she was smiling down at him and running her hands through his hair and stroking his cheeks.

She hoped that things would return to normal in the morning. At least he was willing to hear everything out before judging her or labeling her.

That was what she loved about him; he always listened. Belldandy slowly bent over and kissed him gently on the forehead before finally allowing herself to sleep as well. Sleep she hadn't had in almost three entire days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27: Switch and Swap

An entire day passed at the temple. No changes for the worse were seen in Keiichi's condition as he continued to sleep.

Either the young man was physically exhausted, or Urd's medicine had made him fall victim to a sleeping cycle that obviously lasted a fair amount of time.

Shortly after the sparring practice between the four young gods, Thor had to return to his position on the council within the heavens. Peorth soon followed afterwards, needing to get back to her duties as well.

That left the four young gods alone with the three sisters. It seemed that Daisen had taken up watching TV with Urd, thinking it was interesting. He asked several questions and seemed to annoy Urd a great deal in the process; Skuld had to hold in her laughter as Urd continually glared at the young god.

Shantar sat on the temple's outside porch. He seemed to be meditating or was just sitting and enjoying the view. He rarely moved, giving the impression that he was a living statue.

The twins were curious about everything. Apparently, this was their first time on Earth. They looked around the temple, looked at various pictures and mementos and drove Skuld crazy with the constant stream of questions. To Skuld, they were being a major annoyance and pain in the ass. She had to constantly tell them to leave her alone, but they never listened.

Belldandy rarely saw this behavior, as she had stayed beside Keiichi almost the entire time. The only few times she came out were to see Thor and Peorth off and to cook meals for everyone, always making a little extra in the hopes that Keiichi would wake up and eat.

As always, things seemed to get livelier at the temple after something bad had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was roughly 3 pm on the second day as Belldandy was in the kitchen cleaning up after a large lunch. She had enjoyed the compliments that were sent her way by the four young gods.

The twins seemed to have settled down a little after the first day and a half on the Earth, but not much. They had dragged Skuld out to go check out various places and look at the city.

Daisen still continued to irritate Urd, although she was used to it by now. She off-handedly answered almost all of the questions he asked her while still watching TV.

Shantar remained at his 'post' on the porch, hardly moving as he meditated.

When Belldandy was finished with her cleaning duties, and sighed. She missed working side by side with Keiichi as they both cleaned up after a meal. It was one of the few times she could have moments alone with him.

While she wiped her hands, something strange caught her attention. It was a sort of nagging feeling at the back of her mind. She recognized it as the signal system for the barrier that let her know whether anyone with demonic or heavenly powers entered a certain space near their home.

What worried her even more was that the signal seemed to be coming from Keiichi's room.

She immediately ran down the hall and was yelled at by Urd, telling her to keep it down.

As Belldandy opened the door, she could see Keiichi visibly sweating with a grimace on his face. That seemed to calm Belldandy until she noticed a very small and thin smoky layer of black fog that seemed to be enveloping Keiichi. It was extreme hard to see, making it easy to overlook.

Belldandy rushed to his side and quickly began to scan him for anything abnormal. To her relief, it was a minor curse that she guessed was a good-bye 'present' from the demon Xerangref. It was a very minor curse that required very little power. It was no wonder none of them had sensed it, not until Keiichi started to fight against it. She smiled as she realized this would be one of the easier obstacles they encountered before Keiichi talked to her.

As Belldandy started to chant the words to release the curse, since it was a common sleep curse. As she continued her chanting, Keiichi began to glow slightly. As she finished, a large flash of light accompanied the end of the spell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Urd and Daisen sat watching the TV, a strange thumping noise and shout of surprise arose from the kitchen. It sounded like Keiichi, but Urd knew that it wasn't possible, as Keiichi was still asleep and in Belldandy's care.

As Urd got up, she had her attention jerked down the hall with a loud scream, "NEE-SAN!"

Another startled thump was heard from the kitchen, and Urd decided to check up on Belldandy first, as she sounded extremely stressed.

Urd walked to Keiichi's door and froze as she heard Belldandy crying inside. She immediately opened the door to ask her what was wrong, but noticed something was missing.

Belldandy sat on the futon in the middle of the floor while clutching the sheets and sobbing into them, the previous occupant of said futon no where in sight.

"Uh…Belldandy, where's Keiichi?"

Belldandy didn't get a chance to respond as another yelp sounded, but this time from the living room. It was followed by the sound of a sword being drawn and Daisen asking who this person was.

Urd pulled Belldandy to her feet and literally dragged her out the door and shut it. As she and Belldandy entered the living room, a very nervous young man was standing with his back against the wall staring at the God of Actions.

His hair was short and spiked, from what she could tell; it looked longer at his neck, but she wasn't sure. He had soft brown eyes and sharp features. The young man looked native Japanese, but was scared out of his wits at what was going on.

"Who are you? State your business, otherwise there will be consequences," Daisen repeated.

"Put the stupid sword away, Daisen. Can't you see that you're scaring the crap out of the kid?" Urd said to him while walking over to the two.

She turned and eyed the young man who still had his back pinned against the wall, "Sorry about the inconvenience, but would you mind telling us who you are?"

The young man stuttered a bit before seeming to calm down slightly after taking several deep breaths, "Uhh…H-hi. I'm Tenchi Masaki…but who are you people?"

Urd only gawked at the young man as he introduced himself with a voice that was almost exactly like Keiichi's own, albeit a tad softer.

Something told Urd that this situation wasn't good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy had rushed out to the scene as soon as she could hear Keiichi's voice, only to be let down as she saw another young man. He was taller than Keiichi, but had the same hair color, eye color and even the same voice.

Belldandy started crying again when she realized that Keiichi was indeed gone. The new young man looked startled and asked if she was going to be alright, but Urd held him off.

"Belldandy, tell me what happened before all this occurred. I want to hear it straight from you."

Belldandy nodded slightly and tried to dry her tears as best she could, "I was finishing cleaning after we had lunch when I felt something odd. The presence of a certain demon type energy that was centered in Keiichi's room. I went to check on him and scanned him to find a standard sleep curse that either Mara or that other dem—" She froze in her tale as she looked at the young man.

"Go ahead Belldandy, I have a feeling Keiichi's disappearance and him being here are related."

Belldandy nodded slightly, "A standard sleep curse that either Mara or that other demon, Xerangref, put on him. None of us noticed, since it was weak and almost non-existent. He was fighting against it, and I could see it and feel it. After I recited the counter-spell for it, there was a bright flash of light, and when it cleared…my Keiichi was gone!"

Belldandy started crying again and Skuld came over to hug her sister. Urd turned to the newcomer.

"And let me guess, you were on your merry way and something weird happened and you were transported into our kitchen."

The young man, Tenchi, nodded and replied, "Yes…I was on my way to my grandfather's shrine when I became dizzy and a flash of light blinded me. I covered my eyes to shield them from the brightness, and when I uncovered them and could see again, I was here."

Belldandy seemed to cry even harder at the sound of his voice, making the young man cringe in discomfort.

"Skuld, take Belldandy to her old room. Make sure she's alright before coming back out."

Skuld rolled her eyes at her sister, "Yea yea, Urd to the rescue. Just leave it to 'Big Sister' to take care of things."

"Just shut up and do it, brat!" Urd growled while glaring at her. She turned back to Tenchi laughing a bit nervously, "Kids these days…"

"Er…yea, whatever…"

Urd could only stare at the young man, which made him uncomfortable. She was surprised at how much the kid was like Keiichi. His voice, eyes, hair and actions all screamed 'Keiichi!'

He had the same nervous laugh, the same mutter, the same rubbing of behind his head, the same…a lot of things! It was amazing to see just how much like Keiichi he really was.

"Well, let's get you settled in before we have a talk, hm?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl prodded the prone figure on the ground near the temple steps. She had seen the large flash of light after Tenchi left and come to investigate.

The strange thing was that Tenchi was no where to be seen, but another man was now lying on the floor in an odd position.

"Oi, Sasami, what are you doing?"

Sasami Jurai turned to look at the person approaching her, "Ryoko-neechan! Do you know who this is?" She turned back to poke the figure again.

Ryoko looked at the figure closely and shook her head, "Nope, no idea. I'd say he was drunk, but he doesn't smell like saké."

"Tenchi-niichan was going up to the shrine when a really weird flash of light came out of no where. I came out and saw this person lying here on the ground. Do you think something happened?"

At that moment small red-headed figure came out of the house. She walked over to both Ryoko and Sasami to look at the young man.

A strange looking laptop appeared in front of her as she typed to the sounds of keys tapping and several beeps.

"Ah ha! So this is where it happened!" She looked at the unconscious young man lying on the ground, "And he's the source of it."

"Oi, Washu, what the hell does that mean!"

"Ryoko, get him into my lab. After he wakes up I need to run some tests and scans to find his dimensional pattern."

"Dimensional pattern?" The girl named Sasami asked.

"Yup! We're dealing with one from another universe!"

Sasami and Ryoko only stared at the young man before Ryoko picked him up and phased out of view.

**A/N:** Just another little fun idea I had. It'll be interesting to see how I think of a solution to this.

And finally…GO ANGELS! That ump call was utter bullshit tonight! (Wed 10/12/05). The dude was out! Whatever…hopefully the Angels come back and beat the Socks. They should be pretty pissed right now, so lets hope that anger goes into winning!


	29. Chapter 28: Twins of Another Kind

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand). Pioneer and whoever created Tenchi Muyo! own all the characters.

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

I've gone back and edited almost all my previous chapters, getting rid of obvious mistakes that I found while re-reading them.

**honto ni**: Isn't every author entitled to a 'stupid portion' of a story? I just had the weird idea of having them switch places since both guys have the same VA and pretty much the same personality, why not? It's all in good fun P Until I lose track of what I want to write about, that is. I have to admit I smirked and giggled at your review.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 27:

"Ah ha! So this is where it happened!" She looked at the unconscious young man lying on the ground, "And he's the source of it."

"Oi, Washu, what the hell does that mean!"

"Ryoko, get him into my lab. After he wakes up I need to run some tests and scans to find his dimensional pattern."

"Dimensional pattern?" The girl named Sasami asked.

"Yup! We're dealing with one from another universe!"

Sasami and Ryoko only stared at the young man before Ryoko picked him up and phased out of view.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28: Twins of Another Kind

As Skuld returned to the living room with Urd and Tenchi, she noticed that the four gods were watching the scene with interest while her sister and the young man seemed to be waiting for her arrival.

As Skuld sat down next to Urd, Tenchi looked at them oddly and began the conversation.

"Ah…excuse me Miss…Turd?"

Urd turned a strange shade of red and glared at him while Skuld immediately fell off the couch while laughing hysterically. Urd grumbled something about Skuld never letting her live that down and turned to the young man. The four gods also looked slightly amused, as they hadn't heard anything of the sort before.

"It's Urd. What was it that you wanted to know?"

"Uh, you mentioned demons earlier…do you mean like the hyper-dimensional ones like Washu talks about?"

Urd looked at him with confusion, "Washu? Hyper-dimensional?"

"Yes, Washu is a friend of mine that lives in her lab. She claims to be the 'Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe' most of the time. She has theories and a little proof about demons or other creatures living in other dimensions."

Skuld sobered immediately as she heard Tenchi mention something about being the best at science in the universe.

"Well, her dimensional theories are right, but I'm not so sure about the demons part of it. Anyway…" Urd looked at Skuld, "The kid here will explain anything you want to know. She's better at it than I am."

Tenchi looked at Skuld, "So what are demons?"

Skuld sighed, "You'll have to get all the background information first before you really understand what they are…" Skuld turned to Daisen, "I may need you for an example, so stay put."

Tenchi seemed to blanch a little at the mention of example, but kept his cool as Skuld turned back to him.

"You see, the demons we're talking about are…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi awoke on a hard and cold surface. His mind and eyes started to clear as he realized he wasn't in his room anymore. Or the temple for that matter.

He sat up and looked around. It was fairly dark and he could hear the telltale hum and constantly stream of sounds and beeps coming from machines. The place was huge and he could see flashing lights and large machinery everywhere.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a door seemed to open out of nowhere and a figure stepped in.

"Ah, you're awake! Good, now we can get started."

Keiichi looked startled as he looked upon a small figure with a wild mane of reddish hair flowing behind her.

"Hi, I'm Washu; care to state your name before we begin testing?"

"Uh…tests? And m-my name is Keiichi…"

Washu stopped her preparations to turn and stare at the young man. Aside from being shorter than Tenchi, having longer hair and more round features, he looked and sounded like the young man she'd come to know.

"Uhh…is something wrong?" Washu shook her head and turned back to her console.

"No, sorry it's nothing. You just remind me a lot about the young man who lives here."

Keiichi looked around nervously, "Is that a good or a bad thing? Do you know where Belldandy and her sisters are?"

Washu looked at him with a confused look, "Who? Never heard of them before."

Keiichi sighed and grumbled, "Great…now how am I supposed to talk with Belldandy about what happened…"

"Hm?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. So what kind of tests do you need to run?"

Washu got a sudden impish look on her face accompanied by an evil grin, "Oh nothing much, mind waves, DNA sample and a few other physical…samples."

Keiichi gulped. He was about to ask why it was necessary when a band with strange lights was jammed onto his head and he was pulled back against another table by metal coils.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strangely familiar shout resounded throughout the Masaki household. Ryoko and Ayeka both immediately ran into Washu's lab and started yelling at her for doing unnatural things to Tenchi.

Washu looked at the girls in confusion and pointed to the, still clothed, young man strapped to the vertical table with a strange looking machine on his head.

"Where's Tenchi? And who is this?"

Washu turned to the young man and nodded.

Keiichi spoke up nervously as he looked at the cyan and purple haired ladies, "I, uh, I'm Keiichi…but would who are you?"

Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other, and then eyed Keiichi for a moment.

"You're sure this isn't Tenchi, Washu-san?" Ayeka asked while looking at Keiichi.

"Yup, brain waves and DNA are different, but I'll tell you what. They seem almost exactly alike. If anything, I'd say we've found Tenchi's twin from another universe. The only major difference is I can't sense any kind of power from him."

Keiichi seemed to fidget around as they continued talking about him as if he wasn't there. Finally, he had enough and simply asked the question that was constantly on his mind.

"Where are we?"

All three ladies looked at him rather oddly.

"You're in my subspace lab. The lab of the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!"

Ryoko and Ayeka sighed as Washu was cackling like a madwoman.

"And you said something about…powers? Do you have access to Yggdrasil too?"

All three ladies looked at him blankly before Washu started laughing, "Yggdrasil? The Tree of Earth? That is only the stuff of legends, Keiichi!"

"But it's real in my—" he cut himself off as he realized he might be saying too much. Washu eyed him suspiciously, turned around and typed a few commands.

Soon after, the lights on the band around Keiichi's head began to flash and he felt light headed.

"Well I'll be damned!" Washu exclaimed as she stared at the information scrolling on the screen. She leaned back and looked thoughtful. "The existence of gods hmm?"

At this point, Ryoko had already left and Ayeka was on her way out the door. Neither of them heard Washu begin to interrogate the young man as she released him from the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi was shocked from all he had been told earlier that day. Apparently, he was in an alternate universe where gods existed. To top it off, the young man he'd switched places with lived with three goddesses while having four gods as an escort service.

It reminded him of his own situation at his house, except that the other guy seemed to already have someone that he belonged to. He was sure that the pretty goddess with light brown hair was indeed together with this 'Keiichi' person.

Tenchi was pulled out of his train of thoughts as Skuld pulled him towards her lab.

'Lab? Isn't she a bit young for some kind of lab?' Tenchi thought to himself.

As he entered her make-shift lab, he was utterly shocked. The young girl seemed to have machines far too advanced for someone her age.

"Where did you get all these? It looks like Washu made them…"

Skuld looked at him indignantly, "I made them…they're my own creations, and you need to try one on."

Tenchi suddenly blanched. He'd been on that end of the rope before, but at least he would be safer in the open here in her room rather than the dark confines of Washu's lab.

Skuld walked over and put a helmet like device on him, "This will pretty much let me know who you are, give me a sample of your hair DNA and read if you have the normal human power waves."

Tenchi simply nodded as she tapped at the computer keys and switched the device on. He heard a whirling sound and felt a little pull at his scalp as the machine ran its course.

After a couple of minutes, the machine stopped and the rapid typing from the girl ensued. She made various noises proving her interest in some things, as well as grunts of disapproval of others.

She stopped suddenly to turn around wide eyed. She gawked at Tenchi for a minute before shaking her head and looking back and forth between him and the computer.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Skuld shook her head, "I thought it was weird, but it makes sense I guess."

"Huh?"

She pointed to her computer screen, "You have an almost identical match of DNA to Keiichi. But since you somewhat look like him and sound almost exactly like him, I guess that's to be expected. Heck, you even act like him!"

Tenchi looked at the young girl with confusion as she turned back to her computer and began typing again.

After a few more minutes, she stopped typing again. Although, this time she was visibly shaking.

"BIG SISTER URD!"

Tenchi cringed as he heard her scream for her sister. Urd appeared at the door and looked at her with uninterested eyes.

"What do you want, brat. I was busy."

Skuld simply pointed to the monitor and Urd walked over to look. As she scanned the information, she became more and more interested. Questions constantly popped in her mind as she looked back at the young man occasionally.

What shocked her, and apparently was the reason Skuld had called her, was the last item on the list that was compiled.

In large flashing letters, a fairly long sentence was clearly visible.

- Subject has been identified to have unknown powers similar to Yggdrasilian energies -

Urd simply stared back at the young man in shock. This was the first time she'd run into a Class 5 entity.


	30. Chapter 29: Found!

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand). Pioneer and whoever created Tenchi Muyo! own all the characters.

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

I've gone back and edited all my previous chapters, getting rid of obvious mistakes that I found while re-reading them. More editing may come in the future.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 28:

Skuld simply pointed to the monitor and Urd walked over to look. As she scanned the information, she became more and more interested. Questions constantly popped in her mind as she looked back at the young man occasionally.

What shocked her, and apparently was the reason Skuld had called her, was the last item on the list that was compiled.

In large flashing letters, a fairly long sentence was clearly visible.

- Subject has been identified to have unknown powers similar to Yggdrasilian energies -

Urd simply stared back at the young man in shock. This was the first time she'd run into a Class 5 entity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29: Searching…Searching…Found!

Washu looked over at Keiichi with interest. Apparently, from what he told her, he lived with three goddesses. Not only that, but it looked like they were the Norns as well.

She wanted to gag when she heard how they originally met, but the rest seemed interesting. The parts about the demons and all the things that plagued him were more interesting than anything else.

Washu looked thoughtful about his entire situation and what he'd told her. He pleaded with her not to tell anyone else about what he told her, but she hadn't dignified that plea with a response yet.

"So…uh…Washu-san…do you have any idea how to get me back to where I live?"

Washu looked thoughtful for a moment then came over and attached something else to Keiichi's head. He felt like a guinea pig with all the readings she wanted and machines hooked up to him.

Keiichi wondered if the normal person had to go through this as well. The machine started to hum and Washu ordered him to visualize his place of residence.

Keiichi visualized the temple that he called home and those who lived in it.

"I said the place, not the people!" Washu barked at him. Keiichi jumped and just concentrated on what the temple looked like. "Searching…Searching…C'mon, go faster damnit!"

After a few minutes, Washu finished tapping at her computer, "Hmmm…"

"What, what is it?"

Washu looked at him with a grin, "Give me a day and I can build something that'll get you back. Of course, when you return to your dimension, make sure to give it to Tenchi so he can come back here."

Keiichi nodded and sighed with relief as all the machines and everything near him pulled away and moved out of his sight.

He was interested in seeing what the house looked like, as he'd spent pretty much every waking moment in the lab. He wasn't even sure how much time had passed.

Even though he was looking forward to seeing where this Tenchi person, that he was supposedly so much alike, lived; he was scared at the prospect of meeting the other females in the house. Apparently, from what he was told, Tenchi lived with five females that weren't normal inhabitants of the Earth. Keiichi had seen three, and swore that Washu was somehow related to Ryoko. Same hair style, same attitude and same eye outline.

As he looked around for a door, he still couldn't see anything. He turned around to ask Washu, but she simply pointed in a direction somewhere behind him. He turned and found a door with a strange looking crab-like bell hanging at the top.

He thanked her, received a grunt in return, and walked out of the door. He shielded his eyes, as it was far brighter outside the lab than inside of it. Although the sun was setting, it was still fairly bright.

As he blinked a few times and regained his bearings, he looked around in awe. The place was like a mansion!

The floor layout was far different from the temple he lived in, but there was ample space in every direction he looked. He noticed the stairs and could only guess that the bedrooms and other rooms were up there. He moved into the rather large living room and noticed a blonde haired girl watching TV. She looked to be enjoying herself and laughing at the cartoons she was watching.

It was then that Keiichi noticed the purple haired girl from before, Ayeka. He turned to ask her something, but she quickly wiped off the table in the medium-sized dining room and moved back into what he assumed was the kitchen.

As Keiichi moved to the doors, he could hear meowing and what sounded like a little girl humming. He peeked inside to see Ayeka walking around and gathering plates and utensils and moving back to the doors. He opened them for her and grinned at her surprise. She nodded at him in thanks and continued to the table.

Keiichi looked back in the kitchen to see a young girl, probably the same age as Skuld, checking the oven, then moving to the stove to stir whatever she had cooking in the pot. Whatever it was, it smelled pretty good.

Keiichi was definitely looking forward to dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi sat and stared as Urd and Skuld started bickering in front of him. The constant yelling and threats reminded him of a certain pair of girls at his home.

He wondered how everyone was doing. He certainly hoped that the other guy hadn't gotten in the middle of Ryoko and Ayeka, as it would probably be deadly. That thought in itself made him shiver. He wondered if the two girls had immediately taken to torturing his counterpart, looking for information on his whereabouts.

The fight stopped as a third voice, one which he hardly heard, started chastising her sisters. He looked up to see Belldandy standing in the doorway frowning at the both of them. She turned to him and gently smiled, and informed him that dinner would be ready soon.

As Belldandy left, Urd looked at him. She appeared to be highly interested in the kind of power he had, which he was almost positive they were talking about the uncontrollable Light Hawk Wings; his plague of plagues.

"Alright brat, just find a way to see if you can get this guy home, I'm going to talk with him."

Skuld glared at her, "Don't call me a brat, hag!"

Urd's eyebrow twitched and Skuld grinned, "Just do it!"

Urd dragged Tenchi out of the room and the temple complex altogether. She looked at him curiously and asked about if he knew what the scan was referring to.

Tenchi simply nodded and proceeded to tell the tale of his seemingly random ability to summon what were called Light Hawk Wings. Urd listened in interest as he described what they could do and how much power he assumed they had.

"Hmmm…so it's uncontrollable you say?" Tenchi nodded. Urd grinned, "What would you say if I could try to help you get that power under control? You say it only comes out when forced or your life is in danger, right?" Again he nodded. "Seems like a fun challenge, are you in?"

Tenchi looked concerned and interested in her offer at the same time, "Don't worry, it won't harm you or us."

This seemed to calm him a little as he thought about the offer again. He turned to look at her with a serious face and nodded.

"If you can help me gain access to it, I would gladly accept it. I have those I want to protect; I don't want to be protected by them anymore."

Urd raised an eyebrow at the young man and he seemed to blush.

"Alright kid, let me get everything ready, and we'll start after dinner."

Tenchi nodded and bowed to her as she moved back inside the temple.

Urd still couldn't get over just how much the two were alike. Tenchi and Keiichi…what was the connection?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi was surprised how much things were like his house at this other place. It even came with a complete set of arguing girls that threatened bodily harm upon each other.

It was just like being at home, but it wasn't. Usually, Belldandy broke up the fights between Skuld and Urd, but Washu was the one that did it in this case. Keiichi sighed as he realized he missed Belldandy a great deal.

He thought back to the time he first woke up at the temple, and she was with him. He remembered Urd saying she was recalled. So why was she there? Maybe things worked out? What if the whole thing was just a huge prank? Being kidnapped and tortured by Mara and some other freaky demon certainly wasn't a prank…

Keiichi was pulled back to his thoughts as a loud crash and explosion rang throughout the house. He shook his head and sighed.

He sort of pitied the young guy living here…apparently it was a contest to win his affections in this house. The two leading participators and combatants were Ryoko and Ayeka.

Keiichi glanced at the clock and saw it was only about 6 pm. If Washu held true to her word, he would be ready and able to go home at roughly noon tomorrow. He was looking forward to it, since he wanted to be with Belldandy and talk to her about what he remembered.

He wondered how that Tenchi guy was holding up back at his place. He simply shrugged the thought off and moved outside to gaze at the stars.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi had enjoyed dinner. It wasn't often that he got to taste food that was prepared a bit different than what he was used to. It also wasn't often that he had a meal that tasted better than Sasami's delicious meals either.

Afterward, he walked outside to find Urd holding something small. She grinned and opened her hand to reveal a vial of odd looking medicine.

Tenchi looked at her questioningly and she shook her head, "Look, it's to help you relax and get in touch with parts of you that you didn't know you had. I usually use it for gods who somehow get cases of amnesia. Works every time."

Tenchi simply looked at the vial and slowly took it in-between his index finger and thumb, "And how will this help?"

"It'll relax you, like I said. Afterward, you should be able to at least feel your power. If my guess is right, it has a will of its own as well. Simply ask it what you have to do in order to obtain its full use at any time."

"Right…"

"Look, if you want to do it the hard way, it could take a really long time, possibly in the year range. And somehow I doubt you'll be here that long."

Tenchi looked at her for a second, then back at the vial. He nodded and uncorked it. He gagged after swallowing the liquid, telling her it tasted horrible.

"Well, would you have preferred the suppository?" He shook his head quickly and fiercely, "Didn't think so."

Urd maneuvered him to sit on the porch, "Assume a standard meditation position, it might be more comfortable, since you could be a while. After that, just close your eyes, concentrate and try to feel it inside you. After that, it's all up to you; I can't do anything for you."

Tenchi nodded, after assuming the position he was told to, he took a deep breath and sighed. Closing his eyes, his journey began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi was pulled from his thoughts as a person tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned around to see Ryoko floating behind him. He just simply raised an eyebrow at her and turned back to looking at the stars.

"Strange, you're the first person I know who has reacted that way."

"Oh, believe me, I'm used to it. Urd floats everywhere all the time, same with Peorth. Doesn't really surprise me to see someone floating now."

"Ah, girls back home?"

"Yea, one is…I guess you could call her my girlfriend…One is her sister. The other is a friend of the family, and really annoying at times."

Ryoko simply grinned at his comment, "Sort of like Mihoshi?"

Keiichi shrugged, "I haven't really gotten to know you yet, and I don't think it would be wise to either. If I'm leaving tomorrow, becoming too close and formal may result in a bit of pain when we part. I do thank all of you for your kindness and hospitality though; I appreciate it a great deal."

"Do you think Tenchi is getting the same?" She asked with a curious look.

Keiichi smiled and nodded his head, "Knowing Belldandy, he's probably relaxed and well fed. She always enjoyed company." There was a slight moment of silence. "I'm sorry, but I just have to ask…how is it that a guy my age, or younger, gets five unearthly females in his house?"

Ryoko sighed and looked at the sky, "It really is a long story, I don't know if you want to hear it. I'll give you an intro to it and you can tell me if you want to hear it or not, ok?"

Keiichi nodded and turned to face the young lady.

"It started off 700 years ago, when I was being…controlled by a madman. Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather let his home planet of Jurai to chase after us. We were stranded here on Earth and fought against each other for a while. He finally defeated me and sealed me underneath his ship. 700 years later, his grandson let me out. I'd been watching him grow up, and fell in love with him for his caring personality and demure nature…sort of like you," she elbowed Keiichi slightly as he blushed a little.

"You know, you really are like Tenchi. If you didn't have anything worth going back to, I'd probably make you stay here so Ayeka could take you instead of her bitching at me over Tenchi."

Keiichi frowned at her. Her dignified response was a laugh at his reaction, "Sorry, couldn't resist. You two both react the same to teasing too."

Keiichi nodded, "Would you tell me more? It seems really interesting…"

Ryoko crossed her legs, still floating in front of him and nodded, "You see, it was almost three years ago now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd looked at the young man who was still seated on the porch. She'd stayed up with him pretty much the entire night, making sure he would be alright.

His breathing was light and he looked like he was in a trance. In a way, he was, she guessed.

He hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, hadn't done anything. He just sat there, like a rock. Seeing him like this reminded her of Shantar's daily ritual of meditation.

It had been five hours since she gave him a dose of the medicine. Looking at the clock, it was nearing midnight. She hoped it wouldn't take much longer, as it would be a real problem if he was up fairly late.

She went into the temple to grab a quick cup of sake to calm her nerves. After one, she just decided to take the whole bottle and a cup with her outside. She also grabbed a blanket for Tenchi and a pillow to sit on.

As she rounded the corner, she could see that his eyes were open and he was staring out at nothing.

"Did you find out what you needed to?"

Without turning his head, Tenchi gave a curt nod in response.

"So? What do you have to do in order to gain full access to your power?"

Tenchi turned to look at her, his eyes still wide and somewhat unfocused, "I have to choose."


	31. Chapter 30: Home Sweet Home

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand). Pioneer and whoever created Tenchi Muyo! own all the characters.

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

I've gone back and edited all my previous chapters, getting rid of obvious mistakes that I found while re-reading them. More editing may come in the future.

**Thaylein**: Sorry 'bout the grammar, but I confuse myself sometimes when I write (mostly due to not knowing how to write a certain sentence). As for the 'hero' with golden colored eyes, it was either that or silver since no other eye color appealed to my interest. But I wanted the markings to be silver so golden eyes would give somewhat of a nice contrast. And Kyuss and Kruss are different, at least in personality and the way they dress. It was either hair style or eyes that were different, and I like the idea of eyes better :P And as I said before, the 'set' of warrior gods is based off of my little group of friends. We do everything together, so it seemed only natural. You may think it was tied in or referenced to SLL or Haven, but I swear to you that it wasn't intended. It is rather interesting though. Still looking forward to you continuing your works as well.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 29:

It had been five hours since she gave him a dose of the medicine. Looking at the clock, it was nearing midnight. She hoped it wouldn't take much longer, as it would be a real problem if he was up fairly late.

She went into the temple to grab a quick cup of sake to calm her nerves. After one, she just decided to take the whole bottle and a cup with her outside. She also grabbed a blanket for Tenchi and a pillow to sit on.

As she rounded the corner, she could see that his eyes were open and he was staring out at nothing.

"Did you find out what you needed to?"

Without turning his head, Tenchi gave a curt nod in response.

"So? What do you have to do in order to gain full access to your power?"

Tenchi turned to look at her, his eyes still wide and somewhat unfocused, "I have to choose."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30: Home Sweet Home

"Choose? What the hell do you mean by choose?"

Tenchi sighed and stood slowly, "Back home, I live in the presence of five females; two of which are constantly fighting over me to win my interest."

Urd nodded to show understanding. She'd seen it happen all the time; hell, it was represented in their home when Peorth was around.

"Because of not wanting to hurt anyone, I simply try to leave things as they are. However, it seems I must choose in order to move on and access my true power and potential. It said that I was in a constant state of unbalance and very uneasy. I guess I have to be level headed and hearted as well as at ease in order for things to work."

"Seems logical enough. Denying yourself usually has consequences like that," Urd replied offhandedly.

Tenchi sighed, "I wanted to avoid the situation all along. It seems I should've embraced it instead of running from it."

"Well now you know, Tenchi. Seems to me like you have some heavy thinking to do. Why don't you get some sleep before you start though, it might help."

Tenchi nodded and looked back at Urd, "Thank you, for all that you've done."

Urd grinned, "Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet if I were you."

A look of confusion registered on the young man's face as he looked at her again. She simply laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Get some sleep; the kid will most likely be able to send you home soon."

Tenchi nodded, and both figures walked into the temple a shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi had listened to Ryoko's story for most of the night. She seemed glad to have someone to talk to, even if it was temporary.

Her tale was long and rather depressing in some parts as well. He, in turn, told her a bit about his life. She seemed interested in learning that he also lived with several females, with one visiting on occasion. The only difference being, that Keiichi already had someone for him.

Tenchi had yet to choose any of the girls as his companion. Ryoko sighed from her bed in the rafters. She looked down at the couch to see the form of the Keiichi sleeping soundly. He had refused to sleep in Tenchi's room, saying it was an invasion of his privacy. He opted for the couch as a substitute bed instead.

Ryoko looked at him longingly. She had divulged a great amount of personal information to someone she didn't even know, simply because he reminded her of the man she loved. She sighed deeply. If only she could be more open and caring around Tenchi, she might receive better results. In Keiichi's case, it seemed to work brilliantly. He had told her that he enjoyed her story and company, and thanked her for an interesting night before retiring.

Ryoko looked back at the ceiling, still thinking about how she should act in the future. She frowned as she thought about what would happen tomorrow. She would miss the young man who had only arrived earlier that day. She wished that he didn't have to leave so soon.

Keiichi had already had a large impact on Ryoko's life. Even if it was for only a day, his presence and their talk seemed to have a lasting effect on Ryoko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi awoke at roughly 6 am, being accustomed to waking at that specific hour everyday. He turned and looked about, but couldn't see anything. He didn't notice the golden feline eyes of certain cyan haired pirate fixed on him.

The only sign of life Keiichi could make out in the house were sounds coming from the kitchen. He rose from his place on the couch and made his way to the kitchen. As he entered, he was surprised to see Sasami up and preparing the morning meal, usually kids her age would sleep in.

"Can I help with anything?"

Sasami seemed to jump as she turned and noticed him. She smiled and nodded, then proceeded to give him instructions on what he could do to help out.

It was a change in pace for Keiichi, as he usually got ready while Belldandy made breakfast. He sighed mentally as he noted how much he missed Belldandy and her sisters. He was looking forward to the trip home later that day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi had thanked his hostess and excused himself after breakfast to go outside. Urd had figured that it was due to the rather large decision now weighing on his shoulders.

She knew that he didn't like hurting others close to him, that much was obvious. It was another trait, among many, that he shared with Keiichi.

He could avoid the situation altogether, but Urd knew that he wouldn't run from something he deemed worthy of doing. Once he set his mind to something, he was determined to finish it. Another trait of Keiichi's.

Urd looked across the table to Belldandy. It was obvious that she missed Keiichi, as she was looking longingly in the direction Tenchi had gone. She probably saw so much of her beloved in him. It was doing nothing but making her more depressed, which was rather obvious. Belldandy had avoided most social contact with anyone but those in her home. She was also rarely active, her depression taking away her desire and delight in her normal chores or hobbies.

Urd looked towards Skuld's room. She hadn't heard or seen the kid since dinner the previous night. It was now nearing 10 am, which meant that Skuld had pulled an all-nighter and was sleeping, or she was still up and working on current solutions.

Urd shook her head and sighed. Skuld had her bad habit of overworking herself when she was involved in a project. It was something that had seemingly skipped by Belldandy and gone straight to Skuld. Then again, most of the reckless traits Urd had seemed to skip past Belldandy and go to her youngest sister. Even if Belldandy was different, it didn't change the fact that she was family. She had always showed her love and tenderness to both of her sisters, even if they didn't deserve it at times.

Now was Urd's turn to try her hand at being supportive.

"Look, Bell. I know you miss him, but he'll be back soon, just wait and see. Skuld will think of something that'll help, she usually does."

Belldandy looked at her sister gratefully, but Urd could still see the worry in her eyes. Over the past few weeks, Urd had realized just how much Keiichi meant to her sister. He was such a large part of her life that she was lost without him. She had seen just how desperate and lost Belldandy was without the one person that truly mattered to her. Of course she loved her sisters, but they could never replace or hold the value of the love she felt for Keiichi.

Urd looked back at Skuld's room again and muttered, "C'mon kid, I don't know how much longer Belldandy can take it."

Belldandy had been separated from Keiichi from the minute they discovered her recall notice. They hadn't had a chance to talk or be together since. She was sure Belldandy was feeling guilt at her own inability to notice the trap beneath the sleep curse.

Urd just hoped she wouldn't take it out on herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi was pacing back and forth outside, under the watchful eyes of Ryoko and Sasami.

"Keiichi, just calm down! Washu usually makes her deadlines, even if we don't know it."

Keiichi nodded and continued pacing. He looked at his watch to see that it was 11:30 in the morning. He was anxious to get home, back to his life and Belldandy.

"Listen to Ryoko-neesan, Keiichi-niichan! Washu-neesan usually keeps her promises."

"I ALWAYS keep my promises!" Washu's voice stated from behind all of them. Sasami cringed while Ryoko rolled her eyes and she floated over to the now still figure of Keiichi.

Washu eyed Ryoko as she floated over to the young man. She turned to look at Keiichi, catching the hopeful look on his face.

"Don't worry about it kiddo! Everything's ready to go."

"So when can I leave?" Keiichi asked eagerly.

"Right now if you want," Washu held up a device that looked like a watch crossed with a spiked wrist band.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to be Washu!"

"It's our friend Keiichi's way home, Ryoko. I've already preprogrammed his trip there. A fingerprint on the touchpad screen and a vocal command to take him home will activate it." Washu turned to look at Keiichi, "Tell Tenchi the same thing when you see him, got it? It's also set for a one-way trip back here after the initial transference."

Keiichi nodded, "Thank you. I would like to thank all of you for your kindness and hospitality."

Ryoko and Sasami both smiled and nodded while Washu raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and Keiichi?"

He looked at her while putting on the device, "Yes, Washu-san?"

"Don't keep her waiting too long."

Keiichi looked at her in confusion, before turning a shade of vermillion red. He simply nodded a response and looked at the device on his wrist. He touched his thumb to a strange flat looking surface which gained a rise out of the machine. A strange green light seemed to scan his finger in four directions. He lifted his thumb to see a perfect thumb imprint on the surface, still glowing a greenish color.

He looked and everyone and nodded to them and thanked them again before returning his attention to the strange device.

"Take me home…and to Belldandy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi walked back to the temple after he compiled his thoughts. It had been almost two hours since he departed after eating his breakfast meal with the sisters of the household.

He shook his head and sighed. Even after all that time alone, he still hadn't made any progress at all.

He opened the front door of the temple and closed it just as the wind seemingly kicked up. He removed his shoes and called out for Belldandy, only to hear the call being echoed outside by a louder voice. He heard rapid footsteps and saw the door slam open as a short, young man walked in. He seemed startled at first, but shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Belldandy is?" Tenchi shook his head and stared at the young man as he took off his shoes and ran into the house calling her name. He acted as if he…lived…there…

Tenchi turned to watch as Belldandy emerged from her room to look at the young man. At first, her face showed shock and surprise, gradually being replaced by happiness and relief.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy cried out as she ran to him. She embraced him in a large hug and started crying.

Urd poked her head out of her room to see what the yelling was about to see that Belldandy was embracing a familiar figure while Tenchi stood staring at the entire scene with awe. Belldandy was happily sobbing into Keiichi's shoulder as she hugged him closely to her.

Urd walked down the hall and knocked on Skuld's door and opened it, "Hey kiddo, Keiichi is back."

She didn't receive a response, as Skuld was sound asleep at one of her work tables. She was face deep in a pile of parts and former inventions as Urd walked over and poked her a few times. Skuld only grumbled, but continued to sleep. Urd moved on to the next stage of waking her up as she stuck a finger in her ear and started wiggling it around.

Skuld swatted her hand away and looked wearily at her older sister, "What do you want?"

"Keiichi's back, just thought you might want to know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the occupants of the temple listened as Keiichi described his stay at Tenchi's place of residence.

Tenchi thought it odd that Ryoko had kept his counterpart company while everyone, aside from Washu, seemingly ignored him or left him to his own devices. He even went so far as to call her considerate. Tenchi wondered if he was talking about the same Ryoko he knew, because her normal behavior was nothing like Keiichi was describing.

After getting introduced to each other and even talking for a little while, Keiichi pulled Tenchi aside and gave him the band and instructions on how to use it. He also told him that he had a tough choice to make in some areas, but not in others. Keiichi smiled and patted him on the shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen to talk with his family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi stood outside the temple in a similar situation to what Keiichi had faced earlier that day. He thanked everyone for their hospitality and kindness, much as Keiichi had done as well.

"In the words of Washu, 'Don't keep her waiting too long' Tenchi," Keiichi said with a smile. Tenchi looked at him with confusion, then with a grim and determined face and nodded.

He repeated the same actions Keiichi had earlier, and with a flash of light and a burst of wind, he was gone.

"I still can't believe someone else beat me to transferring people between dimensions! It should be so simple to do!" Skuld ranted in frustration.

"If you'd met her, Skuld, you'd understand. Washu is one regular crackpot nutcase…"

Skuld looked at him, "And I'm not?"

Keiichi smiled, "I would hope not. Not yet at least…"

Skuld stuck her tongue out at him and marched back in the temple; Urd laughed at her reaction and followed her while tossing jaunts at her younger sister.

Keiichi smiled again and shook his head. He then remembered something important he needed to discuss with Belldandy.

With a serious face, he turned to look at her.

"We need to talk…"

**A/N:** Well well well…30 chapters. Never thought I'd ever make it this far, let alone getting this far with any kind of support. Thanks to all of you who read and review. I'd be writing more, but watching the playoffs and a few late night movies is stunting my progress.


	32. Chapter 31: Questions,Answers & Oddities

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand). Pioneer and whoever created Tenchi Muyo! own all the characters.

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

I've gone back and edited all my previous chapters, getting rid of obvious mistakes that I found while re-reading them. More editing may come in the future.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 30:

"If you'd met her, Skuld, you'd understand. Washu is one regular crackpot nutcase…"

Skuld looked at him, "And I'm not?"

Keiichi smiled, "I would hope not. Not yet at least…"

Skuld stuck her tongue out at him and marched back in the temple; Urd laughed at her reaction and followed her while tossing jaunts at her younger sister.

Keiichi smiled again and shook his head. He then remembered something important he needed to discuss with Belldandy.

With a serious face, he turned to look at her.

"We need to talk…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 31: Questions, Answers & Oddities

Belldandy had acquiesced to Keiichi's request on talking, but she was very nervous. He had wanted to talk alone, but she refused that part, saying she wanted her sisters with her for support.

Belldandy was fairly certain that Keiichi didn't know the entire story, as he had been in a coma-like state for a fairly long time. On top of that, his recent adventure had separated him from Belldandy again after she was able to come back.

Keiichi sat in the living room looking at the three goddesses. He was the only one present with a serious or confused look on his face. He sat on one of the chairs to look at the three sisters sitting on the couch.

All three were smiling at him.

Keiichi could only stare at the three of them as he tried to collect his thoughts. It seemed that they weren't even worried about what he would say; even after an event as large as what Belldandy had done.

Keiichi looked at each of them, not sure where to start. Urd finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Look Keiichi, we all know what you want to talk about. Just say it instead of mulling along already!"

Keiichi looked at her with an irritated glance and nod, "Belldandy…I just…I just want an answer…"

"An answer?"

"Yea…Why are you here? Urd told me that you got recalled because of what happened, yet here you are with us again."

Belldandy smiled at him again, "Everything is alright."

Keiichi looked at her in surprise, "Alright? ALRIGHT? Since when is coming home to see the person I care about most in the throes of passion with someone else alright?"

"Keiichi, take it easy! It was—"

"No, Skuld. I want to hear this from Belldandy, not you or Urd," Keiichi stated sternly while still looking at Belldandy.

Belldandy nodded, "After I was recalled and had my hearing in front of the council and Kami-sama, Skuld found something."

Keiichi raised his eyebrow for an instant and glanced at Skuld, "What exactly did she find?"

"Skuld found traces of basic mind manipulation in several areas during the time of the incidents."

"And that means?"

Urd looked irritated, "Look, she was being manipulated in a sort of way. When I originally talked to Bell she said that she swore she was with you and you were making advances on her. In a way, she was seeing you in every aspect she normally does. So in a way, to her, you were the one she was doing it with."

Keiichi looked at all of them in confusion, "Mind manipulation? I thought that it wasn't possible."

Urd looked grave for a minute, "Look, there aren't many deities who wield the power with extreme ease and practice. I think there are only about four or five in the entire heavens. I know this due to my former Sys Admin privileges."

Keiichi looked at her blankly.

Urd sighed and shook her head, "Look, we have some with the ability. Therefore, the demons may as well. We know that Mara is too stupid and not powerful enough to do it, so it must have been the other demon she teamed up with."

"So what you're saying is that…the demon had an influence on her?"

"Exactly, it wasn't her fault really. If anyone should be to blame, it should be you." Urd stated while looking at Keiichi harshly.

"My fault! How the hell is it my fault Urd?"

"You, my poor idiot, don't give in to what you both want! It's so obvious that the both of you want a little more, but you keep holding back. How do you think Belldandy feels about it? Has she told you?"

Keiichi simply looked at Urd with an eyebrow raised, "What if she has? What if we did have a talk Urd? What then?"

Urd seemed stumped for a moment before poking him in the forehead, "Act on it, dipshit!"

"Nee-san! Not in front of Skuld!"

"Yea, yea. Sorry."

Skuld simply sat and listened to the entire conversation, not really offering anything to what her older sisters were saying.

"Look Keiichi, now that you know that this wasn't entirely Belldandy's fault since the demons were involved, the kid and I will let you talk amongst yourselves. See if you can find a suitable conclusion."

Urd patted Skuld on the head and moved out of the room, earning a glare from her youngest sister. Skuld followed her sister out of the room while still glaring at her.

Keiichi turned to Belldandy, "What's up with them?"

Belldandy shook her head and sighed as she looked back at Keiichi, "About what nee-san said…"

"I know, we need to talk about things that involve us…but do you think we could wait a little first?"

Belldandy nodded, and stood up She walked over and sat with Keiichi on the chair. They soon were gently holding each other, simply enjoying the moment of being reunited.

"I missed you so much…" Belldandy whispered to him

"I missed you too."

It was after a few minutes that Keiichi asked about the contract, asking if it was true that it was cancelled.

Belldandy nodded in confirmation.

"So…do you have to leave? Or is there a way to have it brought back?"

Belldandy smiled at him, "If you wish it to happen, then it shall."

"I see…well in that case…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four gods were a bit intrigued to find that they had been assigned as 'security' at the temple complex. The surprise came in the fact that it was a direct order for Kami-sama.

As a result, the four of them were forced to sit down with Keiichi's sister for a lesson. A lesson in fitting in and looking good while doing it.

Keiichi had never been much of a person who fell into any 'fashion trends.' That much was obvious with his variety of jeans and shirts that he wore, along with his selection of jump suits. The most vile thing that Belldandy had wanted to rid him of was the knee length light colored trench coat that he had. He had avoided wearing it most of the time, but the presence of the item of clothing was enough to make Belldandy shiver.

It had been two days since Keiichi had returned, and one since the gods received their new assignment. Peorth also seemed to gain permission for a short reprieve on the surface world, as she was present as well.

After taking the four boys shopping, Megumi had simply given up hope. She was drawn to be the source of attention as each god came out of the dressing room in a ridiculous display of idiosm.

They didn't need to actually try on clothes, since they could materialize everything they needed, but that just sped up the process of embarrassment.

Megumi simply asked Keiichi to show them around NIT on a weekday so they could get an idea of what normal males would wear. Keiichi originally protested to it, but eventually gave in.

Since he hadn't informed his boss he was ready to come back to work yet, he hoped that they still assumed he was ill. Since it was a Saturday, Keiichi agreed to take the four gods with him in two days. That would give him ample time to be alone with Belldandy.

Both of them were still talking about issues they felt needed to be discussed, and requested that nobody interrupt them. Urd was wondering what else was going on in those 'discussions,' but had decidedly kept out due to Belldandy's request.

What neither the sisters nor the gods knew, is that Keiichi was constantly checking his bank account balance with an extreme intensity. If they had known, it's doubtful that they would've known what it was for or why he was doing it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two days slowly dragged on, Keiichi often found himself with either Belldandy, or one or more of the four gods. In all reality, he was dreading taking them to Nekomi Tech. Not only would Kruss and Kyuss stand out due to their hair color, Shantar and Daisen would as well due to their size. Daisen was about an inch or two taller than Tamiya while Shantar was just a few inches shorter. Added onto their height was the fact that they weren't of Japanese heritage, or gaijin.

The mix was bound to be bad, as Keiichi was already known to associate with 'gaijin,' and even lived with them. Now that he had four new male escorts, things were bound to be explosive.

Keiichi related his apprehension to Belldandy, who just smiled at him and told him not to worry. If that didn't work, she usually added on a kiss or tried massaging his shoulders a little to work out his tension.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Monday came and passed, Keiichi was shaking his head in disbelief and anguish. Not only was the day interesting enough due to his presence at NIT, but it was made even better when Tamiya and Ootaki both showed up on campus as well.

The two had put the four gods that accompanied him through the ringer with absolute scrutiny. After the interrogation was over, Keiichi continued the tour of the campus for his guests and advised on what they might want to look out for.

Aoshima, too, found Keiichi and his companions. His questioning was more along the lines of if any of them were related to Belldandy and if they could talk her into leaving the short Japanese man. All had declined with interesting expressions that targeted the younger man.

After a few hours, all four gods had told Keiichi they had picked a style that they might enjoy. He escorted them to the back end of the campus into a secret spot. He told them that this would be the ideal area for them to change, so as not to look so odd. They were all dressed in simple blue jeans and a white shirt.

This is where the dismay and anguish came into play. The first to change was Kyuss. Being more calm and refined than Kruss, he had adopted the clothing style that Aoshima had been wearing.

Black loafers and socks started off at the bottom. Working up, the pants were a more dressy kind than casual, and a nice blue color which seemed to match his eyes. Continuing up, he wore a white button-up dress shirt. Keiichi couldn't tell if it was short or long sleeved. He wore the top button undone, as he was unwilling to wear a tie. To complete the ensemble, a light brown soft leather jacket was worn over his shirt. He looked like Aoshima's mini-clone, aside from the eye color and hair.

Next in line was his brother, Kruss. Kruss had adopted Ootaki's look. The complete ensemble of black leather jacket, black jeans, white shirt and shades. The only difference was that Kruss had opted out of the normal boots Ootaki wore, simply trading those for black tennis shoes.

Daisen had opted to keep most of his current clothing, aside from a few small changes. His blue jeans were traded in for black ones, which had more room in the leggings. He chose an interesting light yellow colored dress top with short sleeves. The color boarded more along the lines of a tangerine-lemon mix than it did yellow. He also called out for a long black trenchcoat, which framed him quite well. His footwear was the scorned snake skin boots that Kruss had discarded from Ootaki's attire. All in all, he looked rather interesting in all black and yellow.

Shantar, in a surprising move, was far less formal than all of his comrades. He chose a knee length pair of khaki cargo shorts with a black sash belt. He wore a pull over v-neck shirt that was a darker red color. He wore simple white tennis shoes and socks to complete his attire.

Keiichi shook his head as he saw each god in his chosen attire. He had to admit, though, that Kyuss pulled the formal dress attire off better than anyone he'd seen before. Keiichi couldn't help but sigh at his brother's choice of clothes, however. It was bad enough seeing Ootaki around town or at Wyvern; now it was like his miniature double was living with him.

He was glad that Shantar and Daisen at least had an air of normality around them. They were dressed more like normal people than either of the twins.

Keiichi nodded, to show approval, and told them that they should go home to see how the girls would react.

All four nodded and simply vanished. It still took some getting used to for Keiichi. The warrior gods needed no medium of teleportation. They could simply teleport where they pleased.

With the four gods at the temple, things were definitely going to get more interesting…especially the way Urd and Peorth were looking at Daisen.

Keiichi only hoped he wouldn't get caught in the middle of a major catfight between the two older goddesses.

**A/N:** I really hate how this site edits out any and all forms of punctuation after the first one. Like you can't have a question mark and an exclamation point next to each other, it sucks!


	33. Chapter 32: Who's Laughing Now?

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

**Eddie**: Aside from a really old, really bad fic I did about 6-7 years ago, this is my first attempt at any long term fanfiction. Originally, I highly doubted if I should've even attempted to do it, but decided to say screw it and try anyway. No use to giving in before even trying, right?

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 31:

Keiichi nodded, to show approval, and told them that they should go home to see how the girls would react.

All four nodded and simply vanished. It still took some getting used to for Keiichi. The warrior gods needed no medium of teleportation. They could simply teleport where they pleased.

With the four gods at the temple, things were definitely going to get more interesting…especially the way Urd and Peorth were looking at Daisen.

Keiichi only hoped he wouldn't get caught in the middle of a major catfight between the two older goddesses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32: Who's Laughing Now?

Keiichi had called an informed his boss of his recovery the day after the NIT 'grand tour' for the four gods.

He was told to return to work on Thursday, giving him one final day off before returning to the usual routine he had grown accustomed to for a year.

Keiichi was uncertain on how to handle certain questions that may be posed to him, since Urd had denied any visiting requests and guests. He knew that it would arouse some suspicion, but could only handle it in stride. He figured the best way was to tell the truth, simply stating that he wasn't in his right mind for a while. After all, honest is the best policy.

The gods continued on with their getting accustomed to Earth attire, as the continued to experiment off of the 'norm' they had each adopted. Shantar simply rotated in different color shorts and shirts, while Daisen tried new button-up shirts as well. Kruss had pretty much kept everything he wore the same, not changing a thing other than the lack of boots. Kyuss, on the other hand, was a bit more lengthy in his changes. New styles, classier dress and even a few less formal ideas had taken hold of the younger god.

To everyone's surprise, Daisen had informed them that the twins were younger than Skuld. They simply looked older due to heavy training and going through a few growth processes that were forced upon them by their elders.

Skuld, being around 14 Earth years old, was jealous of the fact that they appeared older than they were. Even so, Kruss usually acted his age while Kyuss was more reserved and respectful. It was as if they completely contrasted each other. Even though Kruss could adopt small plans and put them into action, Kyuss was more advanced at strategic planning. They both matched each other in armed combat, however Kyuss simply used his bo staff, while Kruss used almost all of his available weapons.

Most of Tuesday and Wednesday, Keiichi dedicated himself to be with and talk with Belldandy. The heated point of discussion was whether either of them felt willing enough to move on in their relationship. Keiichi, being old fashioned, had stood by wanting to consummate their physical potion of the relationship after they were either engaged or married.

Other than discussion, most of it was simply quality time alone. Every once in a while, Belldandy could be heard sighing happily from outside. A few times, all the residents had rushed outside when they heard the both of them laughing. They were rewarded with the sight of Keiichi somewhat sitting on top of Belldandy while tickling her in several places at the same time. Urd had simply raised an eyebrow at the behavior, Peorth smiled, Skuld shook her head and the four gods seemed to gawk at what was going on. None of them had apparently seen that kind of exchange before. It was deemed useless and a waste of time in most cases, yet here a 1st class goddess was enjoying it thoroughly.

It also appeared that none of the gods had been in any sort of formal or informal relationship with any kind of female. After the little skirmish was over, each god asked Keiichi how he was able to hold the attentions of not one or two goddesses, but four.

Spending time with the young man, each god could see why each goddess liked him. Urd and Skuld merely loved him as a brother, since he was always there to help in some way or another. Peorth was infatuated with Keiichi, regardless of his current situation with Belldandy. And Belldandy, it was definitely obvious to everyone that she loved the young man a great deal. She adored him greatly.

For his continued kindness and advice, no matter how poor it was, the gods had adopted him as a friend as well. They exchanged some interesting stories while alone. Keiichi's stories were more along the lines of all the things Urd had done to Belldandy, as well as him, in the past to get them together. Daisen talked more about training with his Uncle Thor than anything else. Shantar and Kyuss had no specific points, but mentioned how they had all met each other and become friends. Kruss was the most active, talking of all his achievements and hobbies.

Urd had picked up on her usual sexual jaunts directed towards Keiichi, but he simply ignored it. Urd would be Urd, no matter how badly things were screwed up.

On a good note, both goddesses had been trying to gain Daisen's attention almost all the time. When he was alone, one would come to keep him company. When he was in the bath, one of them, sometimes both, would offer to wash his back…in the nude.

Daisen simply took all of it in stride. He wasn't one to drastically over-react, as he had been courted by several goddesses in the past, but rejected their offers. It seemed that he was staying with the trend as he rarely showed affection to either of the ladies. He was never rude though. He always thanked them for their attention and services when they presented them. That alone gave them hope to keep trying.

Daisen, the night before Keiichi had to return to work, had confided in his fellow male comrades that he was interested in one, but wasn't sure as to how to go about trying to be more open with her.

He had often rejected females in the past due to his status as the God of Actions. He was always on active duty to fight demons or any other threat that arose. Some missions and assignments were extremely tough, so he wasn't sure if he would come back sometimes.

Keiichi only offered his condolences to Daisen, as he had probably picked the worse of the two. Which one it was, he wouldn't say.

Kruss and Kyuss simply listened with wide eyes, interested in what was going on. Some day, they might be in the same boat and situation. It was a learning experience.

Shantar simply nodded to everything. Keiichi was surprised to learn that the tall and silent god was often more social and open when he was just around his comrades. It was as if they had stripped him of his shell; he appeared to be an almost completely different person when with them. Thus, after this realization, it wasn't surprising to understand why Shantar had adopted more informal clothes.

Keiichi excused himself from the discussion after dinner and left to turn in early. If he was going back to work tomorrow, he might as well be ready for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd sat in her room, drinking a little bit of saké before turning in. It was then that she noticed mostly quiet. Mostly.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard soft moaning sounds coming from Keiichi's room. Urd smiled to herself, thinking that Keiichi had finally had the guts to score.

Tonight was a good night. Although, tomorrow, she would leave him a little present.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was afternoon when things started getting strange around the temple.

Urd had asked if Belldandy enjoyed the action last night, only to get a blush as a response.

She had snuck into Keiichi's room just after lunch to leave an individual condom sitting on his drafting desk, as a joke.

In a bizarre turn of events, Kruss had to enter Keiichi's room to find something for Skuld or something. It was then that he noticed the strange plastic package sitting on the desk at the left of the room.

Intrigued, the young man opened it to find, what he thought, was some sort of balloon. He had given the needed item to Skuld and departed for a secret spot in the back of the temple.

There, things went from the initial strange, to completely bizarre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi returned home to the sound of Urd and Peorth bickering. He sighed, as he guessed that the two arguing would become a custom in his life once again.

As he entered the temple, he was greeted, as usual, by Belldandy. The odd part of it was that he was also greeted by Daisen. Daisen asked if he could have a moment with him alone. Nodding, Keiichi apologized to Belldandy and went out back with Daisen.

"Do you know how to make them stop? They're driving me nuts!"

Keiichi simply smiled and shook his head, "You should've seen some of the things Peorth did to me. Urd was constantly getting on her about it back then as well. This is just a natural part of their competition and interests."

Daisen raised an eyebrow.

Keiichi nodded without needing to hear the question, "Yes, both are interested in you from what it appears. On top of that, with all the 'service' you're getting from them, it seems that they're competing against each other for you."

"Great, not again!" Daisen groaned and shoved his face in his hands. "I've got enough problems up there with being the center of attention. Apparently, I'm a good catch."

As he listed off each quality, Keiichi looked thoughtful and counted off on his fingers. "Hmmm…Thor's nephew, tall, good looking, skilled, pleasant and…uh…status? Nope, I haven't a clue why any girl would want you either."

Daisen gave him a fake glowering expression before grinning, "Yea, guess you're right. Still…I wish they'd do something else besides bicker."

"Why not just ask them to stop? I'm sure it would help, if not stop it completely. They'd simply want to abide by your request." Keiichi slightly elbowed Daisen and laughed.

Any further conversation was interrupted as a shout came from an area somewhere ahead of them in the woods.

"I got it! I got it!"

Kruss came running up to both men with what looked like a strange balloon animal. When he got closer, Keiichi realized just what the disfigured dog was made from.

"Uh…Kruss…where did you get that?"

"I made it!" He stated proudly while smiling.

"No, I mean what you made it out of."

"Oh, the balloon? It was on your desk when I was looking for something for Skuld. Why?"

Keiichi grumbled a little and muttered a few curse words that made Daisen eye him rather oddly, "I'm going to have to talk to Urd about this…"

"About what?"

"Nevermind Kruss, it's nice for something made out of…something that isn't a balloon."

"It's not a balloon?" Kruss was looking at him in confusion.

"Forget it, nothing to worry about. Belldandy will have dinner ready soon. Let's go inside and wait."

All three men walked inside to see Urd watching TV and Peorth grumbling somewhere in the back of the house.

Urd saw what Kruss was carrying and paled. Then erupted into hysterics at the sight of it.

"Urd, can I speak with you?"

Urd wiped away a few tears, "Sure Keiichi, what's up?"

He nodded quickly to the 'balloon animal,' "I think you know 'what's up.' I want to know why you left it in there in the first place."

Urd raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So Belldandy's older sister can't be worried over something like that happening? I heard what you two were up to."

Keiichi shook his head rapidly, and while blushing, proclaimed, "It wasn't anything like that! We didn't go that far, so butt out!"

Kruss and Daisen had listened to the entire exchange in utter confusion. Urd saw this and grinned, "Look boys, it's just a little form of birth control for when people have intercourse."

Daisen nodded and stepped away from Kruss and his treasure.

"What?"

Urd motioned for him to come over to her, as he did, she leaned toward him and whispered a few things. After a few sentences, his look of confusion became a look of disgust.

"That's sick! Man! I can't believe…ARGH!" He threw away the animal in disgust, causing Urd to resume her hysterics.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night proceeded as any normal night would, aside from the dirty looks Kruss kept throwing Urd.

Keiichi simply ignored her, no matter how bad she was goading him.

After dinner, Keiichi had asked to speak with Belldandy alone.

He was extremely nervous as the two of them sat outside, alone. He had practiced his questions, but couldn't seem to put the thoughts into words.

As Belldandy wrapped her arms around him from the side, and rested her head on his shoulder, he seemed to relax.

Keiichi looked at his beloved and smiled. She deserved much better, but still stuck with him. He was glad that he had found someone who loved him for who he was, mistakes and all.

No more delays, no more excuses…

He turned to Belldandy and sighed before beginning to speak.

**A/N:** I had the weirdest brainstorm last night…but it was an interesting idea. Just to say this, the series of 'Happiness' End' will be drawing to a close shortly. I can only guess that maybe 4 or 5 more chapters may be added, but I'm not sure.


	34. Chapter 33: Contract on Earth?

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 32:

He was extremely nervous as the two of them sat outside, alone. He had practiced his questions, but couldn't seem to put the thoughts into words.

As Belldandy wrapped her arms around him from the side, and rested her head on his shoulder, he seemed to relax.

Keiichi looked at his beloved and smiled. She deserved much better, but still stuck with him. He was glad that he had found someone who loved him for who he was, mistakes and all.

No more delays, no more excuses…

He turned to Belldandy and sighed before beginning to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 33: Contract on Earth?

"Belldandy…"

"Yes, Keiichi?" It had taken some getting used to, but Belldandy simply called him by his name, no titles added. It was originally a shock, but he had drawn the conclusion that she figured that at this point in a relationship like theirs, it would pointless.

"I wanted to ask you…if maybe you'd thought of making a contract here on Earth?"

Belldandy looked at him questioningly.

"Ah…you know about our contract that allows you to be with me…"

Belldandy nodded, "And I will keep my promise to be with you, always."

Keiichi smiled, "Well I was wondering if…maybe…we could get some kind of contract that binds us together on Earth, like the one we currently have. You know, as proof to those around us of what we are."

Belldandy smiled, "That sounds lovely Keiichi. What would that involve?"

He shook his head, "I don't think it would be wise immediately, maybe in little while? That way we could get better situated and not rush things."

Belldandy nodded to his thought and then continued to snuggle closer to him. She had enjoyed last night, even if it wasn't exactly the 'real deal.'

Keiichi had told her of his wishes of not bringing intercourse into what they had until they were engaged or married, which she respected.

After all, she was initially against most physical points of their relationship. She sighed happily as she pulled her head up and kissed Keiichi on the cheek. He smiled and her and his grip tightened slightly.

Both enjoyed their nightly ritual of being alone. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they acted a bit more on a passionate level; sometimes they simply sat, content with being near each other.

Keiichi thought back to his questions to her and her reaction. If it seemed that she might enjoy it, why not go for it?

Now all Keiichi had to complete were the standard procedures, and all would be ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, nothing major happened. The simple routine had returned to the temple, just more people were included.

Peorth was still on leave, and bickering with Urd constantly. Daisen had asked both of them if they could stop. Both had tried, but had no success in the matter.

Urd's harassment of Keiichi had steadily grown worse as well, as a result of her getting peeved at Peorth. She had to target someone, after all. Keiichi was the only logical target, since he couldn't really fight back or defend himself. Skuld had her bombs, each of the gods was skilled in combat, she already gave Belldandy problems when they were alone, and Peorth was the cause of it all.

By process of elimination, Keiichi became the target of constant harassment, much to his disdain.

He had tried ignoring and avoiding her, but that made it worse. It had taken threats from both Peorth and Belldandy for Urd to leave poor Keiichi alone. She wasn't crazy enough to test the wrath of two First Class goddesses.

As a result, Keiichi and the four gods had spent a great deal more time together, all of them avoiding Urd.

Kruss hadn't been able to have extended periods of peace and quiet either, as he was targeted with constant torment and teasing about the incident with the 'balloon animal' a few weeks ago.

Shantar and Kyuss both simply stayed out of matters involving women. It was far safer to play neutral and uninterested rather than playing straight into the source of all the problems.

Daisen and Keiichi both had to take a reprieve from all the females. Keiichi regretted not being with Belldandy, but he was sure that she understood his situation and forgave him without him even needing to ask.

Daisen was going crazy with what Urd and Peorth were both doing. Both constantly bickering over trivial things that didn't matter at all.

It was at that point that Shantar suggested making a schedule for the women. That way, things wouldn't be up for debate and argument.

Both Urd and Peorth would be assigned certain days to 'take care' of Daisen. Each had their day to dote on him and annoy him. That way, it left both unable to argue and bicker.

Daisen had thought it over and decided to give it a shot. He knew that Sunday would be his day off with no female involvement; it usually was. On Sundays, the four gods and Keiichi usually spent the day amongst themselves. Talking, asking questions, discussing, anything at all.

With one day off, that left the other six up for debate. He knew that he'd have to schedule the days so that they rotated equally without causing a problem. That wouldn't be too hard either.

The hard part was getting the consent and approval of both of the other parties involved. Daisen had no idea how either of them would react, which had the makings of a very volatile situation.

Things would get interesting in the next couple of weeks. Keiichi only hoped no one would get killed by seemingly random acts of 'mercy' or 'violence.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rotation idea that Daisen had suggested to Urd and Peorth had taken over well originally, but was now drawing towards insanity.

After the first five days of the testing period and trial, both females had done fairly well. When the idea was actually put into place, things blew up. Literally.

Urd had taken to blowing a few trees apart with her blasts on days that Peorth had her 'shift' with Daisen. Peorth, on her days off, would then repair all of Urd's damage. It wasn't too bad, until a certain male got involved.

A week after the idea was put into place as a final act, Urd turned violent to most people. She was moody, irritable and often drunk. Not a good combination with Urd.

As a result, Keiichi had been the subject of tremendous amounts of harassment and violence. A few times, Urd had even nailed Keiichi with a few small lightning spells.

The consequences of Urd's actions didn't make Belldandy happy at all. Keiichi had opted to stay with Megumi while things were sorted out. Belldandy was very upset at hearing this, due to the fact that Urd had caused all of it.

She had begged Keiichi to stay, since he thought of it after the fifth day. But after two more days of subjected torture, she had relented and agreed with his request. Belldandy wasn't happy at all.

To show her obvious anger and dismay, she had refused to cook and do any sort of work for the first three days after Keiichi's departure.

After the third day, she started making only breakfast for the members of the temple. She made lunch at the house, but only lunch for Keiichi, Megumi and herself; dinnertimes were spent at Megumi's apartment where she cooked for the three of them. That was the trend for almost another week as Urd finally cracked and apologized.

Megumi had thoroughly enjoyed the experience, and asked if she could start coming over again for a few meals. Belldandy agreed, much to her delight.

It seemed as if Belldandy was a set of two different people during this entire occurrence. One that was angry and a bit sour towards her sister and wanted to avoid the temple; and one that was sweet and caring for Keiichi and his sister, as always.

One could only guess if she was in a good or bad mood at the start of the day. Both Keiichi and Belldandy enjoyed the small time away from the temple, as it gave them ample time to simply relax without worrying about things.

When Keiichi returned, it had taken almost a month for things to settle down. During that month, Keiichi had purchased and hidden a small item in a small box.

No one had any idea about it or if he was even planning anything. The only one who had an idea was Belldandy, and even then she wasn't completely sure of what he was up to.

Keiichi had to make sure everything was absolutely perfect before acting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another couple of weeks passed, and it was now towards the later parts of Fall. A season of many beautiful colors and life.

Keiichi had asked Belldandy out to dinner after his next day of work on Wednesday, giving them time for a wonderful afternoon together. A night on the town.

He had tried to dress as formal as he could, since the both of them were going to a more expensive and well-known restaurant, but he had to settle for the suit Urd had made him for his original job interview with Imai's boss. A boss that was now his boss as well.

As the two were seated, Belldandy looked around at her current surroundings.

"Are you sure about this, Keiichi?"

Keiichi simply nodded, "It's fine Belldandy. I've never really taken you out like this before, so let's just enjoy it."

Belldandy smiled and nodded to him. As the waiter came, the two placed their meal and drink orders. Keiichi had gone with an order of lobster boiled in saké, while Belldandy had requested some sweet dumplings with rice combination platter of puffer fish, lobster and crab. Both had simply kept their drinks to water and a cup of Darjeeling tea.

After placing their orders, they shared small talk about random things that were going on, as well as a few funny stories that happened at the temple and Keiichi's work place.

When the meal arrived a good 20 minutes later, the two continued their small talk while eating their orders. After a few minutes though, they simply were content to eat in silence as they both gazed at each other.

After dinner, Keiichi had asked Belldandy if she would enjoy a nice walk in the park before heading back to the temple. She had agreed whole-heartedly. She enjoyed taking small walks with Keiichi, no matter where they were. She hadn't really gone with him on a walk for almost four, maybe five months. Previous to that were the walks they shared when Marron was a resident at the temple.

After a close and quiet walk through the park, with the sakura blossoms shedding the last traces of the latest bloom, the two returned to Keiichi's BMW.

"Thank you for the night, Keiichi. I enjoyed it very much. Hopefully you did as well?"

Keiichi smiled at her and nodded, "Yes Belldandy, I always enjoy getting to spend time with you alone like this. Thank you for letting me take you out."

Belldandy slowly wrapped her arms around him and smiled. The typical kiss soon followed afterward. A long and tender kiss that both of them enjoyed both giving and receiving.

As they drove back to the temple, Belldandy was smiling dreamily as Keiichi concentrated on driving. She had once asked him about getting a car, but he objected to it saying that he enjoyed the rides he took on his bike. Plus, the bike had been his trusty partner for numerous years, and he would never willingly part with it.

As they pulled up to the temple, Keiichi became visibly nervous and even agitated. Belldandy laid a reassuring hand on his hand and shoulder and smiled at him. As Keiichi got off and helped Belldandy out of the sidecar, he made a strange request.

"Belldandy, could you stay here for a moment? I have something for you."

And with that, Keiichi disappeared into the house.

**A/N:** Bet you can all guess what comes next…yea, yea. Call it cheesy and overdone, but oh well. Thinking about what I said last chapter, I might have cut short the idea a little bit. 4 or 5 chapters sounds too short. It'll most likely be 7 or 8…I hope. Read on, brave ones!

On a completely unrelated note…Chapter 205 of the AMG manga is sweet! Belldandy actually **does** look pissed off in a few cells.


	35. Chapter 34: Family? Inlaws?

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points.

I'm trying to figure out the best way to continue this. I have many many ideas in mind, but only one can be used.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 33:

Belldandy slowly wrapped her arms around him and smiled. The typical kiss soon followed afterward. A long and tender kiss that both of them enjoyed both giving and receiving.

As they drove back to the temple, Belldandy was smiling dreamily as Keiichi concentrated on driving. She had once asked him about getting a car, but he objected to it saying that he enjoyed the rides he took on his bike. Plus, the bike had been his trusty partner for numerous years, and he would never willingly part with it.

As they pulled up to the temple, Keiichi became visibly nervous and even agitated. Belldandy laid a reassuring hand on his hand and shoulder and smiled at him. As Keiichi got off and helped Belldandy out of the sidecar, he made a strange request.

"Belldandy, could you stay here for a moment? I have something for you."

And with that, Keiichi disappeared into the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 34: Family? In-laws!

Keiichi was sure not to disturb anyone that was in his path. With the four gods over, in addition to Peorth, the temple was rather crowded.

Shantar slept in one of the chairs out in the living room. The twins shared the couch, but laid down in different directions.

In an odd move, Daisen had claimed the floor. He said it was something that didn't bother him in the least.

Peorth had taken over Belldandy's old room in the Tea Room.

It appeared that everyone was asleep, which was good news. He didn't know how long they would be though, if something happened.

He snuck to his room and pulled out one of the drawers in his drafting desk. He pried open a corner of the bottom of the shelf to reveal a small compartment. He usually stashed his most precious items in this area. At the moment, it only held one small purple velvet box.

As he gently picked it up, he had trouble putting the bottom and shelf back into place. His hands were shaking a great deal, as he was extremely nervous.

He stood and took a deep breath before quietly walking back outside to see Belldandy. She had taken a seat on the porch, still dressed in her elegant light blue evening dress. Keiichi didn't normally dress up, so he thought he looked a bit awkward. Belldandy, on the other hand, usually dressed in more elegant attire. She also wore casual attire as well, but not as much as her in normal selection of dresses and skirts.

Keiichi gulped and slowly sat next to her, still extremely nervous. Belldandy saw him shaking slightly and put an arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Belldandy smiled as she felt the tremors Keiichi was experiencing quiet down to a halt. Keiichi looked at her and smiled. Her presence and touch always seemed to have a calming effect on him.

Both were content with simply being with each other before Keiichi broke the silence.

"Belldandy…do you remember when I asked you about a contract on Earth? Almost two months ago now?"

Belldandy nodded without removing her head from his shoulder. She sensed his trembling starting again, no matter how hard she was trying to keep him from torturing himself.

"Well…You see…I…I want to make that idea final…but I need your consent for it to happen."

She raised her head, looking at him with confused eyes and a questioning look. Keiichi drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He separated himself from her and looked at her. Her every feature was beautiful, even when showing confusion.

He smiled to try to quell her questions and pulled out the purple velvet box.

"Keiichi?"

He drew back and took up the standard western kneeling position next to her. She looked at him with growing confusion, wondering what was happening.

"So that we may be bound on Earth, as well as in Heaven…"

He opened the small box to reveal a very beautiful ring. The centerpiece was a heart shaped blue sapphire, with six specifically placed diamonds around the edge of the heart. On each side of the centerpiece was a carefully crafted feathered wing; wings that reminded her of Holy Bell's wings. At the tip of each wing was a small, red ruby.

"To prove that you have given my heart wings…and given me so much more. Belldandy…will you…will you marry me?"

Belldandy stared at the ring still in place in the small box, then looked at Keiichi. He still seemed nervous, but not as much. He had gotten off his chest what he wished to say.

Words that had made her heart soar.

Belldandy felt the tears traveling down the sides of her face, but she simply wiped them away and smiled at Keiichi.

She embraced and kissed him gently, "Oh, my Keiichi…Of course I will! You have given me all that I need as well. You are all that I need, no matter what, no matter how much time passes."

Keiichi took the ring out and gently held Belldandy's left hand. He slowly and carefully slid the ring on her shaky ring finger.

Both were now shaking, but neither could help it. Something that they had both wanted for so long had finally come to pass. But unlike before, the shaking wasn't from nervousness, it was from the pure feelings of unrestrained joy they both felt. It was the happiest moment of their lives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, things seemed to happen as usual. It was a typical Sunday morning, meaning everyone aside from the four gods, Keiichi and Belldandy slept in. Even Peorth had taken to sleeping in on the weekends.

The four gods looked at the pair with confusion. Both had rather large smiles, even so early in the morning. Keiichi noticed the looks the 'guys' gave him and told them that they would explain once everyone was there. Including Megumi. Megumi had agreed to coming over for lunch, never wanting to turn down the invitation to eat Belldandy's cooking.

As the day continued on and the members of the temple rose, things became interesting. Urd had been giving the couple strange looks, knowing something major was up.

Had they finally done it? Urd kicked herself for missing their first time. After all she'd done they simply snuck off with it under her nose.

Breakfast was served to everyone. Afterward, each person went their separate way. Daisen, having his 'day off' from the ladies, was relaxing outside in one of the trees. It was a hobby of his to simply sit outside and admire things going on.

Shantar had resumed his usual meditation on the porch.

Kruss and Kyuss were watching TV while Urd was yelling at them. Peorth had taken to playing a game of Jenga against Skuld. It had been a sort of odd past time, since they had regularly used to compete for the TVs in the house. Instead of competition, it was simply a game of fun.

Keiichi and Belldandy had seemingly snuck off somewhere. Although Keiichi usually spent his time with the four gods on Sundays, this day was an exception. He and Belldandy had a great deal to talk about.

Around noon, everyone came back together and Belldandy started to work on preparing a large lunch. She wanted to make it special for those around them, since today she and Keiichi would be announcing something major.

As Megumi pulled into the parking area next to Keiichi's BMW, she could hear the arguing in the house. She simply sighed as she listened in on what sounded like a three way bicker fight between Urd, Skuld and Peorth. Not really wanted to know what it was about, she simply walked in, took off her shoes and moved to the kitchen.

Belldandy was busy preparing dinner, but she could already see a fairly large amount of food placed on the table.

"Whoa! Belldandy, you way overdid it this time! But why so much?"

Belldandy turned and smiled at her, "Well with so many guests, isn't it natural?"

"I guess you're right…but still. Wow."

Megumi moved into the living room to see that the three females that were bickering when she arrived had been separated by the four males. Keiichi had told her that they were gods who originally helped Belldandy to do something, but he wasn't sure of what.

After the incidents had been resolved, they had been assigned with the goddesses as a sort of protection unit. There was no telling when the demons might return to try to take revenge.

As lunch was served, everyone looked at both Keiichi and Belldandy, who were sitting next to each other holding hands.

Urd raised an eyebrow at this while Skuld glared at Keiichi a little before turning back to eating. Megumi had a feeling that something big was going to happen. The four gods seemed utterly oblivious to everything around them.

As the meal wound down, Keiichi spoke to all those present.

"I…Um, we…" Everything look at him. He was shaking a little bit, obviously from being nervous.

"We have a…uh…announcement to make…"

Urd looked at him with a grin, she'd finally figure out why they looked so odd that morning. She pulled her cup of saké to her mouth and started to drink.

"Belldandy and I…are uh…engaged…"

Urd's eyes shot open and she spit out what she already had in her mouth…directly on to Skuld.

"That's gross Urd! Now I'm going to smell like alcohol all day!"

Urd simply gawked at the two while Megumi was grinning. Boy had she nailed what was going on.

"Wait…engaged? What does that mean?" Skuld asked looking confused.

"It means Keiichi has asked me to marry him, as is custom on Earth," Belldandy responded.

Skuld looked at Keiichi in surprise, then narrowed her eyes, "If you hurt my onee-sama…"

"Skuld! That isn't nice!"

"So Kei-chan…have you told Keima and Takano-san?"

Keiichi shook his head hesitantly, "I was going to ask them to come over in a couple of days to discuss all of this…"

"All of this?" Megumi raised an eyebrow. Keiichi laughed a little nervously.

"I don't think either of them knows who I live with exactly…"

Megumi shook her head in frustration, "After almost five years of living here with Belldandy and her sisters…you never told them?"

Keiichi shook his head nervously.

"Oh great…count on fireworks then…"

"Thanks for the encouragement Megumi…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard pulling up next to the temple. It sounded similar to Keiichi's BMW, but the sound wasn't quite as heavy or deep.

Keiichi had been discussing the terms of the ceremony with Belldandy, but didn't set any definites, as his parents would most likely want something included.

A slight knock was heard at the front door as Belldandy drifted over to open it. When she did she was surprised to see the figure standing in front of her.

A man a little taller than Keiichi stood looking at her. His white hair and black rim glasses were most prominent on his figure. He was wearing a black overcoat with what looked like old mechanic pants and simple sneakers. His hair was cut in a similar fashion to Keiichi's, but longer at the front and the back.

His face seemed to get red as he backed away from her slowly. At that point, a woman showed up behind the man. She simply gripped his shoulder and he seemed to calm down.

The woman had straight hair at the top of her head, but was separated into two small tails of curly hair at her neck.

She wore a long sleeved shirt and black jeans with a racing apron over top that fell to her ankles. She wore simple white socks and shoes.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You must forgive Keima-kun. He is a bit jumpy around other women."

Belldandy tipped her head to the side slightly and smiled, "That it quite alright. It runs in the family I guess?"

Takano looked at Belldandy strangely, "Is Keiichi home?"

"Ah, he is at work at the moment. Please, come in and make yourself at home. He will be happy that his parents have arrived."

"How did you…"

"The kindness and love that the both of you give off, matches what I feel with Keiichi. Please, come in."

Without another word, Keima and Takano both stepped into the temple and awaited their son's arrival with the strange girl named Belldandy.

**A/N:** Ok, for those of you that have read volumes 23 and 24, I know this is different. I planned on it being that way. The plot line will also be different, as Keiichi doesn't work at Whirlwind anymore, plus he has extra 'guests.' Just wait to see what happens.


	36. Chapter 35: Plans for the Future

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points. And for the rest of the chapters posted, it is VERY strongly suggested you not read on if you haven't read past Volume 23…There are plots that might spoil the manga for you.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 34:

"Ah, I'm sorry. You must forgive Keima-kun. He is a bit jumpy around other women."

Belldandy tipped her head to the side slightly and smiled, "That it quite alright. It runs in the family I guess?"

Takano looked at Belldandy strangely, "Is Keiichi home?"

"Ah, he is at work at the moment. Please, come in and make yourself at home. He will be happy that his parents have arrived."

"How did you…"

"The kindness and love that the both of you give off, matches what I feel with Keiichi. Please, come in."

Without another word, Keima and Takano both stepped into the temple and awaited their son's arrival with the strange girl named Belldandy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 35: Plans for the Future

When he learned that there were four females in the house, Keima nearly ran. He wasn't emotionally stable when around women…women other than his wife and daughter.

Megumi had welcomed the both of them when she popped by after class.

Megumi knew her mother was fascinated by her current surroundings. So many people in a very large temple. Megumi herself had wondered how Keiichi lived here until he had finally told her about the old priest that used to live here.

As the hours passed, Keiichi returned at his usual time of 4:30 pm. Even though he got off work at 4 pm, the traffic and distance to the temple often delayed him from getting home.

He knew his parents were there when he saw Takano-san's Datsun. The confirmation came when he saw Keima-san's motorcycle pulled up next to one of side sheds.

Keiichi shut off his BMW and started walking to the front door. He was surprised to see that his normal welcoming party was replace…by his mother.

"Ah…Takano-san! How did you know I was home?"

"I know. I know because you are my son," was her response as she patted him on the shoulders.

"Ah…I guess that's true…"

"By the way, Keiichi. I have a question for you."

'Oh no…' Keiichi grimaced, as the famous Takano assumption factor took over.

"Are you running some kind of inn here? It's really big! And you have so many people here."

"Ah…no…not exactly."

"A brothel? Are the four gentlemen your customers?"

Keiichi rose an eyebrow and seemed to falter a little, "No…"

"You changed to Buddhism and joined a convent?"

"Er…no…everyone here had hair."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ah, that's true isn't it?"

Keiichi kind of snickered for a moment and straightened out.

"Everyone here is your girlfriend? No wait, that's not possible. Sorry."

That was when Belldandy chose to interrupt the ongoing game of 'Twenty Questions,' "Ah, excuse me? But I should really be getting ready to make dinner. Keiichi, can you come help me please?"

Keiichi nodded and sighed a breath of relief, "Takano-san, we'll discuss why I asked you over here after dinner, alright?"

Takano nodded and watched as her son left for the kitchen to join Belldandy.

"She is the one that he likes, of that I am sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As dinner was served, Keiichi made the seating arrangements extremely precise to avoid an abnormal situation. Keima and Takano sat next to each other. They sat next to Keiichi and Belldandy, Keiichi being next to his father to avoid any problems. Next to Belldandy on another side was Megumi, sitting next to her was Peorth. Next to Peorth was Urd. On another side of the table, across from Keiichi and his parents, were the twins and Skuld. On the last side, Shantar and Daisen sat alone due to their size and build.

It was rather cozy around the table, but things seemed to be fine. Random chatter ensued throughout the meal, most of which involved Keiichi, Megumi and their parents. They were catching up on the past six years that they hadn't been home, at least in Keiichi's case.

"To get back to your question earlier, Takano-san…everyone is here because they live here, or are staying here normally for a visit," Keiichi spoke as dinner finished. Everyone had already gone their separate ways, wanting to give Keiichi some privacy while talking to his parents. The only two people that stayed were Belldandy and Megumi.

Takano raised an eyebrow, "Live here?"

"Ah…yea…Belldandy and her sisters live here with me. Peorth and the four guys are here on a short term visit. I know it seems crowded here, but we don't really mind."

"So…for what reason have you called us, Keiichi?" Keima spoke for the first time. "This is something important, is it not?"

Keiichi nodded and looked at his parents, "You see, the reason Belldandy and her sisters live here is because of Belldandy…"

Both his parents nodded.

"She and I have been together a while now…and her sisters came to live with us after a really weird turn of events which lead us to live here." He motioned around to the temple.

"I've called you out from Kushiro to tell you in person that…" He paused slightly and took a breath, "That I asked Belldandy to marry me. I just wanted to let you know and ask for your approval."

Keima raised an eyebrow and Takano looked at Belldandy, "She certainly is nice. She seems to like you a great deal. You feel the same, don't you?"

Keiichi was about to ask how she knew when she simply held up her hand, "I am your mother, remember?"

Keiichi nodded.

"The question is, would you put your life on the line to be with her and love her?"

Keiichi grinned knowingly. He already had several times in the past couple of years. "I would."

"Would you race Keima-kun to prove it? To show your resolve?"

Keiichi looked a bit surprised, then thoughtful and nodded. "Sure."

Keima turned to look at Belldandy, "Would you be willing to walk with him?"

Belldandy nodded, "I made a promise to be with him always. I will walk with him till life ends."

Takano seemed to relax and smiled at him, "That's good enough for me." Keima nodded in agreement.

"Huh?"

"If you were willing to race against Keima-kun, who you have never beaten, just to prove yourself to us, that is good enough. We know that you are serious about it."

Keima nodded again.

"To risk your life for something you love or believe in, shows your resolve and willingness to come back to it at all times." She looked at Keima, "Isn't that what you told me before?"

Keima seemed to blush slightly and cough as he nodded once.

"So have you set any definite plans yet? Dates, people to invite, clothing? Anything?"

Keiichi nodded slightly, "We did discuss some things…but we both wanted to talk to you before continuing on with the plans, as you might have something to add." He reached over and held Belldandy's hand.

"Very nice! I like the way you two were thinking. Now, let's get down to business shall we?"

Megumi nodded and spoke after listening to the exchange, "Class are let out for the semester a week before Christmas. Kei-chan said he wanted to get married in December, since the snow offered nice scenery."

"Winter marriage? Isn't Spring the best time?"

"Yes, but it is also most expected. We wanted to do something a little more against tradition and against normal trends…"

"I see…Well then! Let's plan for the wedding to take place in three months! Since it's the later part of September right now, that should fit perfectly, right?"

Belldandy nodded, "Oh yes! That would be wonderful. Should we discuss the basics to get them out of the way sooner?"

Keiichi nodded while Belldandy pulled out a tablet. Almost immediately she and Takano began to discuss certain details while Keiichi turned to Keima and started asking questions about his own ceremony and what he wore.

Keiichi was glad that his parents had taking a liking to Belldandy and accepted their half-truth based tales about the other members of the temple.

With his parents involved, things could sometimes get highly complicated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark and hooded figured snarled as he saw what was going on in the temple.

Xerangref had sent a small spying device to scout out the temple and keep watch over it.

The middle goddess and the runt of a human were planning to be wed. Xerangref knew that if Kami-sama hadn't stopped it already, then it was alright. That was all the proof he needed to know that things were set in stone for the future.

He turned and walked towards the Nidhegg main room. As he walked, several lower demons bowed to him as they passed.

When Xerangref came to the huge blood red doors, they opened to admit him into the room.

There, Hild sat on her strange metal and organic throne. It, too, was blood red, fitting into the color theme of the room.

"My Queen," he said, bowing before her. She looked at him rather dully.

"What is it? What do you want?"

"It seems that the goddess Belldandy and the mortal fool she is contracted with are to be wed on Earthen terms."

Hild raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And does this displease you?"

"It does, My Queen. I was wondering if I might be able to gain your support and approval to ruin things before they get that far."

Hild smiled, "Oh, you shall gain my support alright, just not as you intend."

Xerangref looked at her with questioning eyes, "Why is that My Lady?"

"Because I will be helping you. Personally. The mortal fool fascinates me as to how he can hold captive so many gods without doing anything special. Even little Urd."

Xerangref nodded, "Do you have a plan, My Queen?"

Hild grinned mischievously, "I think it is high time we reclaim one of our special members that the gods have sealed away. The Angel Eater should prove to be enough for this situation, don't you agree?"

Xerangref nodded.

"And while we're at it, we can transform those lovely goddesses into demons, and force them to join our side! Manipulation and having the upper hand is key!" Hild started laughing wildly while Xerangref simply stared at her.

The rumors were more than true. She could create schemes at the drop of a hat with more than one motive. One motive usually meant an appeasement for her involvement.

Xerangref, for the first time in his existence, shuddered as he thought of the upcoming danger that may come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi had agreed to sleep out in the other empty chair in the living room.

He gave his room to his parents, who were staying with them for the night, and moved out with the other gods while Belldandy moved into her old room with Peorth.

Trying to get comfortable, Keiichi kept thinking about the events of the past day.

His parents accepted Belldandy and seemed to like her, even after one meeting.

They approved of what was going to happen.

They were planning to help with certain financial expenses that would pop up during the course of the preparations.

Keiichi smiled and sighed. Soon, a dream of his would become a reality. He was sure that Belldandy was thinking the same.

Keiichi slowly drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware of the plans a certain other party was making. Plans that had been spurred and activated during his announcement to his parents.

Plans that had the potential to cause someone grave injuries and serious pain.

**A/N:** Ok, spoof off of Vol 23-24, but I included a greater deal of dialogue that appeared in the manga as well. The next few chapters will run on the main idea of Vol 25 and potentially 26.

May original statement of having only 4-5 more chapters may hold true, as I'm getting closer to the end ideal with less material to use.


	37. Chapter 36: Darkness & Light

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points. And for the rest of the chapters posted, it is VERY strongly suggested you not read on if you haven't read past Volume 23…There are plots that might spoil the manga for you.

The series is drawing to a close. Some may like the ending, others may not. Some of you may even think it's cheesy, but oh well.

**Eddie: **I do all the writing myself when I'm bored…which is 90 of the time I'm not in class or out with my posse. I also enjoy writing when I get into it, so it really doesn't surprise me.

As for the Angel Eater question, I said I was basing it off of the idea. It is going to be very similar to the manga in some aspects, and not in others.

Thanks to all of you for your comments, criticisms and even reading this fiction.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 35:

Trying to get comfortable, Keiichi kept thinking about the events of the past day.

His parents accepted Belldandy and seemed to like her, even after one meeting.

They approved of what was going to happen.

They were planning to help with certain financial expenses that would pop up during the course of the preparations.

Keiichi smiled and sighed. Soon, a dream of his would become a reality. He was sure that Belldandy was thinking the same.

Keiichi slowly drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware of the plans a certain other party was making. Plans that had been spurred and activated during his announcement to his parents.

Plans that had the potential to cause someone grave injuries and serious pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 36: Darkness & Light

Keiichi and Megumi had seen their parents off the next day.

Takano had simply waved while Keima slapped Keiichi on the back and gave Megumi a 'high-five.'

As a departing gift, Keima had made Belldandy, her sisters and Peorth little glass feather necklaces; as well as falcon claws for the four males. Everyone had enjoyed the gift and thanked the elder Morisato graciously.

Hild and Xerangref had watched the exchange in utter disgust. They had returned to the mortal realm to keep an eye on all of the occupants of the temple to gauge just how advanced their attack plans would have to be.

As Keiichi watched his parents speed off over the horizon, he turned to look at everyone. Everyone was also looking at their departing forms. Belldandy was the first to turn and look at him, with a smile on her face.

He'd realized what his actions had meant before the meeting with his parents, but the consequences suddenly hit him full on.

He was going to get married.

He smiled back at Belldandy and took her hand in his. She squeezed it slightly and moved closer to him.

At that, everyone that was outside turned towards the temple and moved to go back inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Keiichi had asked for the day off, he didn't have work. It was a Saturday afternoon that his parents had come out, three days after he had initially proposed.

As a result of him asking off for work, he had taken Belldandy out to lunch, leaving the others to fend for themselves.

Daisen had no problems with feeding himself, as both Urd and Peorth had made him lunch and were now bickering over which lunch he would eat. Daisen simply sighed and watched the ongoing fight between the two females. It seemed that ever since Peorth had finally come to terms with Belldandy and Keiichi, she had focused solely on him.

Urd never really had anyone she was with, aside from Troubador, so she was free to pursue him as well. He'd dealt with the both of the fairly well, but now it was starting to get on his nerves.

It seemed that his situation was similar to the other dimensional guest they had played host to for a day or so.

He looked on in envy as Shantar simply made himself a sandwich; the twins ate some of the leftovers in the fridge, and Skuld at out of a gallon of ice cream.

All of them seemed to be watching the scene before them in mild amusement.

"Enough!" Daisen stated as the two continued. He was done with being the centre of their fights. "Just give me half of each and you two eat the other half. That way, all three of us get fed."

Urd and Peorth looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. It seemed the most logical answer.

The only thing Daisen underestimated was how he would eat his lunch. As both women tried to hand feed him, things started back up again with the bickering and fighting.

He sighed and shook his head. He looked towards the ceiling, "Why Uncle Thor? Can't you just give me a break…please?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Keiichi and Belldandy came home, they could hear Urd and Peorth at it again.

Keiichi simply sighed and looked over to Belldandy, who was frowning slightly, "Don't they ever know when to quit?"

Belldandy shook her head, "Sadly, nee-san refuses to give up on some things. You know her…"

Keiichi nodded and looked back at the temple, "Well, no sense in putting off what'll happen anyway, right?"

Belldandy smiled, "As long as we are together, nothing will be too bad."

Keiichi nodded and took off his helmet and got off his BMW. He had asked several times if Belldandy wanted to ride behind him on the extra seating. She had insisted that she was fine with the side car, and had stuck to that insistence.

As the pair arrived at the door, the phone rang. Belldandy quickly stepped inside, took off her shoes and went to the hallway and answered the phone with her usual greeting.

"Hello, Morisato residence. This is Belldandy."

After a moments pause, she nodded, "Yes sir, I'll see if I can pull him away from nee-san and Peorth."

She gently put down the phone and looked at Keiichi, "It's Thor, he wishes to speak with his Nephew Daisen."

Keiichi nodded. He still found certain instances hard to believe. Like the God of Actions, who was now a good friend, was the nephew of the legendary God of Lightning.

Belldandy moved to the living room to get Daisen. As soon as she entered, then came out, the arguing stopped.

Daisen walked over to the phone and put it to his ear, "Yes, Uncle Thor?"

He waited a bit, "Yes Uncle, we're all fine here. Nothing really noted or any demonic presences noted."

He waited a bit longer, then looked a bit shocked, "What? Are you sure?"

He waited a few more seconds, "Yes Uncle, I understand. If you need us…"

He raised his eyebrow next, "Oh? So only two of us?"

After a few more minutes of talking and simple 'Yes Uncle' replies from Daisen, the conversation seemed to have ended.

"I understand Uncle Thor, I'll see you shortly. Until then."

He hung up the phone and turned to Belldandy with a slight, but sad smile.

"Is anything the matter?"

"As you heard, that was Uncle Thor…It seems that there are certain…confrontations…that are happening at the intersection of Nidhegg and Yggdrasil…"

Keiichi simply stared blankly at him while Belldandy covered her mouth, "Oh dear, not again?"

Daisen simply nodded, "It seems that a small combat division of demons is playing distraction while one of the main demons tries to hack the system."

Belldandy sighed, "When will they ever learn that messing with the main system is never smart…It's bad enough that we share certain capabilities with the demons since the base of each system is intertwined…"

Daisen nodded, "I've been ordered back by Uncle Thor to help with the defense, but he's instructed me to only take one other person."

Keiichi looked at him in confusion, "Not the entire team?"

Daisen shook his head, "Orders from Kami-sama still are in effect. We have to protect you as well. Thus, we are halving the group. That way, we can help Uncle Thor and still obey orders."

Keiichi scratched his chin, "If only one can go, have you picked out who you'll be fighting along side with yet?"

Daisen nodded, "Missions like these usually center around myself and Kruss. Even though he is a bit young, he's well trained and has plenty of experience. We often fight with and against each other, thus making the better team."

Belldandy suddenly looked sad, "Poor nee-san and Peorth…I wonder how they'll take this…"

Daisen sighed, "Uncle Thor has given me until tomorrow to say my goodbyes…I guess we'll have to talk about it after dinner…"

Keiichi and Belldandy nodded, then both retired to the kitchen.

Belldandy served the both of them a cup of tea as they sat at the table.

"I can't help but wonder what'll happen next…"

Belldandy looked at Keiichi, "Why is that?"

"Well…with Daisen gone, that leaves both Urd and Peorth free to be like they were before…and that worries me."

She wrapped her arms around Keiichi gently, "I will not let them go back to their old ways of tormenting you…I will not tolerate it at all."

Keiichi smiled and kissed Belldandy gently, "Thank you, Belldandy. You always know what to say."

Belldandy smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder, "I would do anything for you if it meant keeping you happy. I always want to make you happy, Keiichi."

He whispered something in her ear and she turned to look at him in alarm, "Keiichi! Would you really want…?"

He smiled at nodded slightly. She blushed in return, looking straight at him.

"I see…I have always wondered what being together would be like…"

Further conversation was interrupted as Urd and Peorth, once again, began shouting at each other. Only this time, Skuld spoke out and started yelling at the both of them.

Keiichi sighed and shook his head, while Belldandy quietly stood and turned towards the kitchen counter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner, Peorth and Urd refused to look at each other. Such was a ritual that happened almost daily when the two were constantly at each others throats about one thing or another.

Bickering that was mostly centered around one person in particular.

That particular person simply rolled his eyes at the way the two were behaving. It was as if they were children.

Tonight though, he wouldn't allow that to happen or continue, as he had a message for everyone. Two already knew, but the rest didn't.

As soon as dinner was finished and dishes were cleared, Daisen cleared his throat and stood.

"I have an announcement that may affect some of you in interesting manners."

Shantar raised an eyebrow at him while Kyuss nodded and Kruss was muttering about just saying it.

Daisen turned to Peorth and Urd, "This affects you two the most, as I will no longer be here."

Peorth gawked at him while Urd let out a large "WHAT?"

Daisen, and the people next to Urd, winced at the outburst, but continued.

"Due to the continued demonic attempts to hack Yggdrasil at its roots, where Nidhegg and Yggdrasil meet, I have been ordered to help. I have also been ordered to take only one person with me."

Shantar turned and look at Kruss, "Don't screw up."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Kruss asked with a hint of irritation.

Daisen shook his head, "He means you're coming with me Kruss. We team the best out of the possible combinations from our group."

Kyuss nodded while Kruss just looked a bit taken aback, "Oh, yea. Forgot about that huh?"

"We move out tomorrow Kruss. Get as much rest as you can and pack anything at all if you wish. We leave promptly at 8 am."

Kruss nodded as Daisen turned back to the ladies, "Urd, Peorth. I'd like to say 'we can continue this when I get back,' but I really don't want to continue with the constant fighting. Try not to kill each other ok? Learn to get along better."

Urd scowled at him while Peorth nodded slightly.

"Well, that's all I have," he turned back to Kruss. "Let's make this a night to remember, kid. We may be gone a while."

Kruss nodded and both left to go outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd had left the kitchen and gone straight to her room after what had happened after dinner.

She was somewhat upset and a bit confused. The demons normally didn't try anything, so why now? They always failed in previous attempts at infiltrating Yggdrasil, so why try again?

Her thoughts turned back to Daisen. Even though they hadn't known each other that long, she had already developed feelings for him.

The fact that he was willing to risk himself to help her sister, and in a way, her; showed that he was a genuine kind-hearted god. She'd met many who pretended to be kind, but were complete asses in private. Loki was one such god, but her list from personal experience was far longer than just a few names.

He had the same qualities Keiichi had shown, which was wonderful. He was kind, friendly, willing to help in any way he could, active, somewhat relaxed and calm and the list went on.

In other words, Daisen reminded her of Keiichi, and Troubador in a way. She usually had a soft heart for those that showed to be more decent and kind.

She only hoped that she could have him instead of Peorth. Urd knew that Peorth would eventually have to return to Heaven to continue her job. What she wasn't sure of was exactly how long that would be.

She also hoped that Daisen wouldn't be too long in trying to quell the demons.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a small burst of energy. She looked around in confusion and looked out her door down the hall.

The strange burst had come from Keiichi's room, which she thought was odd. When she approached his room, the feeling of confusion and wrongness disappeared.

His door was locked with several different lock spells as well as dampeners and any other countless privacy spells.

Urd grinned knowingly and simply walked away from the room.

"About time…" was all she muttered before retiring for the night, thinking of Daisen.

**A/N:** Man it's been a while…Things have gotten a bit odd though. Returned to playing an online RPG that I hadn't played in a while and got caught up with a lot of friends. Things have also gotten a bit slow, but I plan on finishing this fiction within the next week or so.

Also, thanks to Thaylien for the weird little b-day PM on SBA. It was quite entertaining.


	38. Chapter 37: Darkness & Light Part II

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points. And for the rest of the chapters posted, it is VERY strongly suggested you not read on if you haven't read past Volume 23…There are plots that might spoil the manga for you.

The series is drawing to a close. Some may like the ending, others may not. Some of you may even think it's cheesy, but oh well.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 36:

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a small burst of energy. She looked around in confusion and looked out her door down the hall.

The strange burst had come from Keiichi's room, which she thought was odd. When she approached his room, the feeling of confusion and wrongness disappeared.

His door was locked with several different lock spells as well as dampeners and any other countless privacy spells.

Urd grinned knowingly and simply walked away from the room.

"About time…" was all she muttered before retiring for the night, thinking of Daisen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 37: Darkness & Light Part II

Xerangref smiled as he watched the two gods depart back to the heavens. It seemed that they had guessed correctly when putting on the little distraction.

They had hoped that all four of them would leave, but the two that were most suited for close range combat were good enough.

Since it was a Sunday morning, the mortal didn't have to go to his job. What seemed strange was the way that the mortal and the middle goddess were acting. Both seemed fairly relaxed and happy, but he didn't know why.

He simply shrugged it off. If things came to pass, then their plans would be put into effect in the middle of October. It was roughly five days from the end of September, so it would only be a matter of weeks.

Then, things would get interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Daisen and Kruss left, things seemed to get somewhat odd.

The strangest being that Peorth and Urd were actually talking normally and avoiding open conflict. Keiichi figured that it had something to do with Daisen's request from the previous night.

Later in the afternoon, he was surprised as Urd came into his work area to 'talk' to him.

He turned away from his drafting desk to give her his undivided attention.

She smiled coyly at him, which seemed to confuse him.

"So? How was it?"

"How was what?"

Urd sighed and shook her head, "K-boy…if you're trying to play innocent with me, it won't work. I walked by your room last night and I could feel all the privacy wards and spells placed around it. There would only be one reason why."

Keiichi sort of fidgeted as he looked away, "So I want to know…how was it?"

"Geez Urd…it's private business! Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. We're entitled to privacy in our own home! So butt out," Keiichi stated while frowning at her. He seemed a bit irritated, but Urd guessed it was to be expected.

"That good huh? Did you remember to use one of my little gifts?"

Keiichi scowled at her, "Look…what we do is none of your business…so please, let it be."

"Oh, but it is my business, brother-in-law dear. I have to know if you're doing your job correctly if you pleasure my sister." Urd grinned as she saw him gulp and fidget a little more and look away again.

"I really need to get back to work Urd…this project is the highest priority in the company…" He said while starting to turn around.

"Oh no you don't! Not getting away that easily." She grabbed his arm and spun him back around to face her. "C'mon Keiichi, just a little info. If you don't spill it, I might have to take drastic measures and bring Skuld in on this…"

He paled, "You wouldn't…"

She smiled evilly and narrowed her eyes, "Try me…"

Keiichi gulped again and looked around for a way out, but no viable option presented itself. He sighed in resignation, after finally getting caught by Urd. He looked up at her helplessly.

"Hey kiddo, it's either you tell me or I get to experience it first hand," Urd said while wagging her finger in front of her.

Keiichi's eyes widened as he nodded, "Don't worry Kei, I won't tell anyone. I just want to know how it went."

Urd got up and shut his room door to show she was sincere about her word.

"Alright I guess…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy looked at her elder sister as she walked into the kitchen just before dinner. She seemed to be in a state of either shock or disbelief.

"Nee-san? What's the matter?"

Urd turned to look at Belldandy with somewhat haunted eyes, "Please tell me he was joking…"

Belldandy looked at her in confusion, "He? Joking about what?"

"Keiichi…I'm almost sorry I asked about what happened last night…"

Belldandy's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth and blushed slightly, "Nee-san you didn't!"

Urd simply nodded at her, "Was it really like he said? I mean…god! How could humans even do things like that?"

"Nee-san please! Don't say such things…they aren't appropriate."

"Don't give me that 'not appropriate' crap! God Belldandy, you must've done some—"

"That's enough! No more of this talk, and no more harassing Keiichi about it either."

"Boy I'll say," Urd muttered, "You just want him to be guilt free and happy."

"URD!"

Urd ducked out of the kitchen quickly before something bad happened. She always knew that when Belldandy specifically used only her first name, she was getting close to being in major trouble.

Urd thought it would be best to just keep things on the lower end for a while, to avoid any family problems.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As three weeks came and passed, things remained the same in the temple.

Urd had avoided any touchy subjects with her sister and Keiichi, but also had made up with Peorth.

Things were pretty much back to the way they were before Daisen was introduced to the both of them. The constant reminders of the tall warrior god were his two comrades that were left behind. They had to perform the basic 'guard duty' around the temple. Urd had guessed that they originally thought of the idea as a baby-sitting job until they got to know the residents.

Now, it was as if the four gods were a part of the wacky family, in their own little twisted way.

Keiichi had befriended all of them rather quickly, which wasn't a surprise at all. They often traded stories and certain 'adventures' when alone. Keiichi also had asked for their help or consulted them several times as well. As a result, he was seen as the 'honorary god' to the group. Keiichi had protested against the name of the title originally, but the four insisted upon it.

At an estimation, Urd guessed that Keiichi had the love of one goddess and befriended and had relations with four gods and three other goddesses. He also had run-ins with two demons and two demonesses. Of course, one of the said demonesses was currently sealed away while the other had to rule over Nidhegg. In addition, one of the demons was now living with them in the form of a furry four-legged animal.

Urd wondered just how many more of either side Keiichi and Belldandy could hold sway over. It was an interesting idea in itself, since most mortals never even got the chance to relate to a heavenly or demonic being.

Yet, in five short years, one mortal had managed to become the anchoring point of affection that held sway over several divines. That in itself had proven to be interesting to both Kami-sama and Thor.

Thor had two main reasons for joining in the rescue attempt, even though Urd guessed that he would never admit to the second. The first was to support his nephew. The second, and unspoken, was the keen interest that seemed to hold sway over the elder god. He was interested in Keiichi, for obvious reasons.

Urd shook her head and moved to go back inside the house, as she had caught herself thinking too much while watching the scenery.

Urd had always made it a point to avoid thinking too deeply. Bad things usually happened when she did. New plans were formed, new ideas to use, and so much more.

She paused slightly at the door to look back over her shoulder to a tree across the street. She got the distinct feeling of being watched from it. She simply shrugged and moved inside and shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xerangref smiled and turned to Hild.

"Soon My Lady?"

Hild nodded in confirmation, "Soon indeed. They must pay for what they have done. Sealing poor Ma-chan! She was such a dedicated worker, but they had to ruin it for her."

"Yes, she was a rather good 1st class…it's such a shame that she met that fate. Maybe there's a way to reverse the seal?"

Hild shook her head, "Once sealed by the CD of the Gods, it takes about 500 years for the seal to wear thin enough to be able to release the captive."

"Such a shame…are there any ways you plan to punish these fools for putting Mara through such a painful time?"

Hild nodded, "I plan on hurting them where it hurts most…" She smiled wickedly at the demon and he nodded.

"Take out the focus point…that will cause things to unravel and become more ideal."

"Precisely, Xerangref. I see that the rumors of your cunning are true. Very good."

Xerangref bowed, "I live to serve, My Lady."

"We shall move soon. The final objective is to cause enough of a distraction to take out the mortal fool."

"Yes, My Lady." Xerangref bowed and seemingly vanished from sight.

"Yes…Soon, very soon. I will be able to punish that man through his children…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after Urd had her little train of thought; things were interrupted at the temple by an unexpected guest.

The day had seemed normal enough, but as it progressed, things became much more difficult.

Belldandy was hanging a few clothes out on the line when she sensed a new power signal near her. She turned to look at the main gate, and was surprised to see who it was.

Normally, gods or goddesses with fighting type classifications were rarely sent to the Earth. The only exceptions seemed to be the four gods that she currently resided with and the new arrival.

"Lind! My, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

The blue haired woman turned and looked directly at Belldandy, "Belldandy, please call a meeting and make sure everyone here attends. This is most serious."

Belldandy looked at her for a moment in confusion, "What is it Lind?"

Lind sighed and looked back up at the sky. She seemed to hesitate slightly before looking back at Belldandy.

"We must call a meeting…for the Angel Eater has escaped…"

**A/N:** Hints and ideals left along the way, as usual. Don't count on many more chapters after this point. Thanks to those of you who read this far in the first place.

Shorter than normal, but not much more is planned to happen.


	39. Chapter 38: Darkness & Light Part III

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points. And for the rest of the chapters posted, it is VERY strongly suggested you not read on if you haven't read past Volume 23…There are plots that might spoil the manga for you.

The series is drawing to a close. Some may like the ending, others may not. Some of you may even think it's cheesy, but oh well.

**Eddie: **People say purple, but it looks like a darker blue to me…in all the pictures and figures that I've seen, she has blue hair, eyes and markings.

Major note: The next 2-3 chapters will pretty much follow the manga volumes 24-26 idea of the main plot. I'll add my own unique little twists, but it'll still be close to the same.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 37:

Normally, gods or goddesses with fighting type classifications were rarely sent to the Earth. The only exceptions seemed to be the four gods that she currently resided with and the new arrival.

"Lind! My, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

The blue haired woman turned and looked directly at Belldandy, "Belldandy, please call a meeting and make sure everyone here attends. This is most serious."

Belldandy looked at her for a moment in confusion, "What is it Lind?"

Lind sighed and looked back up at the sky, "The Angel Eater…has escaped."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 38: Darkness & Light Part III

Soon, the entire temple house was sitting around the table looking at Lind.

"I've asked for all of you to meet here due to some very disturbing news…"

Everyone seemed to nod as she looked around the table, "The Angel Eater has been released…"

Urd's eyes widened greatly while Kyuss and Shantar simply glanced at each other and seemed to thin their eyes.

Peorth looked at Lind, "Comment est-ce que c'est possible? I thought it was under constant watch. How could it disparaissez so easily?"

Keiichi and Skuld looked around at all of them in confusion before Skuld spoke up, "What's an Angel Eater?"

Belldandy turned to look at her younger sister, "It is a form of demon that feeds off of the angels that we goddesses have…it was defeated and sealed away many centuries ago, but now it seems that it has returned…"

Lind nodded, "We need to quarantine items that have been introduced into these surroundings as early as 24 hours ago."

Things seemed to pile up at a strange rate as each goddess, god or mortal seemed to ask Lind several questions about certain items. Her immediate and constant response was always in the affirmative.

After all the things had been gathered, Lind stretched her hands out and things seemed to get an odd blue tint to them.

She turned around, "Alright, the quarantine is in effect. Now we have to set the temple grounds with a shield as well."

Keiichi seemed to blanch, "But…I've got work tomorrow! What am I supposed to do?"

Lind turned to him, "Then you better hope this is resolved quickly."

Keiichi sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

"Alright, I'll get to work and we can relax after that. The perimeter will be secure."

Everyone nodded and seemed to go their separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After completing the spell, Lind sat down on the temple porch and seemed to relax. She knew that her spells would give her immediate warning if something were to enter or try to exit the fields.

She closed her eyes and began to meditate, but soon fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd was working on a potion and mumbling to herself when a strange noise seemed to reach her. She raised an eyebrow and turned around to look for the source.

Before she knew it, her angel, World of Elegance, appeared before her without being summoned.

"No!" was all the desperate goddess could shout before something overcame her and she fell into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shantar had summoned everyone to Urd's room to show them the scene inside. He had originally heard a strange noise, then a shout of surprise from Urd.

When he came to see what was wrong, he found the goddess in an odd state. Her life signs were fine, but her eyes were only half opened and looked unclear, hazy and unfocused.

When scanned, Belldandy pronounced that her angel had been taken.

Lind picked up a stray feather that was lying on the floor and looked at it carefully, "It's the Angel Eater…it has to be."

"But what was Urd doing with her angel out?" Skuld wondered aloud.

Keiichi looked ay everyone, "If it's only her angel…will Urd be alright?"

Belldandy turned and looked at him carefully before speaking, "There's no danger to her life yet. But we must reunite her with her angel soon. We goddesses and our angels are of one heart and body…being forcefully separated like this caused great pain and shock."

Keiichi nodded, "I see…"

"This plot stinks of demons."

Everyone turned to look at Peorth, "How else would she have come under siege unless someone was controlling the beast?"

Belldandy nodded, "Yes…I believe that too. For Urd to come under harm here…"

"Or…" Everyone turned to look at Lind, "That means that beast had already invaded her before I arrived."

"Oh dear…"

"We must increase our efforts to find the demon…or things could prove dangerous. Everyone should refrain from summoning their angel."

Skuld repeated her question from before, "But what was Urd doing with her angel out? Wouldn't she know the risk? It's simple to keep her angel in…"

Peorth seemed a bit shaken, but looked to Lind.

"We will start the hunt for it immediately…now we have all the more reason to bring it down."

Everyone nodded and Lind turned to both Shantar and Kyuss, "I want the two of you to guard them. Shantar, stay with the larger group. Kyuss, be the lone bodyguard for those that separate from the others."

Both nodded, and everyone went their separate ways once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Peorth watched TV in company of Kyuss, the thing that Skuld had said stuck in her mind.

'Yes, what was dame Urd doing with her merveilleux angel out? It seems strange, since she knew the bête was out…'

Kyuss seemed to be entranced with the program on TV, so he wasn't aware of Peorth's thoughts.

Both froze and perked up as they heard a strange sound. Peorth turned and was surprised as she saw Gorgeous Rose appear and head for a certain direction. She also saw Kyuss' guardian appear and head in the same direction.

"Truth's Admission! No!" Kyuss cried as he soon fell on the floor, not moving.

'I see…this call…it is what caused it…it's not that Urd would not…it's that she…could not…'

With those last thoughts, Peorth, too, lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lind was awoken from her reminiscing about her past by Belldandy.

"Lind, are you alright? You look upset?"

"No, it is nothing Belldandy, thank you."

Lind dipped her head and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"There are times when we, in the combat division, can't save everyone…"

"No, it is not your fault. Without you and your brethren, there would be many more fights. We thank those like you."

"I like to fight. I enjoy what I do, there is no need to thank me."

Belldandy stepped off the porch and began talking about certain ideas and things many people overlook, but what should be enjoyed.

"It makes me happy to be able to help and pay attention to those things that many overlook. Don't you feel any of it?"

Lind kept a straight face while summoning a small flower ensemble into her hand, "Fighting…isn't all that makes me happy."

Belldandy smiled, "I see. There are other things that make you happy as well, are there not? For example, to have someone praise your work and what you do."

Lind blushed slightly and was about to reply, but a shout caught both of the two goddesses off guard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PEORTH!"

Everyone rushed to the door to see Peorth in the same state that they had all seen Urd in. When they moved to look at her, they also noticed Kyuss laying face first on the floor with his arm stretched out.

"Even after the warnings…they still didn't listen…"

Belldandy frowned and looked at Peorth, "We must find this creature soon."

"Yes…a salvage operation would be impossible if we don't find it…" She turned to look at everyone, "We must stick together, to make sure we are able to properly defend ourselves."

"But wouldn't that mean more targets?" Keiichi looked at Lind.

"No, if that were true then the monster would've come at all of us initially. I don't think you nor Skuld have anything to fear, but being careful is necessary."

Skuld seemed to flinch and lowered her head. Keiichi noticed and looked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hild and Xerangref watched from outside the temple. The field the weak goddess had put up was nothing to the two elder demons.

Xerangref was smiling wickedly while Hild had kept a straight face.

"Now, the fun will soon begin!" She turned to Xerangref and nodded, "Remember your part."

"Of course, My Lady," the tall demon bowed and disappeared from her sight.

"Yes…now the fun does indeed begin…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After laying Peorth and Kyuss to rest, alongside Urd, the remaining occupants sat around the table.

After a short discussion and several ideas of how to distract the Angel Eater, Belldandy stood. As she headed to the door, Lind stopped her.

"I thought I would go for an evening bath," was the simple reply.

"I see, in that case let me accompany you."

Keiichi seemed to stare at the two and was prevented from experiencing any nasty thoughts by Skuld.

Shantar also stood, "I think it would be wise for me to watch the door…"

Both Keiichi and Skuld nodded and watched Shantar leave.

"I wonder if we'll be worth anything when this is all over…"

Keiichi looked over at Skuld, "Huh?"

"No matter what we try to do to help, we always fall short. Since we don't have angels…"

Keiichi smiled at her, "But you do have an angel."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short discussion of ideas and Lind herself, both goddesses began to prepare for a bath.

It was after Belldandy's last comment that Lind began to feel dizzy, the last thing she saw before passing out was Belldandy's worried face.

When she awoke after lapsing into unconsciousness for a few seconds, she caught sight of several feathers falling. She turned to see a prone and naked Belldandy laying on the floor.

She finally realized what had been happening each time that she lapsed into a sleeping state.

Skuld opened to door to check on the situation and saw her sister lying on the floor, "What's wrong?"

Lind pushed Skuld back and slammed the door shut before burning as seal on the wooden door.

"It would be best if none of us were to make contact from now on…"

"What? What are you talking about Lind? What's wrong?"

"I think I have just discovered the whereabouts of our enemy…"

"What? Where!"

"It seems to be inside of me…like a parasite…"

Skuld and Keiichi stepped back from the doorway, both shocked.

After a few moments, Skuld regained her senses, "So if you hadn't come…nothing would've happened to onee-sama, Urd and Peorth! Why? Why did you come here?"

"I don't know…unless…" Lind seemed to pause, the reacted with surprise, "I was already being subconsciously controlled by it!"

Suddenly, a black emblem appeared on the ceiling to the bathroom, soon giving way to a small portal.

"A demon!"

Lind summoned her battle axe and was ready, as Hild dropped through the hole.

"Precisely! You've finally figured it out!"

Lind swung her axe, but was stopped and Hild simply caught it. Not to be deterred, Lind slammed Hild into the wall, restrained her with the axe and prepared an energy field to hit the demon with.

Lind drew back slightly as her fist slammed into the wall instead of into Hild.

"What's wrong? I thought you knew already," Hild taunted. "You have already become mine."

"Then why don't you finish me off?"

"Quite simple. Your death would involve the death of one of my demons, and you hold all my precious cargo."

"Cargo?"

"Yes. It's really simple. Urd-chan already has the blood of a demon running through her, but I was wondering…what if a goddess were stripped of their angel? If a demons egg was introduced to the host, would they transform into demonesses?"

"You…would DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Lind rose to strike Hild, but still was unable to finish the blow.

"Still no good huh? Let me show you the reality of your situation then." Hild grinned and stuck out her hand, "Come forth, my child."

Lind then grabbed her shoulder in pain and began to scream. Moments later, Lind's famous one-winged angel could be seen, with an immense and ugly looking creature in its grip.

"So then…shall I pull out the final angel and set you all as demons?"

"You can't do that…you see when you invaded…I set up a quarantine around this room. It reflects any and all demonic powers."

"No need for anything like that," Hild replied with a haughty look, "After all…I wasn't the only one who came here."

Lind paused and looked at her, "An angel egg is unnecessary for an Angel Eater, but it is still a prize. Such foolish creatures you are…you can't fight alone, thus you create a weakness. Just by separating that weakness, the host can't act anymore. Why would you wish for such foolishness?"

"By sharing weakness…you share happiness…If I can cut my weakness in half, my happiness doubles…" Lind looked over at her axe, "And my ability to fight…"

Hild looked amused, "So? What would you do? When the one you share with can't hack it?"

Lind looked back at her angel, Spearmint and smiled, "I'll do this!"

Lind reached back and grabbed her angel by the shoulder and slowly began to pull. The result of which finally caused a terrible pain as her angel was ripped from her body of own free will. She then laid Spearmint down gently.

"Ah, you surprised me. You're courage is commendable, but the fact that you can move is slightly scary. And now…you have lost your means of taking advantage of an opportunity."

"We still have one option left!" Lind slammed her hand on the seal mark after reciting an unlocking spell and dashed outside.

"Skuld! Where are you!"

Lind turned the corner to see the images of an intense battle going on. Hild turned the corner as well, "Well Xerangref?"

"A minute, My Lady."

The scene around the temple was an odd one, as Skuld and Keiichi were huddled in a corner and trying to protect each other. Banpei and Sigel both lay outside in various states of abuse. It seemed that the demon had taken them out first.

A shout sounded as Lind looked back to the battle. Shantar seemed to have lost his sword and was trying to fight the demon off with his bow in one hand and stabbing at him with an arrow in the other.

Soon, the warrior god had been subdued and beaten by the elder demon. Xerangref restrained his movements and abilities as he led Shantar over to the group.

"Here is the whelp, as you commanded, My Lady."

"Excellent…Now then…" Hild turned and looked at the three remaining figures.

Suddenly, the Angel Eater burst through the shoji door and tried to attack the last three.

Lind grabbed both Keiichi and Skuld and took off, flying away from the temple.

"Ah, so they ran…"

"Is that alright, My Lady?"

"Yes, dear Xerangref…it is going perfectly as planned. After all…an angel egg is useless…So they will have to rely on little Skuld's angel to save everyone." Hild seemed to giggled slightly. "After all, when that happens we can exchange all of the angels for devils. Turning the whole family and circle of friends into demonic allies…won't that be fun? We'll allow them their little ray of hope…and the snatch and crush it!"

Xerangref seemed to stiffen and gulp. He now realized just how devilish Queen Hild could be. It was like a pre-planned game…a large web that entangled anyone who entered, then trapped and defeated them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT? A devil for onee-sama!"

"Shhhhh!" Lind snapped and covered the youngster's mouth. "We cannot give away our position…or we will lose any chance to save them.

"Don't say things like that! You're the one who hurt onee-sama and everyone else! If you hadn't come, none of this would've happened! Don't you care at all about that?"

"Making me feel guilt about what has happened…won't help at all. I will think about it, but never have any regrets. We need to stop thinking and start acting. Do something constructive."

Keiichi looked at her, "So what are we going to do?"

"That's simple. I will try to save all of you with everything I have."

Skuld looked at her then at the ground, "Saying that…you have a plan, don't you?"

"Of course."

Lind then proceeded to fill her comrades in on her ideas and plan actions, "Got it?"

"WHAT?" Skuld covered her mouth again after Lind put a finger to her lips. She then turned to Keiichi.

"Well? Will you do it?"

"It's worth a shot…let's do it!"

"You're a complete idiot Keiichi!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Skuld," he replied while rubbing the side of his head.

"It's not as simple as that!"

"Maybe…"

"It's not 'Maybe…' you moron! You don't understand it do you? If you knew, you wouldn't take the risk! That would only happen if you knew what was about to happen!"

"Of course I'm not sure. But if Belldandy is in danger, and it turned out I did nothing to help her…then why am I here? Why should I be afraid for only me? I have to help her."

"But…I never heard of something like this…"

"It's alright." Both figures turned to Lind, "If it's Keiichi-kun…it is possible, and he can do it."

She turned to face him, "Are you ready?"

Keiichi nodded, "Ah, I guess so."

**A/N:** Major work out…I changed things here and there…edited out some boring dialogue, and even hinted out at a few things I have planned for the warrior gods ;) . Mara isn't in it for obvious reasons, so that pretty much the main change in addition to what'll happen next chapter.

2-3 more chapters. That's all that's left.


	40. Chapter 39: Tragedy

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Certain events and plots are hinted and somewhat revealed in this work. If you haven't read at least up to or past volume 19, you may be confused at some points. And for the rest of the chapters posted, it is VERY strongly suggested you not read on if you haven't read past Volume 23…There are plots that might spoil the manga for you.

The series is drawing to a close. Some may like the ending, others may not. Some of you may even think it's cheesy, but oh well.

Major note: The next 2-3 chapters will pretty much follow the manga volumes 24-26 idea of the main plot. I'll add my own unique little twists, but it'll still be close to the same.

**Happiness' End**

End of Chapter 38:

"You're a complete idiot Keiichi!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Skuld," he replied while rubbing the side of his head.

"It's not as simple as that!"

"Maybe…"

"It's not 'Maybe…' you moron! You don't understand it do you? If you knew, you wouldn't take the risk! That would only happen if you knew what was about to happen!"

"Of course I'm not sure. But if Belldandy is in danger, and it turned out I did nothing to help her…then why am I here? Why should I be afraid for only me? I have to help her."

"But…I never heard of something like this…"

"It's alright." Both figures turned to Lind, "If it's Keiichi-kun…it is possible, and he can do it."

She turned to face him, "Are you ready?"

Keiichi nodded, "Ah, I guess so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 39: Tragedy

Hild grinned as she began the process. She had Xerangref move Belldandy into the room with all the other prone divines, making it easier to access.

She began to slowly and carefully place eggs for demon spirits in each of the goddesses lying on the floor. She had skipped over Kyuss, figuring a youngling like he wouldn't be worth anything in the long run.

Each one of the goddesses had a violent reaction to their new guest, but it seemed that each had accepted it without much consequence.

Hild kept her grin throughout the entire process, "Those fools won't know what hit them…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lind leaned in forward towards Keiichi. When their faces were a few centimeters apart, she pulled back.

"That was all, now try to pull yourself together…You may feel a bit strange and a slight pain, as the power accepts you."

Keiichi nodded, and then seemed to wobble slightly and his eyes glazed. "Strange was an understatement…"

"This completes everything…hopefully…"

Just then, Lind turned to look over her shoulder and saw Hild and the Angel Eater behind them. She grabbed Skuld and dove away, trying to protect her.

"You still plan to run? What fun is that?"

"Skuld…" Skuld turned to look at Lind. She seemed to be breathing hard and looking slightly fatigued and red. "I can't do it anymore…it's up to you…summon your angel…"

Lind fell over, but Skuld kept her from hitting the floor. "Belldandy…Urd…Peorth…don't you want to save them? Only you can do it…"

Skuld suddenly remembered all the times Urd and scolded her about Noble Scarlet before, all the advice her onee-sama had given her about her angel, and all the warnings Peorth had delivered.

She finally realized that all her pain and longing wouldn't have supported her angel, and that she had needed a true need and a true desire to be with her again.

Skuld clasped her angel's egg and slowly consumed it, 'Please…come forth…'

After a few seconds, she turned to see a more developed Noble Scarlet behind her.

"Now!" Hild shouted as the meeting was suddenly split and Noble Scarlet began to dash towards the Angel Eater.

'A rescue call…this is how they manipulate the angels and drag them out…but…'

Lind turned, "Now Keiichi-kun!"

"What!" Hild turned to look at a somewhat woozy and apparently drunken form of the mortal.

"Come forth…come forth Coolmint!" Keiichi seemed to wince and grab his shoulder as a one-winged angel once again appeared. But this time, its lone wing was on its right side.

"It can't be…"

Lind seemed to grin slightly, 'An angel uses a goddess' love as a source of power…with all that love Keiichi-kun has received…he can easily…support an angel.'

"Well…this is a surprise. There were actually two inside…One-Winged Lind."

"Not even many in Heaven know…the true name of the twin angels…"

The Angel Eater paused, as two angels appeared before it. It appeared that while two angels were already out, it couldn't target both of them, let alone one.

Keiichi paused and seemed to hesitate slightly. "What is it, Keiichi-kun?"

Everyone turned to see that the demon, Xerangref, had brought in the line of goddesses. They all seemed to hover in mid air, but all were still unconscious. The two warrior gods were also unconscious, but one was lying in the dirt face first, while the other was tied and lying on his side.

The odd thing about Belldandy, Urd and Peorth were the new clothes they sported, as well as the stench of being demonic.

Lind seemed surprised and narrowed her eyes, while Hild grinned. Skuld began to run to Belldandy, but hesitated when she heard Lind tell her to wait.

It was then that Belldandy seemed to regain consciousness, and summoned her spirit. A spirit that was purely demonic in region and power. The backdraft of power had to be held back by Coolmint, Lind and Skuld and her angel.

"Whatever it takes…however long…no matter what! We will save Belldandy!"

Lind looked over her shoulder at Keiichi. He still seemed to be out of it, but had a determined look on his face.

"Someone…is always saving me. Not anymore, not now!"

Lind looked to her side at Skuld. "I see…would you both leave this place?"

"What are you saying?"

"Don't you trust us?"

"I don't feel the need to protect you anymore…thus I want you to run salvage and get the angels away from the Angel Eater."

"How would you manage that? Belldandy's power was already strong, but now she has demonic power as well. It would take all of you to hold it back successfully."

"Is Hild right?"

"No…I'm using a booster…to help fight. I have five more left as a last resort…if I use those all at once, I can shield you to do your operation."

"Wouldn't that be bad for you?"

"What? It's not like I'm going to die…so…Here I go! To support all of you!" Lind crossed her arms and began to summon her last powers when she heard Belldandy's voice.

"Please stop."

Lind looked up at her in surprise.

"There is no need Lind…this child is no longer a threat." Lind turned her attention to the demon and saw that it was turning white, and its demonic energy was dissipating.

Soon, the devil seemed to scream and the black remains flew off of her. Moments later, the devil was completely white and began acting like an angel.

Hild seemed stunned. She hadn't ever expected the outcome to happen like this. Apparently, she had underestimated Belldandy and her power of heart.

"Cool and Iceblade!"

Hild ducked quickly, avoiding the attack. "You almost caught me by surprise. To think you could actually use that power. But you missed!"

"No," he replied with a slight smirk, "I hit my target."

Hild turned around to see the Angel Eater completely frozen. Skuld then began to chant a spell for a water wall to surround Noble Scarlet. After it was complete, both her angel and the wall hit the Angel Eater with extreme force.

Noble Scarlet soon returned, dragging all four angels that had been taken with her.

Immediately, all angels returned to their owners. The result being that the demons Belldandy and Peorth had acquired were forced out of their bodies, returning to eggs. Kyuss seemed to regain conscious almost immediately, as he stood and looked around. He moved to assist Shantar after it seemed that the goddesses had everything in control.

The only problem was Urd. It seemed that due to her dual nature, the demon and angel had both taken hold of her. No one seemed to notice, as the battle continued.

"Now Lind, all that is left is your angel."

"Yes, let's get her."

Lind was hit with an antenna as Hild began to speak, "It won't be that easy. Even without its power source, my little devil is still quite strong."

Lind landed near Keiichi and turned to him, "Coolmint re-call request!"

She put her hand on his chest and moved close to him once again. After a few moments, the right winged angel appeared behind Lind instead of Keiichi.

Keiichi soon fell over from feeling slightly weak. He also felt a sense of loss, as the angel went back to Lind.

"Thank you…"

"Eh?"

"That is proof that you've given your all to the angel. You gave your full trust and power to her…that is what Coolmint tells me."

Lind turned back to face the Angel Eater and summoned her battle axe.

"Just because the angels have returned doesn't mean a thing. You can't attack my little one without hurting your angel."

Lind dashed at Hild quickly after claiming to not hurt her angel. The Angel Eater released an energy attack at her, which caused her to drop her axe and guard. When the light cleared and Lind looked at Hild, she saw that her axe was in the antennae of the Angel Eater.

Hild shrugged, "Too bad. So close too. Now what will you do without your weapon?"

"Weapon? No…that was a restraint. As long as I was using that, your safety and health remained in tact."

After a quick burst, it seemed as if all the Angel Eaters legs were simply crushed. Spearmint fell out before long. Hild and Skuld seemed shocked, but Hild had no time to react. For as soon as Lind appeared, she disappeared again. Hild was hit with an odd attack and eventually stopped herself in midair.

"That attack…was the one attack that hints at my true strength."

"Well if we have to get serious…I supposed I can let off some seals…"

The two stared at each other before Hild seemingly vanished. When Hild looked at her side, she saw Xerangref still in position to transport objects or people.

"And pray tell…why did you interrupt out fun, Xerangref?"

"My Lady, look before you."

Hild looked out at the scene they had just left and saw the Angel Eater releasing tremendous amounts of power and running wild. In addition, she also saw her daughter in much the same position.

"It would be best if we make haste away from this, My Lady."

"Exactly. When things get too hard to handle…leave them for someone else!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Angel Eater continued to run out of control, Lind also received rather harsh damage as blasts rained everywhere in the area.

Belldandy dashed out and began to support Lind, so she wouldn't fall under siege.

"Let us send this mislead one back."

"It isn't possible Belldandy! When its in rage like this, there isn't an alternative than to kill it. Plus we can't make gates to the demon world."

The former devil appeared behind Belldandy, "No, with this child and you…it is possible."

"It isn't worth it Belldandy. If we can't stop it, if we can't send it back…others may be sacrificed instead! That isn't what you want is it?"

Belldandy wrapped her arms around Lind in a small embrace, "You're such a kind person…but you need to find joy in something other than fighting. You do not fight just for the sake of it. You are one that takes up the responsibility of others. This time, you don't have to do that. When there comes time for a true fight…we will be alongside you."

Lind seemed to draw back slightly as she looked at Belldandy, "Now…we can send it back."

"Understood."

However, before the process was started, both were interrupted by a scream. They looked over to see that Peorth and Urd had both regained consciousness, but that wasn't the shocking part.

What looked like a battle as happening behind Urd. Her angel and now devil were fighting each other over the host, neither willing to back down.

Peorth had taken her distance, due to the tremendous power that Urd was radiating. The two gods had backed away and began to shield themselves as well as Peorth.

"We must subdue the beast first…then help my sister."

Lind nodded and turned her attention back to the Angel Eater.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd had never experienced such pain in her life. First thing she remembered was her angel being pulled away. Next, was an odd feeling of evil and anger…

The last was a feeling of immense pain and torture. The last still continued on as her two sides continued to fight.

Her natures had always fought inside of her, but her restraint and sense of duty had always won true. Now, though, what was happening couldn't be stopped.

Now, each side had an actual physical embodiment that was fighting both inside and outside of her. It was a war of her soul, and it was beginning to tear her apart. She had released her pain in the only way she knew how.

She screamed.

She could barely open either eye, but she saw what was happening around her. Belldandy and Lind were dealing with the monster, while everyone else seemed to be cowering in fear of her.

Shantar and Kyuss were covering Peorth while Keiichi tried to shield Skuld.

With each passing moment, Urd could feel her resolve and determination to stop the fight slipping further and further away. Things were getting more and more violent. She was passing through various moods and stages of pain.

As her control slipped, as did her ability to control her two guests. Soon World of Elegance and the demon spirit were exchanging not only physical blows, but magical ones as well.

Bolts of energy dashed off in various directions. A variety of directions soon exploded with different colors.

As things escalated further and further, Urd's movements and trashing became increased. She was more vocal with her screams as well, which seemed to reach a higher pitch each time she let one loose.

Skuld was looking on in fear as Keiichi tried to shield her as best he could. Even then, the young man also looked fairly shaken.

The same was also true for the two gods and Peorth, as they watched the scene unfold. It took both of them to hold a shield powerful enough to guarantee the safety of everyone near them.

Urd's screaming and fits didn't go unnoticed by Belldandy either. She turned and watched what was happening to her sister before she turned back to Lind.

"Lind, we must subdue this creature quickly. I fear Urd will not hold out much longer. Use more force if you need to…"

Lind nodded and summoned her battle axe once again. She began to distract and slowly work away at the demon. Soon, Belldandy was able to get a sealing spell that would hold it in place as well as restrict its power.

However, the few precious minutes that the process took fared worse for Urd.

As both Lind and Belldandy turned around, they saw Urd grabbing her head while the continual screaming still took place.

She was tired of the pain. She was tired of the screaming. She was tired of trying to regain control. She was tired of fighting. Urd was generally tired and getting extremely angry and irritated.

As they started towards her, Urd seemed to grip her hands into fists, clench her eyes shut, scream even louder and slammed her fists on the ground.

What followed was an extremely loud crashing sound and a blinding flash.

When everything cleared, Belldandy quickly looked around to assess anything that could've gone wrong.

She saw Lind still standing next to her, also looking around. She turned her head and saw both Shantar and Kyuss still shielding Peorth. Skuld was trying to push Keiichi off of her, as he apparently smothered her to prevent her from getting hurt.

The last figure lay on the floor with a lone figure above her. World of Elegance smiled weakly at Belldandy before holding out her hand and dropping the demon seed. She quickly ducked back into Urd to rest after completing her task.

Belldandy rushed to Urd's side to check how she was doing. She was relieved to find that any traces of manipulation her mother had over her were now gone. Urd was pretty much back to normal, aside from being extremely drained of energy and physically exhausted.

Belldandy was so worried about Urd that she failed to assess the damage around them. The explosion, from what it seemed, was a massive unleashing of numerous power bolts by both World of Elegance and the demon spirit.

In every direction, a crater could be seen with the magical residue of divine or demonic energy. For the most part, the blast seemed to have steered clear of everyone.

That was when Urd slightly opened her eyes and Skuld screamed.

Urd winced and put a head to her head quickly, "Ow…not so loud brat. It feels like I have a world class hangover…"

"Nee-san! You're alright!" Belldandy quickly drew her sister into a large hug.

"Ow ow ow ow! Belldandy! Not so hard!" Urd pleaded as she drew away.

Belldandy smiled at her, "I'm sure that you will be alright soon…there is nothing to worry about anymore."

Urd looked over her shoulder and seemed to pale, "Why hasn't your devil left yet? It should've gone…"

"I haven't released her yet, as we need to send the Angel Eater back to where it belongs."

Urd seemed to nod, the grabbed her head as pain and a dizzy spell assaulted her. "How is everyone else?"

Belldandy looked at the trio of divines that were now heading towards where she, Lind and her sister were sitting and smiled, "It seems that Peorth, Shantar and Kyuss are all safe."

"What about the brat and Keiichi?"

Belldandy's smile immediately vanished as she turned to where Skuld and Keiichi were when she last saw them. Skuld seemed to be shaking Keiichi and trying to get him to move. Belldandy immediately dashed to where they both were and saw something she hoped to never see.

Keiichi had blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth, as well as a puddle of blood that was forming under him. Despite the awful scene in front of her, Belldandy couldn't help but notice that Keiichi was smiling.

He seemed deathly pale and was wheezing a great deal. But enduring it all, he still smiled at both Skuld and her.

"I'm…glad…You're alright…Skuld…"

"You big moron…you should be more worried about yourself instead of me," Skuld replied as she seemed to tear up.

Belldandy leaned over and pulled Skuld near her. She also put one hand out in front of Keiichi and cast a quick scanning spell. She was in extreme dismay to find out that, while protecting Skuld, he had been struck by one of the beams as it passed.

The beam was of demonic power. It had simply sliced through most of his upper back on the left side. It sliced through a couple ribs, barely touched the liver, and cut through the top of one of his lungs.

She soon began to softly chant a spell of healing, but found that all energies involved in those spells had been restricted.

Normally, Belldandy wouldn't have been worried about something like this, since she could heal Keiichi. But with this new obstacle, she began to get extremely worried.

"Nee-san! Peorth! Shantar! Kyuss! Can any of you cast any sort of healing spells?"

Everyone turned to look at her from a distance, eyeing her strangely. Soon they shut their eyes and began to chant softly, but nothing happened. Each in turn shook their heads to show it was no good.

Belldandy turned to Keiichi to look at him painfully. Things were just starting to go right between them, and then this had happened.

Skuld began to cry into her sister even harder, which started causing Belldandy to cry. She couldn't hold in her fear or pain anymore, as she looked at Keiichi.

His eyes were fogged over and his smile seemed a bit empty. He also began to shake from being cold due to loss of blood. His breathing was still raspy and labored, but came in much more shallow breaths and much longer intervals.

"No, please don't leave me…please…" Belldandy took one of his hands and rubbed it against her face. It was ice cold. His grip seemed to tighten on it slightly.

"I'll…see you again…won't I?" Keiichi whispered out between breaths.

"Please, don't speak like that! You can't die…you can't…I won't let you…"

"Thank you…Belldandy…" Keiichi tried to smile at her, but coughed up a bit of blood instead. "I hope we can still…be together…"

"Please…not yet…we still have so much to do with each other. You can't go yet…" Belldandy began to cry again as she held his hand to her cheek. He released his hand from her grip and shakily wiped away some of her tears and caressed her cheek before she grabbed his hand again.

Soon after, he took a very deep and raspy breath and was still. Skuld ran over to where Urd was and buried as much of herself as she could into her sister and continued to cry. Urd could've sworn she heard Skuld mumble 'All my fault…' between sobs.

Belldandy simply sat with his hand still in hers, looking at Keiichi. He had gone with a smile on his face, in the presence of the person he loved most.

After a few more minutes, Belldandy raised her head towards the sky and screamed. All her pain, all her anguish, all her love and anger, everything. She put it all into one ear-shattering scream before breaking down into sobs on top of Keiichi.

Urd looked at the entire thing with sadness and remorse.

The dream they had all lived…was finally over.

**A/N:** I know some of you may think I'm an unoriginal screw off by taking pretty much 2 volumes of ideas from the manga…but I can honestly say I don't care. I needed the overall idea of what Fujishima-san had used, thus it was used. I changed what I wanted and even had my own little twists in it here and there. The ending to it, as you can see, was vastly different. This is the end ideal I had.

And a note on those of you that think I may have screwed up with Kyuss and Peorth when they got 'attacked,' I didn't. Yes, the Angel Eater can't target multiple angels when they are out, but it already had Kyuss' guardian with it before taking Gorgeous Rose from Peorth.


	41. Chapter 40: Epilogue

Blah blah blah, technicalities and crap.

Fujishima Kosuke owns AMG and its characters. I own Xerangref and Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar (previous statements about using all of them stand).

A/N: Well folks, this is it. The end of it! The real end to this long winded piece of fiction that I've been working towards for so very long.

As I said before, some may like the ending, others may not. Some of you may even think it's cheesy, but oh well.

On with the finale!

**Happiness' End**

Epilogue:

After just three days, everyone had already returned to the heavens.

Urd had told Megumi about what had happened, and Keiichi's sister hadn't believed her until she saw what happened around the temple. Urd also told her about what was going to happen to the divines that were currently stationed on Earth.

Megumi, too, had been devastated by what happened, but she was no where near as crushed as Belldandy was. Belldandy had remained silent and barely moved ever since that critical night. It was as if she were a living statue.

Megumi had agreed to cover for the goddesses. She had the idea of telling them that they went back to their home, since being around anything that was near Keiichi kicked up immediate bad memories.

Urd was saddened by the fact that none of them would be able to attend Keiichi's earthen burial and ceremony. But it was best for Belldandy to return back to Heaven rather than be tormented like that.

Everyone that had known Keiichi was shocked by the news of his sudden death. The police claimed it was an act of brutality and anger, as it appeared he was cut with a fine weapon. They charged it up to murder, but would never know the real reason of what had happened. Their deductions were simple guesses, used to keep the public at ease and to actually name and give face to a 'crime.'

Urd knew that one of two things would occur when they returned. One, they would erase her memories of Keiichi and try to get her to continue living the life she had before; or, two, they would simply let her be and wait out her mourning and pain before trying to work with Belldandy.

Urd also knew that they would not place Belldandy back in the GRO, as it would probably cause her more suffering. And if she were involved in another long-term contract, things had the potential to be devastating for Belldandy.

Urd sighed as she finished transporting all her medicines and alchemy materials back to her residence in the heavens. Belldandy didn't have much to take, so she had done it for her. Skuld also had Urd transport all her things, but she had gathered them neatly and carefully before doing so.

Urd couldn't help but feel helpless about the entire thing. She felt sadness and pain to a degree; she'd always thought of Keiichi as a brother and a close friend. Skuld, also, loved him deeply as a member of their family, even though the youngest would never admit it. But the constant state of silence, her being more relaxed and calm, and her frequent bouts of simply tearing up proved how much she had cared for Keiichi.

Belldandy…was another story. She had to be cared for by her sisters. She seemed like she was in a coma, but awake during it. A living statue. A clean slate. Anything that could possibly describe a person that had loved something so much, and had it suddenly snatched away.

Urd looked around her room and the temple for the last time. Everything was ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The former residents of the temple were fairly surprised when a meeting was called. It was ordered that all of them, including Daisen and Kruss, were to be there.

As they walked towards the Great Hall, Urd could hear several goddesses whispering. She knew that they were talking about Belldandy…after all, who wouldn't be?

She was one of the most praised goddesses in the heavens that had fallen in love with a mortal. The last time a goddess had falling in love with a mortal was a good 400-500 years previous to what Belldandy had had with Keiichi.

Urd knew that everyone viewed Belldandy with sympathy, but it was no more than that. They viewed her loss as their own, but not in terms of what happened with Keiichi. They considered it a loss due to Belldandy being the way she was.

Urd shook off her thoughts as she approached the doorway to the Great Hall. When she arrived, Daisen and Kruss were there to greet her. Apparently, they hadn't heard anything. Their smiles turned into worried looks and frowns. After a quick recap of what happened, both gods looked saddened and gave their sympathies to Belldandy.

Before anything else could be said, a booming voice echoed throughout the hall.

"**I hereby call this delegation to order."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy didn't know why she was there. She didn't care why she was there. Nothing at all really mattered without the one thing that truly mattered.

She hadn't really been paying attention to anything since they got there. She was glad to see that Daisen and Kruss were alright, but that, too, seemed to draw her back into seclusion.

The only things she really caught was that an ancient prophecy had been fulfilled, which would aid them greatly.

After a few minutes of talking, she heard the final line.

"**I have the pleasure of introducing you to your new comrade. I give you the God of Eternity."**

Everyone seemed to gasp as a blue cloaked figure seemingly stepped out of nowhere. It was medium height and seemed to have a regal air that hung around him. A powerful aura seemed to emanate from him; an aura that was extremely strong, even for some Class 0 gods.

The figure took a few steps forward to stand in front of everyone and slowly brought his hand up and dropped the hood that was covering his face.

Three golden 'Infinity' marks could be seen in the normal three spots on his face. His red hair was shorter in the back, but swept out in a straight manner to the front of his head. His light blue eyes seemed to be unfocused, but had the feeling of giving a person he saw more than they thought. His features were softer and more round than the sharper, normal features of most of the gods.

Belldandy had noticed none of it. Her eyes were transfixed into his. She saw something so very familiar and caring in those eyes. Even though his appearance was different, there was no use in denying who he was.

"Keiichi?"

**End**

**A/N: **Buwhahahaha! Cliffhanger!

Ok, in all seriousness…Look for an upcoming sequel named "Destiny's Beginning." I've also been toying with the idea of a few side stories that involve Daisen, Kruss, Kyuss and Shantar.

I knew I dare not post Chapter 39 without the Epilogue, lest many of you slaughter me. That's why I held off on it to make sure I had both done.

But can you believe it? 41 total chapters…with a sequel to come! I never, in my wildest dreams, would've imagined that I could've gotten this far.

On a final note, I really enjoyed doing this. And thanks to all of you who read and give support.

Until Later,

AJ


End file.
